The Canon Compliances
by moulesfrites
Summary: Dirty continuations of several Sheldon & Amy episodes. A collection of birthday gifts. All chapters are stand-alone and can be read seperately. M rated for a reason.
1. The Isolation Permutation

**For those who asked: yes, I will continue Work-Life Balance. Be patient with me. **

**It's lemonz-and-limez's birthday today. This is my gift to her; dirty continuations of her favourite Shamy episodes. If necessary, I'll post warnings at the start of each chapter. **

**These are all stand alone and can be read separately, or not at all if the topic isn't your thing. **

**Happy birthday, babe. I hope you'll have a great year. **

**The Canon Compliances**

**Part I **

**5x08 The Isolation Permutation**

_"Sheldon, I'm gonna ask you something and I'd like you to keep an open mind," Amy asked. _

_"Always," Sheldon replied, smiling ever so slightly._

_Amy took a deep breath and halted for a second. How was she going to ask him this? _

_"At this moment, I find myself craving human intimacy and physical contact." She wasn't even done speaking yet, when Sheldon interrupted her with an 'oh, boy'. He sighed deeply. _

_"Amy," he spoke as if talking to a child, "you know, ours is a relationship of the mind." _

_Amy hesitated, stalling just a bit, but powering through nonetheless. "Proposal, one wild night of torrid lovemaking that soothes my soul and inflames my loins." _

Sheldon looked at her. Amy was certain he would come up with a lame counterproposal and she'd have to negotiate up to something acceptable, such as cuddling. She would really settle for anything right now, she thought. As long as she just felt _something_. Anything would feel better than this terrible feeling that had wrecked her the entire day.

Amy had spent the past hours thinking how she had been able to fool herself into thinking the girls actually liked her. She had been so deprived of friendship, for so long. Had she done something wrong with them? She didn't think so. Amy had been nothing short of delightful with them.

At least Sheldon had come over.

She hadn't want to see him, see anyone for that matter. But her heart soared when she saw him at her doorstep. _Had it been Leonard who knocked? His voice sounded off. _

Sheldon appeared to still like her. He had looked genuinely concerned that she had isolated herself from all social media and hadn't answered her phone. And that was even before he told her about this bobcat in the neighbourhood.

_One wild night of torrid lovemaking that soothes my soul and inflames my loins. _

She had surprised even herself when she actually spoke the words out loud.

That she dared to say them out loud. It couldn't have been a secret to anyone – even Sheldon, that she wanted more than this weird friendship they had. How many times had she not alluded to wanting to kiss him? Hell, she _had _kissed him. Too bad she had been drunk and she had to hear about it from Sheldon the day after.

He had never shown any interest in her physically. _A relationship of the mind. _But hadn't he suggested they engage in coitus once? When they performed their meme-experiment. But all interest had seemed to stop after that.

Amy could actually see the wheels in his head turning now. Thinking of a way to let her down probably.

He knew she was vulnerable right now. She had been singing _Everybody Hurts_ for crying out loud. And she had spelled it out to him.

_One wild night of torrid lovemaking that soothes my soul and inflames my loins. _

Sheldon blinked once more in her direction. He then proceeded to take off his windbreaker. He hung it over the arm of the couch.

Amy blinked at him as he turned back towards her.

"When did you last shower?" he asked.

The question threw Amy off. _What_? "This morning," she answered, her brow furrowing.

"Well," Sheldon sighed, "it's certainly not ideal, but it will have to do."

He got up of the couch and pulled her up by her hand. Before Amy knew what was happening, she was standing in her bedroom watching Sheldon pull off both of his shirts simultaneously. Her mouth fell open.

He looked up at her, his hands stopping in the midst of unbuckling his belt. "Right," he muttered, "foreplay."

Amy barely had time to gasp in shock as Sheldon cupped her face with both his hands and pressed his closed mouth to her lips. His lips felt firm against hers. Not at all like she expected. _Wasn't this supposed to feel sensual? Or soft at least? _

Sheldon pulled away from her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but this 'lovemaking' is supposed to be done by both parties involved," he said, berating her.

Amy's stomach swooped.

He pulled her face closer to his again, and this time when his mouth descended on hers, Amy met him halfway. The change was instant. Their lips moved over each other, testing the feel of each other. His mouth felt soft against hers now. Sensual.

Hesitantly, Amy moved her hands to his waist, holding onto him in fear of her legs giving out. He was warm to the touch. She whimpered softly. She was disbelieving what was happening right now. Amy was convinced she would wake up soon.

Sheldon moved his hands from her jaw to her hair, her hair cascaded through his fingers as he moved them over her scalp. Amy inhaled sharply. Their lips caressed each other all the while. She felt what could only be his tongue brushing across her closed lips. Amy's mouth opened on its own accord.

His tongue brushed hers, and Amy pulled back in shock at the sensation.

Sheldon blinked at her. _Were his eyes dilated? _

"I was under the impression that tongue kissing is a part of foreplay," Sheldon deadpanned. He looked at her inquisitively. "Or are you sufficiently aroused already?"

Surprisingly, his words made Amy's heart beat faster. She blushed.

"Are you?" he asked surprised, his eyebrows raised.

"I-I-I don't know," Amy murmured. She had never done this before. How was she supposed to know what qualified as 'sufficiently aroused'?

She was always aroused when Sheldon was around anyway.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her. He seemed to study her.

"I've been informed that sexual intercourse can be painful for a woman if she's not aroused," he lectured, "we should make sure you are."

Amy's mouth went dry. She nodded at him. _Was he actually going to through with this? _

Apparently, he had no idea how the things he said affected her. She could feel the arousal coursing through her; her blood rushing through her veins, her mouth dry, another part of her _definitely not _dry.

Sheldon pulled her closer to him again, and he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Let me try that again," he muttered, "I only have theoretical knowledge."

Before Amy could respond, his mouth was on hers again. His lips coaxed hers open. Still a bit uncertain, Amy let her tongue dart out to brush across his lips.

Sheldon faltered. Amy inhaled softly.

In the blink of an eye, he was onto her. Amy gasped at the sudden intensity. Their tongues met again and again, and this time Amy didn't pull back. She moaned into his mouth. She was getting more aroused with each swipe of his tongue against hers.

Sheldon moved away from her mouth, and Amy felt his lips on her neck instead. She bit her lip from crying out. _Hoo._

"You're wearing too many clothes for this," Sheldon mumbled, sounding annoyed with her from some reason.

He fumbled with the buttons of her cardigan, but failed greatly at unbuttoning it. Amy pulled back and practically tore the cardigan open, hastily removing her arms from the sleeves. Sheldon's hands were at her neck, ripping the buttons of her blouse open while she was still struggling with her cardigan. Amy's insides burned from his apparent enthusiasm.

The air around them felt strangely cool on her bare skin. Sheldon was shamelessly staring at her breasts.

Amy blushed and looked away. She knew she wasn't much to look at, but did he have to stare at her like this? It made her feel incredibly insecure.

But then his hands were on her, and Amy couldn't help but cry out in surprise.

"Oh!" Sheldon exclaimed. "I don't remember it feeling like this."

Amy stepped back almost immediately. "_What_?" she said, trying not to sound too angry. Sheldon often said things that sounded worse than he really meant.

"Well, the only other breast I touched.." Sheldon trailed off. "They're probably implants. That makes sense.."

"Whose breasts are you talking about, Sheldon?" Amy snapped. She was standing in front of him in just a bra and her skirt, and he had the nerve to mention someone else's breasts.

Sheldon shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said, his eyes still fixed on her bosom, "yours feel so much better."

Amy blushed again.

Feeling bold from his compliments, she moved her hands behind her back and loosened her brassiere. She shielded her breasts as she removed the bra from her body. She looked at him shyly.

Sheldon was red in the face. He was breathing labouredly.

He grasped her wrists, and looked in her eyes. Searching them, asking for permission. Amy exhaled shakenly, and let her arms be pulled down from her chest. Sheldon swallowed thickly as her breasts were revealed to him.

Amy wanted to ask what he thought, but her words were cut off by his lips on hers.

Suddenly she found herself flat on her back on her bed, Sheldon hovering above her. His mouth caressing hers, one of his hands on her stomach, slowly moving upward. Amy whimpered when his hand finally covered her naked breast.

He was hesitant in his touches, just touching her lightly. It only stimulated her more. She wanted more. _Needed _more.

She pushed his hand fully against her breast and pulled his head closer to hers, her mouth moving urgently against his. Sheldon seemed on board with her sudden enthusiastic approach; his tongue met hers readily and her push of his hand towards her breast seemed all the encouragement he needed to continue with more confidence.

And oh, what confidence.

His hand caressed her breast fully now, his fingers pinching her nipple, pulling and twisting to the point of pain. Amy mewled in his mouth.

Sheldon broke away from her mouth. "Is this arousing you?" he whispered.

Amy looked at him exasperatedly. Except Sheldon looked genuinely curious. "Yes," Amy answered, blushing like she had never before.

Sheldon nodded slightly, his eyes looking at her intensely.

"Is this arousing _you_?" Amy asked softly, suddenly worried that he wasn't into this himself. Never before had he ever shown any interest in physical contact.

He kissed her mouth in response, and Amy wondered if he needed to, to get in his words 'sufficiently aroused'. He grabbed her hand however, and pulled it towards his crotch. Amy's eyes widened as she felt the bulge between his legs.

"I think it is," Sheldon stated the obvious, pushing his hips against her hand.

Amy felt her arousal increase. She palmed him through his pants hesitantly. Sheldon groaned, and Amy couldn't help but smile. _She did this to him. _

Sheldon's head fell down in her neck, and he practically lapped at her. Amy squeezed him through his slacks in response. "_Amy_," Sheldon grunted, and his teeth sank down on her neck slightly. Amy keened.

Amy bucked up against him, she was panting.

"Let me remove your garments," Sheldon whispered in her ear and his breath against her ear made her squirm. Amy nodded quickly, and helped him lower the zipper and pull her skirt and tights off simultaneously.

She felt naked in front of him in just her panties. He still wore his slacks after all. Amy felt her whole body blush as his eyes roamed over her form.

He was murmuring under his breath. Amy tried to catch what he was saying, but she lost her ability to listen carefully as his hands were slowly caressing her legs. He started with the back of her knees, and ever so softly moved them to the front of her thighs.

"Neck, knees, inner thighs…" Sheldon mumbled.

_Was he ticking off her erogenous zones? _

Amy had no more time to explore that thought; his hands had reached the top of her legs. His hands grasped the waistband of her panties, but he halted.

"Are you sufficiently aroused now, Amy?" Sheldon whispered.

Amy breathed in and out, trying to calm down her rapid breathing. She was more than sufficiently aroused. Her underwear was uncomfortably damp, and her nether region had never been this wet before. Not even after the experiments she participated in which made her come eight times in a row had she been this wet.

Before she could form an articulate response however, Sheldon was pulling away her panties from her lower body.

"You should be able to tell," he needlessly explained to her as he stripped her, "the labia should be swollen, the clitoris is easier to locate cause of that and the vagina secretes a lubrication which makes penetration easier."

Amy stared at him. Did he seriously think she didn't know what her own arousal felt like?

His eyes zeroed in on her privates. Amy wanted to close her legs, but one of his hands was holding her legs open. Amy held her breath. His right hand was on her inner thigh again, but much closer to where she needed him.

"Sheldon," she muttered, embarrassed by his stares.

But then his fingers where _there_ and all embarrassment flew out of the window. Amy held her breath as his fingers moved over her; he slowly caressed her over the patch of hair between her legs. He moved steadily lower.

Sheldon gasped and Amy whimpered when he touched the wetness there.

He continued muttering under his breath. "Labia majora, labia minora…" he mumbled, and his fingers moved lower and lower, "vagina…"

Amy pushed her hips up against his fingers, and one of them slipped inside her partly. Sheldon gasped again. Amy moaned softly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Sheldon was looking at her with wide eyes. Amy quivered around his finger on purpose. His mouth fell open in shock.

"Sheldon," she whispered. His touch on her felt so much more intense than anything she had ever done herself. She didn't think she's be able to handle any more of this.

"Yes?" he spoke in a barely a whisper.

"Could you - -" Amy mumbled, wanting to ask him to remove his hand and stop whatever madness was happening between them. She had overestimated herself when she asked him for this _wild night of torrid lovemaking_. She obviously wasn't ready to engage in such intimacy yet.

"Right," Sheldon said, nodding in understanding. He removed his finger from inside her and moved it upwards together with another finger. "Clitoris…" he muttered, touching _that_ part of her. Amy shot up off the bed in response, arching against him. The shocks of pleasure coursed through her.

"Like this?" Sheldon whispered, but Amy could barely reply. The sounds emitting from her throat were primal and uncontrollable, her hips moved against his fingers in small circles.

Never before had she climbed towards a release this fast.

She had her eyes tightly shut, short pants of breath escaped her mouth. Tingles moved through her, each more intense than the one before.

"_Sheldon_," she gasped, her orgasm catching her off guard. She convulsed against his hand, shocks of pleasure pulsated through her.

She fell back against the bed with heavy limbs, feeling completely sated. Amy tried to catch her breath, her lady parts still pulsing and throbbing.

"Did you just…?" Sheldon asked, but Amy couldn't speak yet. She nodded weakly.

Her eyes shot open when she felt Sheldon insert a finger inside her again. He slowly moved it inside her and then pulled back, pushing in two fingers instead. Amy gasped, her muscles contracting around his fingers in response.

Amy sighed when he removed his hand, and he moved off the bed towards the nightstand next to her bed. She watched him grab a tissue from the tissue box there.

"It's not that I'm thoroughly disgusted by this, but," Sheldon explained unnecessarily – it made Amy wonder how he could _not _be, he was a germaphobe after all – she watched him wiping the tissue across his fingers. "My hands are too slippery to put on the prophylactic like this."

"Prophylactic?" Amy repeated.

Sheldon looked at her blankly. "A condom," he elaborated.

"I know what a prophylactic is, Sheldon," Amy said, tired off his constant lectures.

Sheldon gave her look. "I might impregnate you if I don't use one, Amy," he berated her. "Surely, you don't want _that._"

"I'm on birth control," she replied, seeing no need to use one. Weren't they both virgins? She wanted to feel _everything_ and Penny always said sex with a condom was less intense.

"I'd rather we still use one," he spoke firmly.

Amy felt the need to explain herself. "I've never done this before, Sheldon," she said softly. "I'm free of STD's."

A horrible thought entered her mind. _Perhaps he HAD done this before. _

"Have you? Done this before?" she still asked, needing to be sure. Perhaps it was better if he had, at least one of them would know what they were doing.

Sheldon stared at her.

"You don't know?" he asked, surprised.

Amy's heart fell. All this time, she had had this fantasy of her and Sheldon being each other's firsts. _Well, I can forget about that now. _

"You're the first woman I've ever kissed willingly, Amy," he continued, not looking at her, but pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. Amy's heart soared as she fully registered what he was saying. She hardly noticed that he had pulled out of a condom.

It was the sound of his pants falling down to the floor that made her look up.

Her eyes widened in shock as she took him in. _That would never fit. _Meanwhile, Sheldon was tearing open the condom wrapper and putting it on with little difficulty. Had he been practicing? It was arousing to watch him move around with such confidence.

Despite her earlier orgasm, Amy felt renewed arousal gather between her legs as she watched him work.

Amy crawled back up to the head of the bed when Sheldon seemed done putting the condom on. He looked at her. She tried not to look too nervous.

Sheldon moved onto the bed, and up to her. "Is this ok?" he asked, pushing open her legs and moving between them. He looked at her from above, resting on his knees between her bend legs.

Amy nodded. She was shaking.

"Are you cold?" Sheldon asked.

"No," Amy murmured. "I'm just nervous."

Sheldon looked at her apprehensively. "I think you're sufficiently aroused," he stated, and Amy's stomach swooped, "but considering the girth of my penis and rigidity of your vagina I just felt, I can't imagine this being completely painless for you. I mentally calculated with angle would be best for you, and I think a 45 degree angle would work best. Meaning you should be lying underneath me, and I'd have to support my upper body with my hands, rather than my under arms. "

Amy didn't know why, but hearing Sheldon talk dirty – albeit in a really clinical manner, was really working for her. She exhaled softly.

"Do you still want this?" Sheldon asked.

Amy wasn't really sure anymore. When she suggested the one wild night of torrid lovemaking, she never thought he'd actually do it. It was all happening really fast.

"Do _you_ want to do this?" Amy asked instead of answering his question. She had a hard time maintaining eye contact. Her eyes kept wandering to the erection between his legs. She had seen her fair share of male genitalia on deceased people during her studies, but seeing a very much alive one was very different.

Sheldon must have noticed her wandering eyes.

"I think it's safe to say _I'm _sufficiently aroused," he deadpanned, raising his eyebrows at her.

Amy blushed. "Well, yes," she muttered, her eyes shifting to his arousal, "but do you _want _to do this?"

Sheldon pushed her legs further open and lowered himself between them. Amy inhaled sharply through her nose as his mouth descended onto hers. His mouth moved over hers urgently.

"You should know by now I never do anything I don't want, Amy," he muttered between kisses. "Unless you don't want to."

His tongue brushed across her lips, and Amy opened her mouth for him. She felt him settle between her legs more firmly, and his latex covered penis brushed against her. She gasped into his mouth.

"Do you want to?" Sheldon asked, breathing harshly against her mouth now.

All her doubts were gone when she felt him on top of her like this. "_Yes,"_ she breathed.

He kissed her again, and Amy encircled his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She was finally kissing him the way she had wanted to for months now. She was so caught up in the feel of his lips moving over hers, she almost forgot what was happening between her legs.

That is, until she felt him press against her.

Amy gripped his shoulders, her nails probably leaving marks in his skin. She tensed up at the feeling of him entering her. It _hurt. _

"Amy," Sheldon gasped in her ear, "breathe." He stopped his movements, and Amy mewled as his hand took hold of her breast and pinched her nipple roughly. The spikes of arousal coursed through her and she let out a shuddering breath, relaxing her pelvic muscles in the process. He was distracting her, she realised.

She felt him slip further inside her, the pain almost gone now that she was more at ease.

She gasped loudly when he was fully inside her. Sheldon stared at her. His arms were next to her head, shaking slightly. "Are you okay?" he muttered, but his voice sounded strained, like it was taking him a lot of effort to even ask her.

Amy nodded, breathing out slowly. His piercing blue eyes looked at her in wonder. Amy felt full. Stretched.

_Desired. _

She moved up, her mouth seeking his for a kiss. He complied, kissing her deeply. He began to move again; his hips pulling back, and pushing back into her. And again. And again.

The little discomfort Amy still felt lessened with each push of his hips into her.

Sheldon was breathing raggedly above her. Amy regarded him from underneath him. She had never expected him to look so sexy, making love to her like this. Hesitantly, she moved her hips in time with his thrusts into her, meeting him.

Sheldon groaned, and he pushed into her even deeper than before. Amy gasped for breath.

"Amy," he grunted, "I won't last much longer with you moving like this."

It sounded like a reprimand, but Amy had never felt more flattered. "Sheldon," she moaned in response, arching her back and pressing herself against him.

"Oh, God," Sheldon gasped, and he pushed into her hard and fast. Amy felt him tremble above her, and he pulsated between her legs. "Amy.." he groaned softly in her ear, barely holding himself up by his arms and all but crushing her with his weight.

He breathed out harshly into her neck, and then with what seemed to be a great effort, moved away from her. His chest heaved still, but Sheldon was already removing the condom from his softening penis. He tied it off and grabbed another tissue, wrapping it inside the tissue and leaving it on her nightstand.

Amy looked at him.

She just had sex.

She had a hard time processing this information. It was over pretty quickly, but she couldn't really blame him. She was familiar with the workings of the male reproductive organs, and if stimulated efficiently enough, the whole act could be over quickly.

If anything, she figured she should feel flattered that it was over so quickly.

But that didn't stop her from feeling like there was some unfinished business between them.

Sheldon exhaled again. "If you hadn't moved against me like that, I could have made sure you orgasmed as well," Sheldon sounded cross with her.

"But I did orgasm," Amy said, uncomprehending him.

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "You didn't just now," he said, "you displayed none of the symptoms from your earlier orgasm." His eyes looked through her.

Wetness pooled between her legs again.

Sheldon looked at her imploringly. He kissed her again, briefly this time.

"You'd better not be 'faking it' with me," he said darkly, his hands roaming over her body again, one of them softly grazing her between her legs. Amy arched against him immediately, she was still incredibly sensitive and she realised that there _was_ some unfinished business between them after all.

His thumb brushed over her clit, and Amy made an embarrassing noise between a moan and a whimper.

"Luckily, the night is still young," Sheldon whispered, kissing her neck. She was squirming underneath him already, "there's still a lot of _torrid_ _lovemaking_ ahead of you, Amy."

Amy's heart fluttered in anticipation at his promise.

END

**Next up: ****8x07 The Misinterpretation Agitation**

**And after that: 10x19 The Collaboration Fluctuation**

**Reviews are appreciated and send your birthday wishes to lemonz as well.**

**Love! **


	2. The Misinterpretation Agitation

**Part II**

**8x07 The Misinterpretation Agitation**

_What was supposed to be a fun evening between the two female scientists of the group, turned into something definitely less enjoyable as Bernadette and Amy argued over Bernadette's article. _

_The 50 sexiest female scientists in California. _

_"What happened was you got jealous, so you took away a chance for me to get some publicity," Bernadette snapped at her. _

_"But it was bad publicity," Amy argued. She didn't dare admit that she had felt insulted that she wasn't approached for this article. How many female scientists were there in California anyway? And she didn't even make the top FIFTY? _

_"That's for me to decide, not you," Bernadette said, angrily now. _

_"I disagree," Amy countered. "As a female scientist, I think what you do affects all of us." _

_Bernadette looked really pissed now. "And I think you don't like people expressing their sexuality, because no one wants you to express yours." _

* * *

With the others either in Leonard's car or in Penny's, it was only logical for Sheldon to climb into the passenger's seat of Amy's car. They drove away from Dr. Lorvis' house in Sherman Oaks in relative silence.

Sheldon was still full of all the cool stuff the poor doctor had in his basement, that he hardly noticed Amy's sullen mood. Something was wrong though, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Didn't she say that she was going out with Bernadette tonight? She was back earlier than he would have expected. Sometimes they did that, the two of them, going out.

Sheldon couldn't blame them. That way they were able to talk about their respective fields in biology without Penny asking stupid questions all the time. No matter what people said; there _were_ stupid questions, and according to Sheldon, Penny asked most of them.

Sheldon did wonder however if it would be strange to keep in touch with Dr. Lorvis. That man had many vintage games Sheldon hadn't played in years, and he would love to go back again just to beat Leonard's high score in Donkey Kong.

His daydream of doing so was interrupted by an incoming call over the Bluetooth speakers in the car.

He looked at the screen together with Amy. _Incoming call – Bernadette R. _

Sheldon stared at Amy as she let the phone ring on and on. Why wasn't she answering? He felt panicky. Social convention dictates people should answer their phones when called. What if something had happened?

Before the call could go to voicemail, Sheldon reached over and swiped on the screen, answering the call for Amy. He felt instantly relieved. Really, what was her problem, not answering the phone? She'd better not be pulling something like that with him.

"Amy!" Bernadette's voice sounded through the speakers, "I was afraid you weren't going to answer me for a second."

Sheldon looked at Amy. Her hands had a death grip on the wheel and she stared out into the road without answering Bernadette. _Had something happened? _

"I'm so sorry for what I said, Amy," Bernadette continued.

So something _had _happened, Sheldon deduced. Amy was still staring at the road angrily.

"I was just pissed off that you took away this opportunity from me, Amy," Bernadette said "but that doesn't make it okay for me to say that about you expressing your sexuality. I'm sorry."

Sheldon's head snapped up to stare at Amy's profile. She was red in the face. And, if he wasn't mistaken, there were tears in her eyes.

Sheldon watched her take a shuddering breath.

"I didn't mean it when I said no one wants you to express yours," Bernadette's voice sounded small, and if Sheldon interpreted it correctly, remorseful as well.

Amy didn't appear to want to answer, and Sheldon felt guilty for answering the phone now. _What _had Bernadette said to her? In what context did the two of them have conversations about _expressing their sexuality_? What did that even mean?

It couldn't be good though, he concluded. Amy was crying silently, ignoring Bernadette calling her name through the speakers.

Sheldon cleared his throat awkwardly, and bent forward to the speaker on Amy's phone. "Amy will get back to you later, Bernadette," he said into the mouth piece, "she's not able to come to the phone right now."

Amy was parking the car in front of her building, and Sheldon realised he would probably be taking the bus home later. She was unable to drive in this state. Truth be told, she was unfit to drive right now, and he was relieved they had reached her building.

"Sheldon.." Bernadette sounded uncomfortable. "I didn't know it was you who answered the phone…"

"It's alright," he said, she couldn't have known after all – he hadn't announced himself. "I'll just escort Amy up now. Bye."

Amy was silent on their way up her apartment. Sheldon didn't really know what to say to her. He tried to make sense of the things he learned so far in his head. Bernadette had insulted her somehow. It had to do with sex. _Why was it always about sex. _

The only thing he knew for sure, was that Bernadette would get a strike for her behaviour.

Sheldon moved to Amy's kitchen and filled the kettle with water. "What are you doing, Sheldon?" Amy asked, sounding tired.

"You're upset," he stated the obvious. "I'm making you a hot beverage."

Amy just sighed, and sat down on the couch. Sheldon busied himself with preparing her a cup of chamomile tea. It was the best hot beverage to calm her down, he had come to learn over the years. He had spent a lot of time trying to cheer her up when she was upset, and chamomile tea always worked.

He took off his windbreaker and took his usual seat next to her on the couch.

Amy had stopped crying, but she reminded him of how she had looked that one time they cuddled on the very same couch. She looked sad and lost. Defeated somehow.

"Will you tell me why you're upset?" he asked.

Sheldon liked to think he had grown in this department. Understanding feelings. Well, _trying_ to understand them at least. And he came to learn that Amy liked to share her feelings with him.

"It doesn't matter," Amy mumbled, reaching over for her tea. "Bernadette just pointed out the truth to me. I shouldn't be upset about that."

Sheldon looked at her pensively. _No one wants you to express yours_, Bernadette had said, while talking about Amy's sexuality. He didn't understand.

"What did she mean by that, the sexuality remark?" he asked.

Amy blushed. "Nothing," she muttered. "Bernadette was asked to be in a magazine article about the sexiest female scientists of California. It was incredibly sexist and I sent an e-mail to the magazine, telling them so. She was mad at me for that. Saying I don't want people to express their sexuality."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. He tried to make sense of it. But feelings were complicated, and he didn't understand them without Amy explicitly telling him what she felt and why that was.

"And she upset you," he concluded, "by saying no one wants _you_ to express your sexuality?"

Amy looked at him angrily. "Yes," she hissed. "Well, it's true, isn't it? My own boyfriend doesn't even want me to, why would others think differently?"

Sheldon balked back. He was flummoxed. Why would she say that?

Furthermore, when he had expressed a desire for her _not _to express her sexuality? They had had Dungeons & Dragons sex on his bed for crying out loud! What more could she want? They were moving so fast already.

He had also recently come to the conclusion that he loved her, even. His alien parasite theory did not work out. He had planned to tell her, the opportune moment just hadn't presented itself.

Also, her invitation to be a part of the magazine article must have gotten lost in the mail or was blocked by her spam filter, because Sheldon knew no other female scientist as sexy as Amy.

Perhaps he should say something to make her change her mind about this. But he just didn't know how to respond to Amy when she was like this. What if he said the wrong thing? That happened more often than not, after all.

"Sheldon," Amy said questioningly, when he remained silent. He looked at her. She had a determined look about her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you remember the last time I was upset with Bernadette?" she asked, her voice breaking a little.

Sheldon stared at her. Of course he remembered. He had an eidetic memory. He just nodded in response.

"C-Could we cuddle again, maybe?" Amy asked quietly.

Sheldon had been willing to do something else entirely, but cuddling sounded much less tedious than what he had had in mind. "Of course," he said, trying to sound open to her. Accepting.

Amy gave him a grateful smile, and got off of the couch. Hesitantly she walked over to him. Sheldon looked up at her. She was awfully close all of a sudden.

Amy bent down, her hands on his shoulders. She was trembling. "Can I sit here?" she mumbled.

Sheldon stared at her. Sit _where? _He was sitting there, this was where he sat when he was over here. Why didn't she just scoot over like last time, so she was sitting next to him? Was he supposed to get up and move over on the couch? It made no sense.

He didn't want to upset her further though, and nodded to her. He could move over, he figured. He was just about to get up and scoot over, when Amy pushed against his shoulders, moved forward and sat down sideways on his bent legs.

Sheldon swallowed thickly. The thought that she had wanted to sit down in his lap hadn't occurred to him.

He hoped that he could keep his body in check with her practically sitting atop his bathing suit area.

Amy was tense in his lap. "I'll get off, I'm probably too heavy," she mumbled.

Sheldon moved his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

Sheldon sighed in exasperation. He swung his other arm over her legs, holding her firmly against him. It had been months – years maybe – since he had seen her this insecure. Maybe Bernadette deserved an additional strike.

"You're not," Sheldon said firmly, and he moved his thumb over her knee repetitively. Amy scoffed, and it made Sheldon think she didn't believe him. Why wouldn't she? He never lied to her or anyone. It was one of his biggest flaws, being unable to lie.

He pulled her even closer, and kissed her temple. "You're not too heavy," he muttered into her hair, "and I _do_ want you to express your sexuality."

Amy scoffed again.

It angered Sheldon somehow. He couldn't be more clear with what he just said. Why did Amy keep acting as if she didn't believe him? Had Bernadette triggered her old insecurities with her earlier comments?

Weren't they past this? Sheldon really saw no reason for her to be referring to her old insecure self. They had a physical relationship now – they once kissed in public even! – and she was doing well at work. Besides that, she was also an accepted member of their social group.

He racked his brain to see how he could make her see reason.

The last time he had to take measures of sorts, they ended up having make-believe sex in the Dungeons & Dragons universe. That wouldn't fly now. Besides, she was sitting in his lap already. Their bodies were touching all over.

Maybe he should use that somehow?

Amy seemed to be upset about something related to sex. Didn't she feel desirable perhaps? Was that what she meant with her earlier comments about no one wanting her to express her sexuality? It added up to her dismissive attitude just now.

Sheldon suddenly had an epiphany.

Sure, it wasn't date night, but he could bend the rules a bit. He hated seeing Amy upset.

So, he pulled her even closer and kissed her cheek this time. It was wet and salty. _She was still crying. _Amy hiccupped softly.

Sheldon continued to kiss away the residue of the tears on her cheeks, moving closer to her mouth in the process. He heard her breathing get more shallow with each kiss he pressed to her cheek. He had reached the corner of her mouth now. Amy trembled a bit.

His mouth covered hers and she inhaled softly. Her lips were compliant under his. They kissed for a while, and Sheldon could feel the tingles in his abdomen that were there every time they did this. They were always there whenever Amy was around nowadays. It was even worse whenever they were close like this.

Amy whimpered into his mouth, her lips opening over his. Sheldon's grip on her thigh increased. It felt like a prelude to a so-called "French kiss". They had done that twice now, and Sheldon still hadn't taken the time necessary to evaluate it properly. Every time he tried to, the tingles in his lower body appeared again and he had to take a cold shower in the middle of the day. He didn't know what to think of that.

Amy's tongue brushed across his lips and he thought he might as well go along. She needed this. And he could go as far as to admit that he didn't mind the tingles _that much_.

Their tongues met between their mouths, and Sheldon enjoyed the softness and even the wetness that came along with it. But most of all, he enjoyed the little whimpering sounds Amy made with each brush of their mouths against each other.

With her in his lap like this, she was closer than ever. Their usual kisses didn't involve touching of their bathing suit areas, and she was radiating so much heat onto him.

He couldn't stop the tingles from doing what they always did to him. The heat coming off her combined with their tongues moving against each other was too much for him. Usually he managed to keep his genitals in check – albeit barely – but now…

He pulled back from her, breathing heavily. Amy was flushed, her lips were red and swollen and glistening.

The sight only worsened the situation in his pants.

But maybe that was a good thing? Wasn't Amy insecure about being desirable?

Amy was looking at him, her eyes searching his. Perhaps she wondered why he had stopped her.

"Amy," he mumbled. He pushed her up and off his lap, and her face fell. Quickly, he turned by her hips about 90 degrees, and pulled her back towards him.

Her skirt constricted her movements down, making it unable for her to sit on his lap the way he intended: facing him, with that scorching heat pressing against him fully.

He groaned softly in frustration, and pushed up her skirt just enough to be able to pull her into his lap again. Amy gasped, and Sheldon quickly covered her mouth with his again. His tongue sought hers out this time. Amy met him readily.

Sheldon still hadn't let go of her hips, and he pulled her closer toward him. He pressed his hips up at the same time, making the hard bulge between his legs push up against the heat between hers.

Amy mewled into his mouth and pulled back in shock. She stared at him with wide eyes.

Sheldon was panting softly. He held her gaze steadily and pulled her hips down again. Amy gasped. Sheldon groaned. He pushed up into her. And again. And again.

The flush moving from Amy's neck to her face was one of the most fascinating things he had ever seen in his life.

"Do you feel what you do to me when you express your sexuality, Amy?" he whispered.

She blushed fully in response, her mouth still open in shock.

Her skirt had moved up, it was practically bunched around her waist. His clothed hardness brushed against the heat covered by just her tights and underwear now. Sheldon pulled her to him again, and his head fell in her neck at the sensation. She smelled _so good. _

He was going to make a mess of his pants if they kept this up. There was a reason he took care of this in the shower. But Amy was making the whimpering sounds again she usually made when they kissed, only now much more frequently and much louder, and he really had no choice but to keep this up.

Amy kept on moving against him. She had found a rhythm of sorts. Sheldon was breathing into her neck, thinking of anything to keep from losing it. He was reciting Pi to a thousand places and had just reached the 224th place, when Amy stiffened against him. She cried out softly and gasped for air.

As she trembled against him after falling forward, her chest heaving, he could faintly feel her throb between her legs against him. He eased her off him slightly. This heated throbbing would certainly set him off.

Amy was catching her breath, while Sheldon desperately conjured up any disgusting image he could think of. _Horror movies, amputees in the street, the face-melting scene in Raiders, dirty people on the bus… _His treacherous mind kept going back to the way Amy cried out and trembled against him however.

Amy pulled back from his neck, looking at him with a look of wonderment. If she was blushing before, there were no words to describe the current hue around her.

"Sheldon," she mumbled.

Sheldon thought he might look crazed now. He was painfully hard still. Amy's hand moved to the bulge in his pants, but he grasped her wrist just in time.

"Don't," he muttered. "I don't have any extra pants here," he added, when he saw the rejected look on her face.

She nodded, and bit her lip to keep from smiling. It looked far too appealing. Sheldon closed his eyes and continued his reciting of Pi. When he reached the 500th decimal, he felt calmed down enough to open his eyes again.

Amy was still regarding him with a look of appreciation he had never seen before. He gave her a pained smile. She smiled back at him, radiant almost.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sheldon frowned at her. "There's no need to thank me, Amy," he said. "But I think it's safe to say _this_ way of cheering you up, works better than any hot beverage I ever made you."

END


	3. The Collaboration Fluctuation

**I saved the best for last *winks* **

**WARNING:  
This features consensual Dom/Sub sex, with power play, bondage, punishments, restraints and appraisal. Also, anal.**

**If this triggers you or it's not your thing, please do NOT read. You have been warned. **

**If this _is _your thing, enjoy. **

* * *

**Seriously, you have been warned. **

* * *

**Part III**

**10x19 The Collaboration Fluctuation**

_"You know, we've never collaborated professionally before," Amy said, turning to him in the midst of their epiphany. "Are you worried it might affect our relationship?" _

_Sheldon seemed to think for a moment. "That is a valid point," he said. "Perhaps we should establish some ground rules." _

_Amy nodded in understanding. "That would make me feel better." _

_"Alright, let's start right now," Sheldon said following her to the kitchen. "Uh, rule number one, no using sexuality to get your way."_

_Amy looked at him with furrowed brows. "That's a ridiculous rule." _

_"Is it?" Sheldon countered, and proceeded to walk away from her in what could only be described as panties-dropping-ly sexy._

* * *

Amy had had it with her boyfriend. They weren't able to collaborate professionally _at all_. Sheldon kept insulting her and he wasn't even trying to do it in a subtle way. It was like the first morning after starting the cohabitation experiment all over again; yelling at each other and throwing insults each other's way.

"If good ideas came out of your brain the way mucus comes out of your nose, we'd be in good shape," Sheldon snarled.

Amy gaped at him. _Was he trying to place the blame on HER now? _Ohh, this wasn't fair.

So he wanted to play it like that? He could get it.

Amy quickly loosened the two top buttons of her blouse when Sheldon was turned and staring at one of the many whiteboards in their living room. If only she wasn't wearing a spencer over it, she would have been able to show off more cleavage. But Sheldon was an ass-man anyway, she would just have to use that to her advantage.

She walked up to him quickly and started to scribble nonsense on the board next to him. Sheldon looked at her sharply.

"Amy!" he admonished her, "I didn't think it was possible, but you're making it even worse than it already was."

Amy gave him a look. "I don't think so, Sheldon. _You _did a pretty great job of screwing up our joint work with your false interpretation of the action-potential measurement."

His eyes shifted to her newly exposed cleavage.

She almost had him. "Amy," he said, sounding caught off guard. Amy placed the cap back on the marker and pretended to be startled by him. "Whoops," she said in a transparently fake innocent voice, and dropped the marker.

She looked at him over her shoulder, hoping he understood she was giving him her best 'come hither' eyes, and bent down slowly, pushing out her butt and arching her back.

Sheldon made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

Amy moved back up, and gasped when she felt his hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, Amy?" he muttered softly in her ear, as he moved closer to her. Amy felt her heartrate increase immediately. Sheldon had that effect on her.

"Nothing," she lied, in the same fake-innocent voice she used before.

The grip on her hips tightened, and Sheldon pulled her against him roughly. "Don't lie to me, Amy," he hissed, biting down on her earlobe. Amy gasped. She felt the effect immediately, arousal coursed through her. She squirmed in his arms.

"I thought we had established some ground rules about this, hm?" he muttered, his hands pulling her shirt out of her skirt and moving across her naked belly. Amy let out a shuddering breath. His hands grasped her breasts and squeezed them through her bra. Amy moaned softly.

He twisted her nipples to a point of pain and Amy gasped loudly in shock. Wetness pooled between her legs.

"I _said_," Sheldon growled, "we established ground rules about this, Amy."

She nodded, lightheaded with lust already.

"I think punishment is in order, little lady," he spoke darkly in her ear. Amy trembled in response. She could feel him press against her, the evidence that he was as aroused by this as much as she was.

She was pulled along with him to their shared bedroom. Sheldon looked in her eyes as he turned her around. He pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Strip," he ordered, and turned around to the bedside table on his side of the bed, rummaging through it. Amy felt her stomach constrict with nervousness. There were condoms in that drawer, she knew that. But it sounded like it was filled with all kinds of things now. Had he been shopping?

She hastily undressed, throwing her clothes in the hamper next to the door to the bathroom. Sheldon turned around, holding a dark piece of cloth in his hands. His eyes roamed over her naked form. Even though they had sex regularly now – well, bi-monthly, but Amy wasn't going to complain – she still couldn't get used to his eyes looking at her naked with such intensity.

He moved her hair behind her shoulders, and Amy eyed the piece of cloth he was holding. She bit her lip in anticipation.

"What's your safe word?" Sheldon asked, his eyes boring into hers, while he removed her glasses.

"Geology," Amy mumbled in response. Sheldon nodded, and moved the cloth over her eyes, blindfolding her.

Amy breathed out slowly. She was already burning with desire. Sheldon must be able to tell, she thought. They had done something like this before, and it had been mind-blowingly awesome. She recalled how he had made her feel that time, and her knees nearly gave out.

Being robbed of her eyesight made everything much more intense. She had no idea what was going on. She was able to hear him rustle about – was he taking his clothes off? – but he hadn't touched her since. Amy was sort of glad she couldn't see what he was doing or how he was looking at her, she felt very self-conscious of her body naked in front of him. This way, she wouldn't have to look into his eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you, Amy," his disembodied voice said. "You weren't going to use sexuality to get your way, and yet I find you presenting your posterior to me in a very sexual manner…"

His fingers grazed her nipples softly.

"And then you go and _lie _about it?" Sheldon continued. "Tsk, tsk… such a _bad, bad girl…"_

Amy trembled, but remained silent. He hadn't given her permission to speak yet after all. There were certain rules to this game they were playing, and she was only to speak when spoken to now. Illicit thrills went through her. She liked this, this side of him. It's what drew her to him in the first place; his love for rules and order. And if breaking the rules meant him punishing her, she liked it even more.

"Do you agree you've been a bad girl, Amy?" he asked, standing behind her now.

"Yes," she whispered.

His hands were moving over her body, barely touching her. She felt him grab hold of her wrists, and bring them back around on her back. He either had some sort of rope or another piece of cloth with which he tied up her hands swiftly. She felt the rope encircle her wrists and underarms as well, and before she knew what was happening, her arms were pinned together tightly on her back, making her chest jut out in the process.

Amy tried to move her arms, but she was bound too tightly to move them at all. Her breath caught in her throat.

Sheldon was fused to her back, and she felt his erection press against her tied-up hands.

"Are you ready to receive your punishment?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck in the process.

Amy nodded.

She felt Sheldon move away from her back. She knew what was coming, but the first strike across her bottom still had her inhaling sharply.

_SMACK! _His palm connected to her rear again, harder than before. Amy gasped, and toppled forward slightly. Sheldon pulled her back by the ropes on her arms.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _

Amy breathed out harshly. Her bottom burned on the places he had hit her. She felt him move her feet apart, making her spread her legs for him. His hand moved over her ass, and she hissed at the contact.

"My, my," Sheldon said, "you're not supposed to be enjoying this."

He was parroting his words from the very first time he had spanked her, she noticed. That time she had asked him to spank her harder, but Amy didn't think she'd be able to handle that now.

"I'm not," she whispered instead. She was downright lying. The pain on her bottom resonated through her body, and caused her arousal to increase even further.

His hand moved between her legs and grazed her there. She was embarrassingly wet now, she was sure of it. Amy bit her lip to keep from moaning as she felt his fingers move over her swollen nether regions. "Good Lord, Amy," he mumbled, sounding surprised by her arousal.

"Lying to me again," Sheldon muttered, inserting two fingers inside her.

Amy mewled.

He removed his fingers and wiped them off on her thigh.

_SMACK! SMACK! _He hit her rear with hard strikes in quick succession. _Seven_, Amy calculated in her head. She had long ago found out Sheldon liked to do certain things in prime numbers. Sex was no exception to that.

She was pushed to her knees suddenly, and she almost toppled over without her hands to balance her. She felt Sheldon's hands on her face, stroking her. Amy's tongue darted out when she felt his thumb brush over her lips. She heard Sheldon moan softly from above her.

"Open up," he commanded, and Amy opened her mouth just in time for him to shove his erection between her lips.

She quickly opened her mouth further; wetting him with her tongue as he pushed inside her mouth roughly. He hit the back of her throat, making her gag around him. She felt him grab her hair and move her head in time with his thrusts into her. Without her hands to help her work his length or just to help her keep her balance, his hands on her head were an almost welcome thing.

She tried her best to keep up with his pushes into her mouth, lapping her tongue at him and letting saliva pool in her mouth to aid his thrusts.

She could tell he wasn't satisfied though, he groaned above her and pulled her hair roughly. Oh, how she wanted to see the expression on his face right now. The lack of sight made the whole thing seem even more naughty now. She was completely at his mercy and she loved it.

Suddenly, the blindfold was pushed up to her forehead, and Amy blinked at the sudden light in her eyes. Sheldon was breathing open mouthed above her, staring at her intensely.

Amy opened her mouth further, wanting to do well for him. He slid further into her throat. Amy felt the tears prick in her eyes at the pressure he caused.

"Good girl," Sheldon murmured, easing her head off him.

Amy swallowed away the saliva in her mouth, and she wished that she could wipe her mouth as well. Some spittle dripped down her chin.

Sheldon was breathing heavily still. Amy was finally able to look at him. He had undressed fully during the time she had been blindfolded. Amy's eyes roamed over his body the way his had roamed over hers. She could see him blush in response.

"Get up," he said, taking back control.

Amy flexed her stomach and moved one of her legs in front of her, getting up with great difficulty. Her legs had cramped up sitting on her knees in front of him. Sheldon made no move to help her stand.

Her arms were still bound together tightly on her back. Amy longed to touch him, or kiss him. Her eyes moved to his lips. They looked so inviting. She took a step towards him unsteadily. Sheldon gave her a look.

"I don't remember telling to you come here," he spoke authoritatively. Amy stopped in her tracks immediately. Sheldon turned her around firmly, and pushed her towards the bed. Amy wobbled and she fell forward. Sheldon grasped the bounds around her wrists and stopped her mid-fall. He pushed her so her knees rested on the bed.

Amy breathed out harshly, bending over the bed like this, her ass in the air.

_SMACK! _

His other hand connected to her ass with a resonating smack. Amy gasped. _Eight. _Which meant at least three more before they reached another prime number. She didn't think she could handle that.

His hand caressed her bottom again, moving between her legs but never touching her where she wanted him. Amy could feel the grip on her tied wrists increasing.

"Please, Sheldon," she begged softly.

"You seem to think I've punished you enough," he said, and his fingers entered her again. Amy moaned deeply. She moved her hips against his hand, hoping for more friction like this. Friction on her clit preferably. Sheldon knew she couldn't come from vaginal stimulation alone. He was doing this on purpose. Denying her the desired release.

Moving against him seemed the wrong thing to do; Sheldon removed his fingers from inside her, and held them poised at her entrance instead.

"I'm not done with you yet, Amy," he muttered. "You appear to have forgotten that you lied to me _again_ just now..."

Amy couldn't recall ever being this turned on. Sheldon being in control of her – all of her – was incredibly stimulating. The things she would do for him now. She was willing to do almost anything now, as long as he touched her _there_ so she could come.

"Please," she mumbled again. "Please touch me…"

His fingers moved through the wetness between her legs, coating them it seemed.

"You want me to touch you?" he repeated, and Amy wondered why he asked. This game between them wasn't really about what _she _wanted, but about him being in control and his willingness to please her if she deserved it.

The question threw her off. She hadn't done a very good job sucking his dick just now. There had to be a catch somewhere.

"Yes," she answered him anyway.

"Very well," he said, and she heard him sigh deeply.

His fingers swiped through her arousal once more and Amy trembled. _Finally. _

Except that the hand holding her up by the bounds on her wrists released her suddenly, and she toppled forward, resting on her front, her head turned to the side. She could almost look at him now.

The hand that previously held her wrists was now descending lower, towards his other hand. Amy held her breath. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him spread her ass cheeks open. _What was he… _

She yelped when she felt his slippery fingers move up to the place that had been left untouched before. She stilled completely as she took in the sensation of his fingers moving over her asshole. He was spreading out her wetness, lubricating her. It felt strangely arousing.

She gasped when she felt him insert a finger inside her. "Ssssh," Sheldon hushed her. "Relax."

Amy trembled and breathed out slowly. His finger slipped in deeper. "OH!" she exclaimed. She couldn't describe the feeling. It felt strange. But also really hot.

"Okay?" Sheldon muttered. Amy could only moan softly in response. She was getting even wetter with him touching her there.

Sheldon removed his finger from her slowly, and moved his middle finger through the newly accumulated wetness lower. Amy shuddered against him. If he would only move just a bit lower, so he would touch her clit. She was going insane with him touching her like this.

"Oh ho," he chuckled, "you love this..."

Amy squirmed. "No…" she breathed out. She was getting wetter by the second, but they never talked about doing anything like this. Shouldn't they talk about this first? She was incredibly turned on right now, and would probably say 'yes' to anything… But would she regret it later?

Had Sheldon been researching anal sex without her knowledge?

"No?" Sheldon repeated incredulously, and Amy felt how his fingers moved to her asshole again.

"Are you saying you _don't _want this?" he spoke condescendingly, and Amy mewled when she felt him stretch her open with two fingers this time. Just the tips pushed into her, but she exhaled loudly at the sting of pain she felt.

"Stop," she keened.

Sheldon halted slightly, but didn't remove his fingers. Saying 'stop' didn't actually mean 'stop' after all, not when they were playing like this. His unoccupied hand grasped her ass firmly.

"I won't stop until you admit that you're loving this, Amy," he continued on the same tone, and pushed his fingers even further into her. Amy's eyes rolled back into her head.

"JE - - " Amy gasped, and Sheldon stopped pushing immediately.

"- - SUS CHRIST."

Amy heard Sheldon panting behind her. He seemed frozen in shock. She turned her head back further, trying to see his face. He looked at her with wide eyes. He was white as a sheet.

It suddenly dawned on her that he must have thought she started saying 'geology' instead.

"Sheldon," she moaned, squeezing around his fingers.

He snapped out of his shock. "_Fuck_, Amy," he said harshly. She couldn't be sure if he was angry for scaring him into thinking he had gone too far with her, or angry she called out the name of his mother's so-called saviour in the midst of the act. And Amy watched him lift his hand from her ass and bring it down hard. Once, twice, thrice.

She moaned into the mattress, her eyes closed. At least that brought the tally up to eleven, and they were at a prime number again. She continued moaning when she felt his fingers move again, pushing into her. Stretching her. Amy breathed away the tingle of pain still present, but it was _so _worth it. His stimulation there had her aroused on a whole other level.

She felt him fumble about behind her, and she felt his erection slide against the abundance of wetness on her pussy.

Amy gasped when she felt him push inside her. His fingers hadn't moved from their position however, and it made her pussy tighter than usual somehow. "Ahhh," she wailed, willing her body to relax at this double assault on her privates.

Sheldon grunted behind her, slowly pushing his penis inside her fully, all the while moving his fingers ever so slightly in her other hole. "Dear Lord, Amy," he panted, pulling his hips back and pushing into her again roughly.

Or maybe not at all roughly, but Amy shrieked into the mattress at the sensation of being so _full. _

She could feel herself pulsate around his member inside her, and his fingers pushed into her repeatedly still.

The combination of him penetrating her in both her pussy as well as her ass was intoxicating. Each push of his fingers caused a shock of pain which she wasn't really sure she enjoyed, but her pussy was dripping with arousal.

"You're hurting me, Sheldon," she managed to whisper softly, when he twisted his fingers around inside her. She groaned in pain.

"Good," he growled, "I'm punishing you after all."

He pulled out his fingers though, and focussed solely on fucking her roughly. Both of his hands were on her ass now, spreading her open for him. She could hear him hawk up spit and felt the wetness land on her asshole. He pushed his fingers inside her again, sliding easier now.

Amy mewled, but not out of pain.

"You gonna come for me," Sheldon's voice was stilted, like he was barely holding on himself. It wasn't a question.

Amy moaned, pushing back against him. She needed his fingers on her clit for that. He _knew _this. The only times she had been able to orgasm during penetration was when he either touched her clit at the same time, or when he was on top of her and his pubic bone rubbed against her _just right_. Neither of those things were happening at the moment.

"Sheldon," she huffed. "I-I-I can't…"

He pulled his hips back almost fully, and drove into her again. Amy yelped.

"You can and you will," he growled. He smacked her ass again, and his fingers pressed down inside her. He moaned loudly himself now, pushing into her mercilessly as he held onto her tied up wrists at the small of her back.

Amy felt lightheaded. She was almost there. She could feel it; the tingles coursing through her, the slight pain combined with such intense pleasure had her almost coming. She just needed that little push…

"Come, Amy," Sheldon ordered.

Amy's breath caught in her throat as she soared high suddenly, her orgasm taking her by surprise. She felt herself clench around his dick inside her, but she contracted around his fingers as well, and the feeling was almost too much for her. She could only gasp for breath as the spasms of her orgasm tore through her. Continued to tear through her. Again and again.

She didn't know which way was up anymore. All there was, was Sheldon and his fingers inside of her, his dick pounding into her relentlessly, and so much wetness coming out of her, it dripped down her thighs.

She felt him first pull out his dick, and then slowly his fingers as well. Amy could only lay down on her stomach the bed, panting and sated. Her arms pushed against the bonds on her back still.

She breathed out steadily when she felt Sheldon loosen up her arms and her wrists. She couldn't move yet. Her body was still completely spent from her orgasm.

Sheldon turned her around, and moved her hands to an upward position above her head where he tied them up again. _Had he been in the boy scouts when he was younger?_ Amy wondered. His knotting game was out of this world.

Slowly, Amy opened her eyes. Sheldon was a little blurry without her glasses, but there was no mistaking the hardness of his dick jutting out between his legs. Amy couldn't help but be surprised to see he was still hard. How had he not come just now? She figured she must have had squeezed him dry.

He was opening a condom, and Amy tensed in anticipation.

Her eyes drifted to the nightstand, and on top of it something akin to a plastic soap dispenser caught her eye. She looked away quickly, so it was like the hadn't seen what she knew had to be lube, and bit her lip. She figured out what was happening and suddenly she was even more nervous than the night they first had sex.

"Amy," Sheldon said, and his voice sounded wobbly.

She looked up at him. His eyes were asking her permission. She let out a shaky breath. She knew Sheldon looked for her limits, but he would never purposely cross them. She trusted him.

That didn't make her less nervous though.

She gave him a small nod, and moved her knees upwards, tilting her hips so he had easier access.

He moved to the dispenser on the nightstand and pumped dollops of clear liquid in his hand. He moved his hand over his condom-encased member, coating it thoroughly in the lubricant. He pumped more lubricant onto his fingers and touched her ass again. It was already slippery with all of the wetness from her pussy that had dripped down. His fingers were warm and slick against her, and she felt herself opening up for his fingers pressing against her.

Maybe it was her earlier orgasm that made her more easily penetrable, or his fingers had prepared her with his earlier movements, but he slipped them inside her easily now.

Amy moaned shakenly, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Look at me, Amy," Sheldon ordered, his fingers now gone and his condom-clad dick pressing against the place his fingers just vacated. His slippery hands held her thighs up and he pushed his hips forward.

She opened her eyes and her mouth fell open as she felt him press himself inside of her. She winced slightly.

Her eyes rolled back into her head. He stretched her slowly, just pressing in to her an inch or so, before pulling back and entering her again.

Her stomach constricted with a delicious combination of pain and pleasure.

It felt incredibly naughty, him taking her like this.

Sheldon was staring at her, and she knew he had to be cataloguing her responses. He had done that when they first started having sex as well. Amy was moaning softly with each push inside her.

Sheldon moved his lube-free hand between her legs and swiped his thumb across her clit.

"AHH," Amy mewled, arching her back. Sheldon pressed even deeper inside her. He was almost buried to the hilt now, and moved slowly inside her.

"Are you ready to admit that you're loving this?" Sheldon panted.

Amy bit her lip, her eyes closer tightly shut. It was too much. His words, his cock in her ass, the pain, but _oooh_ the pleasure it caused her. She had never felt like this. Naughty, dirty. At his mercy with her hands bound together. And now with his fingers on her _there_…

"Admit it, Amy," Sheldon growled, pulling back and pushing back in roughly. His thumb pressed down on her clit.

"_YES,_" Amy sobbed. She was coming again.

Sheldon moaned loudly in response. He bent forward and his mouth crashed against hers, his tongue seeking out hers, moving against her rapidly while he pushed inside her over and over again. His thumb never stop its assault on her clit.

Amy moaned into his mouth, her body convulsing as she came.

She felt Sheldon thrash against her, his breathing hard into her mouth, inhuman sounds leaving his throat. He throbbed inside her and it only lengthened Amy's orgasm feeling him come undone like this.

Sheldon was breathing deeply into her neck now. Amy was folded double, her knees on either side of her head with him on top of her. _She was going to be sore all over tomorrow,_ she figured.

Sheldon pressed himself up, and he held onto the condom at the base of his softening dick as he pulled out carefully. Sheldon was shaking a little as he got up and moved into the bathroom, and she heard him move around, the faucet running.

Amy stretched out her legs and lay heaving still. She felt sticky with lube and fluids between her legs.

He returned to the bedroom, carrying a washcloth and a towel. Sheldon moved between her legs and softly moved the warm damp cloth over the inside of her thighs. Amy watched him through lidded eyes.

There was still some residual pain in her ass, but it only reminded her of the mind-blowing orgasms she just had.

Sheldon continued to clean her softly, between her legs now, moving carefully as if he was afraid to touch her now. They should probably talk about this later. An evaluation of sorts.

After a couple minutes, Sheldon wrapped the towel around her and lay down next to her.

He was looking at her apprehensively. "Wolowitz sent me an article about the pleasure some women experience with anal stimulation," he muttered, "it's supposed to increase the intenseness of the female orgasm by 32%."

Amy flushed and looked back at him. She still hadn't fully recovered from both her orgasms. She was going to have a talk with Bernadette about these articles their men apparently shared as well.

"Did it?" Sheldon asked.

Amy chuckled softly. "Is this your way of asking '_was it good for you too'_?"

Sheldon's eyes crinkled slightly. "I'm serious, Amy," he said sternly. "I know we can get caught up on our baser urges, and lust often clouds your judgement during sexual intercourse. I need to know that I didn't violate you in some way."

Amy could see the insecurity in his eyes. She grasped his face and pulled him towards her. Their lips met softly.

"You didn't," she muttered. "Don't worry. We have a safe word, remember?"

She saw the relief wash over him. He nodded and kissed her again. "I love you."

Amy's heart swelled. It still did every time he told her.

"Love you too," she said. "But I am calling in sick tomorrow. I don't think I'll be able to walk at all. And if I can, I won't be able to without vividly remembering what naughty things you just did to me."

END

**A/N Do you want to read more dom/sub Shamy? Find me on Ao3 (as moulesfrites/evilcookie) for more stories following this one. **


	4. The Love Car Displacement

**Part IV**

**4x13 The Love Car Displacement**

_Amy__: Not necessary. Penny and I are perfectly comfortable sharing a bed._

_Penny__: We are?_

_Amy__: Of course, we're best friends._

_Penny__: Oh, right, right, the blog._

_Amy__: Word of warning, though. I'm prone to night terrors, so if I wake up kicking and screaming, don't panic. Just pin me down and stroke my hair, and I'll be fine._

* * *

Sheldon sighed deeply as he quickly dressed in the robe matching his pyjamas. If Leonard thought he was going to spend another minute with him and Penny sharing a bed next to him, he was very much mistaken. It was bad enough having to listen to the two of them have coitus through the walls of his bedroom. He was not going to stay there for the life show.

"Where are you going?" Leonard called after him.

"Since we're switching beds between the seven of us, there is bound to be a bed available for me _somewhere, _Leonard," Sheldon huffed. "Good night."

He slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

When the front desk was unwilling to provide him with a key to Raj's room, Sheldon stalked down the hall. Being travel supervisor, he had all their room numbers memorized. The first one he passed was the one Penny had just vacated to go climb into bed with Leonard.

He turned the knob, and unsurprisingly the door opened easily. _Typical Penny, leaving the door unlocked. _

He walked into the darkened room, his eyes moving to the bed closest to the door. He could make out the mop of dark hair which belonged to Amy on the pillow. Her sinuses were probably blocked, her nose was whistling ever so slightly. He pulled off his robe, and pulled back the covers of the adjoining bed.

Sheldon shot up and muffled the high-pitched scream of shock with his hand as his body came into contact with the body of the blonde occupant of the bed. _Had Penny returned to her bedroom and was his own bed available again?_ He wondered for a second before he realised it wasn't Penny in bed with him, but Bernadette.

He quickly scrambled out of the bed and roughly pushed against Bernadette's shoulder. "Bernadette," he hissed. She opened her eyes languidly. "Sheldon?" she murmured, appearing confused by his presence.

"Yes," he hissed. "Get out. I'm sleeping here tonight."

"What?" Bernadette whispered. "No, you go back to your room."

"You go back to _your_ room!" Sheldon countered quickly. "I'm the travel supervisor, and you made reservations to a room in _your _name, Miss Rostenkowski, not Wolowitz's. The hotel staff will _not _be amused when they find out you're occupying a different room instead."

Bernadette blinked. "Why would they find out?"

Sheldon looked down at her haughtily. "Because I will tell them."

He knew he had her beat with this. Bernadette narrowed her eyes at him for a second, before climbing out of the bed and grabbing her bag from the foot of the bed. "You're so annoying, Sheldon," she hissed, and powerwalked out of the door.

_Well¸ _he had heard that many times before. It didn't even bother him that much anymore. He glanced at Amy's sleeping form as Bernadette closed the door none too gently. Amy continued to sleep soundly. _The ideal travel roommate indeed, _he thought.

He regarded the now empty bed with distaste. Both Penny's and Bernadette's germs were in there. He shuddered with repressed repulsion. He quickly moved to the bed and stripped the still warm sheets off it. He moved methodically. He balled them up, and put them on the bathroom floor.

He was just opening the closet to get out the extra set of sheets there – if _his_ room had extra's in the closet, then so would this one – when he heard a whimper of sorts come from the other bed.

It was gone within a second, and he pulled out the sheets and pillowcase. When he positioned them on the bed, the whimpering sounds started again. Louder this time.

Sheldon looked at Amy with curious eyes. He had heard her mention the night terrors once, during one of their conversations about the effects REM sleep had on the brain. _Was she having one now? _Sheldon remembered her descriptions, and they seemed to match her current state.

Thrashing around, whimpering, moaning, restless legs.

He took a deep breath. He wasn't getting any sleep at all tonight. What had he ever done to deserve this? Hadn't he saved a nun's life once?

Maybe it would stop.

He was in the middle of putting the fitted sheet around the mattress, when the whimpers turned into full-on moans, and the thrashing from before was nothing compared to what was happening right now. If he didn't know any better, it looked like Amy was being assaulted by an invisible attacker.

_What was it Penny had said, stroke her hair? _

Sheldon gulped. _Pin her down? _

He walked over to the bed, and stared at her.

Amy's face was scrunched up in worry or pain (really, he could never tell anyone's facial expression) and her hair was a tangled mess on her pillow. She was moving around, her arms flailing and her legs restless. Her jaw looked tense.

Where those tears in the corners of her eyes?

She was mumbling now, and really sounded in distress.

Sheldon sighed again, and figured he couldn't just leave her there. He was raised a gentleman after all. He bent down a bit and moved his hand over the tangled mess of hair on her head, attempting to stroke her hair as she had suggested. Amy lashed out at him though, her jaw opening and closing as if she was devouring a piece of particularly juicy meat and she narrowly missed his fingers.

Sheldon's heart rate increased in shock. This wouldn't do. How was he supposed to stroke her hair if she was biting him?

He tried again, but Amy's head turned towards his hand again, her teeth bared and menacing. And on top of that, her legs had started to kick up now as well and her entire body was involuntarily moving about. She had kicked the sheets of her, and Sheldon looked away quickly when he saw how much her nightgown had ridden up.

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon quickly assessed the situation. If the only way to calm her down would be to stroke her hair, he really had no choice but to hold her body down while he did so. There was no way he was even able to stroke her hair now, cause every time his hands came even close to her, her head was moving out of his way.

_He really was a good friend, _he concluded, as he climbed on top of the bed. _Amy would be in his debt for a long time for this. _

Climbing on top of her turned out to be no easy task as her legs kicked out and hit his knee rather hard. Sheldon groaned in pain. Losing his patience now, he quickly moved on top of her. His legs pinning both her thighs down, his chest flushed with hers and his arms on top of hers.

Pinning her arms together by her wrists with one hand, he was able to free his dominant right one to move to her hair. Amy was completely immobile now by his body weight, but her head kept moving from side to side, tiny worrisome moans escaping her throat. She kept resisting him, and he had to press her down more firmly into the mattress to stop her from trying to free her legs.

Amy bucked against him and Sheldon gasped as her shockingly heated centre pushed up against him.

This was really the most inconvenient time to have his body respond to whatever stimulation this was. He willed his body to work with him instead of against him, and focussed on the task at hand.

Amy was still moaning and half crying, pushing her arms against his. Sheldon moved his hand up her head and stroked her hair like he would a cat.

"Sssshhh," he hushed.

She stilled a bit, but not fully. Sheldon continued to stroke her hair, and found himself moving into her even more. Before he really understood how it happened, he was fully on top of her, his knees between her opened legs, his upper legs pressing her thighs down, his _ahem_… lower body snugly against the warmth between her legs. Her chest heaved against his, and he could feel the hardened nubs of her nipples rake against his chest through both their night clothes.

It was all too stimulating for him.

Sheldon cursed his own body once again. This really wasn't the time to get an erection, while he was taking care of a friend. It never was a good time to have an erection in his opinion, but especially not now.

Sheldon diverted his attention once again to the matter at hand. Amy wasn't moving her head around that much anymore, and Sheldon moved his head to the side of her face, still making shushing noises and humming softly. Her hair smelled of pine needles and the scent reminded him of the real Christmas trees his grandparents used to have. He couldn't get enough of it.

"It's okay," he muttered, and he felt Amy breathe in deeply, her chest brushing against his again. Sheldon felt his blood rush south and he closed his eyes tightly. He was a Homo Novus. He was above this, these baser urges. Why would his body betray him so with the simple stimulation of laying on top of a female and have her _feminine parts _pressed against him like this?

He moved his hips away from hers a little, hoping the loss of stimuli would get rid of his erection quickly.

"It's alright, Amy," he mumbled into her hair, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

She stirred underneath him, and Sheldon heard her breathing pattern change. Was she awake? He couldn't be sure. He continued to stroke her hair and murmur in her ear. He could feel her gentle exhales against his own ear, and he was chagrined to find that was yet _another _stimulus.

Amy let out a shuddering breath underneath him.

"Sheldon?" she questioned softly. She sounded hesitant.

"Sssh," Sheldon repeated, his face deep in her hair because he suddenly couldn't get enough of the scent of pine needles that came from her there. "It's okay, you're alright."

She pressed against the hand that held her wrists.

"Sheldon, I'm awake."

Sheldon stilled. He moved his face from her hair, and looked into her eyes. It was hard to see in the dark. The remnants of her earlier tears still clung to her lashes.

"You're alright," Sheldon repeated unnecessarily. He was still on top of her.

"Y-y-yes," Amy stuttered. She looked uncomfortable. "I had to come from far, I guess."

Sheldon nodded. He had figured as much.

"You're alright now," he said again, wondering why he kept repeating the same phrase again and again.

But Amy's eyes filled with tears, and Sheldon felt her breathe in deeply. He wished she didn't, it made her breasts move up against him and he was still in no physical shape to be touching more of her than he already was. Amy swallowed with great difficulty, she was blinking rapidly. _Was she trying to stop herself from crying?_

"It was just a dream, Amy," Sheldon whispered, his eyes looking into hers. If it wasn't so dark in the room, he would be able to make out the look in her eyes. He didn't know how to process her expression now.

"I know," she murmured. "It just felt real."

Sheldon had had his fair share of realistic dreams. Most of them were just that though, dreams. He didn't want to think about what Amy had been dreaming about to have her move around like this. As if she was being attacked. Should he comfort her more? His hand was still poised in her hair. He could stroke it again. The other hand was still on the wrists above her head.

Sheldon blinked in realisation. Since all his blood had decided to flow south to his genitals, his brain was slow to realise something of great importance: _he was still holding her down_.

Why was he still on top of her?

Should he move off her? He probably should. _Right_?

Sheldon felt a flush move over his face. His body wasn't working with him. He _wanted _to move off of her, he was certain. Yet he seemed frozen in place on top of her. Paralysed with fear. Or paralysed with something else. _But what?_

"Sheldon?" Amy asked again, moving her wrists against his hand.

Sheldon was just about to let go of her hands and move off her, when Amy beat him to it. She moved her hands again and at the same time pushed at his body with her hips.

"Don't!" Sheldon gasped, but it was too late.

He could only watch in horror as the realisation of what she just brushed up against moved over her face. He closed his eyes briefly – the movement against him felt even better than he had feared – and breathed out harshly.

"The act of pinning you down seemed to have caused an involuntary response to my…" Sheldon trailed off, trying to do some sort of damage control.

Even in the dark, Sheldon could see Amy blush.

"I'm a biologist, Sheldon," she replied in her usual robotic tone – but her voice wavered. "It's perfectly logical that your body responds to certain external stimuli, such as the feeling of my body under yours…"

Sheldon nodded, glad she understood. Amy always understood. That was one of the reasons he had come to appreciate her friendship so much.

"Or the predatory way you're holding me down. It's a common practice among male mammals to assert dominance in mating. A physiological response when mimicking such movements is not only logical, it's downright common."

"Right," Sheldon mumbled in response. While he disliked being called _common_, he found comfort in Amy's explanations of his treacherous body.

Her voice had been rather breathless when she explained it, though.

His hand on her wrists moved to the inside of one of them, and he counted her heartbeats in his head, quickly calculating as he went. Amy was a healthy female. A heartrate of around 100 BPM should not be normal for a woman in her physical shape.

He held her gaze. Their breathing had evened out. The both of them were breathing out shallowly. Sheldon watched as her tongue slowly darted out and wet her lips. The sight caused his already painfully hard member in his pants to stir.

It made him wonder. Was she experiencing this sudden attraction as well?

He just needed to check something else to see if his assumptions were correct.

But Amy was ahead of him again. She bit her lip. The hotness between her opened legs pushed up against him again.

Sheldon gasped.

"Hoo!" Amy exclaimed.

There was no need to check anything anymore. He remembered that sound and what it represented.

Like some sort of magnetic pull, his mouth crashed against hers. Her lips moved against his with little to no confidence, but that didn't stop him from moving against her with the a certain amount of vigour. It was awkward and hot and wet. Sheldon lowered his body onto hers again, and gasped into her mouth when their lower bodies touched.

She felt so warm against him. Amy whimpered underneath him.

The sound of her whimpers caused what little blood was left in his brain to leave for his genitals as well.

He released her wrists and he blindly groped her. His hands were moving on their own accord, grabbing her thighs, feeling the supple skin under his palms, moving them up to brush over her stomach.

Amy's hands were in his hair, pulling it softly. Sheldon panted in response, and her tongue moved against his opened mouth. He was hesitant, but his body acted before his mind could interfere again. Their tongues moved against each other, and Amy increased her upwards movements against him.

It was a good thing that Amy was a biologist, really, Sheldon thought. At least she would understand that it was merely some sort of biological urge that had come over him that made him act like this. This wasn't like him. This was the behaviour of some sort of regular Homo Sapiens acting on his hormones.

Amy would understand.

But Amy appeared to be acting on some sort of hormone infused urge as well. She was moving against him, and mewling sounds escaped her throat. Her breasts kept brushing against him and while Sheldon disliked to be touched in general, there was something about her warm body under his that had him burrowing into her.

He could not get close enough.

His hips pushed into her just as she pressed upwards and the _heat_. It burned him. He needed it. Craved it all of a sudden.

His hand moved from her tummy to the waistband of her panties. He figured Amy would stop him if she didn't want this – right? But she didn't appear to want to stop him at all. She lifted her bottom off the bed, assisting him in removing her underwear. Sheldon rolled off her, lying next to her on his side, so she could kick the panties off her legs.

He was breathing deeply. Amy regarded him with wide eyes, her chest heaved. There was a flicker of nerves in her eyes.

But she fisted his pyjama top roughly and pulled her mouth to his.

Sheldon rolled on top of her again. Their tongues moved against each other and it was so _wet_ but he didn't feel the revulsion he had expected. It made his stomach constrict, but in a good nervous kind of way.

Amy grabbed his hand and moved it down to that infernal heat. Sheldon pulled away from her, breathing deeply as he tried to look in her eyes. Did she want him to touch her there? He didn't really know what to do. Well, he _knew _pretty much everything and he could remember every conversation he ever heard. He just had no hands-on experience doing this – pun intended.

Amy let out a breathy moan when his fingers touched her there. She was soft and slick with wetness. Amy still held his hand and she moved her hips against him. His fingers caught on the hardened nub at the front of her body, he knew enough about the female anatomy to know what _that _was. The sounds she made when he brushed against it drove him insane.

He was slowly losing his mind. Usually when he would get an erection he would take care of it swiftly, without drawing it out or taking too much time for it. But now. He had been erect for much longer than he was used to and he just… Could. Not. Take. It. Anymore.

He needed a release. And fast.

He kissed her again, urgently. His fingers moved down through the slickness between her legs, and his index finger slipped inside her. Amy moaned into his mouth and something inside Sheldon's brain short-circuited.

He had been wrong before. He didn't just need a release anymore. He needed to feel this tight, wet heat around him as soon as possible.

He moved above her awkwardly, pushing down his pyjama pants and briefs and freeing his aching member. He groaned in relief. He grasped her hips with both hands and covered her body with his once more.

"Amy," he said between kisses, lowering his hips between her legs. He gasped in shock as he came into contact with the warmth and wet part of her there.

"Amy, I don't have any protection - -" he panted, but he slipped lower and lower.

"Just pull out," she breathed back, her hands on his shoulders, pulling him towards her. Sheldon grunted.

"Amy, coitus interruptus has a failure rate of 15 to 28 percent and - -"

Amy bucked up her hips and the head of his erection brushed against her opening. Sheldon groaned loudly. She already felt too good. He was so high strung. Even if he _did _manage to pull out, there was no telling if he'd even managed to make this a good experience for her as well.

"_Please_, Sheldon," Amy begged softly, "I won't get pregnant this time of month anyway…"

That was really all the persuasion he needed. He trusted her. Plus, she was a biologist.

And if he were honest with himself; he was already persuaded by her begging him in that breathy voice. They kissed again, in some sort of promise it seemed.

Sheldon moved his hips forward. Except for the wetness there, her body was uncompliant for him to enter her. He halted, breathing deeply. Amy's hands were squeezing his shoulders tightly, her nails making crescent-like shapes on the skin there.

"Go on," Amy mumbled anyway, breathless.

Sheldon's eyes moved over her face, she looked pained. He was at war with himself; rationally this was all going way too fast, but physically he wanted nothing else but to drive his hips forward entirely, taking her. Claiming her.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue caressing hers in her mouth. He grasped her hips and let his instincts take over. He swallowed Amy's cries of pain and discomfort as he drove into her fully. His eyes rolled back into his head. _God, this felt good. _

She was hot and wet and soft and _tight, so tight _around him. Her body quivered and it almost set him off immediately.

He was breathing as if he had run a mile.

"Amy," he panted. His face had fallen in her neck again, his lips moving over the tendons there.

She was still breathing shallowly. Sheldon moved his mouth over her neck, kissing and nibbling at the skin there. He could feel her relax a little underneath him.

"Okay?" he asked softly, all of his usual eloquence out of the window now.

Amy nodded her head, but her face still looked tense. Sheldon kissed her again, and slowly pulled his hips back from her. He inhaled deeply and entered her again as slow as he could muster, his body trembling with the effort it took him not to drive into her like his hindbrain was telling him.

Amy breathed out, and she moaned softly as his lower body came fully into contact with hers. Sheldon swallowed thickly. He was not going to do well at this. She felt too good around him, her body seemed to be more welcoming of his thrusts into her with every push of his hips.

He couldn't accurately describe the feeling of her wrapped so tightly around her.

Sheldon looked at her again. Amy was looking up at him in wonder, her eyebrows scrunched up in a look that made the tingles in his lower body multiply. Her mouth was open, her breathing laboured. Her back was arched, as if she couldn't be close enough to him.

She looked divine.

Sheldon felt overcome with some sort of appreciation for her he hadn't felt before. His entire body tingled with some sort of warmth, and it seemed entirely related to this intimate connection they had at the moment.

Amy whimpered, and suddenly he was pulled in even deeper inside her; her legs had wrapped around is hips. "Ohh," she moaned and the sound was music to his ears.

Sheldon groaned.

"Dear Lord, Amy," he grunted, "you feel incredible."

Amy keened in response, her hips moving against his. Sheldon groaned loudly. He was pumping into her steadily now.

"How does this feel?" he asked breathlessly, needing to know if she was experiencing this same feeling as he was; this unreal, but incredible feeling of _closeness _combined with shocks of electric pleasure running through his veins.

Amy moaned, her back arching again, it caused their lower bodies to brush together. Amy cried out, and she wrapped her legs tightly around him now, holding him close, so she could rub herself against him.

"Ahh, _Sheldon_," her voice was high-pitched. "So, so good… I'm gonna - - I'm gonna…"

She was unable to finish her sentence and cried out, her fingernails making marks in his shoulders again as she shook against him.

Sheldon gasped for breath. She was squeezing around him like a vice, her inner walls throbbing and pulsating. It was as if she was milking dry, squeezing him to a point of pain. _Amazing_. It was too much. Too much.

He knew he needed to retreat, and _retreat_ _NOW_, but his hindbrain was stronger than his rationality and instead of pulling out like they had discussed, he pushed into her even deeper.

He thrusted into her once more, hard and deep. He groaned in her ear as the feeling of orgasm took over. The relief washed over him, and the warmth of her pulsing body made it even more intense than usual. His release shot deep inside her, his entire body trembling with exertion.

The both of them were panting.

Amy's hands moved over his back, which was slick with sweat now. Her legs slipped off his lower back. Sheldon pushed himself up off her. His softening penis slipped out of her, and fell down next to her on the bed. He was still catching his breath.

It took him about a minute for the realisation of what just happened to sink in. He had engaged in sexual intercourse with Amy Farrah Fowler. He had engaged in _unprotected _sexual intercourse with Amy Farrah Fowler. He had had coitus and he had loved it.

The panic settled in about ten seconds later. "I didn't pull out," he muttered, turning his head to look at Amy's face.

She gave him a look. "I figured as much already, Sheldon," she deadpanned. "I hadn't expected to actually be able to feel you ejaculate inside me, but I could."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows at her. Something about her usual detached manner of speaking irked him. While he normally appreciated her directness and rational look on life, to have her talk like this _now_, seemed a bit off. He felt somewhat insulted. Hadn't they experienced some sort of connection just now? Maybe it had just been him who was so overcome with _feelings. _

Was he suddenly getting sentimental?

"I'm sorry," he said anyway, needing to apologize for violating their earlier agreement.

"From a biological standpoint, the instinct to ejaculate into the vagina is easily explained," Amy shrugged. "We'll have Leonard stop by Walgreens on the way back tomorrow for Plan B."

Sheldon stared at her. It _had_ been just him who was overcome with emotion from what they just did.

"Alright," he said.

Amy sat up and winced in pain. She climbed out of the bed carefully. "I should void my bladder to avoid a urinary infection," she mumbled, the pain audible in her voice.

"Amy," Sheldon called after her. He quickly scrambled out of bed, hoisting up his pyjama pants and briefs in the process.

"Amy!" he repeated, grasping her arm and turning her around before she could reach the bathroom. There were tears in her eyes again. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice small.

"Pain is to be expected with the loss of virginity," Amy droned on, her voice void of emotion, "I'm alright."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her. "Your statement doesn't coincide with your current appearance," he mumbled. And he didn't know why, but his hands were moving on their own accord again, caressing her arms and cupping her face to make her look at him.

"I'm fine, Sheldon," she stated, looking up at him, with a smile that didn't seem sincere.

Something constricted in his chest. Had his sudden biological urges messed up his friendship with her? He had never met anyone before who was this similar to him, so understanding of him and his quirks. He would never forgive himself if he had managed to ruin this friendship because he 'couldn't keep it in his pants', so to speak.

"Alright," he murmured. He nodded at her and let her go to the bathroom.

He quickly removed the dirty sheets from her bed – he tried not to cringe when he saw the stains of blood there, and he felt bile in his throat when he realised her blood would be on his privates as well. He dumped the soiled sheets in the corner of the room and resumed making the other bed. He had been about halfway when this whole thing started.

Amy walked out of the bathroom and looked at the scene in front of her hesitantly.

Sheldon looked at her. Just the sight of her in her nightgown caused his blood to flow lower _again. _What was happening to him?

"There are no more clean sheets," he mumbled. "I'll file a complaint with the front desk tomorrow, that they should have two sets of extra sheets if there's two beds in a room."

Amy looked at him blankly.

Sheldon looked away. Why was this so awkward? They had just had coitus for crying out loud!

"Why don't you get comfortable, and I'll join you in a bit," he said, pulling back to the corner of the duvet of her. He walked over to the bathroom, feeling sticky with bodily fluids. He needed to wash up.

"Join me?" Amy repeated, her eyebrow raised in surprise.

Sheldon stared at her. Apparently the increase of oxytocin and endorphins in her blood levels lessened her ability to think quickly.

He stood in front of her now.

"Well," he said, "I'm certainly not going back to my room to witness Penny and Leonard engage in disappointing coitus."

He raised an eyebrow at her and took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was going to say next. He moved his hand over her hair and caressed her cheek softly.

"I'd rather have another try at coitus with you instead," he whispered. "If you'll let me."

Amy's eyes widened in shock, and Sheldon wondered if he could interpret that as a confirmation that she wanted that as well.

She met his lips readily when he bent down to kiss her, and Sheldon knew he didn't need to wonder anymore.

She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

END


	5. The Troll Manifestation

**Part V**

**8x14 ****The Troll Manifestation**

_"Stephen Hawking liked our paper," Leonard said, in awe. "He said the premise is intriguing."_

_It took Sheldon about a second before he could no longer hide the excitement from his face. He turned to Leonard enthusiastically. "Good to see you again, Mr. Stephen-Hawking-Liked-Our-Paper." _

_"And you as well," Leonard chimed in, "Mr. Our-Premise-Is-Intriguing." _

* * *

Amy was squirming in her seat on Penny's couch. Reading her own fanfiction out loud to the girls had been strangely arousing. It made her think back to a different time, when she was still desperate for any form of affection from Sheldon. How times had changed now; she could at least count on a few of his kisses every date night now.

She smiled at the thought.

Yet the act of reading her old writing made her long-forgotten longing for Sheldon's affection return. A yearning, really.

Her phone buzzed in her bag. They were down to their last drops of wine now, and the evening had gotten later than she had anticipated in the first place. She got out her phone and her heart skipped at beat at the sight of Sheldon's name in her screen.

_From: Sheldon  
Are you still at Penny's? _

Just then, the door to Penny's apartment opened and Leonard entered. He seemed really happy for some reason. "Hi," he said, grinning. He walked up to Penny and pulled her in for a kiss. Amy averted her gaze. Her relationship with Sheldon may have progressed to some extent now, it was nowhere near the level of intimacy her friends had with their significant others. It still made her jealous sometimes.

"Oh, Amy, you're still here," Leonard said. "Sheldon was about to get ready for bed, but if you hurry, you'll catch him in time."

Amy furrowed her brow. _Something must have happened. _Sheldon wasn't usually one to appreciate unannounced visits, let alone this late at night.

"I was just leaving, I guess I can go see what's up," she said, raising her eyebrows at both Leonard and Penny. The former was smirking at her.

Bernadette hugged her goodbye at the top of the stairs. Amy turned to the door of 4A. She turned the knob, and entered easily. Sheldon was nowhere to be seen. "Sheldon?" she called out, walking into the living room. It was already dark. The only light came from the hallway at the end of the living room and some from the window.

Amy put down her bag and coat near the door and walked into the apartment. "Sheldon?" she called again.

Maybe she had missed him. He was probably already in bed by now.

She was just about to turn around, when Sheldon called from the bathroom. "Leonard? Did you come back?"

The object of her affections walked out of the bathroom in _just a robe_.

Amy blushed immediately and was glad the room was this dark, for every single scene she ever thought out between Amelia and Cooper the time-traveling physicist flashed through her mind at the sight of his bare chest between the lapels of his robe.

"Amy!" Sheldon called out in surprise.

Amy prepared to turn around of make excuses for her unannounced and uninvited presence in his apartment, when she saw a huge grin break out on Sheldon's face. He all but ran to her, and Amy's eyes widened.

"Amy, the most amazing thing happened," Sheldon gushed, sounding as if they announced a new Star Wars/Trek movie.

When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, lifting her from the ground and swinging her around. Amy's arms moved around his shoulders automatically to keep from falling as she was airborne suddenly. She laughed out of pure shock. "Sheldon!" she exclaimed, half-laughing still. "What's gotten into you?"

Sheldon put her down, and his eyes sparkled as he looked at her. "Did you know," he grinned, "_you_, little lady, are dating the man whose work Professor Stephen Hawking called 'intriguing'… He liked my work, Amy!"

Amy could only grin along with him at his blatant enthusiasm.

But Sheldon was more than just enthused. He made a half-groaning sound in the back of his throat, and scooped her up in his arms again. "Can you believe it?" he asked, his breath on her ear and his arms holding her against him tightly.

What Amy couldn't believe was the fact that he was able to scoop her up from the ground without breaking a sweat. Her earlier arousal returned tenfold.

"Of course I can, Sheldon," she said, pulling her head back a little, so she could look at him. It was strange being able to look him in the eye from this angle. Her face was never _above_ his. But then again, her body was also never pressed this close to his either.

Sheldon's eyes twinkled. "Of course," he said, slightly breathless. "You know how ridiculously bright your boyfriend is."

Amy's stomach constricted and she inhaled shakily. There was something about him referring to himself as her boyfriend that did something to her. The look in his eyes changed and Amy watched his pupils dilate. She was suddenly very aware of how closely their bodies where pressed together.

"Yes," she whispered, her heart beating a mile a minute now. She felt like Amelia did whenever Cooper was around. Only in real life it felt even more intense than she had ever written it.

She could feel everything, her belly pressed up against his chest, one of his arms holding her firmly against him around her waist, the other against the back of her thighs. Effortlessly, it seemed. That realisation made her arousal increase even more than the act of being this close to him.

"Amy," Sheldon muttered, his eyes imploring hers. Amy gasped slightly at the intensity of his gaze. His eyes bore through her. Amy trembled.

Almost hesitantly, his lips brushed against hers. Amy's heart raced. Tentatively, she kissed him back. His mouth crashed against hers in response. His lips moved over hers hurriedly, and Amy moaned softly in his mouth.

He shifted her in his arms, and Amy was lifted even higher. Amy moved her hands from his shoulders to his neck, holding onto him as their mouths continued to brush against each other. She felt Sheldon's hand move from holding her by her thighs against him, to the outside of her leg. After a second of tugging, Amy realized he intended for her to wrap her leg around him.

She pulled back from his face, panting slightly. _Why did she wear such long skirts? _

Sheldon was breathing rather deeply as well. He looked rather shocked.

"Amy, I don't know what came over me, I'm sor- -"

"No!" Amy cut him off as quickly as he could. Sheldon had already lowered her to the ground as he spoke. Amy quickly grabbed the sides of her skirt, and hoisted it up to just under her butt. She repositioned her hands on his shoulders again and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Don't you _dare_ apologize for this," she whispered against his mouth and pressed her lips to his. Sheldon groaned softly, and Amy's heart soared when she felt his hands grasp her butt. She jumped up back into his arms, wrapping her legs around him in the progress.

It was way more intimate than anything they had ever done. Amy felt her entire body blush when she registered his hands on her bottom, holding her close to him. She may or may not have moaned into his mouth when she realised how she had spread herself open for him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Which she guessed it was. Especially after spending an evening reading about their alter ego's doing it in a bath tub in the 1800s.

But there was something about Sheldon tonight that had her even more high strung than usual. He exuded confidence on a whole other level. It was incredibly sexy. And the way he just lifted her up from the ground like she weighed nothing, made her slick with arousal.

Their mouths moved over each other, brushing and kissing and nibbling. _What had come over him? _Amy sure wasn't going to complain. She was getting more aroused by the second though. His hands holding her close to him by her bottom affected her greatly. She grasped onto his shoulders and pulled herself even closer to him, pushing her breasts in his neck and her upper body flush against his.

Sheldon made another groaning sound in the back of his throat. He pulled away from her mouth and pressed kisses to her jaw and neck instead.

"It's been years since I've made such a break-through overnight, Amy," he muttered between kisses, "and the response has been amazing…" He was kissing her under her ear now, and the effect that had on her was insane.

"Uhh, " Amy moaned, pressing her lower body closer to him, "has it?"

"Yes," Sheldon panted, his hands squeezing her butt, "insightful, innovative… But _Hawking_, Amy. _Hawking liked my paper. Very much._"

His hands had somehow ended up under her skirt, and he either didn't notice that he was practically palming her naked ass through her tights or he didn't care. _Or he wanted to. _Amy squealed when his hands moved lower and closer to where she was practically burning for him.

"That's incredible, Sheldon," she said breathlessly. His mouth was still kissing her neck and Amy was slowly but steadily losing her mind. "I'm so proud of you."

Sheldon groaned in her neck. One of Amy's arms slipped from his neck to his shoulder, and ended up on his upper arm. She couldn't suppress the gasp in appreciation when she felt the tenseness of his flexed bicep. _When had he gotten this muscular? _

"Sheldon," Amy muttered out of breath still, but just now fully registering what he had been saying. "You wrote this overnight?"

Sheldon hummed affirmatively in her neck, his lips nibbling at her pulse point.

"Oh!" Amy moaned. "Th-that's really impressive… I can't wait to read it."

"Hold on," he grumbled, giving her ass a final squeeze.

Amy thought for a second he would put her in front of his laptop and have her read this paper, but he did nothing of the sort.

Amy yelped when he started to walk towards his bedroom, with her still in his arms. She clung to him, crossing her ankles behind his back and her arms around is shoulders. One of his hands let go of her ass and opened the door to his bedroom. He walked in and kicked the door closed behind him.

Amy could count the times she had been in his bedroom on one hand. It was strange being there with just a dim nightlight beside his bed. Not to mention the fact that the air around them bypassed even the tension between them when they played Dungeons & Dragons here.

Sheldon laid her down surprisingly gently on his bed.

"Sheldon?" Amy questioned, her heart going into overdrive with sudden anticipation.

He was hanging over her, his hands pulling the spencer she wore over her head. Amy held her breath as she fell back down on the bed.

"The Cooper-Hofstadter hypothesis," Sheldon muttered, his hands now working open the buttons of her blouse, "imagines our three-space as the surface of an N-dimensional superfluid bubble…"

Amy took a shuddering breath as her upper body was revealed to him and she silently thanked a deity she didn't believe in that she was wearing one of her nicer bras today. Sheldon paused his lecture and looked at her, his eyes cataloguing her body once again. He had seen her once before, when she had pretended to be ill. But that was years ago. Things had changed between them.

Like the fact that Sheldon was just wearing a bathrobe and she could see some definite tenting below the belt holding the robe closed.

Warmth rushed through her at the realisation that he was aroused. _By her. _

She looked up into Sheldon's face and noticed that he had red blotches on his cheeks. He looked at her, is eyes unblinking and questioning. He seemed less confident now. Amy exhaled shakily and gave him a tiny nod.

Sheldon's hands were on her bunched up skirt now, loosening the button and lowering the zipper. "When you think that through, and work out all the math correctly…" he continued, pulling her skirt and tights down her legs simultaneously now, "like only _I_ can in just a night…"

Amy lifted herself from the bed and chucked off her blouse. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest.

Sheldon raised himself up again after pulling off her shoes and dumping them together with her tights and skirt on the floor at the foot of his bed. Amy regarded him anxiously. She was just in her underwear now. On his bed. She was trembling with nerves.

Sheldon was looking at her like she was his prize for hard work the night before.

Maybe she was.

She regarded him nervously and unclasped her bra on her back, lowering the straps down her arms and throwing it near her blouse.

Sheldon's eyes roamed over her chest almost hungrily.

Her mouth dropped open when he pulled off his robe without preamble. He was completely naked underneath. She averted her eyes quickly to his face, but could still see all of him clearly in her peripheral vision. And there was a lot to see there.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her, and his earlier confidence back with a vengeance. Amy swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of her sudden dry throat. Sheldon climbed on top of the bed again, crawling over her.

He lowered himself on her, his face level with her belly button. He pressed kisses to the sensitive skin there, slowly making his way up. "The math will show a spherical multidimensional superfluid…" he murmured, and was kissing the skin between her breasts now, and Amy was sure he could feel her heart beat rapidly beneath her chest, "…shows the same negative energy density as space-time…"

He had reached her face again and his mouth covered hers. Amy moaned in his mouth, her tongue darting out to taste him. Sheldon grunted and lowered his body on top of hers. He was almost crushing her, but Amy could only feel tingles wherever his skin touched hers.

Their tongues met between their mouths and Amy moaned when she felt Sheldon's hand envelop one of her breasts. His touch was timid at first, but quickly turned more confident when she pushed her breast up into his palm.

Amy's mind was in overdrive. She could feel Sheldon's erection press against her thigh. He was obviously trying to turn her on even more than she already was. Didn't he realise she was practically the most turned on she had ever been? She squirmed underneath him, her hands holding onto his arms. Feeling bold, she opened her legs underneath him, and he positioned himself between them easily.

"Ah!" she gasped, feeling his hard member press against the hot part of her, only covered by a pair of skimpy panties. She breathed out heavily, just this one brush against her throbbing and sodded centre had her almost coming against him.

Sheldon groaned above her. His left hand moved down to her waist and gripped the panties she wore. "Is this okay?" he whispered.

Amy's heart soared. Of course he would ask for consent. Ever the gentleman.

"Yes," Amy breathed out, her voice shaking. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Sheldon shamelessly stared at her lady parts after he pulled her panties off of her. Amy blushed and moved to close her legs, but his hand held her legs open. "Let me see you," he muttered. Amy closed her eyes tightly, unable to look at him now, and let him hold her legs open.

She was so focussed on the sudden anxiety she tried to keep at bay – _Sheldon was looking at her privates! _– that she yelped when she felt his fingers caressing the inside of her thighs suddenly. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for breath. She was way too aroused. The amount of wetness between her legs was ridiculous. Amy blushed with embarrassment, closing her eyes again.

"Amy," Sheldon breathed, his voice sounded really close.

She whimpered softly, and responded automatically when his lips kissed hers again. This she knew, she could handle this. They kissed deeply, and Sheldon swallowed her groan as his fingers moved against her. They glided easily against her swollen centre, exploring her.

Amy pulled away from his face with a gasp when one of his fingers moved over her clit. Her hands grasped his arms tightly, squeezing his biceps in response. The tingles she was used to feeling were at least twice as intense as when she did this herself.

"Ahh," she mewled desperately when Sheldon repeated the movement.

"Like this?" Sheldon asked, barely moving over her again. It was a torturously teasing, the amount of stimulation he gave her.

"_Sheldon…_" Amy moaned desperately. "Please."

He didn't change what he was doing, just this incredibly soft, barely-there caresses against her. Amy felt lightheaded. She was going insane. In a desperate attempt to get more friction, she started to move her hips against him, but he didn't do what she wanted.

"Harder Sheldon, please," she keened, her voice hoarse from moaning.

He increased the pressure on her, his finger moving steadily against her now. Stars burst behind Amy's eyes almost immediately. She trembled underneath him. Sheldon's face was in her neck again, kissing her under her ear.

"Am I satisfying you?" he muttered, his lips grazing over her ear in the process.

Amy whimpered softly. He moved his hand around against her, and the pressure on her clit increased suddenly. "Oh!" Amy exclaimed. She felt one of his fingers slowly enter her. She faintly heard Sheldon gasp in her ear. In awe, in surprise? She couldn't be sure.

His fingers were longer and thicker than hers. He was able to reach a part inside her that Amy had always assumed was a myth. An involuntary high pitched sound escaped from her throat. The earlier stars that burst behind her eyelids paled in comparison to the explosions that were going on now.

"Sheldon…" she murmured, her voice whiny and breathless. She must sound absurd, but she was no longer capable to make any other sounds. He kept up his ministrations inside her. Amy's breath caught in her throat when she felt him retreat his finger from inside her and push two fingers inside her now.

She breathed out shakily adjusting to the feeling of two of his fingers inside her. She felt stretched, but he quickly diverted her attention when his fingers brushed against that spot inside her. Sheldon was kissing her neck simultaneously and it was almost too much for her.

She was approaching orgasm really fast. But it was different like this. Sheldon breathing in her neck, the warmth of his body above her, their chests brushing against each other, the feeling of his erect penis pressing against the outside of her thigh…

Amy could only moan and tremble underneath him as he brought her to heights she never imagined possible. "Amy…" Sheldon mumbled in her ear, his thumb brushing over her clit again, triggering her orgasm. She gasped loudly.

Amy convulsed underneath him, her body seizing, her fingers squeezing his arms to a point of pain probably. The explosions were multiplying inside her; wave after wave of pleasure burst through her, she could feel her muscles clamping down on Sheldon's fingers inside her. A warmth spread through her. Her back felt slick with sweat. She was panting shallowly.

Sheldon kept moving his fingers inside her, milking out her orgasm until Amy could only squirm under his ministrations, too sensitive to his touch now. She fell back onto the mattress, feeling totally spent. Amy opened her eyes languidly and blushed when she saw the way Sheldon looked at her.

There was an intensity in his eyes and an arrogance to the way he smirked down at her. It made Amy's stomach squirm in anticipation. He didn't look at all done with her.

"I think it's safe to say that I succeeded in satisfying you," he said smugly.

Amy chuckled softly. She was still coming down from her high. She couldn't even be embarrassed by her body's responses to him. "Yes," she whispered softly.

"I'm succeeding at everything in life right now," Sheldon noted, smirking down at her. "As if my academic prowess wasn't enough, I was able to bring you to orgasm with just a few instructions on your part."

He swooped down on her, kissing her deeply. His arrogance and confidence reignited the earlier fire in her belly. Their tongues met again, and slowly moved over one another. Amy grasped his shoulders and pushed at them, making Sheldon roll off her and lay down on his back instead.

She figured if he could be this confident, so could she.

_Right? _

Sheldon looked at her with raised eyebrows. Amy moved herself up, half-leaning on his chest and kissed him again. She was not going to let this opportunity pass her by now. She finally had a naked and willing Sheldon with her in a bed.

She let her hand wander across his chest, feeling the planes of his pecs and the quivering muscles on his belly as she moved her hand lower and lower. She halted a little when she reached his bellybutton. If her alter ego Amelia could do this to Cooper in the 1800s, she figured she could do this in the present-day as well.

Amy pulled back from his face and looked into Sheldon's eyes. If he didn't want this, now was the time to stop her. Sheldon made no move to stop her, he just kept looking at her with a penetrating gaze.

She enveloped his shaft with her hand and was taken aback by the feel of him. He throbbed in her hand, firm but soft to the touch. She felt blood pumping through the veins under her fingers.

Sheldon looked at her, and Amy tried to read his expression as she started to move her hand up and down. He let out a shuddering breath and a rather loud moan and Amy was reminded of the time she gave him instructions on how to massage his shoulder. That chorus of moans had been enough to get her off for weeks.

He kept breathing deeply now, and Amy increased her pace. She didn't know what she was doing. Should she grip him harder? Squeeze him?

"Like this?" she asked, timidly.

Sheldon's hand gripped hers and he made her squeeze him harder, and move her over him at a faster pace. When he seemed satisfied, he let go of her hand. He groaned deeply now. "Oh, yesss," he grumbled, reclining further on the bed as she kept up the movement without his hand helping her now.

He grabbed her face and pulled her towards him, kissing her mouth roughly. "Dear lord, Amy," he gasped into her mouth. He was moaning under her and Amy could understand the earlier confidence he exuded. She felt powerful like this, being able to render him speechless with just her hands.

It made her wonder how he would respond if she used something else instead.

"Am I satisfying you?" she parroted his earlier question back to him, knowing fully well she was.

Sheldon groaned. "You vixen," he hissed, "you better stop that if you know what's good for you."

Amy hummed in question. "Stop what?" she asked innocently but with a naughty grin on her face, her hand moving faster now, "this?"

Sheldon growled and he gripped her wrist hard, making her let go of him. Amy yelped when he flipped them over and she found herself on her back again. Sheldon pushed open her legs and settled between them easily. He kissed her again, open-mouthed and urgent. Amy held his head close to her, her fingers moving through his hair.

Amy squirmed under him, and she felt his erection slip against her clit. She was still so sensitive, the tingles coursed through her immediately. She moaned in his mouth.

Sheldon pulled away from her, he was panting deeply. He looked at her, his eyes were nearly black now and he looked at her questioningly.

"Shall I - - Shall I get a condom?" he asked quietly, stuttering slightly.

Amy swallowed thickly. Her body trembled with nerves, and the anticipation caused her stomach to constrict almost painfully. _This was it. _It was finally happening.

"No," she answered, and saw Sheldon's face fall.

She quickly pulled his face to hers again, kissing him deeply, but he didn't reciprocate now. He pulled back from her face, looking at war with himself. "Amy," he started, lifting himself up by his arms.

Amy pulled him back and wrapped her legs around him, holding him against her. His erection moved against her again, Sheldon groaned in the back of his throat.

She brought her face to his ear. "I'm on the pill," she whispered, "if you're okay with it you can - -"

But she didn't even get to finish her sentence, because Sheldon was already pushing into her. Amy gasped for breath, he was slowly moving forward, stretching her as he went. Besides a small tinge of discomfort, there was no pain. Amy had always assumed it would hurt, the first time having intercourse, but Sheldon had prepared her thoroughly, and her earlier orgasm had left her slick and compliant for him.

Sheldon panted in her ear. "Amy," he murmured, kissing her neck once more. He pulled back from her and retracted his hips to push back into her again. "Oooh, _Amy_… oh, you feel good."

Amy arched her back against him. The feeling of him inside her had her rendered speechless. Never in the world would she have expected it to feel like this; full, stimulated, desired. _Complete. _

Sheldon looked in her eyes as he pulled back and pushed into her again and Amy felt overwhelmed with emotion. It was as if he was looking straight into her soul. Tears prickled in her eyes. Sheldon bent down and kissed her softly. The tears fell down her eyes and Sheldon pulled back when he felt the wetness on her cheek.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, worriedly. His eyes were looking at her in alarm, and he was already pulling back.

Amy shook her head and pulled him back down for a kiss. "No," she mumbled between kisses, "it's just a lot to process, I guess." She bucked up against him. "It doesn't hurt," she reassured him, "the opposite."

Sheldon breathed out in relief. He kissed her again, and he picked up his pace. Amy trembled underneath him, his lower body moved against her with every push into her. It felt almost too good, the way he moved within her, against her, above her, with her.

Amy breathed out shakily, she moved her hips up to his, meeting his every thrust.

Sheldon groaned deeply, one of his hands holding her hips down. "Amy, you have to stop that," he grumbled, "it's too stimulating, I won't succeed in making you enjoy this too…"

Amy laughed softly. "But I _am _enjoying this," she whispered, "this is great, really."

"_Great_?" Sheldon repeated incredulously. "That won't do…"

Sheldon made a grumbling noise, and he pulled back fully just to enter her again almost roughly. Amy gasped. Sheldon was looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Sheldon Cooper does not do '_great', _young lady," he spoke almost threateningly, "I will give it to you so well, you'll be begging me for more. I _will_ succeed at this as well, Amy… You just wait."

Amy wanted to correct his proper grammar – _since when did people give it to each other 'well' instead of 'good'? _– but the way he spoke to her instantly made the words die in her throat. The self-assured manner with which he moved over her caused her to tremble underneath him. She could only gasp softly and whimper with each thrust he made into her.

Sheldon was breathing deeply above her, little drops of sweat formed on his hairline. He lowered himself onto his elbows, laying down on top of her. The angle with which he penetrated her changed and Amy saw those stars again. His lower body kept brushing against her and Amy's breath caught in her throat.

"Am I succeeding?" Sheldon panted in her ear. He didn't sound that far from coming himself.

Amy moaned, the grip on his arms bruising again. "_Yes_," she whispered.

"Good," Sheldon grumbled. His pace quickened, and so did the pressure made by his thrusts against her clit. Amy could feel her orgasm approaching quickly now. The built up tension felt like a warm fire in her stomach, steadily spreading to her limbs. Her muscles spasmed around his member with each stroke against her.

Sheldon groaned in her ear. "Oh God," he sputtered, "I can feel you coming… Jesus, Amy…"

Hearing him swear pushed her over the edge. She clamped onto him and gasped out his name as the bliss of her orgasm coursed through her. Amy's back arched up against him, and her legs closing around his hips like a vice.

She heard Sheldon groan in her ear again, and he seemed to have trouble thrusting into her as her muscles squeezed him inside her. "Amy," he moaned, breathing harshly and he moved into her just a few more times before she felt him tremble against her and throb inside her.

He didn't lower himself fully on top of her – his elbows still supported a lot of his weight - but he seemed exhausted as he panted in her ear. Amy herself could still feel her heart racing, her legs trembled from the strain of holding them open to accommodate his hips.

She breathed out slowly.

Sheldon lifted himself up and Amy squirmed uncomfortably when she felt him slip out of her. There was bound to be a wet spot underneath her. Her nose scrunched up in distaste. She wondered how long it would take before Sheldon would start to freak out about this.

But he didn't freak out. Instead he fell down next to her on the bed, still breathing heavily.

Amy felt awkward. What happened now? Should she get up, go to the bathroom? She knew she should, to avoid UTI's and to get rid of the overall stickiness between her legs. She was in the middle of getting up when Sheldon grasped her hand firmly and pulled her back, against him this time.

"Where are you going?" he muttered, sounding out of breath still with an underlying tiredness in his voice.

"To get cleaned up, and then home?" Amy hoped she didn't sound _too_ insecure.

She had just had sex for the first time in her life and she didn't know what to think – or feel. Was she supposed to stay? With Sheldon, in his bed? That was about the same level of intimacy as the things they had just done.

"Home?" Sheldon asked. "You'll do no such thing."

Amy looked at him, her eyes questioning him. "Oh?"

"While I think we can agree this was a successful endeavour, we both know practice makes perfect, Amy," Sheldon lectured, "and for us to really succeed at this, we must try to duplicate these results as much as possible."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You know I don't settle for anything less than the best," he whispered against her lips and kissed her softly.

"There's a valid reason Stephen Hawking _liked my paper very much_, you know..."

Amy smiled shyly while he grinned smugly at her. Who was she to argue with her brilliant boyfriend anyway?

_END_


	6. The Alien Parasite Hypothesis

**Part VI**

**4x10 The Alien Parasite Hypothesis**

_Amy: Let's look at this logically. I have a stomach, I get hungry. I have genitals, I have the potential for sexual arousal._

_Sheldon: A cross we all must bear._

* * *

_Amy: Is it possible that your concern for me at this moment is motivated by nothing more than simple jealousy?_

_Sheldon: I hadn't considered that. Give me a moment. All right, I've considered it._

_Amy: And?_

_Sheldon: I reject it._

_Amy: You reject it because you don't feel jealousy, or because you are suppressing jealousy?_

* * *

_Penny: I'm suggesting there might be something you could do about Amy's urges?_

_Sheldon: It's illegal to spay a human being._

_Penny: Yeah. That's not what I had in mind._

_Sheldon: Oh. Oh! You mean something I could do._

* * *

After folding his freshly laundered and dried t-shirts, Sheldon still couldn't get his mind to stop thinking about what happened with Amy that afternoon.

_Him, jealous_? He harrumphed. The thought alone was preposterous.

Yet he couldn't help but be at least a bit insulted that Amy had such a strong bodily response to Penny's buffoon of an ex, and not to him (to his knowledge, that is). He was a Homo Novus after all. And he was Amy's intellectual equal. It made all the sense in the world that this whole case of her baser urges acting up with another male caused a bit of anger with him.

That didn't mean she had the right to call him out like she did.

His talk with Penny had only worsened this nagging feeling in the back of his brain. _Doing something about Amy's urges_. He really didn't want to. But what choice did he have? He wasn't going to stand by and look on how his one true intellectual equal became a slave to whatever her hind brain ordered her to.

Sheldon busied himself going through the book Leonard and Penny had given him once. He had already skimmed through it once before, but he had been so disturbed by the things he read, that he had stopped. He was a quick reader however, and was soon able to finish the parts he deemed necessary.

He looked around the apartment. Leonard still hadn't returned home. He needed him. If not for the ride over to Amy's, at least for some advice.

Who would have ever thought the day would come where _he_ would ask _Leonard_ for advice, and not the other way around? He laughed at the silliness of the thought.

It was already well past eight, and his bedtime was approaching rapidly.

Sighing deeply, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit speed-dial one.

"Hey, Sheldon," the disembodied voice of his roommate sounded through the ear piece. There was a strange echo present.

"Leonard," Sheldon started, ready to begin his monologue, "I'm in need of your assistance, earlier today - -"

He halted. The noises on Leonard's side of the line bothered him. "Where _are_ you?"

"The gymnasium," Leonard said, exasperatedly. "Koothrappali and Wolowitz are having a wrestling match. Hold on, I'll go out in the hallway. It's not as if anything is actually happening after all."

Sheldon waited for a beat, and decided to just go ahead and ask what he needed to know. With Leonard still at the university, it would appear he would have to take the bus over to Amy's instead of a car-ride over there. That also meant getting his bus pants out. He looked up to the skies, the things he did for friendship. Or maybe Penny could drive him. She had appeared to be supportive of his plan.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "To your experience, what have you found to be the most effective way to bring a woman to orgasm?" he asked, his voice ringing out clear in the otherwise empty apartment.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry," Leonard said. "_What _did you just say?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "If you were to want to pleasure a woman sexually, what has proven to be the most effective way to do so?" he spoke slowly and clearly. There must have been something wrong with the connection, Sheldon thought he had been pretty clear with his first statement as well.

Leonard was silent again. "What prompted this, Sheldon?"

Sheldon could _hear_ the suggestive tone in his voice.

"That's neither here nor there," Sheldon said gruffly. If he wanted to take care of this today, he didn't have the time to explain the entire situation to Leonard. He wouldn't understand anyway.

"I'm just going to assume this has to do with your new friend who is a girl, but not your girlfriend," Leonard continued.

Sheldon said nothing in return, neither confirming nor denying what was going on.

"Well," Leonard said, and he sounded sort of embarrassed as he continued, "the first thing you should know is that all women are different and not everyone likes the same things…. Most of them like - - You know what, why don't you read that book we got you?"

Sheldon sighed. "I already did. So you can skip over the bases of erogenous zones and proper lubrication before intercourse." Sheldon shuddered. He was hoping to avoid a lot tonight, and intercourse was surely one of them.

Leonard coughed awkwardly. "Right."

Sheldon was losing his patience. "So, to your experience, what is the quickest and most effective way to bring a woman to orgasm?" he really had no time for this. He looked at his watch. It was already approaching eight thirty.

"As I said, everyone is different," Leonard said, sensing Sheldon's impatience, "usually ehm… _fingering_… is enough to get a woman there."

He said the word like it was a dirty secret. Sheldon rolled his eyes at the childishness of his behaviour.

"So manual stimulation?" he clarified. He was relieved. Of all the ways to do this, manual stimulation seemed the lesser of a lot of evils.

Leonard kept making awkward and embarrassed sounds. "Well, yes," he mumbled. "But if you really want to be sure a woman comes, there is no going wrong with eh.. _oral_ stimulation."

Sheldon blanched. Drat.

It was his turn to cough. "You mean cunnilingus?"

"Yes."

Sheldon thought for a second. It _was _Amy's usual shower time right now. Perhaps that wouldn't be so bad if she had taken a shower beforehand?

"Alright," he said, ready to end the call.

"Or, you know… Both oral and penetrative stimulation at the same time works great too," Leonard said.

Sheldon blinked in confusion. "How does that work? You can't possibly be flexible enough to both penetrate a woman and orally stimulate her simultaneously," he huffed.

Leonard laughed. "Penetration with something else than the penis, Sheldon," he said, and Sheldon had the feeling he was being laughed at.

"I was just testing you," he rebutted, blushing with suppressed embarrassment. He had only just realised what Leonard meant.

"Sure, buddy," Leonard said.

What followed was an awkward silence.

"I should go," Sheldon said. His talk with Leonard hadn't really helped him with his problems. As a matter of fact, it only caused more questions to form in his mind.

"Say hi to Amy for me," Leonard chuckled and hung up.

* * *

Sheldon had never been to Amy's apartment, but she had mentioned where she lived to him once. His eidetic memory had stored it in the file cabinet labelled "Amy" in his mind. He took the elevator up the third floor and couldn't help but smile when he stood in front of her door. How fitting that she would live on number 314. Although 73 was the best number, pi was limitless and would always hold a special place in his heart.

He knocked on her door three times, calling out her name between each set.

Amy opened the door with a look of surprise on her face. Her hair was slightly damp and she was wearing a high-closed robe. Sheldon breathed out a sigh of relief; she _had_ just taken her night-time shower. That would make this whole ordeal a little easier at least.

"Sheldon," Amy stated, obviously surprised, "what are you doing here?"

Sheldon looked down. He couldn't just say _that_ out here in the hallway now, could he?

"Can I come in?" he asked instead. Amy raised her eyebrows at him, but moved aside nonetheless.

Sheldon looked around her apartment. It was nicely decorated. Feminine. But with some scientific touches he appreciated; a phrenology head, the three wise monkeys and books. Lots of them. It helped him feel more at ease.

"This is a surprise," Amy said. "I didn't expect to see you after you left in such a huff this afternoon."

Sheldon inhaled sharply. If this was going to her attitude tonight, he wouldn't go through with it. "That is actually the reason I'm here," he said.

Amy blinked at him. "You could have just called me to apologize, Sheldon. Coming over wasn't really necessary."

Sheldon looked at her blankly.

"I didn't come over to apologize," he stated. Surely, Amy would understand what he meant.

"Okay?" she said, looking at him questioningly. _Apparently not_.

Sheldon exhaled shakily. "You said something this afternoon that got me thinking," he said, trying to sound confident but aloof, "it bothers me when we're not able to converse at our usual intellectual standard. This sudden biological urge that has come over you has changed that. I know it is not something you can control, therefore I am here to help."

"To help?" Amy repeated, uncomprehendingly. The tips of her ear were red though.

Sheldon nodded gravely. "I'll just wash my hands before we get started," he said, "the germs on the bus can be quite persistent." He stalked over to her kitchen and turned on the faucet, lathering up his hands.

"Get started with what exactly?" Amy asked. There was a stutter in her voice.

Sheldon cut off the water and grabbed a nearby towel to dry his hands. He could feel a blush heat up his neck. Did she actually want him to say it?

"The solution to your state of heightened sexual arousal," Sheldon started and Amy inhaled sharply, "is obviously a release – a climax if you will – after which you will be capable of returning to your normal intellectual self."

Amy looked affronted. "Are you suggesting I'm less of an intellectual when aroused?"

Sheldon stammered. This wasn't going well. "That's not what I meant," he corrected himself quickly, "what I meant to say is that, with your symptoms out of the way, we're able to put this thing behind us and continue as we started: discussing topics of interest, without either party being a slave to their baser urges."

Amy was blushing. "And how do you propose to get rid of my symptoms?" She was calling him out.

"Your bedroom is that way, I take it?" Sheldon asked, indicating to an open door behind her.

"Y-yes," Amy replied after a beat.

Sheldon nodded gravely and walked briskly towards the open door. He didn't hear her following him, and he turned around in the doorway. "Are you coming?"

"Apparently I will be," Amy mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon asked, wondering if he heard her correctly.

Amy looked up, her face fully red by now.

"I have been assuming this is what you wanted," Sheldon said, suddenly aware of the fact that he hadn't asked her for consent. "I know I don't have the physiological characteristics that Zack has, but I _am _a member of the opposite sex. I would think that would work as a stimulant to you?"

Amy gaped at him. "I don't know," she said, fiddling with her hands.

"Right," Sheldon said, confused by her reactions. Perhaps he had underestimated the importance of the visual stimulus Zack had provided. He obviously didn't have the physiological attributes that she preferred. "Shall I leave then?"

Amy blinked at him. "I don't know," she said again. "I am perfectly capable of providing myself with sexual gratification, you know. But I must admit that you've peaked my curiosity with your offer."

Sheldon's eyes widened. His mind was suddenly filled with an image of Amy Farrah Fowler, in her bed, with her right hand under the blankets, moving rapidly between her legs, her hair a mess and her head thrown back in ecstasy, gasping for breath.

He swallowed thickly. "So?" he asked.

Amy bit her lip. "I see no harm in trying," she said. Sheldon suddenly saw _a lot of _harm in trying though; the words she said had caused _his _body to respond in a way he hadn't expected.

"Alright," he said anyway, holding the door open for her. "Let's get this over with then. It's getting closer to my bedtime with this stalling behaviour of yours."

Amy looked at him hesitantly, but walked in anyway. She halted at the side of her bed and she looked at him questioningly. "Shall I just lay down or something?"

Sheldon felt a slight twinge of panic. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. Why was he suddenly nervous? That wasn't like him at all. He nodded at Amy.

Her hands moved to the sash holding her robe closed, her fingers untying the knot at the front.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon exclaimed, shocked.

Amy looked at him. "Shouldn't I be naked for this?" she asked.

"Well," Sheldon stammered, "technically I only need access to your lower half for this." The thought of seeing _everything _of her made him incredibly nervous somehow.

Amy blushed. "You're right," she said, "I can just open my robe in the front."

Sheldon nodded. He watched Amy climb on top of her bed and the mattress seemed to move with her. His eyes must have been playing a trick on him. Amy had scooted to the middle of the bed and looked back up at him. "Shouldn't you at least get your pants off?"

Sheldon blushed. "You misunderstood me, Amy," he said, looking anywhere but her face, "I won't be undressing for this. I've read up on the subject and there are much more efficient ways for women to reach a climax besides intercourse. I was planning to do try those first."

"Oh," Amy uttered. And for a second Sheldon was almost sure she looked disappointed.

He blinked at her. "If at any time you feel uncomfortable, tell me immediately, alright?" he asked, looking in her eyes. Amy bit her lower lip and nodded at him.

He took a seat on her side, and the mattress dipped beneath him and moved in some sort of wave to the side and back. He yelped in shock.

"It's a waterbed," Amy explained unnecessarily.

"It's like being on a boat," Sheldon said in disdain, regretting this more and more. How could she sleep on this?

Amy shrugged. "I guess," she said.

Sheldon sighed. One more reason to get this over with as soon as possible. The list was getting longer and longer. Another thing had just joined the list as well; this close to Amy he could smell either some body wash or lotion or something else fragrant. The smell confused him.

"I'll just, ehm.. get started then," Sheldon said, and looked at his watch subtly. He never went to bed later than 10 PM on a Friday night, and it was already a quarter to now. His entire weekend would be disrupted because of this.

He grasped Amy's knee carefully. Her skin felt smooth and warm. This was alright, he thought. He could handle this. Slowly, he moved his hand upwards on her thigh, caressing her softly with each stroke upwards.

He looked back up at Amy, watching her face carefully. Her breathing had increased, and she was watching him intently. Sheldon raised his eyebrows slightly, silently asking her if this was okay.

Amy moved her legs apart in response. Sheldon held her gaze as she did so.

His hand was at the top of her leg now. Still looking in her eyes, his hand grazed her hip and moved higher under her robe, caressing her across her stomach. She trembled underneath his palm.

He repositioned himself slightly on the bed, and it caused another wave of water to move underneath the two of them. He wasn't ever going to get used to the bed moving under him like this. He grabbed hold of her robe with his other hand and moved it open, flipping the flaps open on both sides.

Sheldon was able to look at her now.

His eyes moved over her, from the patch of neatly trimmed hair starting inches under her belly button to the darker pink part of her between her legs. It glistened with wetness.

He glanced up at Amy again. She was blushing like he had never seen her blush before. Was she embarrassed? He couldn't understand why; the book had depicted multiple drawings of what female genitalia could look like, and hers looked just like one of the drawings in the book.

Sheldon breathed out deeply, and moved his right hand from her tummy down between her legs. The moment he came in contact with her labia, he felt something akin to a shock go through him. Amy gasped. She was slippery and soft and almost pulsing beneath his fingers. Although he had read about it, he hadn't expected this.

Was she aroused already? Or was this normal?

He had expected her not be this wet, but the more he moved his fingers over her, the more wetness he encountered. "Amy…" he murmured.

"Yes?" she answered, breathless. The way she spoke caused tingles to move through his body.

"Are you aroused, or is this wetness normal?" he asked, pretty sure he knew the answer but needing to know for sure.

Amy turned even redder. "I'm aroused," she whispered.

"This fast?" Sheldon asked, flummoxed. When he had read about arousal in females, the book – and Leonard and Wolowitz over the years as well – had been insistent about preparing a woman thoroughly through an intricate series of touches and kisses and _other things_ to get her ready for any sexual act.

"I barely touched you," he added, confused still.

Amy huffed and had her eyes closed tightly. "I assume the anticipation worked well enough," she mumbled.

Sheldon nodded. He wasn't going to complain. He moved his fingers over her, over her folds, the entrance of her vagina and over the hardened nub at the front of her body. Amy gasped softly when he touched her there. Sheldon figured that was the spot he needed to focus on and to get the desired results in the shortest amount of time.

He caressed her there again and Amy sighed softly again. Warmth spread through his body in response. Sheldon blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the task in front of him instead of the strange things happening to him suddenly.

He moved around on the bed awkwardly, trying to find an angle to touch her there without straining his wrist too much – he couldn't risk getting carpal tunnel syndrome, he needed his right hand to play Halo with, after all. It was difficult, and the sounds coming from Amy's throat weren't the gasps of pleasure he had expected, but grunts of discomfort instead.

He had finally found a position with which he could stroke her over her clit without the stings of pain in his wrist or cramps in his fingers, but Amy's breathing had evened out and she was looking at him through half-opened eyes with a furrowed brow.

He tried to create some sort of rhythm in his strokes, but his fingers slipped away every time and Amy was squirming under him, but not in a way that looked like she was enjoying this.

"Sheldon," Amy said awkwardly, "this isn't really working. Maybe we should stop."

It wasn't his fault, he thought angrily. There was too much wetness there for him to create some sort of friction, his fingers kept slipping.

Sheldon huffed. "You're not giving me any instructions whatsoever," he said petulantly, "I don't know when I'm doing this correctly and when I'm not."

Amy looked away. Sheldon had sat back a bit, and he was looking at his right hand in the awkward silence around them. His fingers were shiny.

"Reaching orgasm is all about being able to surrender mentally as well," Amy spoke softly, like she was trying to spare his feelings for failing at this. "I think you just caught me off guard with this whole thing. Maybe some other time?"

Sheldon shrugged. He was pissed off to be honest. Here he was, feeling like he failed – and Sheldon Lee Cooper was _never _unsuccessful – just because Amy couldn't get her mind ready to orgasm. Or whatever lie she was trying to feed him.

"I don't think that's it, Amy," Sheldon said, calling her out this time. "You just haven't given me enough time to try everything."

Amy blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Sheldon looked at his right hand again. He lifted it up towards his mouth, and the scent coming from his fingers made his eyebrows rise. He had never smelled anything quite like it. His tongue darted out on its own accord, and he licked across his still glistening fingers.

In his peripheral vision he could see Amy's jaw drop open in shock, but Sheldon was more focussed on the lingering taste on his fingers. It wasn't at all unpleasant. He blinked rapidly. He had not expected that.

He looked back to Amy. She gaped at him still, her eyes wide.

"Lay back," Sheldon commanded softly, pushing her legs open further and climbing on top of the covers on his knees now.

"Sheldon," Amy said, "I don't think I can tonight. I guess I'm not in the right mood."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. "Only this afternoon you were telling me about your throbbing ears and genitalia," he said, "this heightened state of arousal is probably related to your menstrual cycle. If my guesses are correct, you're ovulating right now."

Amy blinked at him. "So?" she said, and she sounded kind of irritated.

"So, you'll be _in the right mood_ again in no-time," Sheldon replied. Amy was silent. Sheldon figured he really couldn't give up now. He had already tried more than he would have ever thought, and he still hadn't gotten the result he wanted. That wouldn't do.

Sheldon gave her a look. "Will you let me try once more?" he asked.

Amy still looked sceptical, but nodded slightly anyway. "Alright," she muttered.

Sheldon nodded back. He looked her over once more. She was laying on the bed, the blush still present on her cheeks. Her robe was closed, and she had closed her legs again.

The chapters on foreplay flashed rapidly through his head. He was somewhat glad he hadn't spent all this time reading up for nothing. He clumsily moved forward, resting his hands beside her shoulders. He was hovering above her. Their sides were touching somewhat, and Sheldon realised this was the most their bodies had ever been in contact.

Amy blinked up at him.

Sheldon looked back at her. He guessed there was a certain attractiveness about her that he never really noticed or thought about. There were little golden flecks in her otherwise green eyes, and her lips looked plump and inviting.

He swallowed hard.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he muttered.

Amy inhaled sharply through her mouth. Sheldon watched her pupils dilate.

"O-okay," she whispered.

Sheldon bent forward and he brushed his lips across hers timidly. _Oh_, this was different. Amy puckered her lips in response, and within the blink of an eye their lips were moving against each other in shy kisses, and soft brushes of lips.

Sheldon breathed out slowly, and Amy moaned softly. While he knew that he was already getting her aroused again – and there really was no need to continue this much longer – he couldn't seem to stop himself from kissing her for another couple of minutes.

He leaned on his left arm, and with his right he moved his hand over the lapels of her robe. He pushed the fabric aside and touched the bare skin underneath. Amy inhaled sharply and made a soft keening noise which caused his blood to flow lower. Sheldon quickly diverted his thoughts to what he was doing.

He moved his hand until he enveloped her breast. Amy pulled back from his head to gasp loudly. Sheldon was breathing rather harshly himself, he realised. He made a sort-of kneading motion with his hand apprehensively, brushing his thumb over her nipple in the process.

The effect was instantaneous. Amy mewled and arched her back, moving her breast more firmly in his palm. Sheldon repeated the motion, feeling her nipple harden under his thumb. He stared at her. Her face was flushed and her mouth was opened slightly, panting softly.

Fascinating.

He was suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss her again, so he did. He moved his head back towards hers and closed his mouth over hers just as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and his index finger. Amy gasped into his mouth and Sheldon felt her tremble under him.

Sheldon moved his hand to her other breast and this time went for the nipple right away. By the time he had manipulated it to a hard peak with his fingers, Amy was a moaning mess under him.

He pulled back from her and regarded her. Should he ask her if she was 'back in the mood again'? The question seemed redundant. He bent down to her neck now, pressing kisses under her ear and steadily moving downwards.

"Hoo!" Amy exclaimed, and Sheldon grinned against her skin.

He moved lower still, dropping kisses across her sternum and moving her robe open fully now to clear his path downwards. He sat back up and pushed Amy's legs back open once again, this time moving his body between them quickly.

He kissed her between her breasts again, and looked up to see her reaction. Amy was looking at him apprehensively. Well, Sheldon thought, apprehension was to be expected. He didn't really know what to expect himself.

The annoying bed moved underneath him again as he moved down. He halted for a second when he moved below her belly button. He looked up at Amy once again. She was looking at him wide-eyed, but made no move to stop him.

Sheldon exhaled slowly, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do.

The scent of her was almost overpowering from this close, and he wondered if she tasted the same directly from the source as she had from his fingers. Bending forward, he parted his lips and placed an open-mouthed kiss on her.

He listened carefully to Amy's change in breathing, while he moved his lips over her. His tongue darted out of his lips, and brushed across her slick folds, and he heard Amy gasp. He had located her clit easily, and focussed his attention there. He tugged on it softly with his lips, his tongue moving rapidly over her.

Amy was moaning faintly, and she was squirming again. This time not out of discomfort, Sheldon figured. Moving lower, he lapped at her. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her. Once he had gotten used to the strange, musky taste, he couldn't help but savour it. His tongue was darting out against her entrance, carefully pushing inside her. Amy whimpered.

He suddenly understood what Leonard had been talking about. There really _was_ no going wrong with oral.

He moved back up, ready to give his undivided attention to her clit again, and the bed helped push upwards with the waves it made with every movement. Wrapping his lips around her, he sucked softly and Amy moaned loudly.

"Sheldon…" she whimpered, and Sheldon felt his dick harden in response. He tried to close his mind of from whatever this was doing to _him. _His hips moved against the mattress though, creating some sort of friction against his hardening member in his pants. He moaned against her, and Amy mewled.

"Sheldon, please," she breathed out, sounding desperate.

"What?" Sheldon whispered between licks against her. "What do you want?"

"Your-your fingers…"Amy murmured, having trouble getting the words out. Sheldon had been holding onto her thighs with his hands the entire time, and didn't think he had been gripping her too hard. Had he?

Or did she mean something else?

Sheldon kept up his lapping motions on her clit, and moved his right hand to her centre. He swiped his fingers through the mixture of his saliva and her juices quickly, and then brought them down to the entrance of her sex.

He pushed his index finger inside her, carefully feeling the inside of her and pumping at a leisurely pace. Amy whimpered loudly now. _So, this was what she had meant_. And Leonard as well.

With his fingers now stimulating her as well, the chorus of moans coming from Amy's throat was getting louder and more intense by the second. He felt her tremble under his tongue, and the walls of her vagina squeezed around his finger.

Amy inhaled sharply and groaned out his name in a breathy moan, and she convulsed against his mouth. Sheldon practically drank up the wetness that suddenly accumulated there, while Amy kept moaning softly. The contractions around his finger slowed down, and he extracted it from her as he moved his head away from her and slowly moved himself in an upright position.

Amy was flushed, and her facial features looked more relaxed than he had ever seen them. Her chest was still heaving slightly. Sheldon quickly looked away from her naked breasts. His erection was at a critical point right now. He wondered if it was the taste of her, her responses to him or feeling her come undone under his mouth and fingers that caused this extreme arousal.

He hoped Amy wouldn't notice, and if she did, wouldn't comment.

She blinked open her eyes slowly. Sheldon wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Was this good enough for you to return to the realm of pure intellect again?" he asked.

Amy blushed under his gaze. She bit her lip and nodded quickly, closing her robe around her body in the procress.

* * *

_27 days later_

They had gone back to their usual way of interacting after that certain evening, and hadn't spoken about it since. Sheldon was glad, because the more he thought about it, the more confused he became. Not to mention aroused.

It was a Tuesday evening, and they ended up watching a movie with the others. The newest Marvel movie was coming out soon, and Amy had expressed an interest in seeing it with them in the cinema. Sheldon had smiled at her, her interest in _his interests_ was very much appreciated.

They had decided to watch the first Captain America movie, since it contained the most plot points for the newest movie. Sheldon had already seen it twice, so he busied him with watching Amy's facial expressions throughout the movie.

It wasn't until Captain America was shirtless and pounding into a boxing bag that he noticed Amy's increased breathing and widened pupils.

Sheldon quickly did the math in his head and could only conclude what he had already suspected. Amy was at that point in her monthly cycle again.

The horny phase.

Ever so subtly, he grasped her wrist with his index and middle finger, ready to take her pulse. Amy turned her head to him questioningly.

Sheldon bent his head towards her ear, and lowered his voice so the others wouldn't overhear.

"Your symptoms have returned, Amy," he mumbled, and gave her a knowing look.

Amy gasped softly and blushed beet red.

"I'd be willing to help you out again," Sheldon said, and Amy's eyes widened in shock.

"But this time, reciprocity is in order, you vixen."

_END_


	7. The Comic-Con Conundrum

**Multiple people requested this particular episode. Since the tag scene is enough foreplay as it, this turned out to be just plotless porn. **

**Have a good weekend all. **

**Part VII**

**10x17 The Comic-Con Conundrum**

_Sheldon: There's my pretty girlfriend._

_Amy: I'm not going with you to Comic-Con._

_Sheldon: What? Can't a man just be happy to see his woman and pat her on her second most erogenous ball-and-socket joint?_

_Amy: He can, but it's still not changing my mind._

_Sheldon: Well, maybe what's in my pants will change your mind. It's a list of this year's panellists. It's long, isn't it?_

* * *

Amy blinked. She turned around and looked at Sheldon with suppressed amusement. Did he know how suggestive he sounded?

The look on his face indicated he did. Two could play this game, Amy figured.

"If you'd pulled something else out of your pants, your chances of changing my mind would have been much higher," she said, giving him a look and turning towards the kitchen island, a rag in her hand to wipe it down.

She sighed, berating herself for her dirty mind. For a second there she had almost been sure that Sheldon had been seducing her. It was silly, really. It wasn't her birthday, and Sheldon had never expressed an interest in doing anything physical with her besides the now some-what traditional birthday sex.

She knew she shouldn't be this disappointed by that, but she had hoped that living together would change that. It still hadn't. Logically, she knew she shouldn't complain. Sleeping next to him every night was something she had dreamed of for so long, it should be enough.

Sometimes she just wished for more.

She bent forward slightly, wiping down the kitchen island.

Amy yelped in shock when she felt his hands on her hips. He moved into her, and Amy gasped slightly when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Are you saying that if I were to gratify you sexually, you _would_ change your mind about going?" he whispered, and his hands moved over her belly, pulling her closer to him.

Amy felt her heartrate quicken. She knew he was just messing with her, but this low seductive tone was causing wetness to accumulate between her legs. Slowly she pushed her butt out, trying to get their bodies to touch.

Sheldon took a step closer to her, and his lower body was in full contact with her behind. Amy inhaled sharply. He felt hard against her. But that seemed highly unlikely, right?

He was fused to her back now, and his hands roamed over her. "I'd like to think I could convince you otherwise, Amy…" he murmured, his movements contradicting his statements. He had pulled her blouse out of her skirt, and his hands were now caressing her bare stomach.

"Do you know how many couple costumes we could wear during a five-day conference?" he whispered, his lips moving over the tendons in her neck softly.

His hands moved up and grasped her breasts through her bra. Amy moaned softly. He easily manipulated her nipples to hardened points. The wetness between her legs was almost uncomfortable already.

"I still haven't worn my sailor's hat," he continued, "you'd make a lovely Olive Oyl to my Popeye…" He was tugging on her skirt, and Amy's thoughts were clouded with lust. _What was happening?_

Amy was panting under his ministrations, his lips kept brushing against her neck, causing delicious thrills to move through her. He loosened the button on her denim skirt, making it fall down to the floor. He palmed her ass through her tights and arousal pooled between her legs.

He started to tug on her tights, pulling them down slowly.

"So many options," he mumbled, while his hand grazed her over her panties. "Han Solo and Princess Leila… Clark Kent and Lois Lane… Belle and Prince Adam?"

Amy had her eyes closed. She was really turned on. Her hands gripped the kitchen island in front of her, her knuckles white.

"We could even try something with a regency theme, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy perhaps?"

Amy gasped.

He turned her around and his hand pulled her face quickly towards his, his mouth almost brushing against hers. She trembled in anticipation.

"If you wear your Snow White getup again, I'll be sure to kiss you awake this time," he murmured and his mouth covered hers. Amy moaned in surprise at the intensity of his kiss. Their lips moved against each other, pulling and pushing and caressing. His other hand grasped her bottom again, and she gasped into his mouth. His tongue slid against hers between their opened mouths. Amy grasped his arms pulling him closer to her.

They hardly ever did this. She couldn't get enough of it. The sensuousness, the feelings it caused. The heat it made her feel in her lower belly.

Sheldon pulled away from her, breathing deeply. His eyes were pitch black as he stared her down. Amy felt even more arousal pool between her legs.

He turned her around again, and Amy held onto the counter in front of her, afraid of her legs giving out. His mouth pressed kisses under her ear again. "My princess," he whispered so softly in her ear, Amy wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

Sheldon moved away from her back a little, and Amy felt a gust of cold wind move across her swollen, wet centre. Sheldon had pulled her panties down. She gasped sharply and held her breath when she felt his hands slowly caress the inside of her thighs. Amy was practically aching for him.

His hand moved between her legs, grazing along her swollen folds. Amy heard him gasp slightly behind her. She whimpered softly. He caressed her over her clit and she bit her lip to keep from moaning.

Sheldon groaned deeply. "So wet for me already," he said quietly. One of his fingers slowly making its way inside her. Amy mewled pathetically.

His other hand moved between her shoulder blades and pushed her forward. Amy let him. His thumb moved over her clit, and she trembled under his ministrations. The first time they had done it, he had spent almost an hour getting to know her body. Feeling her, testing her, finding out what worked for her and what didn't.

He was putting his knowledge to good use.

Amy felt herself tighten around the finger inside her already, the spasms moving through her. He flicked her clit once more, and then extracted his hand entirely.

Amy huffed. He was teasing her. She looked over her shoulder and shot him an angry look. He pulled her back up, and kissed her neck again.

She heard the sound of his belt unbuckling, and his zipper lowering. Her stomach constricted with anticipation.

He leaned around her slightly and pulled her head towards him. He kissed her mouth heatedly.

"Do you want me, Amy?" Sheldon whispered in her mouth. Amy's heart soared.

"Yes," she breathed out.

He kissed her again, his tongue darting out, brushing against hers. Amy moaned into his mouth. Sheldon pulled back and resumed his position behind her. He pushed against her shoulders, making her bend over on the kitchen island. He pulled on her hips, making her stand on tip-toe, while angling her hips towards him. Sheldon moved his legs in a wide stand behind her, aligning their bodies.

Amy held her breath. _They had never done it like this. _

"Is this alright?" Sheldon asked, sounding hesitant. He had probably noticed her sudden tension. Amy could feel him move his erection against her, lubricating it with the wetness there. It was poised at her entrance.

She nodded quickly, and let out a shaking breath.

He pushed into her slowly, holding onto her hips as he did. Amy gasped out loud. It had been months since they had last done it. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling of him filling her up completely.

Sheldon groaned loudly behind her.

She breathed out raggedly, adjusting to the intrusion. She felt even more stretched than the last time. But that had been on her birthday, and she had been filled with anticipation all day. And while she was more than sufficiently aroused, having him fill her up from this angle caused her stomach to contract deliciously.

Sheldon pulled back and pushed back into her again. Amy gasped for air. He felt so big. Sheldon grunted. "Good Lord, Amy," he grumbled, his grip on her ass almost bruising, "you're even tighter than last time like this."

She squealed in response.

He pulled out almost fully, and Amy bit her lip as he pushed back into her again. She felt incredibly full now. She was panting, high-pitched noises escaping her throat with each push into her.

"Sheldon," she mewled, when he pushed into her particularly deeply.

"Yesss," he hissed, both his hands were on her behind now. He was pulling her towards him by her ass, and pushing her away from him, and pulling her back again.

It took Amy a while to figure out that he had stopped moving his hips, and was using her body to create a rhythm instead. Heat burned within her at the realisation.

"Jesus, you should see this view I'm having," he muttered, and Amy moaned.

She grabbed onto the kitchen island and started to push her hips back in a faster pace. His hands changed positions, one moved to her lower back, guiding her up and down his member. Amy held her breath when she felt him grasp her hair with the other hand.

He tugged on it, pulling her head back, and Amy looked at him wearily. She could barely keep her eyes open from the feelings his member inside her were causing. She could feel the orgasm he had denied her earlier returning. He was pounding into her now, deep and hard. Her walls fluttered around him.

"Will you come?" Sheldon panted, twisting her hair and tugging harder.

Amy yelped at the slight twinge of pain. "To-to Comic-Con?" she stuttered between moans.

He breathed out harshly, gripping her ass again. "No…" he muttered, "will you come on my dick, Amy…"

"OH!" Amy exclaimed. She had never heard him use such language before.

She shivered, her breath coming out in tiny gasps.

"Amy…" Sheldon said firmly, giving her hair a quick tug, reminding her he had asked her a question.

This was new. This commanding side of him; she was powerless in the position she was in right now. She could barely see his face as well. He was practically holding her down and having his way with her.

And Amy was a moaning and willing mess under him.

With every push of his hard member inside her, she climbed higher and higher. He was hitting her clit in a different angle now, from inside her it seemed. And every time he brushed against her by pushing inside her, she felt the tingles increase.

She moaned.

Sheldon pulled on her hair once more, the stings resonated through her, but not in a bad way. "_Yes,_" she whimpered.

Sheldon grumbled loudly behind her. He was losing his rhythm now, his breathing erratic, and Amy tried her best to keep moving against him, desperate to maintain the earlier friction. He was close, she could tell.

She didn't know what came over her when she asked her next question. Her voice breathless.

"Will come inside me?"

Sheldon exhaled in surprise, and he pounded into her. "Jesus, Amy," he grunted, "I'm gonna fill you up, is that what you want?"

His words caused her eyes to roll back in her head. She was almost there. The tingles were multiplying, she was trembling and her release was just out of reach.

"Please, Sheldon…"

He pumped into her harder now, barely containing himself. Amy mewled with each rough push into her. His hands were on her ass again, aiding his movements.

Groaning loudly again, he pushed deeper and deeper. "I'm gonna come, babe..." he grunted, "come with me."

Amy keened. The last push hit her _just_ _right_. Her arms gave out as she came hard. Her muscles clamped down on him, her body convulsing. She gasped as wave after wave of euphoria moved through her. Sheldon grunted loudly.

She could feel him come inside her now. The shots of cum filling her like he had promised. Amy felt wanton, naughty. It was awesome. The residual shocks of her orgasm milked him dry. The tingles moved through her still as he slowed down behind her.

Amy was panting and Sheldon was gasping for breath behind her. His hands moved from her hips to her sides, pulling her up and holding her against him. Her back felt slick with sweat against her shirt. He was breathing out deeply against her neck. She still felt the slight buzzing feeling in her clit. She hadn't come this hard in a long time. She was glad Sheldon was holding her up, because she wasn't really sure her legs would be able to hold her now.

He slipped out of her, and Sheldon gently let go of her. She grasped the kitchen island once again to keep upright. He bent down to pull up her panties. Their combined wetness was dripping out of her already. Amy heard the sound of his zipper going up and him buttoning his pants.

Amy felt his hands envelop her once again, pulling her against him. He kissed her neck softly.

"That was amazing… _You're_ amazing, Amy," Sheldon whispered softly in her ear. Amy bit her lips to keep from smiling. She still loved it when he said things like this.

"It was," she agreed quietly.

He hummed softly in her neck, his hands caressing her stomach. Amy exhaled deeply, leaning back in his embrace.

"You were amazing too," she said, knowing he needed the validation.

"Good," he mumbled, sounding pleased. Amy heard him take a breath to keep talking, and she interrupted him quickly.

"I'm still not going with you to Comic-Con, though."

END

**A/N Next up, by popular demand: The Brain Bowl Incubation**


	8. The Brain Bowl Incubation

**Part VIII**

**10x8 The Brain Bowl Incubation**

_Sheldon:__ Would you care for a brandy?_

_Amy:__ I don't think so._

_Sheldon:__ Good choice. It's disgusting._

_Amy:__ Sheldon, please stop trying to seduce me._

_Sheldon:__ Who's trying to seduce you? After a long day I always turn on some smooth jazz and spray deer musk on my inner thighs._

_Amy:__ I thought it smelled like a petting zoo in here._

_Sheldon:__ Anything you'd like to pet? Not my hair. There's a lot of goop in it._

* * *

Sheldon sighed deeply as he tested the temperature of the water with his wrist. Turning up the heat a tad more than he was used to, he got in the tub and under the spray of the water. The hot water scorched his skin and he felt it was well deserved to feel uncomfortable.

He had made a complete fool of himself today.

After talking to Leonard and Penny, he had finally realised how silly he had acted. It was a miracle that Amy hadn't left his pillow and a blanket on the couch for him when he returned to their shared apartment.

She really was too good for him.

He washed his hair twice, the first time he hadn't been able to get all the goop out. He scrubbed his body vigorously, hoping to get rid of the lingering scent of deer musk on his legs.

He tried to clear his head as the water washed away the suds of soap from his body. What had come over him? Seeing the results of their combined DNA performing off the chart had awakened something in his brain he had never really felt before: the need to procreate.

And he had acted on it immediately. It was so unlike him to be like this; trying to convince Amy to have sex with him. To make a baby. If someone had told him that two years ago, he would have laughed in their faces. But now. Things were different between them.

They had been living together for quite a few months now, and Amy's birthday was coming up again. They would be having sex anyway the next month, why not do it a little earlier and make a baby at the same time?

Without any regards to Amy's feelings or desires, he had practically jumped on her. They should have talked about this, he realised that now. How he must have hurt her with his behaviour. It was completely unacceptable.

He started to scrub his body again for good measure.

And the worst part was; because he had been thinking of procreating with her the entire day, he was still in a state of some-what heightened arousal.

Sheldon turned off the water and got out of the shower. He dried off rather roughly, still angry at himself for his own behaviour. He looked himself over in the mirror. His skin had a pinkish hue because of the heat of the water. The skin around his eyes was starting to show lines and his hairline wasn't in the same place it was ten years ago.

He was aging and it had never really bothered him before today. How much longer should they wait to start procreating? They were well past their prime already. He had read studies that the chances of having healthy offspring decreased with age. But he didn't even know how their chances of getting pregnant were. What if they had trouble conceiving?

It was a conversation for another day, he decided as he brushed his teeth. His first concern was begging Amy for forgiveness for the appalling way he acted earlier. It had only been a year now since they had gotten back together. He wouldn't want her to leave him again, especially for something like this.

How could he make it up to her, though?

She probably thought that he only pursued her today to 'make a baby'. He would have to make her see that he desired her for _her_, not just because she was ovulating right now or their combined DNA would make exceptional humans.

Because he did want her.

They had made a verbal agreement eleven months ago, that the next time they engaged in intercourse would be on Amy's birthday again. She had even emphasized that there would be no coitus between them during their living-together-trial. Sheldon wasn't the kind of man who broke a verbal agreement and, despite the multiple occasions that desire had washed over him with her in bed next to him – smelling _so good_, the warmth radiating of her, her soft skin tempting him – he had kept his distance. Like they had agreed to.

His attempts today to bed her had been in vain, and he desired her even more for it.

This 'playing hard to get' really worked, he realised. No wonder Amy had always been so desperate for him in the past, when he was still firmly against any physical contact. How times had changed.

Foregoing his usual t-shirt and pyjama top, he just put on the bottoms of his pyjama.

He had thought of a way to make her see he wanted her with no ulterior motive. Just her.

It was a scary premise however, and he took a few calming breaths. Blood rushed south at the mere thought of her, _all _of her. Eleven months ago when they had had intercourse, he had been so overwhelmed by her already, he hadn't done _this_.

It was essential that we wouldn't get that overwhelmed again.

Deciding he was calmed down enough, he walked out of the bathroom. Amy was propped up against the headboard, reading a magazine. She didn't look up as he entered.

Sheldon got in the bed next to her, and looked her over. She didn't look any different. He wondered how it was possible that he wasn't able to tell when she was at this particular point in her menstrual cycle. Biologically speaking, it would make sense that she looked more appealing to him than usual. Wasn't she supposed to smell better to him as well? But Amy always smelled good to him. He tried to inhale her scent discretely, but she didn't smell any different to him somehow.

Amy closed her magazine and turned off the nightlight next to her, cloaking them in darkness.

"Did you set the alarm?" Sheldon asked quietly, seeing his plan go to waste in front of his eyes.

"Yes," Amy muttered, still sounding pissed off. "Good night."

And with an air of finality, she turned on her side, away from him. Sheldon sighed. He had really screwed up.

He turned to his side as well and scooted closer to her. He felt her stiffen slightly as he closed in on her. Carefully he put his hand on her waist. They did this from time to time, cuddle. She liked it. Hell, she had even requested it on their first night together in this very apartment.

Amy stiffened fully though.

Sheldon exhaled softly, and moved closer to her. Their bodies were now flush together. Amy lay rigidly in front of him.

Sheldon softly moved his hand over her waist to her stomach and back again, caressing her gently. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Sheldon," Amy sighed.

He hummed against her neck in response. His hand caressed her stomach again, brushing up against the underside of her bosom.

"Sheldon, stop it," Amy sounded tired, she grasped his hand and moved it away from her breasts. "We're not making a baby."

He kissed her neck again. "I'm not trying to make a baby," he mumbled. He nuzzled her ear with his nose. "I'm sorry, Amy."

She breathed out deeply. Sheldon felt her relax slightly under him, and she had let go of his wrist.

"Then what are you doing?" she asked, her voice timid and, dare he say… hopeful?

His hand was now free to roam about again, and he caressed her stomach again, all the while kissing her neck. Amy's breathing pattern was changing.

"Let me make love to you," he whispered.

Amy gasped softly.

Figuring that wasn't a rejection, he pulled her around and kissed her lips. He pulled back from her face, hovering over her. She looked at him warily, unsure.

He bent down and kissed her again, deeply this time. Her hands moved up to hold onto his arms as their lips continued to move over each other. She made a soft, pleasured sound when he moved his hands over her upper body. He opened his mouth over hers, slipping his tongue past her lips. She met him readily.

Sheldon climbed on top of her, still kissing her deeply.

He started to tug on her nightgown, pulling it up past her hips and her torso. He pulled away from her as he removed it over her head. Amy was gazing up at him, her eyes flickering over to his bare chest. It was like she only now realised he had been shirtless the whole time.

"Sheldon, what –" she started, but Sheldon silenced her with his lips.

They kissed like this for minutes, his lips caressing hers, their tongues meeting between their opened mouths. Sheldon caressed her belly, his hand moving over her trembling skin, going upwards slowly. He grasped one of her breasts, massaging her, kneading the skin with his palm. Amy squirmed underneath him. He pulled on her nipple with his thumb and index finger, it stiffened into a peak under his fingers. Amy moaned in his mouth.

He moved his attention to her other breast, palming her with his hand as he kept kissing her. Amy trembled under him, and she had moved her legs apart, making room for his hips. Sheldon settled in between her legs, their mouths now disconnected and panting. He was hard against her, and Sheldon groaned softly when he felt the heat coming off her.

"Sheldon," Amy murmured, while he pressed kisses to her cheek, her jaw, her neck. She grasped his head and pulled him away from her neck. Their eyes met.

"Sheldon, I know you said you weren't trying to make a baby, but I also don't want you to do this if it's some sort of apology."

He blinked at her. He was really terrible at this whole thing, he realised.

"I already apologized to you earlier," he said. "Was that not sufficient?"

He could see Amy blush and look away. She bit her lip. "No, it was," she mumbled.

Sheldon nodded. He wished she wouldn't bite her lip like that. It was distracting.

"Then what is this?" Amy asked, she sounded hesitant, and the look in her eyes was unsure.

Sheldon sighed. He bent forward and kissed her again, softly and sweetly. "I thought I already told you," he whispered between kisses, "I'm making love to you."

Amy gasped again, and her fingers were in his hair suddenly and she pulled on it in response. "Oh," she sighed softly.

Sheldon had moved to her neck again, and he could feel her heart beat under his lips as he kissed her under her ear. Their chests brushed against each other now, and her hard nipples raked across his skin.

"Will you let me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Amy breathed out in response.

Sheldon breathed out a sigh of relief. He pressed more kisses to her neck, and moved lower with each kiss he pressed to her skin. Amy's breathing was changing again, and Sheldon tried to pick up on the subtle clues her body was giving him.

He moved lower and lower. He kissed her breast, and took her nipple in his mouth. Amy was panting softly. Her hands were in his hair again, holding his head close to her. He must be doing something right, he assumed. He moved his tongue over her nipple, his teeth tugging softly on the hardened flesh.

Amy mewled, and Sheldon would have pulled away from her, had she not held him this close to her. He lapped at her, and grazed his teeth against her again. Amy shuddered under him.

He moved across her heaving chest, kissing her until her reached her other breast. He wasted no time pulling her nipple in his mouth, his teeth nibbling on her. Amy moaned softly.

Sheldon moaned against her skin, she kept squirming under him, and her hips had more than once pushed up against his. He took hold of her hips and pushed them down against the mattress. She was aroused by now, he was sure. It was time for the next step of his plan.

He released her breast, and moved down her belly, kissing the skin he came across on his journey downwards. Amy had stopped breathing when he had reached her panties. Sheldon looked up at her, and held her gaze as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties.

Although there was barely any light in the room, Sheldon was sure he could see her blushing as he pulled the last piece of clothing off her. He resumed his position between her legs, he was resting on his knees between her legs, and he looked at her.

She looked radiant in the little sliver of light that shone through the curtains.

His eyes roamed over her; her hair in a halo around her head on the pillow, the tips of her breasts that still glistened with the remnants of his saliva, her belly quivering with desire and/or nerves, and finally coming to rest on the part between her legs.

He was very aroused now himself. Kissing her breasts had been one of the most arousing things he had ever done, he realised.

If he had gotten this worked up from doing kissing her _breasts_, what would happen to him if he kissed her _down there_?

"Sheldon…" Amy whispered. She sounded nervous.

It would be a first for either of them, a try at oral sex. He felt strangely proud of himself that he had grown this much in regards to physical contact that he was willing to try this.

He looked up at her. She looked tense. "Aren't-aren't you taking your pants off?" she asked in what seemed to be an attempt to stop him from doing what he had planned.

"Not yet," he mumbled, his hands on both her knees as he lowered himself between her legs. Her scent was overwhelming him from this close. It was almost intoxicating.

"I'm not done with you," he whispered, and pressed a kiss on her pubic bone.

Amy inhaled sharply. His lips moved over her in a sort-of open-mouthed kiss. Amy gasped. He opened his mouth further, his tongue licked her in broad strokes. She was incredibly wet down there, and he lapped it all up. Her taste made him lightheaded. And the way she responded to him as well.

It took him a few tries, but he listened carefully to her breathing and the little gasps to find out when he was doing it well.

Amy was moaning softly with each lick against her. Sheldon had to hold her hips down with his hands to stop her from squirming too much under him. He had moved to the top of her most intimate parts now, and he treated her clit almost like he had her nipples; he suckled softly on the hardened nub with his lips, his tongue licking her up and down.

Amy was panting deeply, and if Sheldon was right, she was approaching a climax.

He listened to the breathy moans escaping her throat, as he sucked her clit between his lips. He was fully hard now. Her taste, the softness of her, the way she trembled under him. It drove him insane.

He flicked his tongue against her repeatedly, and listened to her breathing increase.

His eidetic memory chose this exact moment to remind him of that time eleven months ago, when he had made her come undone with his hand. The feel of her vagina contracting around his fingers – and later his member – had not only surprised him, but nearly pushed him over the edge that time.

He needed to feel it again.

Holding down her hips with his forearm now, he moved his right hand down and carefully pushed two fingers inside her.

"Sheldon…" she moaned in a sort of whiny voice. Sheldon groaned against her. He could feel her spasm around his fingers already. With one final flick of his tongue against her clit, he heard her gasp loudly, and his fingers were squeezed to a point of pain. Her body convulsed under his hand and mouth. She moaned his name again, and Sheldon nearly lost it in his pants.

He slowed down his moves against her clit until he felt her squirm under him, and slowly moved up. His jaw felt unhinged from all the work he had done. Sheldon looked down at his girlfriend. Her eyes were closed, her chest heaved with every breath she took. He was kind of out of breath himself.

He pumped his fingers inside her again, and removed them when he felt the last of the spasms against them. His hand was slick with her, and so was his face. "I'll be right back," he whispered softly and quickly moved off the bed. Amy moved her head, and Sheldon took it as a nod of approval.

He powerwalked to the bathroom. The light was harsh in his eyes. He had to move fast. He turned on the faucet. He washed his hands quickly, and bent down to rinse his mouth somewhat. He opened the cabinet above the sink and pulled out a condom.

When he returned, Amy was still laying there, breathing more softly now. Her eyes were still closed.

Sheldon smiled at the sight. He had worn her out. A sense of pride washed over him.

He climbed up on the bed again, and looked at her features more closely. Amy opened her eyes slowly and blinked up at him.

"Hey," she croaked, her voice hoarse from her earlier moaning. She cleared her throat, and blushed adoringly.

"Hello," Sheldon replied softly, bending down towards her and kissing her lips. "Did you like that?"

Amy chuckled softly. "I think it's safe to say I loved that," she murmured, her hands pulling his head towards hers. She kissed _him_ this time, and Sheldon stifled his gasp of surprise when he felt her tongue brush across his lips.

He had _not_ brushed his teeth just now. Her taste still lingered on his lips and his tongue. Amy didn't seem to mind, and Sheldon groaned deeply when their tongues brushed against each other again. He had lost some of his arousal when he had been in the bathroom earlier, but it was returning full-force.

Amy's hands moved from his head to his shoulders and arms, touching every inch of his skin it seemed. Her fingers left a fire in their wake. She was pulling him closer to her. _She wanted him_, he was almost sure. He was fully on top of her again, and he was pulled against her by Amy's sudden legs around his waist.

He pulled away from her with a gasp. He was still wearing his pyjama bottoms, and the condom was still clutched between the fingers of his right hand. He looked at her and his breath caught in his throat.

Amy was looking at him with a look in her eyes that he could only describe as _desire. _

"It's not my birthday," she mumbled.

Sheldon blinked. "Not for another month," he replied. "But I don't think I can handle waiting another excruciating thirty days with you next to me every night."

Amy gasped, and the movement caused her breasts to brush against his chest and her hips bucked up against him. Sheldon groaned softly, his eyes rolled back in his head. "Amy, please," he muttered. He wasn't even sure what he was asking her.

"Yes," she mewled.

Sheldon moved back up, and Amy's legs fell down from his waist. He awkwardly moved around, chucking off his pyjama bottoms and Amy giggled softly at his antics. Sheldon shot her a look. She bit her lip to keep from grinning, and he had to look away to focus on the task at hand.

He opened the foil packet and quickly put the condom on his hard member like he had practiced. He could feel her eyes on him, and he moved his hand up and down his member for good measure. He breathed deeply. Amy was staring at him. "No babies," he reminded her.

She blinked and looked back up at him. "I know, I was just –" she halted and blushed fully, "it's incredibly sexy to see you like this."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows at her. "Like what? With an erection?" he asked, deliberately clueless.

Amy rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean," she huffed.

Sheldon was climbing between her legs, lowering himself on his hands and knees. He smirked at her. Amy moved her legs around him again.

"No, I don't. Would you enlighten me please?" he said, barely containing the grin on the corners of his mouth.

Amy moved so quickly, Sheldon hardly realised what had happened until it was too late. She had pushed against his shoulders, while simultaneously moving her legs like a vice around his waist. Sheldon found himself on his back with Amy perched on top of his stomach, her legs on either side of him.

His hands had ended up on her thighs on their own accord. He blinked up at her. Amy looked rather uncertain all of a sudden. She was shielding her breasts and she looked tense. _Was she sucking in her stomach?_ Sheldon wondered.

"C'mere," he muttered, reaching up to cup her face and pull her closer to him. She complied, balancing herself on her knees and bending forward. Their lips met in a kiss.

Sheldon moved his other hand from her thigh to between her legs. He grasped his dick and moved it against her hot centre. Amy moaned in his mouth as he brushed it across her clit. He moved his member lower, and Amy shifted above him.

Sheldon's head fell back with a groan as she lowered herself on top of him slowly. She pulsed around his member. She was tight and wet around him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

Her eyebrows were scrunched together. She was breathing harshly through her teeth.

"Amy," he murmured.

"Give me second," she whispered breathlessly. And Sheldon closed his eyes again, trying to keep from coming prematurely. The condom helped. She felt way too tight around him, and with every trembling breath she took, he could feel her contract around him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his palms moving up and down legs again.

Amy shook her head, and shifted her hips again. "It's just been a while," she mumbled. Sheldon didn't really understand what she meant, but he nodded anyway. He exhaled slowly, trying to keep his genitals in check.

"You feel amazing," he muttered, not really knowing why he said it.

It seemed the right thing to say. Amy seemed to like it anyway, for she smiled slightly at him. She exhaled, and Sheldon groaned in surprise when he felt how she flexed her muscles around him.

"If you want me to last, you'd better stop that," he grumbled, and he gave her legs a light squeeze. Amy chuckled softly.

She bit her lip, and started to move hesitantly. She squeezed his sides with her knees, and started to ride him slowly. Sheldon was panting quickly. It felt phenomenal; being inside her again, the quivering of her tight walls, the wetness dripping out of her onto him, the warmth of her legs around him, the sounds coming out of her throat – tiny, soft moans combined with whimpers and whispers of his name.

Sheldon moved his head up to kiss her again and to hear her moan in his mouth as their hips slowly moved together. He moved his hands to her bottom, and palmed her with his hands, helping her ride him. Amy inhaled sharply as he pushed his hips up, penetrating her deeper than before.

He did it again, and again, and Amy broke their kiss, gasping for breath.

She pushed herself up by her hands, so she was no longer hanging over him, but sitting up like she had before. Sheldon looked at her from below.

Amy moved her legs closer to his midsection, and grasped both of his hands with hers from her legs. She held onto them tightly, Sheldon assumed for balance. She moved upwards and down again, riding him slowly, taking him inside her deeply with each downward movement.

He kept his eyes focussed on her face, watching the little beads of sweat appear on her hairline, watching how she furrowed her brow in pleasure, watching her skin flush in the little light shining from the crack in the curtains.

She looked magnificent.

"Amy," he panted, squeezing her hands with his, "God, you're beautiful like this."

Amy moaned softly. "Like what?" she breathed, parroting his earlier question. She was blushing, but smiling down on him devilishly.

"Like this," he repeated, pushing his hips up and making her cry out in pleasure, "riding me like you were made to do it."

Amy stared at him, and Sheldon was worried he had overstepped his bounds, but he felt her tremble above him and she squeezed around his member again. "Oh," she moaned.

He shifted his eyes down from her face and was momentarily entranced by watching her breasts bounce up and down with their combined rhythm. He looked lower and almost came right there and then. He could see his dick disappearing into her again and again with each thrust of his hips.

He groaned deeply.

"Amy," he whispered lowly, "are you close?" He didn't think he could last much longer with her stimulating him like this. The sight of her riding him alone was almost enough for him.

Amy's legs were trembling with exertion around him. "I don't think I can come again," she whispered breathlessly. Sheldon pushed up hard against her in response. One of the advantages of being a female – besides living longer and knowing for sure your offspring is certainly yours – was the ability to achieve multiple orgasms.

He released her left hand, and moved his hand down to where their bodies were joined. He thumbed her clit in quick strokes. "Are you sure?" he asked cockily. He could feel her quiver around him more intensely already.

Amy was gasping for breath, losing her rhythm, bouncing on top of him sloppily now. Sheldon felt her spasm and her walls constricted, suctioning his member inside her.

"Sheldonnnn," she whined.

"Yes," he hissed, he rubbed her faster and harder, and Amy cried out as she fell down on top of him, her walls gripping him tightly.

Sheldon ground out her name as he came, filling up the condom with his seed, the pleasure coursing through his veins.

He caught Amy in his arms as she sank towards him, her limbs exhausted from the exercise and intensity of their lovemaking. Sheldon could feel both of their hearts racing. After about a minute both of their breathing patterns had changed back to somewhat normal.

He shifted his hips, slipping out of her. Gently he lifted her off him and lowered her next to him. Amy was still breathing deeply, and she looked completely spent now. He sat up and grabbed the condom by the base of his penis, removing it quickly. He tied it off as he walked over to the bathroom to dispose it. He washed his hand to clean away the remnants of latex and _Amy. _

He drank from the running faucet and grabbed the glass Amy used to rinse her mouth with when she brushed her teeth. He filled it up with water and brought it back over to her.

Amy was watching him as he came back. "Thank you," she said, sounding pleasantly surprised, as she accepted the glass of water from him. She emptied it in big gulps.

Sheldon took a seat next to her. He didn't really know what to do with himself now. He did feel much better now than he had earlier that evening; instead of the gnawing guilt he had felt then, he felt relaxed from his release and strangely proud for making his girl come twice in a row.

Amy looked at him bashfully, and then quickly averted his gaze to her own hands which were twirling the empty glass around.

"Are we okay?" Sheldon asked, still some of the earlier guilt bothering him.

Amy nodded.

"We'll discuss the whole possibility of children some other time… You completely wore me out, mister," she said, grinning at him appreciatively.

Sheldon breathed out in relief.

"Good," he said, happy they were on the same page about this.

He got up from the bed and moved to the bathroom, figuring they could both use a shower after this.

He was unable to see Amy's mouth drop open in shock as he continued to talk without thinking of the implications.

"We'll have to wait until after we're married anyway."

END

**A/N: Thank you for your continued appreciation and reviews. I love them. **


	9. The Perspiration Implementation

**WARNING:  
****Features crude language, dubious consent, cuckolding (of sorts?) and scenes containing Amy/Kripke**

**Shamy endgame though, as always. **

* * *

**Part IX**

**9x5 The Perspiration Implementation**

_Sheldon: I tried fencing today. Barry Kripke was there. I should let you know that he expressed interest in asking you out._

_Amy: Well, actually, he - he already did._

_Sheldon: Okay. But don't get too attached to him. In two years, 364 days, he's a dead man._

_Amy: I said no._

_Sheldon: Interesting. I asked two women out today, and they both said no._

_Amy: I didn't know you were interested in dating._

_Sheldon: I've been told it's a good way to move on._

_Amy: Oh. Okay. Anyway, um, it's nice to see you. You look good._

_Sheldon: Thanks. And I taste good too._

* * *

Amy managed to hold her tears at bay until she reached the lobby. She gasped for breath, the emotional pain slicing through her like a knife. _"I asked two women out today."_

She slid down against the wall and sat down on the stairs. She remembered sitting in this exact same spot when she confronted him for avoiding her – years ago. She had to convince him that she wasn't interested in him in any other way than friendship. Which she was at the time.

It seemed like a lifetime ago now.

She tried to take a few deep breaths, trying to calm her raging heart. He was asking out other women. Plural. Because it was a good way to move on.

_Move on._

All this time, she had held onto this glimmer of hope that they would get back together again. That he would see reason, and realise that to some extent, she just couldn't take it anymore; the rejection she felt every time they were together and she expected just _something_ more, the way he just didn't seem to acknowledge _her_, and all the trouble she went through to cater to his needs.

She was always so lenient and patient with him. And he gave her almost nothing in return.

Not enough at least.

And then, on their anniversary, he asked her if he should start to watch a TV show. While kissing her. She knew then; this was it. He needed a wakeup call. She didn't have to accept this.

Was she naïve, to think that he would fight for her? That he would make an effort to win her back?

It seemed she was. Instead of trying to be a better person and a better boyfriend for her, he had chosen to move on. To move on from her.

Amy gasped as the tears ran down her cheeks freely.

Well, if he could move on, so could she.

She pulled her phone out her bag, and pulled up the text from Barry Kripke again. Maybe she would like to get a drink after work with him sometime after all.

* * *

Barry didn't question why she had changed her mind suddenly, but instead invited her to a bar the following Friday. Amy was glad he ignored her earlier refusal, and chose to go through with it.

She didn't really know what to wear to a date. Should she ask the girls? But she and Barry had worked together in the past – Sheldon had _not _liked that – and knew what she usually dressed like. She could make a little effort, she figured, and tossed aside her usual skirt and tights ensemble and changed into a dress instead.

After slipping her bare feet into her nude heels, she did a once over in her mirror.

Maybe _this_ man would appreciate the effort she did in looking nice for a date. Sheldon never commented on her outfits. The only time he had, was when she was dressed up for their fake prom. But other than that; he never told her she looked pretty, or even nice.

She didn't know why she bothered. It was wasted on him.

The tears welled up in her eyes again, and she blinked them away. This was not the time for a crying fit. A man was waiting on her. And this time, it was a man who actually expressed his interest in her openly.

It made her feel strangely wanted.

* * *

The way Barry leered at her legs made her regret not putting on tights, but it was too late now. She accepted the kiss he pressed to her cheek upon reaching him.

"Hello Barry," she spoke demurely, feeling her cheek heat up from his kiss.

"I'm glad you changed your mind, Amy," he said, his usual lisp making him a little harder to understand. She just smiled at him.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked – like a gentleman. She stared. She wasn't used to this type of behaviour.

"A-a-a red wine," she stammered when he looked at her in question, "Malbec, if they have it."

Barry winked at her and walked over to the bar, getting them both drinks. Amy took a seat on the high chair next to his. Her heart was racing. And her palms were clammy.

She couldn't really be this nervous for drinks with Barry, could she? She had never really looked at him like this, but she couldn't deny that it was nice that there were men out there who seemed interested in her like this. Like she was actually worth pursuing. Sheldon had never made her feel like this.

Sheldon. Her thoughts stopped short. Was she feeling guilty for going out with another man?

Before she could explore that thought further, Barry returned with their drinks.

"One Malbec for the lady," he said, offering the glass to her.

Amy bit her lip. "Thank you," she said. They clinked their glasses together, and both took a sip of their respective drinks. Barry was looking at her intensely, and there was a grin on the corners of his mouth.

"I must say," he lisped, "I was surprised to hear you and Cooper had broken up. He was always very _positive_ about you."

He spoke in a leering sort of way, and Amy furrowed her brow in confusion. She blinked rapidly.

"Yeah, well," she said. "I guess we're weren't as compatible as we originally thought. There were some irreconcilable differences, I guess."

Barry raised his eyebrows, and nodded. "You've been a saint with him in any case, " he said, and Amy felt her blood rush through her; at least someone noticed.

She blushed. "Thank you," she murmured.

"So, how long has it been?"

Amy took another sip of wine. She tried to pretend to think for a second, but she knew exactly how many weeks it was. If she had the ability to do quick math like Sheldon could, she could provide him with the precise number of minutes since she had told him it was definitely over.

"Couple of weeks," she said instead.

Barry hummed. "Sucks doesn't it, being single after such a long time?"

Amy felt relieved. _He understood. _"Yes, it's awful. You're so used to having someone in your life, and when that's gone suddenly, it leaves you feeling… I don't know," she said.

"Empty?" Barry supplied, and his hand was on top of hers, squeezing her fingers softly. Amy looked down at their joined hands. A strange sort of thrill moved through her.

She couldn't help thinking that Barry's hands looked nothing like Sheldon's. Amy always had a sort of soft spot for Sheldon's hands. With his strong, long fingers. It always made her wonder how it would feel, should he touch her with those – _really touch her_.

And then there was the added curiosity, making her wonder if the size of his hands meant something else was long as well.

Barry's fingers weren't long like Sheldon's. And she had already seen what he looked like – all of him, thanks to the picture he had sent her. Her mouth went dry. He seemed to be coming on to her quite strongly.

"Yeah," Amy confirmed. "But enough about Sheldon. How have you been? It's been a while since I helped you with that paper. Are you working on anything interesting?"

Barry laughed – as if she made some sort of joke – and intertwined their fingers together, his hand on top of hers. His thumb brushed over her palm, and Amy felt some sort of tingle move up her spine. It gave her a strange warm feeling; having a man touch her this easily and willingly. Even if it was just her hand he was touching.

But in the back of her mind, there was underlying guilt.

Sheldon's face kept appearing in front of her eyes. And there was a sort of simmering worry making her jittery. It was as if she was almost certain that Sheldon would walk into the bar and see them together.

It was the most preposterous thought ever – as if Sheldon would go to a bar.

But she felt uneasy nonetheless. Almost as if she was doing something wrong. Which she wasn't. Amy was suddenly mad; Sheldon had so much power over her, that even broken up, she kept thinking about him, wondering what he thought of her actions.

Would he think less of her if he knew she was out with Barry? _Probably_.

She had half a mind to find a way to let him know somehow.

* * *

Amy drank another two glasses of wine, but was responsible enough to drink a glass of water between the second and the last one. She had a sort of happy buzz going on, but wasn't at all drunk. Just loose enough to allow Barry to graze her knee over her dress under their table.

It made her heart beat just a bit faster too.

They were sharing stories about their colleagues and the wild things that happened between some of them at the annual Christmas mixer, and Amy was actually wiping the tears from her eyes, as she laughed at his rendition of the infamous party of '09.

It felt good to laugh again. She smiled at Barry. _He wasn't bad to look at_, she thought.

If only his eyes were the same pale shade of blue she dreamed of still, instead of the darker blue his eyes were.

"Did you drive here?" Barry asked, his eyes roamed her face and came to a halt on her lips. Amy took a deep breath, nerves making her throat and lips dry.

"No, I took an Uber," she answered, a hitch in her voice.

Barry looked at her intensely. "Can I take you home?"

Amy stared at him. No man had ever talked to her like this. With determination.

She swallowed away the lump in her throat and gave him a small nod. "Alright."

* * *

He walked her to her door, and Amy's keys jingled in her hand cause she couldn't keep her hands from shaking with nerves.

_Was she supposed to invite him in for coffee? _

She cursed herself for not asking the girls for advice before she went on this date. She didn't know the protocols. She and Sheldon had rules and agreements. And while she disliked them sometimes, it was nice to know what was expected of you. She didn't know what to do with herself right now.

But it seemed like Barry did.

"You don't happen to have an extra copy of that Neuron issue in which you were published, do you?" he asked, and Amy's heart palpitated.

"I do," she said with a smile, and opened the door for him as well.

She walked over to her bookcase, meaning to pull out her stash of magazines. Her heart jumped when she felt Barry take hold of her hips. He tugged on the fabric of her dress, turning her around and Amy turned with little resistance.

She barely had a second to look in his eyes before his mouth was on hers. Amy inhaled sharply through her nose, and Barry pressed his lips against hers more firmly.

Amy was frozen in shock for a split second, but then her body acted on its own accord it seemed. Her lips pressed back against his awkwardly. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. _What was she doing?_

Barry took her hesitance as a sign to keep going. He coaxed her mouth open, and his tongue brushed against the inside of Amy's lips. She took a quivering breath through her nose and slid her tongue against his; just to try it. Sheldon had never kissed her like this.

_Sheldon._

Overcome with sudden guilt, Amy grasped Barry's arm, intending to push him away. But his tongue moved against hers in a way that made her resolve falter. She whimpered softly in his mouth and gave into the sensation of their tongues moving against each other. Gave into him.

Barry took a step forward, pushing her against the bookcase. One of his hands moved over her hip, caressing her waist, while the other moved up and took hold of her neck, kissing her more deeply all the while.

Amy tried to focus on this new experience of tongue-kissing, but her mind kept wandering back to her ex and how she had always wanted him to kiss her like this. With her eyes closed, she could almost imagine it was Sheldon who was kissing her like this.

But that wasn't fair to either of them. Or herself.

All thoughts of Sheldon left her head though, when Barry's hand moved from her hip to her breast. He cupped her without hesitation, his hand squeezing her a little too hard through her bra. Amy whimpered in his mouth.

"You really are a wild one, aren't you?" Kripke whispered, when Amy pulled away from his face in shock. "Moaning for me already."

Amy had no chance to respond; his mouth was on hers again, his tongue making its way inside her mouth. Amy pushed at his arms, moving her head away from his. _What did he mean? _

"Barry - -" she mumbled.

"Yeah, say my name," he spoke lowly, moving his face to her neck. He kissed her there, none too gently.

"Cooper used to talk about it all the time, how insatiable you are."

_What?_

Amy blinked her eyes open, her mouth trying to form words, because she was sure she must have heard him wrong. She must have.

But Barry's hand grasped her nipple and squeezed it expertly, rendering her speechless. Amy couldn't help but moan softly at the shocks that went through her body by his touch.

She flushed with shame however when she felt how aroused she became.

Barry noticed her whimpers and breathy moans as he kept pulling on her nipple. He was pulling too hard for her tastes, and she still wasn't sure what she felt about it – but her body seemed to be on board with it.

He pulled back from her neck and smirked at her. "You really are a nasty little girl, aren't you?" he muttered. "What made you change your mind, was it the picture of my cock?"

Amy blinked at him through a haze of lust and residual alcohol. She gaped at him, surprised and a little shocked by his crude language. Barry took hold of her hand and brought it towards the bulge she had felt pressing against her thigh.

"Tell me, Amy," he muttered against her lips. "Is it bigger than Cooper's?"

_As if she knew how big Sheldon's penis was. _

Her eyes bugged out of her head as she felt him however – she had never felt an erection before. Barry chuckled darkly as he regarded her wide eyed gaze.

"Rendered speechless, I see," he said haughtily.

He released her hand, leaving her there cupping him through his pants. Amy didn't know why she didn't pull her hand away. In a way, the guilt still gnawed at her; messing up her thoughts. Sheldon's eyes – his innocent, naïve eyes – kept appearing when she closed her eyes.

But there was also the morbid curiosity of feeling a man's arousal like this. She moved her hand over the bulge fleetingly. It twitched under her fingers.

Her breathing was coming out in gasps – she wasn't sure if it was panic or arousal.

It was all going really fast.

Barry went even faster though. Before she really knew how and when it happened, his hand had moved under her dress and was grazing her panties. Amy's eyes flew open.

She stiffened fully when his hand slipped into her underwear. She closed her eyes in shame. She knew she had to be wet down there. She hadn't meant to become aroused by him, but her body had never experienced anything like this before.

Barry hummed in appreciation. His fingers glided through the slickness between her legs. Amy gasped softly as he brushed over her clit. Pleasure coursed through her fleetingly. He slipped his fingers lower before she really could get into it.

Amy winced slightly when he shoved two fingers inside her. Her body was not used to this kind of stretching.

"Oh ho," Kripke laughed. "I can see why Cooper had to have you every night, with a cunt as tight as yours."

Her heart constricted painfully in her chest as she registered his words. Amy pushed at his shoulders in shock, his fingers slipping away from her. She was blinking back tears – either from the soreness she felt in her privates, or the pain his comment caused.

It really wasn't necessary to rub her face in the fact that she and Sheldon never had sex. Or that he wasn't interested in her like that.

Barry's grin faltered. "Sorry," he lisped, "I'll stop mentioning Cooper."

Amy stared at him. He wasn't apologizing for mocking her lack of sex life. Why not? Unless he _actually _thought she and Sheldon had been active in the bedroom.

Amy swallowed away the bile in her throat.

Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. _Barry was under the impression that she and Sheldon went at it like bunnies. _Why would he think that?

_"Cooper used to talk about it all the time, how insatiable you are." _

Barry moved towards her again, his lips puckered as if to kiss her. Amy ducked her head down, avoiding his lips.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "This is all going too fast for me. Maybe you should go."

Barry faltered for a second, and what followed was the incredibly awkward movement of him extracting his hand from her underwear.

"You're still hung up on Cooper, I see," Barry said, his voice void of malice. "I had a good time tonight, though, Amy. You're a great girl."

Amy gave him half a smile. "Thanks."

"I'll see myself out," Barry said, the awkwardness had returned full force. Amy nodded and didn't even notice the door close behind him.

One of Barry's comments repeating itself over and over in her mind; _Cooper used to talk about it all the time, how insatiable you are._

* * *

Amy put her car in park and looked out of the window to see if she could see any light up on the fourth floor. There weren't any. Which wasn't at all surprising, considering it was almost midnight and Sheldon's bedtime had come and gone an hour and a half ago.

He would just have to wake up.

Amy grabbed her phone and fired off a quick text. His sound should be on. It always was, in case of emergencies, sudden deaths in the family or the off-change Firefly would get renewed after all.

_To: Sheldon  
I'm downstairs. Buzz me in when I ring the doorbell._

There. No 'please' or a question or any niceties. Just a clear statement. She would have peaked his curiosity with that, she was sure. She watched the three tiny bulbs appear and disappear as he typed an answer.

It took him almost a full minute to respond.

_From: Sheldon  
Ok. _

* * *

Amy's calves hurt more than usual after walking up all the flights of stairs. She regretted not changing her shoes again – the first time was when she had to stop on the side of the road to take off her heels and continue driving barefoot.

Sheldon must have been waiting by the door for her arrival, because he opened the door to his apartment just when she reached the top of the stairs. His hair was dishevelled, and he had foregone his usual robe over his pyjamas. He blinked at her.

"Hello."

He had no right to look this confused by her presence _or_ to look this cute. The earlier anger and disbelief returned quickly though, when he looked her over. His eyes lingered on her bare legs and she could see his swallow thickly as they skimmed over her bosom.

She hated him for it.

He could have leered at her body for years and had chosen not to. And now, when they were broken up, he was suddenly eying her? How dare he.

"I don't think it's appropriate to call on your former lovers in the middle of the night like this, Amy," he drawled, giving her a look of condescension.

Amy raised her eyebrows and chuckled mirthlessly.

"We were never lovers, Sheldon," she replied. "Although, that's not what Barry Kripke seems to think."

She watched him whiten with a strange sense of satisfaction.

He was silent. And Amy felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. _There_. She was curious to see how he would talk himself out of this one.

He swallowed again. "Are you here to discuss semantics? Cause I'd rather we do that inside," he said, his voice wobbly, as he took a step to the side, opening the door for her.

Amy walked inside and threw her purse down in his desk chair.

"Are you just going to ignore the other thing I just said?" she asked. She didn't know why she was still surprised by his behaviour now. As if he would actually own up to this.

"What other thing?" Sheldon asked, turning away from her towards the kitchen.

He was gulping down a glass of water like a man dying from thirst. Amy followed him, her heels clicking on the carpet. She could practically see the hairs on his neck stand up as she approached him.

"Why does Barry Kripke think I'm _insatiable, with a cunt so tight it's no wonder Cooper had to have me every night_?" she spoke lowly.

The sound of the glass slipping from Sheldon's hand into the sink and scattering into tiny pieces echoed around the apartment.

Sheldon paid no mind to the glass shards in front of him and turned around sharply.

His eyes were blown wide, there were red blotches on his cheeks. Amy could see a vein throb in his neck.

"_Ex-cuse _me?_"_ he all but hollered.

Amy blushed under his gaze. "You heard me," she whispered.

Sheldon was looking at her like he had never seen her before in his life. It was Amy's turn to swallow away the dryness in her throat when he began to stalk towards her.

"Why would he say such a thing, Sheldon?" Amy repeated, needing him to open up about this hurtful lies he apparently told whoever wanted to hear.

Sheldon was trembling with rage. Amy didn't see why _he _thought he had the right to be angry about this. It was _her_ reputation he had knowingly sullied with his lies to Kripke.

"Why indeed, Amy?" Sheldon hissed. "Why would Kripke know _anything _about your privates in the first place, hm?"

Amy blushed fully. That was not what she had meant. This was taking a turn she had not expected.

"That's completely beside the point," she stammered. "Why would he say you _had to have me every night_?"

But Sheldon wasn't listening to her anymore. For the second time that evening, Amy was cornered against a cabinet of sorts. Sheldon towered over her.

"But that's exactly the point," he muttered, "why would Kripke talk to you anyway? I thought you had turned him down? That's what you told me the other day. But it's a Friday night and you're all dressed up. Was that for him?"

Amy had trouble breathing. Sheldon had never spoken to her like this; his voice low, appearing eerily calm, but his eyes blazing through her. It made her skin prickle.

She didn't answer.

"I knew you were desperate for _sex_," he spat the word like it was something disgusting, "but I never pegged you to be the type of girl who would jump on the first guy who offered. _Kripke_ no less. Haven't you hurt me enough?"

Amy gaped at him. She hadn't 'jumped' anyone. Kripke had cornered her, and assuming she was more experienced than she was, had maybe crossed some unchartered territories.

"I didn't sleep with him," she said in spite of herself.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her. "I find that inconsistent with what you just said," he hissed.

Amy looked at him defiantly. Really, he could just think whatever he wanted now. It wasn't as if she was going to be seeing much of him anyway. And if he thought she would stoop _this _low to hurt him, he really didn't even deserve the truth from her.

"Whatever, Sheldon," she said, hoping he noticed how pissed off she was. "I just wanted to know if there are more people out there who are under the assumption I'm some sort of animal in heat in the bedroom, who needs to be taken into her _tight cunt_ every night like you used to do?"

She knew he couldn't handle her crude language. His left eye twitched again.

"There aren't," he said testily.

Amy stared at him. He usually couldn't tell a lie to save his life. She wondered how he had fooled Kripke. And _why_ he had fooled Kripke.

"Good," Amy said with some sense of finality. Talking to Sheldon was exhausting. She made a move to walk around him, wanting to leave. It hurt, being this close to Sheldon now.

He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back before she could fully move away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, eerily calm. "Do you think you can just leave after talking to me like that?"

"Like what?" Amy echoed, out of patience.

Sheldon stared at her. "I think you still owe an answer to my question, Amy," he hissed. Amy blinked at him. She didn't owe him anything. Not anymore.

"Why would Kripke say that about your – your… _privates_?" he stuttered.

Amy just raised her eyebrows at him. He could figure that one out by himself.

"Good night, Sheldon," she said instead of answering, moving past him now.

Sheldon pulled her arm nearly out of its socket with the force he used to turn her around. Amy found herself sandwiched between the cold tile of the counter and the trembling heat of his body.

Sheldon's eyes shot fire.

"Did he touch you?" his voice was low.

Amy just stared back.

"Did he touch you?!" he repeated loudly, making her jump.

Amy had never blushed this hard in her life. "What's it to you?" she said. "He _wanted_ to touch me. And I let him."

Sheldon stared at her. He seemed to be thinking fast, like he did when he tried to solve an equation. "You _let_ him," he repeated, vehemently. "Would you let me too? If I wanted to touch you?"

Amy was about to comment on the absurdity of his questions, when Sheldon's palm suddenly enveloped her breast. She inhaled sharply, heat pooling inside her immediately. She looked at him in wonder. His thumb brushed over her nipple; it hardened under his touch.

_No. _

He was just doing this to mess with her head. Because she had hurt him by going out with Kripke.

"Sheldon, stop," she said firmly, pushing at his shoulders.

But he persisted, pushing her against the counter harder, his body following his movement, pressing into her. He was so close now, she could barely keep his face in focus.

"Did you tell him to stop too, when you were thinking of me as he touched you?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. Amy shook under his hands. His right hand squeezed her breast, his left had moved from her waist to her bottom.

She gasped softly.

"You _were_ thinking of me, weren't you?" he whispered. "I bet you were. Wishing it was me touching you like that… Isn't that what you've wanted all this time?"

Amy gaped at him, shocked by his audacity.

Before she had a chance to protest, his mouth was on hers. She whimpered in his mouth. Amy pushed at his arms again – he needed to get off her, her head was a mess. Surely, Sheldon wasn't suddenly interested in having her, _really _having her?

She pushed at his arms again, but he wouldn't budge.

He let go of her breast and grasped her head instead, holding her so close to him, she had no chance to back away from his onslaught on her lips. Amy opened her mouth to tell him to stop; but his tongue slipped between her lips before she could utter a single vowel.

Amy's eyes widened, and her body responded to the shocks of arousal moving through her at the feel of his tongue brushing hers. She was trapped between the cabinet and Sheldon's body, her head held firmly by his strong hand. His tongue stroking hers over and over, awkward at first, but getting more confident by the second.

Amy whimpered again.

Her body seemed to betray her; her tongue moved against his on its own accord. Sheldon exhaled against her cheek harshly. His hand squeezed her ass again, pulling their lower bodies together. Amy's eyes bugged out as she felt him pressing against her belly.

She mewled into his mouth, and suddenly her hands were no longer pushing him away, but pulling him even closer to her. Their lips moved in sync now, pushing and pulling and pressing. Amy's hands were in his hair, holding his head close to hers now.

Arousal coursed through her, and if she had been turned on before, now she was horny on a whole new level.

Sheldon's hands were both on her bottom now, and his long fingers splayed out, gripping her firmly through her dress. Amy didn't understand what was going on anymore; Sheldon was making out with her like her never had before, his obvious arousal pressing against her. In his kitchen no less.

He pulled back from her, panting deeply.

He was still radiating anger at her; his eyes void of any affection as he stared her down.

"Is the real thing better than your fantasies?" he asked, mocking her.

Amy didn't understand why her pussy clenched with arousal at his words.

"Yes," she whispered, her breathing shallow. She was incredibly nervous now. Sheldon seemed almost dangerous.

"I should think so," he muttered. He thrusted against her belly, making her even more aware of his arousal – as if she hadn't felt it before.

One of his hands let go of her bottom, and stroked her cheek softly with his knuckles. He moved lower and lower, over her neck, across her sternum, over her belly.

"I don't like people touching my things, Amy," he muttered darkly. He cupped her through her clothes. She had to be radiating heat from there. She moved her shaking legs apart a little bit, granting him access.

Sheldon removed his hand from between her legs though and replaced it with his knee. He moved his hand to the outer thigh of her left leg. He grasped her right hand with his left and lifted it above their heads, and then bent down quickly between their joint arms.

Amy yelped as she was lifted in a fireman's carry; her body flung over his shoulders, while he maintained a firm grip on both her leg and her right hand.

Sheldon moved quickly, taking big strides towards his bedroom. Amy could only gasp in surprise and shock as she watched his shapely bum move with every step he took. Amy had only been allowed inside his bedroom a couple of times, and just once after dark. He kicked the door shut behind him and promptly deposited her on his bed.

"Sheldon!" Amy exclaimed in shock, attempting to scramble up. Sheldon however pulled on her ankles, and Amy fell back against the mattress. He slipped off her heels simultaneously and pushed her legs apart none too gently.

His eyes zeroed in on her panty-covered centre. _Would he be able to see how wet she was? _Amy wondered. She felt warm all over; her whole body had to be blushing now. Sheldon's hands were still on her legs, holding them open. He was breathing deeply.

He moved upright, and started to unbutton his pyjama top right before her eyes. Amy stared at him. Her heartrate quickened, and her throat went dry when he took it off and dropped it on the floor behind him. His eyes held hers as he moved his hands up behind his head, and pulled his white t-shirt off in one practiced move.

Amy let her eyes roam over his naked chest. She had only dreamed of him like this. Her mind had a hard time understanding what was happening in front of her.

"Have you lost the ability to undress along with your dignity tonight?" Sheldon remarked, his hands on the waistband of his pyjama pants.

Amy blinked up at him, her earlier aroused state dissolving a little. _How dare he say such a thing_. As if he would actually go through with this – whatever it was he was implying they were about to do now anyway. He didn't have the guts to_. Or the desire to_, Amy thought bitterly.

He could get it. The second she would undress in front of him, he'd run off screaming.

Wouldn't he?

Amy raised her eyes at him in challenge. She lowered the zipper on the side of her dress, and pulled it up over her ass first before pulling it off over her head. She was in her underwear in front of him now.

Sheldon studied her form.

Amy looked at him defiantly as she unclasped her bra behind her back and threw it beside her. She lifted her butt of the bed and removed her panties quickly.

"You were saying?"

Sheldon had red blotches on his neck, his eyes moving over her body rapidly.

Amy expected him to start running any second now. She was ticking off the seconds in his head before he would inevitably bolt.

_One, two, three, four, five, six… _

But he didn't run. Instead he pushed his pants down, and climbed on top the bed. Amy had gotten barely a glimpse at his member – he was moving fast. He crawled towards her.

He was in her face now, breathing harshly. His eyes were almost fully black, his pupils blown wide.

Amy was trembling with nerves. "Sheldon," she murmured. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stop him or if she was encouraging him now.

He looked at her imploringly, before bending down and kissing her. His lips caressed hers softly at first, and when Amy reciprocated, he deepened the kiss immediately. Sparks of arousal coursed through her again, and her hands moved from their position next to her on the bed to his arms. She marvelled at the tenseness in his muscles there.

Sheldon shifted and moved on top of her, his arms on either side of her. Amy opened her legs for him, excepting him against her.

Sheldon groaned softly in her mouth. Amy titled her hips and gasped in his mouth as she felt his penis brush against her. It slipped through the arousal between her legs easily, and Amy moaned in his mouth when it bumped against her clit.

Sheldon pulled back from her face, panting. "Amy…" he whispered. His right hand moving from its position next to her head to between their legs. Amy watched him through heavy-lidded eyes. _This was it._

They were going to have sex.

She expected him to position his hard member at her entrance and braced herself for the inevitable sting of pain that was about to come. But rather than using his hand to guide his erection inside her, his hand brushed against her clit like his dick had done.

Amy gasped in shock.

Sheldon stroked her more firmly, making small circles against her. Amy moaned pathetically, biting her lip to keep from making too much noise. Having _him_ touch her was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It felt better than she had ever dared to dream.

"Is this okay?" Sheldon mumbled quietly, like he didn't want to disrupt the flow she was in.

Amy squeezed his arms, her head was thrown back in near-ecstasy already. She kept her eyes tightly shut, only able to focus on the feeling of his hand between her legs, his fingers bringing her to extreme heights rapidly. She nodded swiftly, tiny moans escaping her throat as she moved her hips against him.

Stars burst behind her eyelids and the euphoria washed over her. She gasped for breath, her clit throbbing under his fingers, more liquid gathering between her legs as she spasmed in his arms.

Sheldon ceased his movements slowly, and Amy tried to regain her breathing.

Her eyes opened up to him looking at her intensely. Her body felt sated, but still tingly and somehow wanting more. He shifted above her, and this time it was his hardened member she felt brush against her. She was very sensitive to the touch still.

Sheldon held her gaze, and slid his erection lower. Amy blushed as she realised how, even after coming just now, her body was aching for him.

Sheldon bent down and kissed her again.

"To whom do you belong, Amy?" Sheldon whispered against her mouth, holding himself steady against her.

Amy's heart constricted painfully. _She must have misheard him._ Amy kissed him in return and moved her hips against him, hoping he might slip inside her like this, she was desperate for him now.

Sheldon stopped her hips from moving with his hand, and lifted himself up slightly. She blinked up at him.

"Once we do this, there is no going back," Sheldon whispered, the look in his eyes making her stomach constrict.

"Sheldon, please," Amy moaned, clinging on his shoulders. She arched her back and the head of his penis slipped through the abundance of wetness there, making its way inside her.

Amy gasped softly. Sheldon stared at into her eyes, his mouth parted, his breath shallow.

Sheldon pushed into her slowly, pulling back every half or inch or so, and pushing back in further each time. He was easing his way into her, and Amy couldn't be thankful enough for the earlier orgasm he had given her. He felt enormous.

Once he was fully sheathed inside her, Amy let out a shuddering breath. She didn't dare to move too much, his member stretched her like nothing ever had. It wasn't until she felt Sheldon's lips on hers again, that she realised she had her eyes closed.

Sheldon's kisses were feather light on her lips, Amy kissed him back with a trembling breath. He pushed himself up slightly by his hands, and Amy blinked up at him. He hadn't moved since he had fully entered her, for which she was grateful. Her body was still accommodating to the stretching it endured from his more than impressive member.

Sheldon was gazing at her – in wonder, she deduced – and his arms trembled next to her.

"Amy…" he muttered, his voice filled with awe. Amy trembled under him, the look in his eyes caused her body to heat up and tears to form in her eyes.

He pulled out of her carefully and thrusted back into her slowly. Amy's head fell back against the bed; the feeling of him filling her completely overwhelmed her. Her body gave way to his thrusts with each push into her. After a while, her body welcomed the intrusions; her hips moved upwards to meet his thrusts. Amy looked back up at him.

While she had spent the last five years dreaming about this; making love to Sheldon, she had never expected it to feel like this. So overpowering, so full, so complete. She shuddered underneath him.

Sheldon was breathing harshly through his mouth as he moved above her.

Together they moved in sync - like they had when they kissed in the kitchen - when Sheldon moved forward, Amy lifted her hips, and when he retreated, so did she.

Sheldon picked up the pace; he lowered himself on top of her more, and grasped her thigh to hold himself steady. Amy lifted up her legs, wrapping them around his hips. The shift in position caused him to slip into her even deeper than before. Sheldon groaned in her neck, while Amy gasped for breath.

The way he penetrated her now caused him to push against her clit from inside her, and she was seeing stars already. The moans coming out of her mouth had to be embarrassing by now; high pitched and desperate.

"To whom do you belong, Amy?" Sheldon repeated with difficulty, gasping harder still.

Amy moaned under him, her walls clamping down on him inside her in response. _She hadn't misheard him before. _The tingles were multiplying again; another release was approaching rapidly.

"To you," she breathed out. Sheldon groaned in response.

"Yes," he hissed. "Mine."

His blatant possessiveness sparked something inside her.

Amy clamped down on him suddenly, falling apart under him. Wave after wave of pleasure caused her to cling to him, her body firmly grasping his member inside her. Amy moaned, trembling and convulsing against him. She heard Sheldon groan loudly in her ear and felt him come as well; his member throbbed inside her, and Amy could feel him fill her with bursts of liquid inside her.

They lay there for a minute or so; both panting deeply, as they both came down from their highs. His body felt slick with sweat against her.

Thoughts raced through her head. She and Sheldon and just had sex. Or made love. She wasn't really sure yet. Her body was still tingly, and Sheldon hadn't moved from his position above her, his head was in her neck, breathing deeply. Their racing hearts pressed together.

"Sheldon?" she whispered, unsure where they went from here.

He pulled away from her neck, and kissed her cheek, moving towards her mouth with little brushes of his lips against her skin. Amy kissed him back when he reached her mouth. She could feel the fire ignite inside her again.

"I don't want you dating other men," Sheldon murmured against her lips. He kept kissing her.

Amy nodded. She didn't want to date other men either.

"Be mine instead," he continued, kissing her deeply. Amy felt overcome by his professions and responded to his kiss with everything she had.

He _did _want her. All her earlier doubts and insecurities had messed with her head; Sheldon had never stopped wanting her.

"Yes," she responded softly.

Sheldon smiled down at her hesitantly, he looked insecure. "Yes?" he repeated quietly.

Amy bit her lip at him and nodded again. "Yes," she confirmed.

Sheldon smiled goofily at her – and Amy's heart soared as she grinned back up at him. The sudden happiness spreading through her whole body.

They detangled awkwardly, and Amy could feel all sorts of fluids slip out of her as he moved off her. Sheldon lay down next to her; looking at her like he couldn't believe his luck. Amy felt her heart burst with joy.

"Come," Sheldon said softly, sitting up and moving from the bed. "Let's get cleaned up, we can't sleep in these dirty sheets."

Amy laughed softly; thankful that some things never changed. With Sheldon standing naked at the foot of the bed, she could finally regard him in all this glory. She looked at his body unabashedly, and quickly averted her eyes as she looked at his member.

She couldn't help but grin as she thought back to one of Kripke's questions from earlier that evening.

_Bigger than Cooper's? He wishes. _

END

**A/N: I hope everybody is coping well with lockdowns, social distancing and quarantines. And I hope this little piece (the longest in this series so far though) made your days of staying home and staying safe a little better.**

**Your reviews and appreciation make my lonely days a bit better. Thank you in advance. **


	10. The Anxiety Optimization

**Part X**

**8x13 The Anxiety Optimization**

_Amy: Look, I know you don't like it, but that's the point of the experiment. I need to irritate you to find your optimal anxiety zone. And you said no to tickling, polka music or watching me eat a banana._

_Sheldon: Who eats them horizontally?_

_Amy: My mother said that's how good girls do it._

* * *

Sheldon played with his salad. A couple of days had passed after what he now referred to as 'anxiety madness' in his head. His quest to optimize his anxiety levels had made him hallucinate and so jittery – but that may have been the Red Bull – that he barely even remembered most of the days spent in his Superman t-shirt with that cap on his head.

After a couple of good nights sleep he felt much better. He still hadn't made any progress in coming up with a theory of dark matter that doesn't make protons decay. It irked him. But Leonard and Penny had been pretty firm in their talks to him the last two days. He should let it rest.

Apparently, 'it would come to him when he least expected it'.

That was some inspirational nonsense if he ever heard it, but he pretended to accept their ridiculous notion, just so they would stop talking about his bout of near-madness. He wondered why Amy hadn't contacted him during the weekend to ask about his days. Maybe something had happened at their date night? He couldn't really recall much from that evening or how he had gotten home after the date ended.

Before he could ponder it any further, he was brought out of his train of thought by the arrival of Koothrappali and Wolowitz at their usual table, and their typical talk of whatever happened during the weekend flowed easily around them. Sheldon was able to lecture them on some of the points of their discussion, and all was back to normal.

Sheldon was glad. He hated change.

They neared the end of their lunch, when Koothrappali started to peel a banana.

Sheldon stared at him. Koothrappali seemed none the wiser, and took a big bite out of the banana, chewing with his mouth slightly open. Sheldon scrunched up his nose in disgust, but somehow couldn't keep his eyes of the scene in front of him.

There was something about bananas. He couldn't remember. Why did watching Rajesh eat a banana make him think of Amy?

"Geez, Sheldon," Wolowitz exclaimed. "You can't stare at guy like that when he's eating a banana."

Sheldon blinked and turned to look at Wolowitz. Koothrappali had been in the midst of taking a bite out of the banana, and he pulled it out of his mouth reluctantly, giving Sheldon a look.

"What?" Sheldon asked, bewildered.

"You can't try to make eye contact with a man eating a banana, Sheldon," Wolowitz said, as if that settled it.

"I wasn't trying to," Sheldon said, confused still. _Why did the image of Amy come up in his head when he looked at that banana? _

He racked his brain. What was the connection between Amy and bananas? It seemed such a strange combination to trigger him. He mentally went through other nutriments; she was allergic to avocados, she liked lemon in her tea, and that one time when they were out to dinner she had made noises of appreciation when she ate a chocolate-raspberry tart. Those noises had stayed with him for longer than he cared to admit.

Nothing came to mind about bananas. Then why did her face appear in his head?

"Are you alright Sheldon?" Leonard asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

"No," Sheldon said after some hesitation. It seemed ridiculous, even to his own ears. "I don't know why, but for some reason seeing Raj eat that banana made me think of Amy."

Leonard raised his eyebrows. Wolowitz guffawed.

"That's it, I'm not going to finish this," Koothrappali exclaimed, throwing the half-eaten banana down.

Wolowitz seemed to be having some sort of fit. Leonard was red in the face.

_What was going on?_

"What?" Sheldon asked. He hated it when they laughed and didn't tell him why.

"Nothing, Sheldon," Leonard said, blushing still.

"I told you not to take such big bites out of a banana in a public place," Wolowitz hissed to Koothrappali. "It gives off a vibe."

Sheldon furrowed his brow. Why would eating fruit give off a vibe of sorts?

"What am I supposed to do? Slice it first?" Koothrappali asked, "or just put it in my mouth sideways?"

Suddenly, it clicked in Sheldon's mind. Amy and bananas. _Good girls eat bananas horizontally, _she had said.

It hadn't made any sense to him then, and it didn't make any sense to him now. Maybe he should go by her apartment later, and ask her. He'd be able to kill two birds with one stone; it bothered him that he hadn't heard from her the entire weekend. She'd better have a good explanation for that as well.

* * *

Leonard smirked at him that afternoon when he asked to be dropped off at Amy's. Sheldon didn't really understand why Leonard gave him a look that suggested something. He decided not to ponder to long about that. He had informed Amy of his upcoming visit by text message. Her response had been off; usually she ended the text with 'XO', but now she didn't.

It bothered him.

Why wouldn't she be sending him digital hugs and kisses? He felt cheated out of them somehow, which made no sense; it wasn't as if he looked forward to their usual date night kisses – not _that_ much at least – but he had gotten used to her usual way of ending her texts. He wondered again if something had happened.

Could she be angry for some reason? Was she deliberately withholding her digital kisses?

"Leonard," he said, "when I got home Thursday, did I mention anything about Amy?"

Leonard looked at him sideways, grinning. "You mean in regards to bananas?"

Sheldon furrowed his brow.

"No," he replied, "I have the feeling she may be mad at me. But I can hardly remember anything from last week, let alone the date night we had on Thursday."

"Well," Leonard started, and he sounded apprehensive, "you weren't in your best shape. And you had taken the bus home, so I don't think it went too well, buddy."

Sheldon felt guilty. He assumed as much. He had been so consumed by his anxiety experiment. He had probably been working during their date night as well. No wonder Amy was pissed off; it was forbidden by their relationship agreement to be working during date night.

He had violated the relationship agreement. He felt nauseous almost immediately.

"Leonard," he said urgently. "Turn right here, we need to make another stop first."

* * *

Amy didn't look too happy to see him. His earlier presumptions turned out to be correct. She _was_ mad.

"Hello Sheldon," she said, tonelessly.

"Hello," he responded. Anger seemed to radiate off her. She looked at him, as if she was waiting for something. Should he apologize for ruining their date night already? He had a sort of apology planned.

Her eyes shifted to the flowers he held in his left hand, and her features softened.

"These are for you," Sheldon said, holding them out to her.

"Sheldon…" Amy mumbled bashfully, and Sheldon couldn't help but smile in return.

"I realise I behaved rather rudely last Thursday," he muttered, "and I violated the relationship agreement in doing so. Please accept these flowers as an apology."

Amy took the flowers from him, and looked up at him. She was blushing.

"The flowers weren't necessary," she whispered, accepting them all the same. "But I appreciate the apology."

Sheldon nodded awkwardly. He hardly ever apologized, but he had found out early in their relationship that Amy was more willing to accept his apologies if he accompanied them with a gift of sorts. Leonard had refused to go into the jewellers' though, so he had to settle for a bouquet of pink peonies instead.

Amy seemed to like them at least. _But not as much as the tiara_, a nagging voice in the back of his head said. His brows constricted. Where had that come from? Had he hoped she would kiss him in thanks, like she had done when he had given her the tiara?

He was still a bit annoyed by the kisses she had withheld from him. They probably hadn't even had their usual end-of-date-night kiss either, he realised.

Even more kisses she had denied him.

"May I come in?" he asked, slightly irritated. He was still standing in the hallway.

"Oh, yes, of course," Amy said, taking a step to the side and allowing him in.

Sheldon stepped into her apartment, and pivoted on his foot. Amy had just closed the door behind him, and seemed surprised by how close he was standing when she turned back around.

Her eyes widened when Sheldon moved down swiftly and pressed his lips to hers. He waited till he felt her lips press back against his before he pulled back. _There_. Now he had had some sort of closure at least, for their ruined date night.

Amy languidly opened her eyes. "What was that for?" she asked quietly. Her voice trembled.

"I don't think we had an appropriate goodbye last Thursday, did we?" Sheldon asked, but his voice was a lot softer than his usual tone.

"N-no," Amy whispered. "But I thought we were having this extra date night to make up for that?"

Sheldon nodded. "You didn't send me any kisses by text either," he muttered.

Amy blushed.

"I was kind of mad at you," she shrugged. "I also didn't think you'd notice, to be honest."

Sheldon just raised his eyebrows. There had yet to come day in which he wouldn't notice anything about her.

"I did," he merely stated.

Amy looked up at him, a sort of mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She stood on tiptoe and quickly pecked his mouth. "There," she smiled. "Better?"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her. That vixen.

* * *

Amy had ordered Thai, because it was Monday. Sheldon realised he should be appreciative of that, but it was hard to when she had ordered from a different Thai restaurant (his usual didn't deliver in her neighbourhood) and his chicken was shredded, and not diced.

But he figured he couldn't really make a fuss, since she had tried to abide by his schedule – even though she had still been angry when she had ordered. Sometimes he thought he really didn't deserve her.

The air around them was comfortable, and Amy told him about her weekend now anyway.

Sheldon was glad for the normalcy around them. They were able to have their usual debates and discussions during their dinner. It almost didn't bother him anymore that his meal wasn't really to his liking, and he was at her apartment while Mondays were supposed to be spend at his place.

He just had to make amends with her, he presumed. She had just tried to help him with his anxiety experiment last week, and he had behaved appallingly.

It hadn't been really necessary for her to increase his anxiety with that annoying orange balloon. For some reason he was always a little anxious when he was around her. She hadn't mentioned his elevated heartrate when she had connected all the sensors to her computer. Hadn't she noticed? Or perhaps she had noticed, and decided for some reason not to comment?

Maybe Amy had been too focussed on his neurological values to notice. She was more interested in the brain than the body after all. Although sometimes Sheldon wondered if she was more interested in his body than his brain, with the way she leered at him when she thought he didn't notice.

"I should have been more appreciative of your help with my anxiety experiments last week," Sheldon said, feeling the sudden need to let her know again that he truly felt bad for his behaviour.

"It's alright," Amy mumbled.

"I'll reimburse you for that cap," Sheldon said. "I think Penny threw it out."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're showering again," Amy said with a slight smile. "You scared me a little."

The remorse returned again. Sheldon knew he could become like this; out of control, completely focussed on one goal, losing his sense of reality. It had happened in the past, but that was years ago.

"Have you been able to focus on work now, even without the anxiety?" Amy asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"I have, but not as much as I would have liked," Sheldon admitted. "There's still something bothering me in the back of my mind, I can't seem to shake it."

Amy regarded him thoughtfully.

"It's a shame I don't have my equipment at home," she said, "it would have been really interesting for me to map out your brain patterns right now and compare them to the ones from last week."

Sheldon looked at her.

"When you tried to increase my anxiety levels with that annoying balloon?"

"Yes," Amy confirmed.

Sheldon stared as she took another sip of her wine. Amy blinked at him.

"What?" she asked.

Thinking about that balloon brought back his earlier thoughts about banana, and the way the guys had reacted that afternoon. Deciding it was just going to be bothering him too much, he just went for it.

"Why would watching you eat a banana increase my anxiety levels?" he asked.

Amy blushed crimson. She hastily took another sip of her wine. And another.

"Koothrappali was eating a banana at lunch, and watching him eat it didn't do anything to me," Sheldon supplied. Maybe she didn't understand what he meant. "And he ate it the regular way."

Amy emptied her glass. She looked away and murmured something.

"I'm sorry?" Sheldon asked. Why was she this embarrassed?

"Forget about it," Amy repeated. "It was silly, really."

She got up from the table and made her way over to the kitchen, throwing away the empty containers and loading up her dishwasher. Sheldon quickly averted his eyes when he saw her rear came into view perfectly as she bent down.

"Why would your mother make you eat a banana horizontally, though?" Sheldon pressed, as he handed her his plate.

Amy's face was beet red. "She once saw me trying to fit an entire banana in my mouth, and I succeeded," she said, "she forbade me to do that after that."

Sheldon furrowed his brow in confusion. "An entire banana?" he repeated. "And you didn't throw up?"

Amy shook her head, bending down towards the dishwasher again. "No," she confirmed. "Turns out I have no gag reflex. It's not the first weird thing about my body; I've told you about my webbed feet and my brittle ankles."

Sheldon nodded, lost in thought.

In his mind's eye, Raj's face morphed into Amy's at their lunch table. She held his gaze as she engulfed an entire banana – peel and all – in her mouth, and then slowly took it out, just to work it in again.

Tingles moved up his spine and his blood rushed through him. The dirty plate he was holding nearly slipped out of his hands – his palms were slippery, his heart rate quickened. His blood rushed in his ears. He could see black spots appear in front of his eyes. All his nerves were on end.

_Anxiety._

No. No. Not anxiety, he realised. _Arousal. _

_Danger! Danger! _

Amy seemed none the wiser as she took the plate from his hand. Sheldon tried to calm his breathing. He was thankful he was facing the counter, he would be able to shield the growing bulge in his pants from Amy's eyes.

If only she would stop bending down and practically shoving her bottom in his face. Sheldon groaned softly and immediately coughed, making it seem like he had a tickle in this throat.

"So, there's that," Amy said, standing up and closing the dishwasher, "and also the fact that the phallic shape of a banana might trigger you in some way."

Sheldon stared at her.

_What was she saying? _

Amy proceeded to wash her hands, a faint blush still on her cheeks. Sheldon didn't understand how she could be so unperturbed. The way she spoke about _bananas_ and shoving them entirely down her throat and the casual mention of the word 'phallic'.

Did she think he was made of stone?

"It might have," he said, "if you'd eaten it normally instead of horizontally."

Amy looked back up at him, her mouth open in shock. Her pupils dilated.

"To increase my anxiety levels," he quickly added. He wasn't really sure what was going on anymore now; yes, he was somewhat aroused, but he also felt extremely awkward. His anxiety levels were rising rapidly. _If only he had had this level of anxiety last week…_

Wasn't that the reason he had gone to Amy's to begin with? Because she always made him anxious. With her expectations and her insinuations and her shapely rear and her pouting lips and her begging green eyes and her shiny hair and her - -

"If I had any bananas here, I'd show you," she said, winking at him.

Sheldon grasped the counter with both hands. There was a stirring in his pants.

"Aren't there any other… phallic shaped things around for you to demonstrate your ehm… skills on?"

His heart stopped beating for a second. _What _had just come out of his mouth? He must have lost his mind for real now. Sheldon Lee Cooper did _not _just say that.

But by the look on Amy's face it appeared he had.

She was fully blushing now. Her hands shook and her mouth had opened in shock.

"D-do you realise what you're asking me?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes," Sheldon lied.

He didn't. Not really. He just couldn't get rid of the image in his head of Amy swallowing a banana whole – and it disturbed him – particularly because it wasn't _normal_. The human body couldn't handle such big quantities at once; that was why one gagged on too big a bites of food.

And besides the lack of normalcy of it; he couldn't shake the strange feeling of arousal combined with nervousness he got when he thought about it. It made him even more anxious than anything he had tried to week before.

"I don't think you do," Amy said – her voice was shaking, and her blush moved from her face down to her neck.

Sheldon just stared at her. He just wanted to get rid of this antsy, anxious feeling coursing through him now.

"You're asking me to fellate you," her voice was so breathless he barely heard her.

Sheldon's heart palpitated. _Had he asked that?_ He just needed to get rid of this anxious, sort of excited feeling. But why wasn't he denying her assumptions immediately?

Amy was looking at him like she had never seen him before. Her eyes shifted to his white knuckles holding onto the counter in front of him. Sheldon cursed himself for wearing khakis. There was no hiding his erection in these pants.

He watched in horror how Amy gasped as she saw it.

Sheldon looked up to the skies. Where was his mother's beloved deity in times like these? It would have helped him greatly if he could have made it disappear for just a moment now. All the more proof that there was no God, he thought.

"Sheldon," Amy whispered quietly.

He looked at her. He was _not _ashamed, he was not. He _wasn't._ It was normal for his body to respond to talks like this, he knew that. Plus, Amy had been prancing around him all evening and she had teased him with her kisses earlier. It was completely natural.

Yet he blushed as he looked back at her defiantly.

Her hand touched his whitened knuckles softly. He was extremely tense. Just her touch on his hand made his heart beat faster. She grasped his wrist, and turned him around. Sheldon leaned back against the counter.

He kept staring at her. Amy eyed him with curiosity, and she looked a tad insecure as well. She stepped in closer and leaned up at him. Sheldon's eyes closed automatically when her lips brushed against his. He kissed her back timidly, his breath harsh as he breathed out a breath he had been holding too long.

Amy's hands were on both of his, and she was keeping a certain distance between the two of them – was she afraid to touch him there? Sheldon's mind was a mess. Here he was, in her kitchen, in an obvious state of arousal and Amy wasn't showing him the door or running away screaming. Instead, she was kissing him sweetly. They had kissed before, and Sheldon was grateful that he at least knew what to expect from that.

It didn't help the situation in his pants however.

Amy pulled from his face after another lingering kiss. Her pupils were blown wide now. Sheldon tried to read her facial expression – he was terrible at that – to figure out what she was thinking about. Or how she felt about all this.

"Just stop me if you don't like it, okay?" she said.

Sheldon didn't know what she meant. He nodded anyway.

"Okay."

Amy blushed again, and her hands moved from his hands to his front. Her fingers shook as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Sheldon stared at her, his grip on the counter tightened.

His anxiety rose and rose as she lowered the zipper and her hand brushed against his erection through his briefs. He closed his eyes tightly. His heart was beating in a steady drum, making it hard to focus on what was happening.

Amy had pulled his pants open slightly, and her hand slipped into his briefs.

Sheldon gasped as she circled him with her hand.

_Danger!_

Her touch was feather light and hesitant. It almost tickled him. She seemed to be feeling her way around him; her fingers moved over his shaft, the head of his penis – Sheldon choked when she brushed her thumb there – and down towards his scrotum.

He opened his eyes to find Amy on her knees in front of him. She held his gaze and she took his member from out of his briefs. Sheldon exhaled slowly.

He _knew _what she was about to do, and if he was honest he was scared out of his mind. But he was also really curious. And so, so anxious-aroused. He didn't stop her.

Amy's eyes widened slightly as she looked at his member in her hand. He followed her gaze. In her tiny hands, he looked even bigger than when he held it himself. He watched her move her hand up and down him again, and he groaned lowly. He had never expected it to feel like this when someone else touched him so intimately.

Or maybe it was just because it was Amy touching him.

She looked up at him again, as if to see his reaction, and licked her lips.

Her eyes moved to his member, he was pulsing in her hand. And then, her lips were on him. Sheldon gasped for breath as he stared at her in fascination. She was licking him around the tip of his dick, wetting him with her lips and her tongue. He couldn't accurately describe the feeling.

Her hand pumped him again, stimulating his shaft as well, while her lips suckled on him.

"OH," he groaned.

Amy looked up at him, her eyes big and questioning. Very subtly, Sheldon pushed his hips towards her. Amy opened her mouth over him, and bobbed her head up and down the tip. Sheldon grunted again. _Good Lord, this felt amazing. _

She was salivating over him, he noticed, the wetness surrounded him as well as her tongue that kept moving in circles over the head of his dick, her lips going over the ridges as she moved.

He was in a dangerous state already, and she had barely done anything yet.

He didn't know the social protocol in situations as this; was he supposed to reciprocate? He couldn't. He hadn't read up on any of this; the book Leonard and Penny had given him had given him nightmares, and he had tried his hardest to forget everything he had read in there. Why, _why _had he done that? The panic was rising quickly – she would expect something of him in return for this, this incredible, stimulating - -

Sheldon gasped loudly at the sensations, his mind short-circuiting.

Amy was slowly taking him deeper and deeper in her mouth. No, her _throat. _

"Oh dear Lord," Sheldon exclaimed, his knees nearly gave out and he had to grasp onto the counter with both his hands more firmly in fear of falling to the ground.

He watched in fascination as Amy moved forward with determination. The sensitive tip of his dick had passed her uvula by now, and she had yet to gag around him. She didn't; just like she said she wouldn't.

Sheldon was breathing deeply. Her hand had been firmly wrapped around the base of his member the entire time, but she moved it to his thigh now, to make way for her mouth. Sheldon felt the tingles move from his balls to hardened penis, he was bumping against the back of her throat now, and Amy's nose almost brushed against his lower body.

The feel of the inside of her mouth was out of this world; hot and soft and slick with wetness. "Jesus, Amy," he muttered, at a loss for words.

Amy made a moaning sound around him, and the vibrations in her throat caused Sheldon to close his eyes in pleasure again. He was not going to last much longer.

He moaned aloud himself, and carefully pushed his hips forward – just a little bit – to see if he could go in even deeper. He could. Amy squeezed his thigh though, in a warning maybe – and he eased out of her mouth a little.

Amy's hand closed around him again, and she started to move her hand together with her mouth in a pumping motion, hollowing her cheeks as she went. Sheldon grunted – too good, it felt too good. He was going to lose it. Sweat gathered on his back, his hairline. The tingles increased, and his balls felt heavy with the upcoming release. Anxiety made his heart beat even faster than it already did.

He had to warn her. Otherwise she would still be there – on her knees, working him to completion this way. That couldn't have been her intention with this. Right?

Sheldon groaned – the sensations flowing through him, all of him; his veins, his limbs, gripping around his heart. He was physically unable to move her away. His anxiety increased even more. How could he make her stop? She _had to stop_. If she didn't, he would end up finishing in her mouth.

He would never forgive himself. He was rooted to the floor, his arms felt like lead, weighing him down. His hips kept moving though, ever so slightly forward and backwards in time with Amy's movements.

His gut coiled with anticipation and anxiety – so much anxiety now.

"Amy," he panted desperately. "Stop… You have to… If you don't stop, I'm going to - - "

She only sucked harder and squeezed him around the base with her hand, gripping him firmly. She moaned again – and Sheldon couldn't help stop himself any longer. He erupted in her mouth. His grip on the counter faltered; it took all he had in him not to fall down on his knees with the way his body seized and shook. His orgasm made him see stars, they burst behind his eyelids in time with the burst of cum that shot in Amy's waiting mouth. He trembled all over and gasped for breath.

Amy kept making sucking movements, and her tongue pushed up against the underside of his dick, making a swallowing motion against him. Sheldon didn't even notice.

He needed oxygen. He was gasping, shuddering still as Amy slowly moved away from him. Her hands trembled.

Sheldon's mind was completely blank. There was white noise in his ears. It was as if he was seeing the world clearly all of a sudden.

Everything made sense.

Positrons, magnetic monopoles, bosons. They appeared on the blank canvas that was his minds' eye.

"Amy," he breathed out. "Amy, get a pen. And paper. I figured it out."

He opened his eyes. Amy still kneeled in front of him, her hand wiping the corners of her mouth. Her brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Don't you get it?" Sheldon exclaimed, thrilled beyond imagination. "It has come to me when I least expected it after all! A theory of dark matter that doesn't make protons decay!"

END

**A/N This one shot turned out to be such a crack fic. I loved writing it though; the banana comment was way too absurd to let this opportunity pass me by. And I love the idea of Amy bringing Sheldon to new highs as a way for him to advance in his studies. **

**I hope it made you laugh as well, we need a laugh in times like these.**

**Please let me know if you enjoyed this. **

**Next up: 10x24 The Long Distance Dissonance.**


	11. The Long Distance Dissonance

**Part XI**

**10x24 The Long Distance Dissonance**

_Amy: I miss you._

_Sheldon: I miss you, too._

_Amy: It's so strange, earlier today I ended a sentence with a preposition and you weren't there to correct my grammar._

_Sheldon: I'm sorry you had to go through that._

_Amy: In fact, that's when I started to really miss you._

_Sheldon: You know you just split an infinitive._

_Amy: Did I? Are you gonna teach me a lesson?_

_Sheldon: I am. It is naughty to put an adverb between the word to and the verb stem._

_Amy: What are you gonna do about it?_

_Sheldon: I'm going to admonish you._

_Amy: Vigorously?_

* * *

Amy giggled bashfully from the couch in her modest studio. She would be staying here for the rest of the summer, and she regretted not packing more knick-knacks from home. It felt like staying in a hotel, the room barren of stuff and clean.

Sheldon would love it. In fact, he did love it. She had given him a virtual tour the night before, when she first came there.

"That's the only kind of admonishing I do," he interrupted her thoughts.

Amy couldn't help but giggle softly. Her grin almost split her face.

"This is no laughing matter, Amy," Sheldon said sternly.

Amy bit her lip and looked back at him. Would he be able to tell how flustered he was making her? He should be able to see her blush on his laptop screen as well, back in Pasadena.

It was early in the afternoon, and here she was, getting all hot and bothered talking to her boyfriend hundreds of miles away. It wasn't like she could help it though; just two days ago they had had sex – and it hadn't even been her birthday – and she was still tingly from it.

Her mind drifted off.

_"What if we don't fold our clothes at all?" _

_"Or… what if we fold them?" he said, smiling at her. Amy's heart skipped a beat as she let herself be pulled with him to their bedroom. _

_His lips brushed against hers again, just fleetingly before he moved to his side of the bed, his hands already on the bottom of his shirts. Amy watched on as he took them off, two at a time. Her stomach was coiling in anticipation._

_Sheldon was in the midst of folding his undershirt when he stilled and looked at her._

_"Amy?" he asked, probably wondering why she wasn't undressing. _

_Amy blinked. She had been gazing at him, completely enthralled by just his bare chest. Even though she caught glimpses of him in various states of undress almost on a daily basis now. She quickly began to undress as well. _

_They threw each other sly glances between the removal of undershirts, pants and skirts. _

_Neither of them spoke when they were both almost fully nude. Amy took her time folding her tights, and Sheldon shook out his pants again for good measure. Both of them seemed to wait for the other to take the final step and remove their underwear. _

_Amy held his gaze while she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Sheldon swallowed visibly as she lowered the straps down her arms. She bit her lip, smiling at him. The seductive look in her eyes was probably wasted on him, but she tried nevertheless._

_A flush moved over her body. Sheldon's eyes were burning her, and she had to look away at the intensity. _

_She folded her bra and turned around to put in on the pile of clothes behind her. A squeak escaped her throat when she felt Sheldon's hands envelop her from behind. _

_"There's no need to tempt me even more than you already do every day, Amy," he whispered softly in her ear. His lips brushed across the shell of her ear and Amy's stomach swooped. Tempt him? When did she do that? _

_"There isn't?" she just replied, too distracted for an actual come-back. His mouth was on her neck, kissing her pulse point. Her weak spot. She moaned softly. _

_"No," he answered. His hands moved over her belly slowly, pulling him towards her. She gasped when she felt his hard penis press against her behind. _

_"Oh," she breathed out. _

_"Yes, oh," Sheldon murmured. His hands had moved up to her breasts now, and he cupped them simultaneously. Amy shuddered against him, her head fell back against his shoulder. _

_She pushed back against him, rubbing against the bulge there. Sheldon groaned in her ear, and squeezed her breasts in return. Amy mewled. If she hadn't been aroused before, she was definitely aroused now. _

_She turned around in his arms, pulling his head towards hers to kiss him. He met her halfway, their lips kissing frantically. He seemed to be pouring everything in this kiss; his initial reluctance for her pending departure, how he came to terms with it, and how much he would be missing her. _

_Amy's insides burned, yearning for him. _

_Sheldon was walking her backwards towards the bed, and when she felt the mattress against the back of her knees, he pulled back from her. He looked at her with a look that did more to her than his touch had done. _

_Her chest felt tight with nerves and anticipation. She held her breath. He stared at her with such an intensity, she was afraid to blink. _

_Then, he bent his legs slightly, and he lifted her from the ground with seemingly no trouble whatsoever. Amy yelped at the sudden move. _

_Together they fell onto the bed, Amy's legs around his waist, Sheldon's hands on her behind and thighs. He kissed her again, almost sweetly. _

_"I'll miss you," he murmured, kissing her down her throat, as he moved down. _

_"And I'll miss you," Amy whispered, breathless by his sweet words and adoration of her body. _

_He was rocking against her slightly, and every soft push against her caused miniscule tingles of pleasure to trickled down her spine. _

_It wasn't enough, she tightened her legs around him, pulling closer to him and arching her back up to him. It made him press firmly against her heated core. Sheldon groaned loudly in her neck, and bucked up against her in response. _

_"Oh, Amy, you naughty vixen!" he exclaimed, his hands pushing her down firmly against the mattress. His eyes shone with suppressed glee. "You'll pay for that one, Doctor Fowler."_

_Amy's stomach dropped at his whispered threat. The heat spread in her chest again, looking forward to what he had in mind for her. His eyes shone with a sort of promise as he looked in her eyes, before he moved quickly down to her chest. _

_He took one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suckle – and Amy didn't think she could be more aroused than she already was. But he bit her lightly and she couldn't stop herself from crying out breathlessly. _

_"My goodness, that form of stimulation is highly sufficient!"_

What had followed had been so different from their previous two sexual encounters. It was unplanned this time, and he had taken his time with her; unhurriedly mapping out her skin and cataloguing her responses to his ministrations, as if he needed to be sure to remember how she was at that very moment. As if he didn't have an eidetic memory.

He had worshipped her body; telling her how much he would be missing her with every kiss against her skin and every brush of his lips against her quivering mouth.

She had to be fully blushing now, thinking back to their lovemaking. Her breathing had become uneven. Sheldon looked at her quizzically for a split-second, before she could see the pupils in his eyes dilate ever so slightly.

That could just be the horrible resolution of her laptop though, but Amy liked to think that he enjoyed talking dirty to her as much as she did.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Cooper," she said in response to his earlier statement, using the same playful voice she used before.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her. _Was he blushing?_

"You'd better be, Amy," he said. "I'm trying to think of a way to punish you for this _naughty_ behaviour from approximately 2,734 miles away…"

Amy shifted in her seat. Her underwear was getting damp with arousal already. He shouldn't say things like this. The blush on her face was spreading to her neck now.

"P-punish me?"

"Oh, yes," Sheldon said. "We can't have this kind of behaviour go unpunished now, can we?"

Amy shook her head slowly.

"That's what I thought," Sheldon said softly.

He looked at her imploringly. Something in his eyes made her heart beat faster inside her chest.

"You look a bit flushed, Amy. Why don't you take your spencer off?"

Amy's heart started to beat rapidly. _Was he seriously asking her to undress for the camera? _

Before she knew what she was doing however, she had lifted the article of clothing over her head. Her glasses were askew, and she straightened them out first before she looked back at the screen.

Sheldon was watching her with his lips slightly parted.

"Is that better? Maybe you should take off your blouse too, you're kind of red in the face," he spoke almost authoritatively.

Amy licked her lips slowly and swallowed to lubricate her suddenly dry throat.

She unbuttoned her blouse slowly maintaining eye contact with him all the while. She still wore a singlet over her bra, so _if_ the FBI were to hack into this conversation, she really wouldn't be giving them much of a show.

But that all depended on whatever Sheldon was planning now.

"Is that better?" he asked, his voice void of any emotion.

Amy's breath trembled a little. She nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly. It was as if there weren't so many miles between them right now. He gave her the same look he gave her when they had been undressing slowly before they had proceeded to ravish one another.

"What are you thinking about, Amy?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Amy took a shaking breath. _He couldn't tell? _Or, maybe he wanted to hear her say it?

"Sheldon…" she mumbled, embarrassed by his line of questioning.

"Yes?"

She bit her lip and looked away from his penetrating gaze. How the man was able to turn her into a puddle of mush, while he wasn't even in the room was astounding.

"I've been thinking about you, Amy," he said, after she was silent for a while.

Amy looked back to him, and noticed that he was no longer in the kitchen, but seated on their bed. _Their_ bed. It still felt strange to call it that.

Had she looked away that long?

Sheldon's legs were extremely long though, and the apartment wasn't that big. He seemed to be installing himself on the bed still. Amy decided not to comment on his change of location, but reply to his statement instead.

"You've been thinking about me?" she repeated, shyly.

"Yes," Sheldon answered. "The bed still smells like you, and I end up subconsciously looking for your warm body in the night."

Amy's smile fell. She thought he was talking dirty for a minute there, but apparently he was genuinely distraught that she was no longer sleeping next to him.

She opened her mouth, ready to apologize for going away for the entire summer – again – when he spoke again.

"Taking care of an erection seriously disrupts my morning schedule, you know."

Amy's blood rushed through her. The blush coloured her entire body, she was sure.

"I-I-I guess," she whispered. She couldn't believe he just said that. That word. But he also made it sound like it was somehow her fault. "I'm sorry?"

Sheldon made a noncommittal noise.

"You'd have been willing to help me with that, if you were still here. Wouldn't you?"

Amy gaped at him. She was instantly aroused by his words – even more than she had been before. She could see his eyes shift to her heaving breasts.

"Yes," she whispered, blushing furiously.

"I'm getting kind of warm myself," Sheldon said like he was talking about the weather or something else not even remotely interesting. "Would you mind if I take some of these clothes off?"

Amy tried to speak, but it took her a second to get a sound out.

"N-No, go ahead," her voice was hoarse and high pitched.

She expected to see him take his shirt off, but instead he moved the laptop from his lap to the space next to him on the bed. He wasn't in the picture, but she heard him fumble around and the sound of a zipper lowering.

He turned the laptop again, and all she could see was his upper half, still clad in his usual double t-shirts. There was a slight blush on his cheeks though.

She couldn't help herself as she asked him. "I thought you were going to take some clothes off?"

He did that irresistible eyebrow-raise, and her knees buckled in response.

"Take off your tights," he said so softly, she was almost sure she misheard him.

Amy took a deep breath, holding onto his gaze, and pulled down het tights from beneath her skirt. She kicked off her shoes first when she reached her ankles, before she pulled them completely off.

She sat back against the couch. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure her FitBit would think she was working out at the moment.

Sheldon stared at her again, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Are you aroused, Amy?"

She nodded rapidly.

"Show me," he muttered.

Amy froze. _What? _Was he expecting her to lift her skirt and direct the camera to her privates? _His _privates weren't even in the screen right now! And yet he asked her to do this?

She undid the button of her skirt, and quickly lowered it to the floor.

Sheldon's eyes widened in alarm. "What are you doing?"

Amy stilled. "I thought you wanted me to show you?"

Sheldon blushed. "Yes, but not like that!"

Amy furrowed her brow at him in confusion.

Sheldon sighed deeply. "Touch yourself, and then show me," he said, exasperatedly.

Amy blinked at him. She guessed she could do _that_. After taking a deep breath, she shifted back on the couch a little, she tilted the screen of her laptop so her face and her cleavage would be on his screen – and absolutely nothing below the belt.

Sheldon stared at her.

Amy bit her lip and spread her legs slowly. She looked at her boyfriend hesitantly. Her right hand trembled as she lifted it from its position next to her. She caressed her collarbone, and lowered her hand slowly. She enveloped her breast with her palm, and moved her thumb over her nipple. Her breath caught in her throat.

Sheldon's nostrils flared.

Licking her lips, she moved her hand further down, across her belly, until she reached the edge of her panties. _Was she seriously going to do this? _She guessed it was too late now, to back out. Closing her eyes tightly, she let out a stuttering breath and slipped her hand inside her panties.

"OH!" she gasped in surprise. She was incredibly wet.

She could hear Sheldon grunt in response through the speakers of her laptop.

"How does that feel?" he grumbled, and Amy blinked open her eyes. Her fingers slipped through the wetness between her legs. It had been a long time since she had been this wet before orgasming.

"So wet," she breathed out, truthfully.

"Yeah?" Sheldon was panting a little. Amy nodded and grazed her clit with her index finger. She inhaled sharply.

"Show me," Sheldon said again, and the tone of his voice sounded more demanding this time. It caused a shiver to run down her spine.

She blushed crimson, but removed her hand from her panties anyway. Her fingers were slick with wetness, they shone in the lights of her temporary apartment.

Amy held her hand up in front of the camera so he could see. _Was this what he had meant before? _

His eyes darkened as he watched her. "I can still taste you, you know," he muttered, breathing deeply. "Do you know how good you taste?"

Amy's mouth dropped open. Her body flushed with heat. Of course she knew how it tasted. She had licked her fingers once or twice – after having brought herself to orgasm, curious to find out what it tasted like. But _good _wasn't really what she would use to describe it.

But she was more surprised that Sheldon seemed to have such a positive outlook on _that_ part of their last round of lovemaking. She had been stunned at the time, when he had lowered his face between her legs and had proceeded to orally please her - and _my God _had it been out of this world. But hearing him talk about it like _this_? She had never expected that.

Fuelled by his appraisal, she brought her hand to her lips and sucked her wet fingers into her mouth. "Hmmm," she hummed.

Sheldon groaned softly. Amy had been so focussed on herself, that it was only now that she noticed his right arm moving slightly. She gaped at him.

"Are you touching yourself?" she asked, her voice laced with disbelief.

Sheldon's eyes had been half-closed, his head was tilted back slightly. His arm ceased moving, and he looked at her fully now.

"Was that not the point of all this?" he replied, confused.

Amy stammered for a moment. It was. She was just surprised that they were actually _doing this. _

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

"Good," Sheldon grumbled. His arm started to pump up and down again. He was breathing deeply. "Touch yourself again."

Amy did as she was told. Her fingers moved underneath the waistband of her panties again. She kept her eyes open, looking at Sheldon and the way his chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

"Does it take you long, to come like this?" Sheldon asked quietly.

Amy's eyes widened. She gasped.

"Uhm…" she mumbled. _What actually qualified as "long"? _It wouldn't be that long, she assumed. She hadn't been this turned on in a long time. "I guess a couple of minutes by now."

She blushed as she answered him. Why was she this embarrassed? It wasn't like it wasn't completely healthy to masturbate. It was just something they never discussed. Not even after that time Sheldon had obviously heard her in the bathroom, if she had read the look on his face correctly afterwards.

"It's not the same as it was two days ago," she murmured. "When you did it."

Sheldon groaned. "Did you like that?" he asked.

Amy was rubbing her clit in firm circles– the quickest way to orgasm when she just used her right hand. "_Yes," _she moaned.

The both of them were panting now, regarding each other with ruddy cheeks and with eyes half-closed.

"You were so responsive to me," he murmured, "I could feel your body react to my lips and my tongue…" Amy's body was reacting to him now as well, she mused. She moaned softly in response.

"You especially liked it when I used my hand too," Sheldon continued.

"Uh huh," Amy mumbled.

Sheldon groaned louder each time he spoke to her.

"Did you pack your vibrator?"

Amy stopped moving her hand altogether and stared at him in shock. Her first response was to deny she even had one. Her strict upbringing had that effect on her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" she whispered.

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. "So, it's still in that black velvet bag in your bedside table?"

Amy gaped back at him. _He knew. _She didn't know how to process this. Besides, she _had_ packed it.

"N-no," she muttered, red in the face. "It's in my suitcase."

He gave her a smug look. Amy wondered whether she should be talking more during all this; he seemed way too into making her feel uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Do you want me to go get it?" she challenged him.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes slightly. "No," he said quietly, smirking all the while. "I'd like to think it's just me that's making you come right now."

Amy felt the heat course through her. An inhuman sound came from her throat.

"I am curious which has a better success rate though, a machine, your hand or my mouth," he muttered, "but we'll experiment with that when you're back in Pasadena."

Amy gasped for air. Her fingers slipped through the new wetness that accumulated between her legs as his words registered.

"Is that a promise?" she asked, hardly daring to hope.

"Yes."

Amy moaned, and her fingers slipped lower. She whimpered slightly when she pushed them inside herself easily. It brought back memories of two nights ago, when it had been Sheldon's fingers there. And not just his fingers. Shocks of pleasure moved through her. She trembled.

"Amy…" Sheldon grumbled. "What are you doing to me, you vixen…"

Amy opened her eyes languidly – _when had she closed them? _– and looked at her boyfriend. He was flushed, his mouth was slightly parted and his breath came out in ragged gasps. His right arm was moving at a much faster pace than before.

He looked incredibly sexy.

She tried to re-create the way his fingers had moved inside her two days ago, but her fingers weren't nearly long enough to reach the spot he could. She groaned in frustration.

Amy moved her fingers back up to her clit and started to rub herself again.

"Ahh, Sheldon," she mewled softly, "_God_, I miss you…"

He groaned her name in response.

"Miss you so," he whispered between harsh breaths, "are you close?"

Amy moaned something affirmative. She was nearly there. The sparks of pleasure were getting more intense with each swipe of her fingers against her clit. The groans and grunts coming from the speakers were edging her on. He whispered her name every other second and it caused her entire body to heat up.

"Sheldon…" she whimpered, desperation evident in her voice.

"Yesss…" he hissed, "come, babe…"

She did. Amy felt her entire body seize up as her orgasm tore through her. Her body convulsed and spasmed as she rode out the waves of pleasure moving through her. Amy was in no state to see how ridiculous she must have looked, coming hard on camera, but she could hear Sheldon moan loudly through the speakers.

She panted deeply, trying to catch her breath while her whole body still tingled with aftershocks. This orgasm couldn't measure up to the one she had when Sheldon had eaten her out – that had been mind-blowing – but it was a lot better than the average one.

Perhaps the naughty component of doing this over Skype had something to do with that.

Her heartrate was slowing down, and Amy carefully opened her eyes. It took her a couple of seconds to get her vision to focus on him.

Sheldon's head was titled back, he was breathing deeply. His arm had stopped moving, his chest heaved.

He looked utterly spent, and Amy couldn't help but feel proud of herself as she looked him over.

"Well, what do you know," Sheldon said, panting slightly still. "Turns out I _can_ Skype it to you after all."

END

**A/N Please practice social distancing like Sheldon and Amy do in this story. Stay safe. I hope you and your loved ones are healthy. **

**Your words of appreciation brighten my days. **


	12. Contractual Obligation Implementation

**For rgbcn**

* * *

**Part XII**

**6x18 The Contractual Obligation Implementation**

_Amy: Sheldon, all Snow White needs is one little kiss to wake up._

_Sheldon: Heard you the first time._

* * *

Sheldon focussed on the screen of his laptop again. He had been working on a paper on Bose-Einstein condensation for a while now, and spending a tedious day in a classroom with 12-year-old girls had numbed his brain to a level of intelligence worthy of Wolowitz.

Or that might have been the dressed-up girl on his couch.

He had to admit that he did look twice when she had come in dressed like an actual princess. The princess from the first Disney-movie ever made. The fact that he himself could easily pass for the male love-interest in said movie was not lost on him.

He had no time for this and whatever seeing Amy dressed like this did to him. He had wasted precious time that day, listening to Leonard try to rap to a group of pre-adolescent girls had to have been the low-point of a day filled with lows. When Amy had texted him that she was at his apartment, he had hoped the day would turn around. With Amy he was able to have intelligent conversations; her sharp wit never ceased to amaze him.

The day hadn't turned around at all.

Amy had been in a giddy mood, and tried to be all _romantic_ again. And while he was a fan of cosplay – he did it himself quite often – today was a _work day_ and he could not handle seeing her dressed like this, without any warning or notice. He didn't know how to handle himself, so he just did what he did best: focus on his work.

If Amy thought playing dress up would be the trick to make him succumb to his baser urges, she was very much mistaken.

A phone rang, disrupting his train of thought.

It kept ringing and he sighed loudly. "Are you going to get that?" he called out to Amy, without looking up from his screen. The phone continued to ring. Sheldon sighed again, and turned around.

Amy was no longer lying on the couch.

When had she left? He hadn't noticed her leaving, or even getting up from the couch. But her bag was still there, maybe she had just gone to the bathroom.

"Amy?" he called out into the hallway leading up to the bathroom and his bedroom.

"I'm in the bathroom!" she called back, as expected.

"Your phone is ringing!" he called back, intending to give her her privacy.

"Could you get it?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. Answering someone else's phone was not something he thought was appropriate behaviour. He powerwalked to her bag, and pulled out her phone. _Incoming call – Dr Hughes _it read on the screen.

"Sheldon Cooper speaking," he answered, wondering who this Dr Hughes could be, calling _his_ girlfriend.

"Oh, uh… hello," a man said. "I'm looking for Dr Fowler?"

Sheldon couldn't help but feel a little relieved that the unknown man addressed Amy by her title. "She's unavailable at the moment," Sheldon said. "Can I take a message?"

"Yes, could you ask to call me back if she's feeling any better?" Dr Hughes said.

Sheldon frowned. He didn't know who this man was, and what did he mean _feeling any better_?

"I'll have her get back to you at her earliest convenience. Who can I say called?" Sheldon asked, curious now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Michael Hughes, head of the neurobiology department at UCLA," he answered. "It was most unfortunate that Amy had fallen ill due to that bad seafood she ate yesterday. I wanted to update her on some meetings we had today. We have investors coming in a week early, and I wanted to ask her if she'd be able to work on a presentation this weekend, so it'll be ready this Monday."

Sheldon frowned. Had Amy lied to her boss to go to Disneyland? He was disappointed in her. Those two blondes really had the worst influence in her, if she would pretend to be ill instead of just taking a day off.

"She's been doing a little better today, Doctor Hughes," Sheldon said, hoping his disappointment with his girlfriend wasn't noticeable. "I'll have her get back to you when she feels better."

"Thank you, Mister..?" Dr Hughes trailed off.

"It's doctor, actually, Doctor Sheldon Cooper," Sheldon corrected him. He couldn't believe this, surely Amy had mentioned him to her boss once or twice?

"Oh! The boyfriend, of course," Dr Hughes said. "Well, I'll leave you to tend to your girlfriend then. And thank you for passing on the message."

"Of course, sir," Sheldon said. "Good day."

He walked over to the bathroom and knocked three times. "It's open!" Amy called out.

Sheldon walked in to the sight of Amy standing at the sink. She was wiping her face with the wipes Penny kept in their bathroom. Her face was clean of that ridiculous lipstick now at least.

"I can't take the bus home dressed like Snow White," she said as an explanation.

"Right," Sheldon said, "So, I just had a fun conversation."

"Oh yes, who was it?" Amy asked, her eyes were on her reflection, she didn't see the stoic look Sheldon was giving her.

"It was Dr Hughes, wondering if you were feeling any better after the bad seafood you had yesterday," Sheldon said, and he enjoyed how the colour drained from Amy's face. "Must have been quite a day for your intestines, riding roller coasters while having stomach problems?"

Amy gave him a look.

"I didn't have stomach problems, Sheldon," she said, sounding tired.

"I thought so," Sheldon said, and he walked closer to her. "It would be most illogical to go to a theme park with food poisoning – the state of the facilities there isn't always up to par. I know you would be intelligent enough not to do such a thing."

"Right," Amy said. She busied herself with untying the bow on her head.

"But I also thought you wouldn't be the kind of person to lie to your boss so you could have a day off, so what do I know," Sheldon continued.

Amy turned around and crossed her arms. It made her bosom pop out even more than it already did. Sheldon cursed his peripheral vision. He didn't understand why Amy was giving _him_ a tired look though. It was because of her that he had to lie to her superior.

"So, I played hooky with the girls," she said, sighing deeply. "Big deal."

Sheldon looked at her in confusion. He didn't understand why she was acting like this; he hadn't done anything wrong. Had he? He had covered for her; breaching his own personal code of ethics in the process.

"I don't see why you're mad at _me _here," Sheldon exclaimed, "I'm the one who had to lie to your boss just now."

Amy huffed. "I'm sorry you had to lie to him," she said. "I'll get back to him once I'm home."

Her apology didn't sound sincere. It also didn't explain why she was acting mad at him. She turned around again to busy herself with her appearance again.

"Alright," Sheldon said, looking at her quizzically, trying to figure her out. "You're leaving then?"

"Yes," she said exasperated.

"Why?"

"_Why?" _she repeated incredulously. "You've been ignoring me for half an hour, Sheldon. I know when I'm not wanted."

He balked back. He _had _wanted to spend time with her, but like they usually spend their time; playing counterfactuals, and having intelligent conversation. Not this fairy-tale nonsense of him having to kiss her awake. She really went out of her way to get him to touch her in any way.

Sometimes he wondered if she had enjoyed the spanking he had given her when she had pretended to be sick. But that thought was so preposterous, he dismissed it as soon as it came.

He didn't really know how to respond to this. Apparently Amy took his reluctance to kiss her as a rejection of her altogether, but that wasn't the case. He opened his mouth to respond, but was rendered speechless when he saw how she had moved her hands to her back and was working on the closure of her dress.

She was pulling on the velvet-like fabric, stretching as she went and her clumsy movements did nothing to loosen the closure. Amy groaned in frustration.

Sheldon walked closer to her, and lowered her hands. Amy looked at him in the mirror, her eyes filled with surprise. "Here, let me," he mumbled and assessed the clasps. It was a long train of hook-and-eye closures, which started at the back of her neck and moved all the way down to the swell of her bottom. He swallowed thickly.

He brushed her hair over her shoulder and with shaking fingers started to open them, top to bottom. "How did you even get into this dress?" he asked.

"Penny helped me," Amy muttered. Sheldon nodded in response. He could see her blush slightly.

The air between them felt different. Sheldon thought that helping her with this was his way of making amends with her. He hoped that was clear enough. The fabric of the dress was delicate, and it made sense to go about this at a tremendously slow pace. Amy didn't seem to mind.

"We actually wanted to be Cinderella, but Bernadette wouldn't let us," Amy spoke quietly.

"You're more suited to be Snow White anyway," he replied, the volume of his voice matching hers.

"Because my mother can be a witch too?" Amy asked, the corners of her mouth lifting in a kind of smile.

Sheldon brushed his fingers across the uncovered skin between her shoulder blades as he opened more of the closures. Her skin felt warm. Soft.

"That too," he muttered. His fingers were uncovering more skin with every word he said.

"What else then?" Amy asked, and she sounded breathless.

Sheldon looked up from his hands, and met her gaze in the mirror. Her face was flushed, and her pupils looked rather big for the amount of fluorescent light in the bathroom.

"Wasn't Snow White the most beautiful in all the land?" he asked rhetorically.

He held her gaze as he said it. Amy stared back at him. She blushed fully now and seemed to have trouble forming words.

"Y-yes," she whispered. Her breathing had halted.

Sheldon just lifted his eyebrows in answer, as if to say '_well, there you have it'_. He felt his own cheeks heat up as he realised he had just called her beautiful. He focussed on the never-ending line of clasps on her back.

The more of them he opened, the more creamy white skin he uncovered. Just skin. He was at the end of the row of closures now, just above her bottom and the skin between her neck and his hands was completely bare. His throat went dry at the realisation.

"Why aren't you wearing a brassiere?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't sound too wobbly. When he had bathed her that time she was sick, he had averted his eyes when she climbed in the tub and after that she had been covered with bubbles. Moreover, she had been sick so he had behaved like a professional when he had washed her.

But she wasn't ill this time. And there was a sudden tension between them now.

"I had to take it off," she mumbled in response, "the dress wouldn't close. There's some sort of padding here in the front."

Sheldon's eyes shifted to her bosom. The fabric of the dress hung more loosely around her now. Amy held her hands against her breasts, to keep the dress from slipping down. It made her cleavage more pronounced. Sheldon felt a sort of stirring in his pants.

"I see," he replied, his voice hoarse suddenly. He cleared his throat awkwardly. His hands still rested on her lower back, the fingers of his left hand hooked between the two pieces of fabric, his fingers against her bare skin. Hesitantly he repositioned his right hand so his palm rested against on the fabric of the dress, just above the swell of her bottom.

Amy inhaled sharply.

Sheldon timidly moved his hand over the velvet-like structure. His feet moved on their own accord, stepping closer to her. His eyes remained on the bare strip of skin on her back.

"The whole '_encouraging girls to get into science' _was a disaster until I was able to get you and Bernadette on the phone," he mumbled as he moved his hand across her lower back towards her hip.

"O-Oh?" Amy asked, breathily.

"Yes," Sheldon nodded, "Leonard was a complete embarrassment, Howard came off looking like a stewardess and those girls weren't even interested of my narration of Marie Curie's life."

He didn't know why he was telling her all this. He just needed to keep talking because once he stopped he would have to leave her to get changed and he didn't want to. He just couldn't stop caressing her. The fabric felt nice under his palm, and Amy radiated some sort of heat from beneath the dress.

"I'm glad to have been able to help then," Amy whispered.

Sheldon moved his left hand inside her dress – it was partly there already anyway – and mimicked the earlier movements his right hand had made, only now against the bare skin of her lower back. Amy felt incredibly soft and warm.

"Thank you again," he said quietly.

He could feel Amy inhale and exhale shakily, his hand now on the side of her ribcage. The movement of his hand caused the dress to fall open more, and the left sleeve fell down her shoulder. Her heart was pounding so fast that he could feel it through her skin.

"It was no problem, really," she murmured.

Sheldon repositioned his right hand as she spoke, moving it inside her dress too. He took another step closer, there was barely any space between their bodies now. He watched as he caressed the right side of her back, as if he was watching someone else do it.

Sheldon didn't know what he was doing.

Amy was trembling under his hands.

The dress had fallen open fully now, exposing almost her entire back to him. He looked up into the mirror again, and tried to read the expression on Amy's face. There were red blotches on her cheeks and in her neck. Her eyes were dark, and her lips were slightly parted.

Without the fire red lipstick on them, they looked much more inviting.

_"Sheldon… all Snow White needs is one little kiss to wake up." _

Her request resounded in his head. He recalled the last time she had kissed him, a little over a year ago when he had given her the tiara. He thought about it quite often, if he was honest with himself. The way her lips had smashed against his in her blatant enthusiastic display of affection. It had been different from the first time she kissed him, when she had been drunk.

He wondered why she hadn't tried to kiss him since. Or maybe she was waiting on him to do it.

"I think it would have made an even bigger impact on those female children if you had been with us there," Sheldon said softly, and he took a small step to the left.

He wasn't looking at her reflection in the mirror anymore, but at her face from the side. He was only half behind her now, his hands still on her naked sides. His eyes swept over her face. Her eyes still looked different, more pronounced, but at least she was wearing her glasses again. Amy looked weird without her glasses.

"W-why is that?" Amy stuttered, she turned her head to the left, looking him in the eye.

Sheldon's eyes swept over her front. Amy was still holding up the dress with both arms to cover her bosom, the puffed sleeves were hanging low on her upper arms. Sheldon slowly moved his left hand from her side over her shoulder blade to her clavicle in one long caress.

He held her wavering gaze as he cupped her face with his hand. He was surrounding her like this; his body pressed against her side, his right hand holding her against him by her waist and his left hand tilting up her head where he wanted it.

"Are you kidding me? If Snow White telling them about the importance of women in science doesn't do the trick, nothing will," he said. He grazed her jawline with thumb.

Amy chuckled softly.

"Girls above twelve years old aren't into fairy tales anymore, Sheldon," she said, smiling slightly.

"I beg to differ," Sheldon rebutted, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You do?" Amy asked.

"Yes," he said, pulling her closer to him, "because I know a girl dressed up as Snow White who was waiting to be kissed a mere minutes ago."

Amy's eyes widened in surprise. Sheldon knew he couldn't back out now. Also, he didn't really want to.

He watched as Amy's eyes fluttered shut when he bent down towards her. He pressed his lips against hers softly. It was over in a second. He pulled back slightly, to gage her reaction. Amy made a tiny whimpering sound in the back of her throat. Thinking that was probably a good sign, Sheldon pulled her closer again and kissed her lips once more.

Amy was prepared this time, and a tiny shock went through him as his mouth pressed against her puckered lips. A fire ignited inside him, the feeling of her lips against his felt nothing like the other times she had kissed him. This was new; intense, and it made him hungry for more.

He wondered why it was so different this time. Maybe because they were both active participants now, Sheldon mused.

He kissed her again, and again. Amy kept kissing him in return. Their lips moved over each other, and Sheldon tried to mimic what he had seen in episodes of Star Trek and Avengers movies.

His brain was going a mile a minute, but he tried his hardest not to think too much. He was awkward in his movements, it was all new to him; the act of kissing. He worried for a second that maybe he wasn't doing it right. He was a fast learner, and he moved on autopilot solely guided by the way Amy's breathing pattern changed and the tiny sounds she made with each kiss he pressed to her lips.

Sheldon moved his hand to the back of her neck, her hair cascading through his fingers as his fingers caressed the back of her head. The position they were standing in was starting to hurt his neck, he had to bend in an unnatural angle to kiss her like this. Without breaking the contact between her lips, he pulled on her waist with the hand that was still grasping the naked skin of her back, making her turn so she faced him fully.

Almost hesitantly, Amy's hands let go of her dress and grasped his neck, holding him against her. The dress had no chance of dropping down now anyway, with their bodies fused together like this. Sheldon tilted his head to the side, and opened his mouth further as their lips moved over each other with a sense of haste. He didn't know what was coming over him; this desire, this urge, this _need _to consume her.

Amy copied his movements, and their tongues brushed against each other. Timidly at first, but it only took Sheldon about two seconds to decide the act of French kissing wasn't repulsive as he had always thought, but rather stimulating and addicting.

He made a sort of groaning sound in the back of his throat and pulled her even closer to him by the hand on her back. His hand slipped lower on her supple skin, and all of sudden he was grasping the cotton of Amy's underwear.

Sheldon pulled his head back in shock at his own behaviour. He was breathing deeply as he thought over what he had just done. _He had groped Amy's posterior_. Like a cave man.

Amy was rather breathless herself. Sheldon opened his mouth to apologize for this inappropriate action, but he stopped when he saw the looked on Amy's face. The pupils of her eyes were full-blown black, her cheeks were ruddy, her mouth glistened with their combined saliva and her breath came out in small puffs of air.

She looked stunning.

And she didn't look repulsed by his behaviour either. _Of course she didn't. _Hadn't she been trying to get him to kiss her for years now? Even before they were officially a couple, she had been all over him at times.

But grabbing her bottom was something beyond just kissing – French or not. Sheldon searched her eyes. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips. Sheldon felt that stirring in his pants again. He tried to read the expression on her face, and if he wasn't mistaken she hadn't minded the manhandling side of him. At all.

Slowly, he moved into her again. Their mouths crashed together. Amy whimpered again, and she pulled on the hairs in the nape of his neck. A surge of _something_ sparked through him; all through his spine, cumulating in his groin. Sheldon groaned, and wasn't reluctant in his touches this time. He grasped her bottom with his full hand now – on purpose, and Amy made a delightful squeak in his mouth in response.

He was so focussed on the feel of her bottom beneath his hand – firm yet soft, that he didn't even notice Amy had unbuttoned the top few buttons of his dress shirt until he felt her hand brush against his bare sternum. He grunted in her mouth but made no move to stop her. And she didn't. Her fingers trembled, but she kept unbuttoning more buttons until she was about half-way across his chest. Their kisses had become less urgent now; just their lips brushing against each other in a slow rhythm.

Amy tugged on his shirt, pulling it loose from his pants. She wasted no time in touching him; both her hands were on his chest, caressing him slowly. His heart was beating rapidly now, and she must be able to feel it. Pounding against his chest and the hands that lay across it.

_Amy was feeling bold now, was he?_ He squeezed her bottom in response. Two could play that game.

He pulled away from her mouth, moving across her face to her neck. He pressed kisses against her jaw in the process. He kissed her on the soft skin under her ear, and Amy gasped softly.

"You're behaving rather forward for a princess, Amy," he mumbled in her ear, while he moved his hand from the back of her head to her front, caressing her neck fleetingly and moving down her chest. His fingers brushed the top of her breast.

She froze in his arms and he could hear how she had stopped breathing.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly, his fingers poised above the swell of her breast. She took her time answering, and Sheldon loosened his grip on her posterior. He was going too far and too fast. He didn't know what had come over him. Maybe it was the way she looked – gorgeous – or just the fact that he had never before experienced any of this and he wanted to experience it again and again. And then some more.

He was about to step away from her completely when she pulled her hands away from his chest. Sheldon's vision was obscured by her hair and neck, but he heard the rustling of fabric and felt how her dress fell down from her arms. Its descend was halted by Amy's hips, where the velvet-like fabric brushed against his underarm which was still on her behind.

He heard Amy breathe in shakily. She grasped his hand and guided it to her breast. It was Sheldon's turn to stop breathing now; he carefully enveloped her breast with his hand, his thumb ghosting over her nipple, which hardened under his touch. _Fascinating. _

He breathed out harshly against her neck, and kissed her pulse point again.

Amy moaned, and she grasped his neck and proceeded to pull his head up so she could kiss him again. They stood there for some time; Sheldon with his shirt half open, Amy with her chest bare, Sheldon's hand on her breast and the other on her posterior, breathing in each other's scents with their heads in their necks.

Touching her like this was having an inevitable effect on his nether regions. He wondered if Amy had already noticed it, and if so, if she knew just how far this thing between them was supposed to go today.

She kept making these tiny moans with every tentative touch he made against her nipples. He was feeling too warm suddenly, in the harsh light of the bathroom with his jacket still on, and the heat coming off Amy's body in front of him.

Sheldon pulled back from her, catching his breath and trying to maintain eye contact with her. He could see her heaving chest clearly in his peripheral vision anyway. Amy was blinking up at him. She looked completely irresistible to him.

"Come with me," he said, and grasped her hand. He turned around quickly and pulled her behind him towards his bedroom. They couldn't keep this up in the bathroom – whatever it was they were doing. Amy followed him silently, except for the clicks her heels made on the tiles of the bathroom floor.

He opened the door to his bedroom and pulled her with him. He turned and closed the door quickly, locking it for good measure – Leonard was at Penny's, but he could never be too sure. He proceeded to take off his jacket, which felt way too warm after the nerve-wracking activities they had done just.

He hung it on the back of the chair there – Amy's phone was still in the pocket after all, he couldn't just throw it down. He turned around and finished the job Amy had started with his shirt; unbuttoning the final buttons and pulling it off.

Amy gaped at him the whole time. She had taken hold of the dress again, and was covering her breasts awkwardly.

He stared at her. Maybe he had misread her. Perhaps she didn't want this after all – whatever it was they were doing. All Sheldon really knew, is that he had felt overheated, anxious and excited all at once and his hardened member between his legs was making decisions for him.

Amy's eyes shifted to his pants. There was no hiding his excitement. He met her surprised look with an air of defiance.

Her jaw fell open, and her blush intensified.

But she didn't recoil.

Sheldon took two steps towards her, and reached out to grab her right hand. Amy let him, her eyes big and questioning. She repositioned her other hand to hold up her dress. He pulled her hand towards him, and pressed his lips in a kiss against her knuckles.

Amy exhaled shakily. Sheldon looked at her, his eyes imploring her. She swallowed thickly.

"Sheldon…" she mumbled.

Sheldon pulled on her hand, and bent down a little to kiss the inside of her wrist. He kissed lower and lower on the soft skin of the inside of her arm.

"Yes?" he asked.

He lifted her arm and placed her hand on his shoulder. He pulled her towards him again by her hips and pressed a swift kiss on her lips. He looked in her eyes again. This was one of those times in his live he wanted nothing more than the ability to read minds. What was she thinking? Did she want him to stop? Why was she covering herself for him, while he had seen everything already? Was she scared of all this, like him?

So many questions, and no answers.

It drove him mad with worry and anxiety. He needed to focus on what he _did_ know. Amy looked radiant, and he had the unprecedented desire to kiss her. Sheldon decided that the best course of action was to give in to that. He pulled her even closer and kissed her once more.

It was merely a brush of his lips against hers. The tiny electric shocks were still palpable through his entire body though.

"I can't seem to stop kissing you, Amy," he confessed quietly between kisses.

"Then don't," she mumbled.

Sheldon groaned softly and all but crashed her body against his. _She wanted him_. Thank God. He was beginning to worry he was doing this without her consent. Amy moaned again, and the sound alone was enough to remind him of the erection in his pants that was starting to become painful now.

Pulling her against him like this was turning out to become a different problem altogether though; the warmth of her body against the front of his pants was much too stimulating. He was losing focus rapidly. Amy had let go of her dress again, and Sheldon needed no further encouragement to touch her again.

Both his hand were palming her breasts now, and Amy pulled away from his mouth to breathe deeply. The way her nipples formed into peaks by his hands enthralled him. He looked down at his own hands, and how her breasts seemed to fit perfectly in them. He pinched her nipples – but not overly hard – just to see how she would react. Amy made a sort of high pitched sound.

Sheldon's erection pressed against his pants painfully. He needed to get his pants off. It was becoming more than just a little uncomfortable now. He felt that he needed to tell her though; he still wasn't sure what was going on entirely – Were they going to have coitus? Or would they take care of this in a different way? Should he ask for explicit consent? – still so many questions.

"I'm going to take my pants off," Sheldon stated quietly.

"O-okay," Amy nodded. Her hands fell away from his shoulders.

Sheldon diverted his gaze and focussed on unbuckling his pants and lowering the zipper without inadvertently stimulating himself. He should have thought this through; he was still wearing his shoes. He flushed with embarrassment, and awkwardly made his way to the foot of his bed. He sat down and untied his shoelaces first, before taking his shoes off. He then took off his pants and the sweet relief of being released from the constricting fabric was amazing. He sighed contently.

He looked up from his seated position on the bed to see Amy looking at him, her hand in front of her mouth as if she was suppressing giggles. Was his discomfort amusing to her? He raised his eyebrows at her in question.

"Is something funny, Amy?" he dead-panned.

She shook her head, but she was biting her lip and grinning slightly. Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her. She was lying.

He held out his hand for her to take. She did and let him pull her closer. She came to a halt between his legs, and Sheldon gazed up at her. Slowly, he started to gather the satiny yellow fabric of the skirt in his hands, gathering it at her waist. He stood up from the bed as he lifted the entire dress up and over her head.

He walked around her and shook it out firmly before he draped it over the back of the chair that was already bearing his discarded clothing. They were both almost naked now, he realised. He turned back around with a sense of foreboding.

He hadn't expected to find Amy seated on his bed, her back against his headboard, her knees pulled up and her shoes filed neatly at the foot of his bed. It was that last thing more than anything that made him feel more at ease; she could have just kicked her shoes off, but she had straightened them out. Because she knew that was what he needed. A sense of order, normalcy.

His earlier fear of whatever they were doing disappeared gradually. Amy knew him. She understood him like no other; and yet she still chose to be with him. It made him feel much more at ease.

The sight of a nearly naked Amy in his bed only heightened his already aroused state.

Her eyes kept shifting to his privates, which were still covered by his white briefs. Sheldon knew he had nothing to worry about in that area, but perhaps that was reason she looked a little apprehensive. He walked over to the bed and took a seat next to her.

Their eyes met. Hers were filled with something; excitement mixed with fear, if he was reading them correctly. Sheldon wondered what she saw in his eyes right now.

"I ehm…," he started, "I have condoms here." He indicated to his nightstand.

Amy's eyebrows rose in surprise or shock. Was she shocked by the statement itself, or by the fact that he had condoms in the first place?

"You do?" Amy asked.

"Well, yes," Sheldon said, looking away from her awkwardly.

"Why?"

Sheldon had been afraid of this. He had never expected to actually have this conversation. And he hated admitting he was wrong. Leonard must never hear of this, he decided.

"When you became my girlfriend, Leonard gave them to me," he mumbled. "I told him that our relationship wasn't going to be any different than it was when we were just friends, especially not in the physical sense, but he insisted I keep them in my nightstand."

He sighed deeply.

"Leonard can't know he was right, Amy," Sheldon said, giving her a pleading look. "I'll never hear the end of it."

Amy chuckled softly. "Alright," she murmured. Sheldon didn't know if she was referring to them having sex in general – _alright_, would that count as consent? – or is she was referring to not telling Leonard. It had been a long time since Sheldon had felt this unsure of anything.

All this talk of Leonard being smarter than he was seriously diminishing his arousal.

"Those things have an expiration date, you know," Amy said after a moment of silence, smiling softly.

"I know," Sheldon nodded, "I checked that when Leonard gave them to me. These don't expire until August next year."

Suddenly, Amy's mouth was pressed against his lips in a kiss worthy of a Hollywood movie. She had pulled him practically atop of her with a surprising strength.

She pulled away from his face, her eyes sparkling. "Gosh, your eidetic memory is so sexy," she whispered breathlessly. Sheldon met her next kiss with enthusiasm, his arousal returning tenfold by Amy's admiration of his intelligence – his best feature, according himself as well.

He found himself crawling on top of her; their lips meeting over and over, their kisses heated, their tongues doing a sort of passionate dance between their opened mouths.

When his chest came into contact with her naked breasts, he groaned in her mouth. His body was taking over again; before he had really registered how, he found himself fully on top of Amy, his lower body between her opened legs as he pressed against the heat there.

They broke apart, breathing deeply. Sheldon didn't really know how to proceed. He had spent years listening to the guys talk about (mediocre) sex with the women in their lives, and he remembered every conversation about it. What he and Amy were doing at the moment would be classified as 'dry humping' and he understood the appeal just now.

Amy held his gaze and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even more firmly against her.

"Oh God," Sheldon exclaimed, his eyes rolling back in his head. The sensations were overwhelming him already.

He was not going to be able to keep this up for very long. He racked his brain for a split-second; had the guys ever actually spoken of _successfully _pleasing a woman? Or just about their failed attempts?

Amy was moaning quietly as she rubbed herself against him. Sheldon knew the basic anatomy of the female body. He could do this.

He kissed her again, his tongue sweeping across her lips and meeting her tongue between their opened mouths. With his right hand, he grasped her breast again and pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She bucked up against him in response. He moved his hand down swiftly, caressing her belly on his way down. He reached her pantie-covered centre with his hand and carefully brushed this fingers across her.

Amy's hands were squeezing his arms so tightly she would leave bruises.

"Amy," he whispered. "Can I…?"

"Yes," she breathed. She assisted him in taking off her panties, giving him sly looks in the process. Sheldon had seen her without underwear twice before; when she had been ill and he had bathed her – he had lied before; the hero always peeks – and that one time in the Caltech parking lot. He remembered vividly what she looked like. Yet, he still couldn't stop looking at her now.

"Sheldon," Amy sounded embarrassed for some reason, and she closed her legs a little.

Sheldon looked up at her face, she was blushing. He lay down next to her on the bed and kissed her lips softly.

"I've never done this before," he said unnecessarily, hoping she understood what he actually meant to say: _help me. _

He brought his hand down between her legs, brushing over a small patch of hairs, before he moved lower to the part of her that had remained a mystery up till now. He inhaled sharply at the strange way she felt. Warm, and slick with desire. He knew enough to know that was a good sign.

Amy let out a shuddering breath.

He let his fingers glide over her; exploring her folds with hesitant touches. Amy moved her hips against him, and his index finger slipped lower and lower. The abundance of lubrication helped him greatly, and his finger moved on its own accord inside her. Both of them gasped; Amy out of pleasure (he hoped) and Sheldon out of sheer wonder. He had no idea the inside of a woman would feel like this; hot and smooth and snug.

Experimentally, he moved his finger inside her and pulled it out. He swiped over her with more fingers, and was amazed by how she responded to his touch on the hardened nub he encountered at the top of her labia. He pushed two fingers in when he returned to her entrance.

It was a tight fit, and he immediately worried this whole ordeal would be a complete disaster should they ever come to the actual sex part; she pulsed around him and just the thought of that sensation around his member caused him to almost lose it already.

He moved his thumb over what he now knew had to be her clitoris, while he moved his fingers inside her slowly. Amy was panting softly. He kissed her again because he really couldn't stop doing that, and she moaned into his mouth. It had to be the most arousing thing he had ever heard.

"Am I doing it right?" he muttered, trying to listen to the tiny breathy moans she made under his ministrations while he studied her face.

Amy nodded rapidly. "J-just," she panted, "could you – a little harder – w-with your thumb…"

It was hard to understand her when she spoke incoherently like this, but Sheldon reckoned that was a good thing. He increased the pressure on her clit and her moans became louder instantly.

"OHH," she whimpered, her head thrown back and her back arched, making her breasts rise up. Sheldon bent down and tentatively closed his lips around one of her nipples. He worked it with his lips and tongue.

Amy keened, and her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers. Sheldon choked in shock. _Holy shit_. He needed to feel that again. He moved over to her other breast, and in his haste to engulf her breast in his mouth, he accidentally scraped across her nipple with his teeth.

Amy moaned. But not out of pain.

Sheldon stilled. _Did she like that? _

"Don't stop, Sheldon, _please,_" Amy breathed out, sounding almost desperate.

So he continued as he had before, with increased pressure on her clitoris, his fingers pumping into her at a constant pace and his mouth latched on her breast, his teeth barely nibbling on her. It only took him precisely 41 seconds of these combined efforts before she convulsed under him.

She had squeezed around his fingers before, but she had a vice-like grip around him now. With her hands on his arms, as well as the muscles throbbing around his fingers. Sheldon stared at her in fascination. A blush moved over her chest up to her face, and her expression there was breath-taking. Her brows were furrowed, and her mouth formed a perfectly shaped 'O' in a silent scream.

Sheldon could feel his own heart racing. Amy was slowly catching her breath, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him in wonder. Sheldon swallowed away the dryness in his mouth. He retracted his hand from between her legs and wiped his fingers across the side of his briefs.

"Sheldon," Amy still sounded out of breath, "that was… that was incredible."

He could feel himself blushing. While he liked the praise – he was glad she gave him the validation if he was honest – what he wanted now more than anything was a release himself. He had done the chivalrous thing and took care of Amy first. Surely it would be okay if he continued now? Or did she need more time to come to?

"I think I'm ready," Amy said softly.

Sheldon stared at her. He had always thought _if _the time would come that he and Amy would engage in intercourse (a possibility he had always thought to be highly improbable), it would be for procreation. Not _recreation_.

And he had also never imagined he would feel like this in the very moment. Excited, nervous, anticipating, curious. But also, oddly calm and determined.

He nodded fleetingly at her, and got up from his position next to her to walk over to his nightstand. He grabbed one of the foil packets, checked the date to be sure – but he had checked them when Leonard gave them to him and Sheldon didn't forget – and opened it, his hands suddenly shaky.

"Here, let me," Amy said, taking the condom from him and ripping open the packaging.

Sheldon breathed out deeply and took off his briefs. There was already pre-cum oozing out of him. This was going to over fast. Amy reached out to touch him and he shifted away from her.

"Careful," Sheldon mumbled. "Maybe I should do it myself. I don't think I'll be able to last very long."

"Okay."

He took care of the condom, and managed not to ejaculate directly. That was a small win already, he presumed.

"Sheldon," Amy said with a small voice, "if you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

He gave her a confused look. What made her say that? He had been hard for ages now. Of course he wanted to. Had he not been clear about that? He was just new to this.

"I know," Sheldon said, "I want to."

Amy looked both relieved and nervous at the same time. She reached out to his face and cupped his cheek. Sheldon leaned in and kissed her lips. He wondered how much time he would need after tonight to think all this through. When he had gotten home and Amy had begged for his kisses while she lay on the couch with her feet in his spot, he would have never predicted that he would actually be kissing her at all. Let alone do more than that.

Their kisses became heated again. And, as if he had done so a hundred times before, Sheldon moved between Amy's legs. They kept kissing; less heated now, but not any less intense. Every kiss between them felt like a promise of something. Sheldon just hoped he could live up to them.

He let his instincts take over and he felt himself pressing against her now.

"Amy," he mumbled, holding himself back.

She moaned softly and pulled him close again to kiss him deeply.

He could feel her hips shift underneath him, and the head of penis pressed inside her now. He was already seeing stars; he closed his eyes firmly and breathed shallowly. He tried to focus on anything else to keep from letting go prematurely; the scent coming from Amy's hair, the feeling of her lips, the softness of the hips he held onto as he pushed in further.

Once he was inside her fully he dared to breathe again and look Amy in the eye.

Her eyes weren't full of tears like he had feared, but they were filled with something else that scared him even more. He swallowed thickly.

"Are you alright?" he mumbled. He didn't see how she could be; her body had resisted him the entire time he had pushed in her, as slow as he could have possibly gone.

Amy breathed out in a sort of chuckle. "Yes," she moaned softly. "I can't believe we're doing this."

Sheldon bent down to kiss her again. She was obviously lying to spare his feelings, which was okay. He lo- - _liked_ that about her. He deepened the kiss and carefully started to move his hips.

Amy moaned in the back of her throat, and Sheldon could only grunt slightly in response. She felt amazing. Hot, slick and tight around him. The stimulation was unbelievable. He would never be able to recreate this feeling with just his hand and a bottle of body lotion.

He pulled back fully and entered her again, and again, and again.

Amy was undulating her hips, and the movement he made was easier with every push of his hips. Sheldon was panting now, and a horrible thought crossed his mind; _he loved this. _Not only would he have to admit to Leonard to needing the condoms, he would have to admit to Amy that he wanted to do this more often.

She had felt too good around him to begin with, but now she was meeting his thrusts and those _sounds _– his panting, her breathy little moans and whimpers, the sound of their bodies meeting in a sort of wet, squelching sound – he couldn't take it anymore.

"Amy," he muttered urgently, "I can't last much longer…"

She crashed their mouths together again. "That's okay," she mumbled, "you'll last longer next time…"

Sheldon didn't fully register what she said after '_that's okay'_. Because as soon as she had given him permission of sorts, he had stopped holding back with his thrusts and started to pound into her at a much faster and rougher pace. Amy didn't seem to mind, her little moans only increased in volume.

"Amy," he breathed her name again and again, his mouth brushing across hers in fleeting kisses. Their breaths mingled, which surprisingly didn't even disgust him. Suddenly he was pulled in even closer by her legs around his waist.

It was his undoing.

He groaned her name one last time as his orgasm overtook him. He was familiar with the feeling of relief that came with it, but never had it felt like this. Overpowering his entire body and numbing his mind. He gasped harshly in her neck as he filled the condom with hot bursts of seed.

It took all the strength he had left in his arms not to fall down on top of her immediately. They shook with exertion, and Amy must have noticed his efforts to avoid crushing her, because she pulled him against her in a hug. Their bodies felt damp with sweat, and even _that_ didn't repulse him now.

His mind was still blank and filled with oxytocin. "Good lord, Amy," he whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. She breathed out softly in his neck. He pulled out of her and it was awkward and would have been very messy had he not thought quickly and held onto condom as he left her warm body. He fell down next to her, and gazed at her.

She looked radiant; her carefully styled curls now messy, her cheeks still held that lovely blush, her lips were swollen from their kisses and her eyes shone with what he could describe as pure happiness.

She wasn't just radiant, though. _Beautiful_, he realised.

"How are you feeling?" she said quietly.

Sheldon sighed deeply. "Sated," he answered, truthfully. Amy giggled.

"You?" Sheldon asked.

"Wonderful," she whispered.

Sheldon blinked at her in confusion. Perhaps she wasn't referring to the physical state of her body right now, but to her state of mind.

The words she had spoken to the middle school girls suddenly resounded in his head; _We girls are encouraged to care more about the way we look, than about the power of our minds. _

Sheldon reached out to her and pulled her in for another kiss, another kiss filled with promises.

Maybe the next time they did this, he would be able to tell her how it was in this moment he realised she was the whole package to him:

A woman who looked even more beautiful out of her princess get-up than in it, who possessed a mind so powerful she was able to even bring the great Sheldon Cooper to succumb to his baser urges.

END

**A/N Today, May 7th, it's the birthday of my fellow writer and wonderful artist; Regina, known by her handle rgbcn. Among her works is the cover of one of my not-so-dirty fanfics; the Affection Misconception. **

**Go check out her art on Instagram, wish her a happy birthday and, if you _really _want to make her day; support her art by becoming a patron on her website - link in her bio here and on Instagram. **

**And please leave me a review for this one-shot that turned out to be almost 8,600 words long. I love reading your thoughts about anything I write. **

**Stay safe and sane! **


	13. The First Pitch Insufficiency

**Part XIII**

**8x03 The First Pitch Insufficiency**

_Penny: Well, a relationship is more complicated than a French fry._

_Sheldon: Not according to the work of Berscheid, Snyder and Omoto._

_Penny: Oh, what did those rascals do now?_

_Amy: They developed the Relationship Closeness Inventory, which predicts the stability of a couple based on behaviour._

_Sheldon: Yeah, not to be confused with the French Fry Goodness Inventory. That's pure Cooper._

_Leonard: So, this is accurate?_

_Sheldon: It's been around for 25 years, and has been extensively corroborated by other researchers._

_Penny: Well, kind of takes the romance out of relationships._

_Sheldon: Kind of? It does it perfectly._

_Amy: Sheldon and I got an eight-point-two out of ten._

* * *

_Amy: It would make me so happy if you said things like that._

_Sheldon: We got an eight-point-two. Trust me, you're happy._

* * *

Amy smiled to herself as she tossed the salad in the bowl. The lasagne was in the oven already and would be ready in around 20 minutes. Sheldon was scheduled to appear in 10 minutes, so that gave him some time to acclimatise to his surroundings.

Amy had to admit; when Sheldon had left without saying goodbye to travel the country by train she had felt more than just a bit hurt. It had broken her heart honestly, but she guessed she could see where it was coming from, his need to run away. Everything was changing and it was just too much for him.

But still. How much trouble would it have been to just send her a text or give her a five-minute phone call?

The more she thought about it, the more her happy mood disappeared, and she quickly brought her thoughts back around to the present: dinner.

It was their third date night in a week, and Amy could get used to this. The amount of time spent with Sheldon nowadays was due to his contractual obligation to make up for all the dates he missed while on his train-trip, but Amy liked to forget that titbit of information and pretended he was just spending all his time with her on date night because he _wanted _to.

He must have missed her too. Right?

A knock sounded on her door.

"Amy?"

He was early. More knocks.

"Amy?"

Amy quickly dried her hands and made her way over to the door. More knocks.

"Amy?"

She opened the door, beaming at him. "Hello Sheldon," she greeted, slightly out of breath.

"Hello," he smiled back. "I hope you don't mind my promptness, but I was able to take an earlier bus."

"No, not at all," Amy smiled. She moved aside to let him enter. "Dinner will take at least fifteen minutes, though."

"Oh, that's alright," Sheldon said, taking a seat on her couch after taking off his windbreaker and messenger bag. "That gives me enough time to go over your answers to the Relationship Closeness Inventory."

Amy stopped in her tracks. Her stomach dropped.

"W-Why?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't waver.

"Well, you're not going to believe this," Sheldon started, "but I challenged Wolowitz to take the test today – you know, to show Leonard that I was right with our earlier classification of the couples in our social circle – and it turns out he and Bernadette had already taken it."

"Oh?"

"Aaand," Sheldon said, dragging the word out and stopping for dramatic effect. "They got an eight point six. An 8.6! Can you believe they scored higher than we did?"

_Yes. _

Amy tried to look shocked. "Well, who'd have thought," she said. "Would you like something to drink? I have Strawberry Quik. The powder kind."

Sheldon looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Amy, I don't think you're listening," he said. "Wolowitz and Bernadette beat us at the Relationship test. I don't see how you can be so calm about this! Something must not add up. Now, I remember all the answers I gave, obviously. Could you give me your filled-out survey? I think something might be off with the algorithm on that website."

Amy knew there was nothing wrong with the algorithm. The odds that Bernadette and Howard 'beat them' at this weren't even that small.

Considering she gave what she thought were the desirable answers to most of the questions, instead of answering it truthfully.

Sheldon had already grabbed her iPad from the coffee table, and unlocked it easily.

"You should really think about using a different passcode than your birthday, Amy," Sheldon berated her. Amy could only hope he wouldn't open Google Chrome, where she had been looking at her FanFiction-statistics. She had published a new chapter to her Cooper/Amelia love story a few days ago, and it always felt great to see how many people read and re-read her works.

"Now," Sheldon said, tapping on the tablet in front of him. "Ah, here they are. It will just take me a couple minutes. I'll take that Strawberry Quik now, thank you."

Amy could only walk to the kitchen with a sense of dread. She wondered how long it would take Sheldon to find out she had basically lied on every question of the test.

If he would find out at all.

She ran some of the questions she had lied her butt off through her head again.

_When it comes to initiating intimacy, which of the following options most applies to you?  
1\. Always initiated by partner  
2\. More often initiated by partner  
3\. Initiated by both partners equally  
4\. More often initiated by you  
5\. Always initiated by you_

Since option 6 _'Intimacy? What intimacy?'_ was not listed, Amy had decided to go with option 2, thinking Sheldon would pick option 4 on his test. Their answers would match up that way. Which would probably give them the highest score.

_When it comes to the frequency of intimate encounters, which of the following options most applies to you?  
1\. Partner wants more intimate encounters  
2\. Partner wants less intimate encounters  
3\. Both partners want the same amount of intimate encounters  
4\. You want less intimate encounters  
5\. You want more intimate encounters_

Multiple options applied to Amy here, and the one that applied to her most was option 5. But since she and Sheldon kissed on date nights nowadays, he probably thought that their intimacy was at its peak already. So she went with option 3.

_When it comes to the future, you and your partner… [choose option that applies most to you]  
1\. Differ greatly on pace of moving forward, partner want to move faster  
2\. Have menial differences on pace of moving forward  
3\. Share the same views to the pace of moving forward  
4\. Differ greatly on pace of moving forward, you want to move faster  
5\. Not applicable; i.e. currently married_

The honest answer was option 4. But that had been before Sheldon had left without saying goodbye to her. He had literally run away from her when she suggested they move in together. Of course they differed greatly. More than a year ago Sheldon had claimed a game of make-belief sex between their elf and troll counterparts in his bedroom was the height of intimacy. '_How much faster can this thing go?' _he had said.

Amy had accepted her faith.

She would never have sex with Sheldon. And the whole living together thing was off the table too; even when she suggested taking Leonard's room instead of sharing a bed, he had still run off screaming.

So, she picked option 3. Because whatever pace Sheldon wanted to go, she would concede. Having a boyfriend who didn't really want her – physically or otherwise – was better than having no boyfriend at all.

Amy didn't really remember the rest of the test. It had been a 200-question survey, and it had been late. She had been drinking wine during it as well.

Maybe around the end she had forgotten to vote strategically so to speak, but she couldn't really remember.

Her oven dinged.

Amy took out the lasagne, it was cooked to perfection. She served it, and let it set for a minute. She prepared a glass of Strawberry Quik for Sheldon and poured herself a generous bulb of red wine. She had a feeling she would be needing it tonight.

"Dinner's ready," she said hesitantly. Sheldon was still looking at the iPad.

"I'll be right there," he replied. He looked at Amy's answers a minute longer before locking the iPad and putting it down on her coffee table. He joined her at the table, and gave her a smile. It didn't look sincere.

"Dinner smells delicious, Amy," he mumbled.

"Thank you," she said softly. _He had found out_. That much was obvious. The only question that remained was who was going to bring it up.

Amy served Sheldon a generous helping, and took quite a big piece herself too. It was immediately uncomfortable between them, and Amy regretted getting such a big helping. Her appetite had lessened considerably now.

"So, uhm," she started, "how was work today?"

"It was alright."

Amy took another bite out of her lasagne and ate it slowly.

"Did you have another meeting with Human Resources now the whole junior professor thing didn't work out?"

Sheldon chewed carefully. "Not yet, no. But since no one is willing to take my class, I'm guessing I'll be back to researching any field of physics I'd like in no time. They can't just fire me, just because no student actually wants me as a teacher."

"Well, I'm sure that's not true," Amy took a sip of her wine. "You just have a bit of a reputation problem. If word got out how brilliant you are, I'm sure the students will line up by your classroom. Believe me."

Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why should I believe you now, when I just found out you cheated on the Relationship Closeness Inventory test?"

He had lasted even longer than she had expected him to last. For some reason she was blushing, and Sheldon stared at her with disbelieving eyes.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, feigning ignorance.

Sheldon huffed. "Oh, please Amy. Do you expect me to believe some of the answers I saw on there? _Moving forward at the same pace_? You were asking to live with me two months ago!"

"Yes," Amy said calmly. "And you declined. Then you decided to travel around the country without saying goodbye to me, so obviously I had been pushing you. I've come to realise now that whatever pace you want to take – whether it's a move forward or we just remain the way we are now – is fine by me."

Sheldon looked at her suspiciously.

He took another bite of his dinner, and chewed it slowly, like he was contemplating his next move.

"Let's say that is true," he continued. "I know for a fact you were untruthful when it came to those intimacy questions."

Amy looked at him blankly. "How so?" she asked.

To his credit, Sheldon blushed. He looked down at his plate as he answered.

"You have expressed a desire to have sexual intercourse with me quite a few times in the past," he mumbled, awkwardly. "I find it hard to believe that has disappeared all of a sudden."

Amy decided neither to confirm nor deny this. Her blush said enough.

Her sexual desires for him had not disappeared – not in the slightest. But she was getting better at suppressing them, especially now that she had purchased a high-power rechargeable vibrator that got her off in mere minutes.

If only Sheldon wouldn't give her those looks he sometimes did; where his blue eyes were wide and he seemed to look through her. He was looking at her that way now. Amy felt warm under her collar.

She swallowed uncomfortably and took another sip of her wine. She avoided his eyes.

Sheldon cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I think it's safe to say that we didn't even get an 8.2 on this test," Sheldon spoke softly.

Amy shrugged. She couldn't care less about it. But Sheldon had been so hyped to take the test, she had decided to humour him. It had surprised her, when he _believed_ that they had such a high score. They differed too much on a lot of subjects. She guessed their foundation of friendship helped a lot, but even she and Penny would be able to score at least a 7.5 on this.

"And here I was, hoping to find out how to up our score by 0.5 points so we would at least beat Howard and Bernadette…" Sheldon trailed off.

Amy emptied her glass of wine. "Why do you even care?"

Sheldon gave her a look. "I'm not used to being second best."

Amy sighed tiredly. "Well, get used to it then," she muttered. Standing up, she started to clear the table.

Sheldon followed her into the kitchen, carrying the dish with the left-over lasagne.

"I feel uncomfortable with you lying on the test, Amy," Sheldon said.

She planned the give him an exasperated look, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the look of anguish on his face.

"Are you saying you want to change our relationship so my feelings and desires are taken into account as well?" she asked, not daring to hope.

Sheldon blinked at her.

"No," he said. "I'm saying that I feel uncomfortable with you lying on that test, because I've told everyone that we have a score of 8.2 when we clearly don't have that."

Of course he wouldn't be willing to work on the relationship. He probably thought he was working on it enough as it was.

"So, I may have answered some questions a little differently. What do you want to do about it?" she was getting pissed off. Sheldon's need to win and to be the best at everything used to be endearing, but it was bugging her now. Of course their relationship wasn't the best of those in their social group. Not when he ran away from her at the suggestion of living with her, when she went out of her way to cater to his needs. Not when all she asked for where some sweet words from time to time and maybe the promise of something more in the physical department, and all she got was a half-hearted peck on her lips at the end of their date nights.

And he could either accept that they weren't the best, or _make _it the best.

Sheldon didn't answer. He seemed deep in thought.

They drank tea on her couch while Amy put on the documentary _Planet Earth _narrated by David Attenborough – her favourite, but her heart wasn't in it. She looked at the TV without really watching it.

Her idle hopes of Sheldon changing for the sake of their relationship were coming back, after suppressing them for a long time. It seemed like a waste of time, hoping for him to change. She had thought that maybe he'd return from his train journey a different man, but he was still very much the same.

She sighed again.

During the documentary, she could feel Sheldon's eyes on her from time to time.

"Amy," he said. "Would you be willing to take the survey again? Truthfully this time?"

Amy really didn't. Some of the questions in there were really confrontational (_To what extent do you feel supported by your partner? Can you express your thoughts and wishes to you partner without fear of being judged?_), and she didn't feel comfortable answering them at all.

"Sure," she mumbled instead.

Sheldon sighed in relief. "Thank you," he said.

After the documentary was finished, Amy took their empty mugs to the kitchen. Sheldon was putting on his windbreaker, the alarm on her phone had chimed at ten o'clock. Their date night was over.

Amy exhaled slowly. She had been looking forward to tonight, but the evening had turned uncomfortable and tense after all the talk of the Relationship Closeness Inventory-test. Not for the first time during their so-called relationship, did Amy wonder whether or not they were as compatible as that dating website once had claimed.

She turned on the faucet to rinse out the mugs, when Sheldon cleared his throat next to her.

"I would like to say goodbye," he said, giving her a look.

_Oh_, _right_.

What once was the highlight of any date spend with Sheldon – a kiss goodbye – had turned into more of an obligation than something she enjoyed.

Because it was an obligation to him.

Amy turned to him, and almost balked back in shock. He was much closer than she had expected. Sheldon's eyes flit over her face quickly, before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The tingles in her body appeared immediately, just like always.

There was something different about his kiss though. He was much closer than usual, and where both his hands normally sought out her waist, only one held her there in a tight grip. She was pulled flush against him. His other hand had grasped her face and it was as if her held her immobile as he kissed her.

Amy moaned out of shock, and Sheldon's lips moved over hers. Amy hesitantly moved her lips against his. It was different than their usual date night kisses. No, not just different; better. Heavier. Hotter.

The tingles multiplied.

Amy's hands moved on their own accord, her left coming down on the arm holding her close and her right lying on his chest, over his rapidly beating heart. Amy felt dizzy, and if it weren't for Sheldon's tight hold in her waist, she would have fallen down for sure.

Sheldon groaned lowly, and she felt the vibrations under her palm on his chest. They seemed to resonate through her. Their lips continued to meet over and over again.

Sheldon pulled back from her after what felt like minutes. He looked at her with a penetrating gaze. Amy exhaled slowly. _What was that? _

Sheldon's gaze was unwavering. Amy felt that swoop in her stomach that you feel when you miss a step when going down the stairs. She swallowed away the sudden dryness in her throat.

"Thank you for dinner," Sheldon muttered, and his voice seemed to have gone down an octave. Amy's heart palpitated.

"Anytime," she replied breathlessly.

Sheldon nodded slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Amy didn't even know what kind of plans they had the next day. She nodded nonetheless. Sheldon was still holding her head. And her waist.

"Alright," Sheldon whispered.

He let go of her, and took a step back. Amy felt cold without him this close to her. Sheldon had a ruddy colour on his cheeks, and he was holding his messenger's bag in front of his crotch. Amy pretended not to notice or at least not to read into that. There was no way that kiss had left him hot and bothered. Like it had left her.

"Good night." Sheldon closed the door behind him softly.

Amy stood in her kitchen for a long time, trying to make sense of her thoughts.

* * *

Amy filled out the survey again – truthfully this time – and sent her answers to Sheldon. She wondered how he would respond, and what their actual score turned out to be.

She sent it to his e-mail, and texted him to inform as well. It wasn't necessary, since his phone would notify him of her e-mail as well, but she wanted to. Especially after the way he had kissed her.

She still felt the tingles in her stomach when she thought back to their encounter in her kitchen.

_To: Sheldon  
I took the survey again; I sent you the results already. I had a great time tonight. XOXO_

He had to know she was referring to the way he kissed her tonight. The rest of the evening had been uncomfortable and stilted. And she normally never ended her texts with hugs and kisses. He _had _to notice. Right?

To her surprise, he texted her back rather fast, even though it was way past his bedtime already.

_From: Sheldon  
I saw the incoming e-mail. Thank you for taking it again. I shall look over the results tomorrow. Sweet dreams. _

After the 'sweet dreams' was a heart emoji. _A heart emoji. _Amy stared at it.

Amy's heart started to beat faster in her chest. It was preposterous how the act of him sending her just an _emoji_ was enough to drive her wild.

But it did.

* * *

Amy woke up the next day feeling well rested. Sheldon's wish for her to have sweet dreams seemed to have worked. While she didn't recall them, she woke up with a feeling of contentment in her chest. She smiled and grabbed her phone from her nightstand.

Sheldon had texted her.

_From: Sheldon  
Good morning Amy. I looked over your survey. I'll run it through the website's algorithm later. Perhaps we could talk about it tonight? X_

Amy stared at her phone. What was going on? Why was he so persistent about this stupid test? Did it bother him _that much _that Howard had beat him at this? It wouldn't surprise her. Sheldon looked down on a lot of people, and of all his friends, he looked down on Howard the most.

But since when did he end his texts with kisses?

* * *

Leonard was dressed nicely as he opened the door for her at apt. 4A later that evening. He gave her a smile. "Hey Amy," he greeted her. "Don't worry, I'll be out with Penny tonight. You have the place to yourselves."

Amy blinked uncomprehendingly. "Alright," she said. "Where is Sheldon anyway?"

And just then he came walking out of his bedroom. He wore a dress shirt. It wasn't a real date night tonight, was it? Sheldon usually never dressed up for just dinner. Amy immediately wondered whether or not she should have changed after work.

"Hi," she said. She was breathless from just seeing him.

"Hello."

Leonard looked between the two of them. "Alright, you kids behave. I'll sleep over at Penny's tonight," he added, giving Sheldon a pointed look.

For some reason Amy felt a rush of warmth go through her. Was Leonard suggesting something? It seemed absurd. And yet… Sheldon appeared almost flushed.

"Alright," Sheldon nodded.

Leonard left, and it was either because of his awkward behaviour or because it _was_ awkward between them that the air around them felt strange.

"So," Amy said, trying to fill the silence. "What are we having for dinner?"

Sheldon snapped out of his reverie and proceeded to tell her what he had ordered for dinner in great detail. Amy smiled. At least that was normal.

They had dinner together, all the while talking about work and upcoming movies. Both ignored the elephant in the room; the test results and their heated kiss from the night before. It was surprisingly normal and Amy felt comfortable as they joked and talked. It was almost as if nothing happened; no trains, no tests, no making out in the kitchen.

But then Amy remembered the day before and it all came rushing back to her.

Amy was getting anxious. He _had_ asked her to discuss it tonight, whatever that meant. There really wasn't much to discuss: Amy wanted more than he could give, and she was trying to find peace with that. She certainly wasn't going to suggest anything ever again. He was a flight risk.

They cleaned up the dishes together and Sheldon put the kettle on.

"It's past nine," Amy said. "Are we still having tea?"

Sheldon moved around awkwardly. "I thought maybe you could answer some of the questions I had after reading your test results," he said questioningly.

"Do we have to?" Amy asked. It had been a really nice evening, and talking about that would surely turn the mood around.

"Please," Sheldon said and he indicated towards the couch.

Amy took her designated seat, and smiled in thanks when Sheldon handed her a cup of tea. He sat down next to her and looked down his own cup.

"I wanted to make sure we were on the same page after yesterday," he started. He took a deep breath, as if he was stalling himself. He continued to talk quietly.

"The reason I asked you to take that test was not to see if we would beat the others. I wanted to see if you saw our relationship the same way I do. And I thought that you did, since we scored so highly. But when I saw your answers yesterday, it was hard to miss that you hadn't been honest. Your answers weren't consistent for one, and I knew for a fact you were lying on some of them."

Amy was silent. They had already discussed this.

"I thought a lot while I was away. And not just about string theory, or whether I should continue researching dark matter or proton decay now," Sheldon continued. "I realised that I wasn't ready to live with you, and you obviously were. And it made me worry that perhaps we looked at our relationship differently."

Amy swallowed nervously. That was exactly it.

"It seems as though you've given up trying to move forward. Is that true?"

His eyes were incredibly blue and Amy couldn't lie.

"Yes."

Sheldon took a slow breath. "After reading your actual responses this morning, I noticed that, yes. While you don't mind adapting to my needs, you completely eliminate your own feelings in the process. I know I wrote the Relationship Agreement to skew in my favour, but I never intended you to be untrue to yourself."

Amy didn't really know what to say. "Oh."

She took a sip of her tea.

"So, you're saying you want me to go back to making suggestive comments about sex and asking for more kisses than the ones we already share?" she asked jokingly. The air around them was way too tense.

"Yes," Sheldon said clearly.

Amy's smile slid off her face under his heated stare. The earlier tenseness had been awkward, but the tension was turning into something else now. Especially with the way Sheldon looked at her.

Amy swallowed thickly. "Okay."

Sheldon stared at her a beat longer. "Good."

His eyes shifted to her mouth. Amy's heart beat faster. For a second she wondered if he was going to kiss her, but he just kept looking at her.

"I know you're patient with me and I appreciate that," Sheldon mumbled. "but I was worried that your feelings for me had gone away when I read your initial answers."

Amy felt bad for him. That hadn't been her intention.

"So you understand that I had to check yesterday if you still desire me," Sheldon finished.

It felt like a slap in the face. Had he only kissed her like that to see if she would participate? Or to see if she would become aroused? Just when she was thinking he might be changing after all, he went and pulled a stunt like this.

"Right," she mumbled, looking away from his face.

"It may have awoken some of my own desires as well," Sheldon whispered so softly Amy barely heard him.

She stared at him. _Oh. _She hadn't been imagining it when he had shielded his groin with his bag yesterday then.

Her stomach constricted. Sheldon had been aroused. From kissing. From kissing _her_.

She looked up at him and was met with the same heated look he had given her the day before. She felt hot all over. Her heart started beating faster. Her palms were moist. Not just her palms were moist now.

Neither of them looked away. Amy breathed shallowly.

They both snapped out of it when the alarm on her phone chimed. It was ten o'clock.

"Ehm.. I should go," Amy mumbled. She looked away from him.

"Alright," Sheldon whispered. He stood up from the couch. Amy took a deep breath. Her legs felt wobbly.

She got up from the couch as well, but as soon as she stood, her legs gave out. Sheldon grabbed her quickly though – he must have developed these reflexes from gaming, Amy figured – his hands holding her up by her waist.

"Amy!" he exclaimed. "Be careful!"

Amy's heart was racing. She clung to him. Was she that tense that her legs just decided to stop working?

Sheldon looked at her worriedly. "Maybe you should lie down for a bit," he said.

Amy nodded weakly. Maybe that was for the best, yes.

She intended to sit back down on the couch and lie there, but Sheldon was guiding her towards his bedroom. His grip on her waist never wavered, and he held onto one of her hands tightly. Amy's heart was beating fast. When he said 'lie down' she never expected him to be talking about _his bed. _

Sheldon walked her over to his bed, and helped her lie down. Amy's head touched his pillow, and she seemed to bathe in his scents. Fabric softener, talcum powder, that unique smell that was completely him. Her legs felt even more wobbly now, and her whole body tingled.

His eyes shifted over her face. "Are you feeling light-headed?" he asked.

Amy shook her head.

She felt a lot right now, but light-headed was not one of them. Sheldon was slipping off her shoes, after having grabbed another pillow. He took a seat next to her on the bed. He carefully lifted her stockinged feet and positioned them on the pillow. Amy watched him through half-lidded eyes. Just his fleeting touch on her _feet _had her in a heightened aroused state.

Sheldon's hand rested on her ankle. His fingers were caressing her fleetingly. The tension around them was palpable.

"If I had known that all I had to do to get in your bed was almost-fainting, I would have tried that years ago," she joked softly. He had asked for that, hadn't he? That she continued making lewd suggestions?

The corners of Sheldon's mouth ticked up in a half-smile.

"I wouldn't have been as willing to get you here though," he spoke softly, and his hand moved from her ankle upwards, caressing her calf gently.

Amy inhaled sharply through her mouth. Sheldon was watching his hand caress her leg, and she could only look at him with bated breath.

"I think I can sit up again," Amy whispered. Sheldon was slowly making her crazy with his barely-there touches on her leg – he had reached her knee now and was moving up on her thigh.

Sheldon looked back at her, and his eyes were darker than she was used to. He reached out to her with his other hand, and helped her sit up.

His hand remained on her knee. Now that she was sitting up, she was a lot closer to Sheldon than she was before. There was something intimate about the way they were situated now. Amy on his bed. Sheldon next to her. His hand on her knee. His other hand holding hers. Their eyes locked.

Amy was afraid to breathe. Sheldon's thumb moved in small circles on her thigh. Even this was turning her on now.

Sheldon eyes moved over her face again. Amy leaned towards him slightly. Hesitantly.

He met her halfway. Their lips touched in a chaste kiss. They barely touched at all.

But it was monumental for some reason. Because they were not saying goodbye at the door or having some other kind of contractually obligated kiss.

Amy pulled back from him and looked at him. She was extremely nervous.

The hand on her knee squeezed her softly, and the other hand pulled her in. This time when their mouths touched, he wasn't fleeting or hesitant. He was determined.

The tingles were there again. They were everywhere.

Sheldon seemed to devour her; his mouth moved against hers in a way that she could only describe as passionate. She was so distracted by the way his lips moved over hers – _with_ hers – that Amy didn't realise she was being pushed back down on the bed.

She found herself on her back, with Sheldon hanging over her. Her heart swooped in her chest. It was going awfully fast all of a sudden. Sheldon's weight felt heavy on top of her, but not the smothering kind of heavy, but the delicious kind of heavy.

Amy moaned quietly, and Sheldon pulled away from her. He was breathing heavily.

For some reason, one of the questions from the survey popped in her head.

_During intimate encounters, does your partner put your needs above his/her own? _

She had chosen 'not applicable' the second time she took the test. Sheldon was trying to make her change her answer now, it seemed. He searched her eyes for a second, before he bent down towards her again.

Their lips moved over each other in open-mouthed kisses. Sheldon's tongue brushed against her upper lip, and Amy was sure she was dreaming. There was no way in hell that she was French kissing Sheldon on his bed.

Since she was dreaming anyway, there was no need to overthink the situation like she was a the brink of doing.

So, she stopped thinking about Sheldon's fear of germs and whatever reasons he could have to be doing this. Curiosity? Needing to beat Howard at the test by making Amy happier about their relationship?

Or could it be.. _genuine desire? _

Amy moved her tongue against his, and it was the strangest sensation. The slickness of the underside felt so _sensual _against her own tongue, and Sheldon seemed to like it too. He made a groaning sound in the back of his throat, and literally pounced on her.

Sheldon was fully on top of her now, and his bodyweight felt deliciously heavy again. Amy gasped into his mouth when she felt a hard bulge in between his legs press up against her.

This dream was becoming rather vivid.

One of Sheldon's hands was grasping her leg again, and his hand moved higher and higher up her thigh. Her skirt was pushed up, and Sheldon pulled away from her fully now. He pushed her legs apart with his knees and settled in between them.

Amy could only stare up at him. Her skirt was bunched around her hips. Sheldon was looking down at her unabashedly. His eyes swept over the top of her thighs, where her stockings ended. The lace trimmings stuck to her thighs by a silicone strip.

Amy didn't wear stockings often, but this morning she had felt particularly sexy – probably because yesterday she had been kissed by her boyfriend like she only had dreamed about for years – and had taken them out of the packaging.

Her sensible pink cotton panties contrasted greatly with the black lace of the stockings.

Sheldon's hands were caressing her thighs over the lace. Amy trembled under him.

"I don't think I've ever seen these before," Sheldon spoke quietly.

_Of course he hadn't, he hadn't seen any of her tights or pantyhose this close-up. This was the first time he looked under her skirt. _Amy thought.

"Did you wear these because of our date tonight?" Sheldon asked, his voice barely a whisper.

She hadn't. Despite their rather heated kiss the night before, she had never thought she'd be in such a state of undress in front of him tonight.

"I might have," she mumbled anyway.

Sheldon's eyes darkened. His right hand travelled up higher, and he was slowly caressing the very top of her thigh, his fingers barely grazing the edge of her panties.

Sheldon swallowed thickly. "Is this okay?" he asked hoarsely.

Amy nodded rapidly. _Yes. _

She had expected him to remove her panties, but instead his fingers moved over her, feeling her through her underwear. Amy widened her legs, giving him more access. Her legs were trembling again.

The stimulation was minimal, but the thought that Sheldon was willingly touching her, _there,_ was enough to drive her wild. She gasped softly when Sheldon touched the right spot.

His eyes flickered up to her face.

He brushed against her again, harder now, and Amy's breath caught in her throat. Sheldon kept looking at her face as he repeated the movement, each time with a different amount of pressure but always in just the right spot.

Amy's eyes had fluttered closed by now, and she was moaning softly with each touch.

"Like this?" Sheldon mumbled.

Amy opened her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. Sheldon was actually touching her, and now he was asking her for instructions to get her off? She hadn't had this sex dream before.

Sheldon was blushing, and his pupils were dilated. He had never looked this sexy before. Amy gulped.

This was a huge step. For both of them. And it scared her somehow; what if she scared him off? What if he didn't like the feel of her? He had to have noticed how wet she was under the fabric of her panties.

He was touching her differently than when she did this herself; it was good, but not _good _good. On top of that; the stimulation was indirect, so he would have to work even harder to really make it well for her.

Amy took a hesitant breath. "Almost," she whispered. She took hold of his wrist and repositioned his hand slightly, and moved it against her in the way she liked; tiny circles, with more force than he was using right now. Sheldon got the hang of it quickly – he kept a steady rhythm, touching her with the precise pressure and in the exact spot Amy had shown him. Her hand fell away from his wrist.

Sheldon's eyes moved from his hand between her legs to her face and back again. Amy was breathing shallowly; the intensity from his stare was making her chest constrict and her insides burn.

She tried not to moan too loud, but it was rather difficult.

She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, and her hips were undulating against his fingers now. It was suddenly very hot in his room as well; her back was slick with sweat, and all the clothes she still wore were suffocating her. Her breath was coming out in small gasps coupled with throaty moans.

The tingles had multiplied, and multiplied exponentially.

They were becoming too much now. For a fleeting second, Amy worried how Sheldon would respond to her orgasming in front of him, but it was too late now. He flicked her clit one final time, and Amy gasped loudly when her orgasm overtook her.

Her back arched, and her legs trembled around him. The waves of euphoria washed over her, and the tingles were everywhere; moving from her fingers to her core to her legs and feet and back again. Her whole body shook with shocks and her mind was blissfully blank for a few seconds.

The feeling of pure bliss was ebbing away slowly, and Amy opened her eyes carefully. Her whole body felt heavy, and it was as if she was falling further into his bed. She was breathing deeply.

Sheldon was looking at her intensely. His hand was still resting against her throbbing centre.

Amy exhaled softly, and she let out a sort of breathy chuckle.

"Wow," she murmured. Her face felt hot.

Sheldon was biting his lip. He removed his hand from her and looked away awkwardly.

"Sheldon," Amy mumbled.

He looked back at her. He had red blotches on his cheeks and his pupils were still dilated. Amy made sure to keep looking at his face and not let her eyes wander down to see if that hard bulge was still in his pants.

"How was that?" Sheldon asked, barely audible.

Amy bit her lip to keep from smiling too brightly. "Really great," she whispered.

Sheldon nodded and looked away. Amy lifted her hand with great difficulty, her limbs felt like lead. She grasped his hand and used it to pull herself up. Amy reached out to touch him – not even between his legs, but just his arm – and Sheldon shifted away.

Amy tried not to feel rejected.

It was most awkward now, considering Sheldon was seated on his knees between her opened legs. He kept his eyes averted.

"I think this is the most I can handle today," Sheldon mumbled.

A rush of warmth moved over Amy. He was right of course. This was huge; what just had happened between them.

"That's okay," Amy said softly. She moved around on the bed awkwardly, pulling her right leg inward so she could close her legs and preserve some of her modesty.

"I've been thinking about touching you like that for a while," Sheldon admitted quietly. "I _know _you want our relationship to be more physical, I didn't need a survey for that."

Amy could only nod. _I've been thinking about touching you like that for a while_. His words resounded in her head. They made her inexplicably happy.

"I just didn't realise how intense it would be for me," Sheldon finished softly.

Amy felt a sudden lump in her throat. She had been ready for years now. Of course Sheldon was overwhelmed by this.

"I really, really enjoyed that," Amy whispered, "but I appreciate it even more that you're trying to be more intimate. For me."

Sheldon looked up and gave her a slight smile. "It's not just for you," he said, and his eyes shone with desire.

"Hoo," Amy breathed out. Sheldon's pupils widened.

Amy bit her lip and looked down at her lap. This was fine. No, it was more than fine. They were moving forward, at a slow pace. But forward nonetheless.

"I think I need to change some answers on that survey, though," Amy said, smiling at him. "Maybe we'll beat Howard and Bernadette after all."

END

**A/N Something more sweet than hot, for the difficult times we're all going through right now. I hope I made your day a little brighter with this. **


	14. The Holiday Summation

**WARNING: Rough sex.**

* * *

**Part XIV**

**10x12 The Holiday Summation**

_Amy: Sheldon, I knew your mother was fine with us living together because I already told her we were._

_Sheldon: Why would you do that?_

_Amy: This was a potential issue, so I got out ahead of it and I managed the situation for you._

_Sheldon: You managed the situation?_

_Amy: That's right._

_Sheldon: So my mother thought I was incapable of finding a mate, and my mate thinks I'm incapable of running my own life._

* * *

_Penny: Okay. Then what happened?_

_Sheldon: Well, there's really not much left to tell. I decided that my mother views me as a child because I never went through a rebellious phase, so, I got an earring. _

* * *

Sheldon looked at his earlobe in the mirror of his childhood home. It was swollen, and was throbbing still despite the alcohol that Amy had dabbed on it. So much for being rebellious.

He was still slightly angry, at both his mother and at Amy. Amy for her meddling – or _managing the situation_ as she had called it – and his mother for treating him like he was still the eleven year old going off to college. He _had _grown up, and he was much better at reading people now.

Frankly, it pissed him off that they both thought so little of him.

He would get back at Amy one day. They lived together now, and there was no escaping the wrath of Sheldon.

Or maybe it would only prove her earlier opinion on him, that he was childish? Well, since she already thought that, why would he even try to make her see him differently.

He huffed. After flossing and brushing his teeth, he walked over to his old room. He crawled into bed with a comic book. Amy would probably expect him to come by her room and say goodnight to her, like he had done the two nights prior. Well, she could forget it.

His mother had put Amy in Missy's old room. _"Just because you're living in sin in California, doesn't mean I have to condone that behaviour under my roof,"_ his mother had said.

He was halfway the Amazing Spider-Man issue #109 when there was a knock at his door.

"Sheldon?" Amy asked, hesitantly. The hallway behind her was dark. His mother was probably asleep as well.

"Yes?" he looked up and tried to look as indifferent as possible.

Amy walked into his room – without asking if she could – and closed the door behind herself softly.

"I was waiting for you to come by and say goodnight," she said, sounding insecure. _Good. _She deserved that, after treating him like she had.

"Why?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, you came by the past two nights to say goodnight," Amy mumbled as she walked over to him, "so I kind of expected you to come by tonight as well."

"Just because something happens two nights in a row, doesn't automatically mean that it will happen the third night as well, does it?" Sheldon said snidely, and focussed on the comic book in front of him again.

Amy sat down next to him on the side of his bed.

"Sheldon," Amy said, her voice breaking a little.

He looked up at her. If he were to guess, she looked upset. But he had misread her emotions earlier as well, so how was he supposed to know for sure.

"Yes?" he said, stoic as ever.

"Never mind," she said after sighing deeply.

Sheldon wanted to huff in anger. Now he didn't even get to be properly upset with her. _She _was the one who treated him like a child, and he was acting like one now. Just like she wanted him to act, right? There was just a slight twinge of guilt in his gut.

"Well… good night," Amy said.

"Good night," Sheldon echoed, lowering his comic book and waiting for Amy to lean in to kiss him. He had to admit that he was sort of glad she had come by; he had gotten used to sleeping next to Amy for the last couple of months and their goodnight kiss was a ritual now. He hadn't slept as well the last two nights without her.

Amy had that insecure look about her again, but she leaned forward anyway. Sheldon closed his eyes automatically as her lips touched his. An electric current moved through him – that didn't happen anymore now he was used to kissing her on a daily basis – but the electricity had returned suddenly.

Maybe it was the residual anger. It burned in his insides.

One of his hands shot forward to grasp her arm, and the other took hold of her face, holding her close so she couldn't pull back. His lips muffled her surprised squeak, when he deepened the kiss; his lips moved over hers urgently as he coaxed them open. His tongue licked the inside of her lips, before brushing against hers. She tasted like spearmint toothpaste.

Amy made another surprised noise, but he would have none of it. He quickly shoved his discarded comic book of his lap – he had another copy, it was fine – before he pulled Amy on top of him.

She pulled back, panting a little.

"Sheldon, what - -"

But he pulled her face closer to him and kissed her again firmly, and moved her on top of him fully. He tugged her nightgown up so she could straddle him.

Grasping her hips with both his hands, he pulled her down on him while simultaneously pushing his hips up roughly. Amy squeaked into his mouth. Sheldon pushed up against her again, and rubbed her against his hardening member.

Amy pulled back from him again, breathing deeply. Her eyes were unsure and searching his.

He held her gaze. He was still mad at her. _Managing the situation. _He wasn't a child, despite what his mother and his girlfriend seemed to think. He'd show her how much of an adult he was.

He'd give a situation to manage.

Moving his hands up quickly, he grabbed both her breasts through the fabric of her nightgown. He kneaded them with more force then he had done the two times they had had sex now, and Amy gasped in surprise. He tugged on her nipples roughly, twisted them in hard peaks. Amy moaned, too loud – his mother was just down the hall – and Sheldon pressed his mouth against hers forcefully, muffling her.

He pulled on her nipples until she started to squirm on top of him. He needed her ready.

He all but pushed her off him when she leaned into him to kiss him, and rolled out from under her.

"Sheldon - -" Amy started.

"Hush," he ordered, pushing on her shoulders so she fell face-first into the mattress. He pushed up her nightgown quickly and pulled down her panties in one go.

Amy trembled.

He swatted her ass, making her lift it up in the air. Sheldon climbed between her legs, his hands on her bottom. He palmed her ass, tilting her hips so she was angled just right. They had never done it like this; like animals in heat. When he was a little boy he used to be fascinated by the mating of the horses he used to watch secretly in his uncle's stables.

He pushed down his own pants as well, and spat in his hand to lubricate his hardened dick. He groaned lowly. He had gotten really worked up, really fast. He could only assume Amy had as well.

He swiped his fingers over her exposed centre, and he grunted when he felt how ready she was for him. He swiped his dick through the wetness there and positioned himself at her opening.

"You may think you can run my life in California, Amy," he muttered darkly, "but in Texas I lay down the law."

Amy screamed into the pillow as he ploughed into her.

He breathed out deeply when he was buried to the hilt. She felt much tighter at this angle. Her walls seemed to pulsate around him. He waited until Amy lifted her face out of the pillow to breathe in some air, before he started moving again. He needed to take a couple breaths himself.

They had only recently done it again; they had both been wearing their Hogwarts' school robes for the first round as Amy rode him to completion, while Sheldon got more and more excited as Amy whispered things like _'letting him into her Chamber of Secrets' _and '_is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?'_.

It had been playful and fun. Two things that were very much absent now.

This was hard and heavy and angry.

Thinking he had given her enough time to adjust to his harsh intrusion, he pulled back until just the tip of his dick was inside her and then pushed back in slowly. Amy moaned softly. She seemed to hold onto his member inside her.

For a second he was afraid he had been too rough with her, but she seemed alright. He didn't hold back anymore. He held her hips in a firm grip and increased his pace.

Sweat gathered on his back and neck as he pushed into her again and again, his hips hitting her forcefully, his balls slapping against her with each thrust. He watched Amy in front of him. She had a tight grip on the sheets next to her head, her brow was furrowed and she seemed to be gasping for breath with each hard push of his hips into her.

A surge of something moved through him as he fucked her. There really was no other word to describe what he was doing.

Amy was breathing deeply and she mewled when he pushed into her particularly roughly.

Sheldon swatted her ass again. Amy gasped for breath. "Quiet," he hissed. His mother would hear them.

Her walls gripped him tightly in response and Sheldon groaned lowly. He had to watch himself now; it seemed unfair to berate her for being loud if he was unable to keep quiet himself. But she felt really good and so, so tight around him. It was hard to keep from moaning when she pulsated around him like this.

He was steadily fucking her deeper into the mattress, and his earlier doubts of Amy being uncomfortable with the pace he set disappeared quickly as he felt how she grew wetter and wetter around him.

The squelching sounds of their bodies meeting over and over echoed around them. Sheldon was growing tired from the work-out, and he could feel his orgasm approaching too. He wasn't going to be able to get her to orgasm like this; they had found out together that penetration alone wasn't enough to get her there, and no matter how much his balls slapped against her, it wouldn't provide enough stimulus.

He leaned forward and took hold of Amy's right arm. He pulled it back with him as he moved back up. "Touch yourself," he commanded lowly, letting go of her arm when it was in the vicinity of their joining bodies.

She seemed to hesitate, but groaned into the pillow again as Sheldon pounded into her.

"Suit yourself," he grumbled, uncaring whether she finished or not.

He focussed on his own pleasure and his own release now – he was barely holding on with the way Amy was moaning into the mattress, the tight heat that enveloped him in a firm grip, the way she trembled under him.

He felt it then; her fingers touching herself. She was rubbing firm circles around her clit, and his balls hit her fingers in the rhythm of his thrusts into her. Sheldon made a grumbling sound in the back of his throat when he felt how her body responded to her hand; she tightened around him and he could feel her shudder slightly.

He grasped her ass with both hands firmly and pulled her lower body towards himself repeatedly as he fucked her even harder. Amy was gasping loudly, and Sheldon didn't have it in him to shush her again, because he was coming hard inside her.

Stars burst behind his eyelids and his blood rushed through him. The pulsations moved through him now; fast and delicious and all-consuming. He grunted lowly while he thrusted into her warm body a couple more times, emptying himself inside her. He was breathing deeply, the tingles inside him lessening as the feeling of euphoria washed over him.

He was unprepared for the feeling of her walls contracting hard around him, milking him even further. He watched through hooded eyes how Amy convulsed before him; her back arched and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Sheldon thrusted into her shallowly, lengthening her finish as much as possible.

Amy whimpered into the mattress, and Sheldon could see how her nightgown clung to her back with sweat.

He pulled out of her slowly, and fell down next to her. His orgasm had made him feel a lot better – his anger had lessened considerably after seeing literal stars burst behind his eyelids just now. He was breathing deeply, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath.

Now that the orgasmic bliss was lessening, he was able to think clearly for a second. He had been entirely too rough with her. _Had he even asked for consent? _A sense of dread washed over him.

"Amy," he mumbled.

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

"Was this - - what I just did - - was that okay?" he fumbled with his words awkwardly. He opened his eyes and turned to her, his face undoubtedly laced with worry.

Amy was panting slightly. She gave him a half-smile. "Are you kidding me?" she asked softly. "That was the hottest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Good," Sheldon muttered for a lack of a better response.

Amy leaned over to him and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. "As much I like to sleep next to you after our coital encounters, I think it's best if I return to my own room," she whispered.

Sheldon nodded. Amy was scrambling off the bed awkwardly, and she bent down to grab her panties from the floor. Sheldon watched her put them on from his seated position on the bed.

"Amy," he called her when she turned around to leave.

She turned back towards him. "Yeah?" she whispered.

"Don't go managing situations anymore," he said firmly, raising an eyebrow at her.

Amy blushed and gave him a coy smile. "Maybe I will, if this is your way of punishing me for it," she winked at him and turned to leave again. She closed the door softly. _What a vixen. _

* * *

His mother gave him a stern look as he walked into the kitchen the following morning.

"Good morning," Sheldon said, unaware of the anger coming off her.

"Don't you 'good morning' me, Sheldon Lee Cooper," his mother hissed. "There was a reason I put the two of you in different rooms for your visit here, and that is that I don't condone my children sinnin' under my roof."

Sheldon poured himself a glass of orange juice slowly. His mother had such double standards; he had once seen her having sex on her couch, but her son doing the same thing in a bed was apparently unacceptable. He realised that breaking her rules like this was even better than getting an earring at the mall to show her up.

He shrugged. "What can I say, mom? I'm going through a rebellious phase."

END


	15. The Platonic Permutation

**For María, mi corazón, whose shameless way of life should be an inspiration to us all**

* * *

**Part XV**

**9x9 The Platonic Permutation**

_Amy: Uh, listen, I, I was thinking that, um, maybe I'm ready to be your girlfriend again._

_Sheldon: Oh. I thought we were just friends._

_Amy: We are. But I was hoping, maybe…_

_Sheldon: Amy, I excel at many things, but getting over you wasn't one of them. I think I need to just be your friend._

* * *

Amy stared at her laptop screen as it became pitch black again, with just a single white line across the top of the screen mocking her. A sad, whining noise came from the motherboard as it died down.

Amy sighed deeply.

This was really the most inconvenient time for her laptop to die down. She had a paper to finish, and it was too late at night to go to the university now to work at her laptop there. She didn't even know if Caltech was open this late at night on a Saturday.

Amy tried to remember when she had last saved her work, but knew it really made no difference. If the laptop had stopped working altogether, her work would be gone too. Had she even backed up to the cloud?

She should really start thinking about making back-ups, like Sheldon always used to tell her.

It wasn't even that old, this laptop. Hopefully she would be able to recuperate some of the files somehow. If only she knew someone who worked in IT who would be able to help her.

At least that way she would be able to continue working on this paper the next couple of days.

Amy grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts. After finding the name, she pressed the call-button. It took him really long to answer.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" Howard Wolowitz answered, sounding surprised to hear from her.

"Hey Howard," Amy said, awkwardly. "I hope this isn't a bad time… My, uh, my laptop broke down mid-work, and I could really use your expertise as an engineer to maybe help me get it working again?"

"Oh, that sucks," Howard said. "I'm actually at Bernadette's parents'. I wouldn't mind coming over to your house to look at your laptop… Hold on…"

What followed was an uncomfortable exchange between the spouses, and Amy was unfortunate to hear all of it. From Bernadette hissing at Howard he was a coward and was not getting out from having dinner with his in-laws again, no matter the problem Amy had, to Howard practically pleading his wife with promises of explicit sex (Amy strongly suspected he assumed he had muted his phone).

"So, uh… Bernie says I can't leave," Howard said, directly into the speaker now. "Your next best guess would be Sheldon, but I see how that would be difficult. Leonard is the third best of all of us."

Amy's heart still did that little jump at the sole mention of Sheldon's name.

She decided not to let her mind wander. They were just friends now. It was for the best.

"Okay, thanks Howard," Amy said. "Say hi to Bernadette for me."

Amy pursed her lips. If she called Leonard, surely Sheldon would hear about it. Would it be easier to just call Sheldon then? Even though Penny and Leonard were now married, Sheldon still lived with Leonard. If she was still _with _Sheldon, she would have talked to him about it. That maybe it was time to let Leonard live with Penny – it would just be across the hall after all – and get the independence he needed.

But they were no longer together – thanks to her – and they had only two days ago decided that they would be friends. Amy felt a lump in her throat when she thought back to the car ride in which she had called him and asked him to be her boyfriend again. He had refused her. Her heart constricted in her chest. How she had gotten home after that, was beyond her.

Amy didn't know what was the wisest choice now; to call Leonard and have Sheldon find out and be mad at her for it, or calling Sheldon himself and have an uncomfortable conversation again.

Amy compromised and called the landline of their apartment instead.

Sheldon answered. Of course Sheldon answered. His spot was next to the phone, she should have known better than this. Amy had a feeling she was deliberately hurting herself like this.

"Hey Sheldon. It's Amy," she added unnecessarily after a second.

"Hello," Sheldon sounded completely neutral, "I wasn't expecting to hear from you this evening."

"Yeah. So, uhm… I was wondering if either you or Leonard would be able to help me out with something?" Amy hated how pathetic she sounded.

"That depends," Sheldon said, "if for instance you have killed a man and you need help hiding the body, then no. But if you're not trying to make me accessory to a crime, then I don't see why not. We are friends after all."

Amy felt another pang in her stomach at his casual mention of their current relationship status.

"Right," she mumbled. "The thing is… my laptop stopped working and I was right in the middle of writing a paper. I don't know what happened, but I would really like to recuperate the file I was working on."

"I assume you still don't have an automatic back-up to the cloud then?"

"No," Amy replied. Amy could see Sheldon roll his eyes in her head.

"I suppose I could take a look at it," Sheldon replied after a second. "Although – and he can never know I said this – Wolowitz is much better at recovering damaged files than I am."

Amy chuckled. "Howard is at his in-laws. I already called him."

"Oh," Sheldon said, and Amy thought he sounded almost insulted that she called him second.

There was an awkward silence between them for some reason. Maybe this friends-thing wasn't working after all. Amy pressed on anyway.

"So, it's alright if I come over then?" she asked.

"What, _now_?" Sheldon exclaimed. "It's nine-thirty!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I have to hand this paper in on Monday," she said. "Could you please just look at it? I'll leave at ten-thirty the latest, I promise."

Sheldon was silent for a beat.

"Fine."

* * *

Amy carried her laptop and charger up the stairs. Sheldon opened the door for her when she reached the fourth floor landing. Her heart was in her throat immediately when she saw him. His blatant rejection still rung in her ears.

"Hello," Sheldon said. "Come in."

Amy followed him and for some reason it was still a little awkward and uncomfortable between them. She realised this was the first time she was at his apartment after that faithful night, when she had stormed off when he seemed more interested in a TV-show than her.

"Thank you," Amy said demurely.

Sheldon took her laptop from her hands and carried it over to the kitchen island. He opened it up and started to press some buttons, holding the power button for a couple of seconds.

"If you'd like some tea, I just put the kettle on," he said, his eyes focussed on her laptop.

"Thank you," Amy said again. She busied herself with his tea collection – something she had done countless of times before, but it was different now.

"Leonard isn't home?" she asked conversationally.

"No, he and Penny are having some sort of date-night," Sheldon replied, his eyes fixated on her laptop.

Amy watched him work for a few minutes, slowly sipping her tea. It was torture, really. Watching Sheldon do any work – thinking, working on complex equations, playing videogames – he was always incredibly focussed and seeing his brain at work was always such a turn-on.

Her loins burned for him. Still.

"Did you spill some sort of liquid on this laptop?" Sheldon asked her after sometime. Amy shrugged, not that she remembered.

Sheldon had walked over to the cabinet behind the couch and was going through a box of cables. He pulled out some one of them and deposited them on the back of the couch. He then disappeared into the cupboard next to it. He walked out carrying a monitor some time later, and grabbed the cables from the back of the couch on his way back to the kitchen island.

"Do you need help with that?" Amy asked, a little late. She had been ogling his biceps straining against the fabric of his shirts.

"No, it's alright," Sheldon said softly.

He began plugging in the cables, connecting them to her laptop and handing Amy another one to plug in an outlet in the wall.

"I thought as much," Sheldon mumbled, as he clicked a couple times on the track pad and pushed a few buttons on the monitor as well. "Your screen is damaged, possibly by water. I know this isn't a lasting solution, but at least you'll be able to save your work now."

He indicated to the monitor he had just connected to her laptop, and Amy walked over to him.

He had connected the monitor to the laptop, and while her laptop screen was still pitch black, the monitor was filled with colours. Her document was open how she had left it; with the cursor blinking away mid-sentence.

She sighed deeply in relief, and before she knew what had gotten into her, she had flung her arms around Sheldon, pulling him against her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed softly, and Sheldon stiffened at the contact. Amy let go of him quickly, and took a step back, horrified at her own behaviour.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, blushing furiously, "I shouldn't have thrown myself at you – I… that was completely inappropriate. Forgive me."

Sheldon looked away from her, he was red in the face. "It's alright," he mumbled. He coughed awkwardly.

"We're friends now. Friends can hug. Penny and I have hugged twice. Leonard has hugged me too. It's alright."

Amy still felt sort of embarrassed. And the scent of talc and laundry detergent still hung in her nostrils. It made her blood run hot.

"Alright," Amy mumbled.

Sheldon still looked away from her. You could cut the tension between them with a knife.

"I'll just connect you to the Wi-Fi, so you can upload your paper to the cloud," Sheldon murmured. Amy nodded. It was best to get away as soon as possible. This friends-thing was _not _working at all. For some reason she became even more sexually frustrated than she was when they were still together.

Why was that? Because the possibility – how slim that one had been – of something more was completely off the table now?

She needed to be alone with her thoughts. And not in the presence of this completely irresistible man who smelled familiar and stared at her with those light blue eyes that always seemed to look straight through her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she realised too late what was going on.

Sheldon had clicked on the far right corner of her laptop screen, minimizing all the open applications. He was probably looking for the network connectivity app somewhere, but ended up staring at Amy's desktop wallpaper.

Amy wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She had forgotten about her desktop background.

Her desktop wallpaper was a rather racy piece of Pride & Prejudice fan art she had found online.

It was a comic, depicting one of her favourite fan fiction scenes. While Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy kissed chastely in the first frame, in the second one Elizabeth Bennet's dress was undone at the top, her breasts spilling out, and she leaned against a bookcase while Mr. Darcy's hand was under her skirt.

The third and final frame depicted Mr. Darcy on his knees in front of her, Elizabeth's left leg held up by his hand and his head disappearing under her many skirts.

The look on Elizabeth's face made it obvious what he was doing to her.

Amy was sure her face resembled the colour of a tomato.

Sheldon swallowed nervously. "I don't remember this particular chapter in Pride & Prejudice," he said, his voice quiet and strained.

He was rather red in the face too.

Amy didn't know what to say to make this situation any less awkward. It was hard to determine what was the worst of the whole situation. The fact that she had an erotic NSFW-comic that kind of tarnished Jane Austen's works as her desktop wallpaper, or the fact that it was her ex-boyfriend who had never done anything of the sort to her was seeing it.

Amy watched in horror how Sheldon's eyes moved across the comic. He became redder in the face with each passing second.

"This isn't from the book," Amy mumbled. It was rather redundant.

"Right," Sheldon said, breathlessly. Another minute ticked by. Sheldon kept staring at Mr. Darcy's head disappearing between Elizabeth's legs.

"Sheldon," Amy said softly. "The Wi-Fi?"

Sheldon seemed to snap out of the trance he was in. He clicked on the Wi-Fi icon on Amy's desktop and typed the password from memory. He waited until it started to blink.

"Did you bring a USB-stick to make another copy as well?" Sheldon asked, avoiding her eyes.

"No," Amy said. She should really learn to back-up her work.

"I have an extra one in my desk drawer," Sheldon mumbled. "I'll go get it. You can upload your files in the meantime."

"Oh, great. Thank you," Amy said, sitting down on the seat Sheldon had just vacated. It was warm. Her hands trembled with nerves as she accessed the cloud and started to duplicate her files onto it. All too soon, Sheldon stood next to her with a USB-stick in the shape of a Lego-brick.

Their fingers brushed together when he gave it to her, and a shock of electricity went through them.

Amy looked up into his eyes. He was staring at her. Amy's mouth felt dry, and she licked across her dry lips. Sheldon's eyes followed the movement of her tongue. He gulped.

"Thanks," Amy muttered.

"You're welcome."

Amy felt a heat pulse in her chest. She quickly diverted her gaze, and focussed on copying the files on the USB-stick as well. Sheldon was watching her work from beside her. It unnerved her.

"All done," Amy mumbled, and she removed the stick from the portal.

"I don't have the tools or the knowledge to fix your screen, but I'm sure it's fixable. If you to Computer Solutions on Colorado and ask for Rick, you'll have the best chance of getting your laptop back in a few days," Sheldon said.

"You might want to change your desktop wallpaper first though," he added.

Amy felt her blush return, and she quickly accessed the settings to her laptop. She changed the background into something generic; the stock photo of a green hill with a blue sky with some white scattered clouds.

"There," Amy mumbled. And Sheldon looked back at the screen.

"Ah, _Bliss_. That's the name of this picture. The original photo was taken in 1996 by Charles O'Rear. Interesting fact; this was the default background to the Windows XP operating system. It's estimated billions of people have had this as a background between the years 2001 and 2008. It's possibly the most-viewed picture because of that," Sheldon spewed these random facts, and it made Amy's heart melt.

"That is interesting," she said.

Sheldon gave her a small smile. His friends never really listened when he would go on and on about something random, she had come to notice. While Amy wouldn't mind spending her days listening to whatever Sheldon had to say.

They locked eyes a little too long.

"I should go," she said softly when she felt her heartrate quicken. She turned around and proceeded to turn off the computer.

She watched how the extra monitor turned black as well as the computer turned itself off.

Sheldon walked around her and began to detach the cables from her laptop. Amy could only stare at his arms as he did so. She remained seated while Sheldon put the cables back in the box and carried the monitor back to the cupboard. He walked back up to her, checking his watch.

"It's not ten-thirty yet," he said. "If you want, I could get you another beverage."

"No, that's okay," Amy said quickly. Her stomach churned with nerves from the thought of staying a little longer. Where would she sit? Next to him on the couch? That was weird, wasn't it?

"Alright," Sheldon said, and he came to a halt in front of her.

"I really can't thank you enough," Amy mumbled, because she was really glad he had helped her with this.

"It's no big deal," Sheldon said, averting his eyes. And for the first time that evening Amy wondered what he had been doing, alone on a Saturday night.

"Can I give you another hug?" she asked, because apparently she was a glutton for punishment.

Sheldon looked back at her swiftly and stared at her. Amy felt her face heat up.

"Okay."

It was even more awkward now, she realised. She walked over to him, and lifted her arms hesitantly. Sheldon's eyes flitted over her face, trying to read her.

Her arms circled around his shoulders, and she stood on tiptoe to reach him. Sheldon's face lowered to her neck, and her breath hitched in her throat when she felt his arms pull her against him. One of his hands rested just above the swell of her bottom, and it caused tingles to move through her. The other pressed between her shoulder blades, effectively pushing her breasts against him even more than they were.

Amy gasped softly, but their cheeks were pressed against each other, and Sheldon had to hear her intake of breath in his ear. She could feel him breathe out shakily against her ear as well after all.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Would he be able to feel that too?

The hand on her lower back moved over her in a soft caress, and Amy suppressed a moan, albeit barely. Her right hand moved on its own accord, and suddenly she was moving her fingers through the hairs in the nape of his neck.

Sheldon pulled her even closer in response.

He was so warm, and so firm against her. And besides that, his scent of talc and fabric softener seemed to envelop her, it made her heady. She closed her eyes firmly when she felt her arousal increase more and more. This was torture, delicious and overwhelming torture, being pressed up against Sheldon like this.

Sheldon pulled back from her a little bit and stared at her. His eyes had darkened considerably. His hands remained on her body. Amy felt her heart beat in her throat.

He moved into her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. The corners of their lips touched. Amy's eyes fluttered closed. She gasped softly.

"Friends can kiss each other's cheeks," Sheldon said quietly, as if he was justifying his behaviour.

Amy nodded rapidly. "Of course," she whispered. She looked up in Sheldon's eyes and swallowed thickly.

"Some… some friends kiss each other on the lips as well," she muttered, looking at him from beneath her lashes.

"That's true," Sheldon agreed, his voice barely a whisper. "I've seen you kiss Penny once."

Amy nodded again. "Yes," she said. Sheldon's eyes seemed to search hers, and her stomach danced with either nerves or butterflies, or both.

This time when Sheldon moved into her, his lips didn't land on her cheek.

Amy kissed him back with no hesitation. Her arms tightened around his neck, and she pulled him even closer. Sheldon's lips moved over hers urgently, and he groaned in the back of his throat. It had immediate effect on her already very much aroused state.

Her fingers pulled on his hair. Sheldon grunted.

His hand moved from her lower back to her bottom and grasped her firmly. Amy moaned.

Her tongue brushed over his mouth, opening his lips. His tongue met hers readily. Sheldon groaned.

His hips thrusted against her belly. He was as aroused as she was. Amy mewled.

Her eyes searched his as they pulled back from each other, both were breathing deeply. Sheldon's hair was dishevelled and his eyes were nearly black. He had never looked this sexy before.

He grasped her cheek with his hand and pulled her in for another deep kiss. Amy gave in. They had never kissed like this, with so much passion and pent-up frustration and obvious arousal from his side. It made her insides burn and her panties wet with desire.

Sheldon pulled back from a little bit, but he was still very much in her face. Amy's hand had moved from his neck to his front and her hands were fisting his shirts. Sheldon didn't seem to mind.

Their foreheads touched as they seemed to breathe in the same air.

"Some friends…" Sheldon started shakily. "Some friends do more than kissing… I've been told."

He gulped again, and Amy gasped in surprise at his bold statement. Sheldon squeezed her bottom and thrusted against her belly again, to emphasize his aroused state.

"I – I've heard that too," Amy whispered, her voice shook with nerves and her own aroused state seemed to make decisions for her. "W-w-with benefits, they call it."

Sheldon nodded, his hand kept squeezing her ass and Amy moaned out loud.

She kissed him again, afraid to really think about where this was going. Because surely Sheldon wasn't asking her what he seemed to be asking her.

Sheldon's lips moved from her mouth and made a path to her neck by littering a million tiny kisses on her cheek and jaw. His mouth pressed a kiss underneath her ear. Amy trembled.

"Come to bed with me," Sheldon murmured in her ear.

Amy's stomach bottomed out and she nodded despite herself. "Okay," she acquiesced.

Sheldon pulled back from her and looked into her eyes deeply again. His bottom lip disappeared in his mouth. Was he backing down? It would only make sense if he did. Because this whole situation wasn't making sense at _all_.

But he lowered her hands from his shirt, and pulled her along with him as he made way to his bedroom. Amy's legs felt like jelly and she was happy to hold onto him as he strung her along.

Once in his bedroom, Sheldon closed the door behind them and turned the lock. Amy's breath caught in her throat. He turned around and his eyes roamed over her.

Amy stared at him as he began to loosen the buttons of her cardigan. His fingers were shaking slightly. Amy shrugged off the cardigan when he was done unbuttoning it, and he continued with the buttons of her blouse.

"It's a good thing we're friends," Sheldon mumbled. "That way we can tell each other when we feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed, without being afraid it puts our relationship in jeopardy."

Amy nodded in confirmation. "Yes," she said.

"You'll tell me when you need me to stop?" Sheldon asked, apparently needing the confirmation.

"I will," Amy said. She swallowed away the dryness in her throat.

At some point during the evening she and Sheldon had gone from being exes who were friends, to exes who were friends-with-benefits and they were on the verge of having sex.

It was a lot to process. Especially because Sheldon was taking off his shirts two at a time.

"Hoo," Amy uttered, unable to control herself. He looked way too toned and too good for someone who spend his days playing videogames and working at whiteboards.

Sheldon gazed at her. He remembered what that meant, she was certain.

Amy flushed with embarrassment. Why she was embarrassed was beyond her though; they had sort of agreed to sleep together just now and being aroused was a requirement for that. But something about the way Sheldon looked at he made her feel naked, despite the fact that most of her body was still covered with clothes.

Sheldon began loosening the confines of his pants, and Amy watched his hands work. She could see the definite bulge there, that she had felt pressed against her belly in the kitchen. She bit her lip and lowered the zipper of her skirt. It fell at her ankles, and she stepped out of it with shaking legs. Amy took a seat at the foot of his bed, and kicked off her shoes.

She looked up at Sheldon, who was clad in just his briefs now.

"Will you tell me too? When you don't like it or want to stop?" she asked.

"Of course."

Her blood rushed through her, and it only got more intense with the way Sheldon was staring at her. She quickly averted her gaze. Amy lifted her camisole over her head and breathed out in surprise when she felt Sheldon's hands on the waistband of her tights.

He pushed against her shoulder and Amy fell back against the mattress.

His hands worked efficiently, and he pulled off her panties together with her tights. Amy stared up at him from her reclined position on the bed, clad in just her bra. Sheldon dropped her undergarments on the floor and his eyes roamed over her.

Amy blushed and looked away. "Don't stare at me like that," she mumbled.

"Why not?" Sheldon asked. He pushed her legs open with his hands, and lowered himself onto the floor on his knees between her opened legs.

Amy's eyes widened.

His hand moved from her thigh to her centre. She moaned pathetically when his fingers moved over her – glided over her, more like – as he familiarised himself with her. She shook when he brushed over her clit fleetingly. He looked back up at her.

Amy felt red in the face.

If she and Sheldon were still in a relationship, she would have worried he'd be disgusted with the amount of wetness there or the smell of her arousal. Or even how she looked down there. She would have been afraid he'd run away screaming and her five-year-plan of becoming Mrs. Cooper-Fowler would be down the drain.

But her five-year-plan was down the drain already, and for some reason it made all this a lot less heavy.

Because they were friends now. And friends were honest with each other about their likes and dislikes. They were just two friends who were doing each other a favour by having sex.

Friends with benefits.

But the way Sheldon looked at her now made her think there was still more than friendship between them.

His thumb caressed her clit again and Amy's breath caught in her throat. Sheldon's eyes were pitch-black as he stared at her face while he kept moving his finger in firm circles against her most intimate places.

"Ahh," Amy moaned, and her head fell back against the bed. She couldn't keep looking at him. It was too intense.

He kept rubbing against her, and Amy was steadily getting more aroused and she moved towards something. "_Sheldon,_" she mewled, her lower belly felt tingly and the butterflies were everywhere now.

Suddenly his thumb was replaced with something wet and slick and velvety. She exhaled loudly in shock. Her eyes shot open and she looked down between her legs warily, where she found Sheldon staring back at her; his mouth latched onto her.

Amy made inhuman sounds as he continued his assault on her with his mouth. His lips moved over her clit, like he was kissing her and then he took it in his mouth and suckled softly on her. Amy cried out – the sensations were too much, too good, too intense.

"Oh my God, Sheldon," she muttered in one breath, her voice unrecognizably high to her own ears. And her hips moved on their own accord, in tiny pushes against his face. Sheldon held her steady against the bed with one hand, while the other slid against her wet and throbbing centre.

She mewled when she felt his fingers enter her slowly, stretching her – first one, then two and she didn't think she could handle more than this.

"Sheldon, please," she pleaded him, but she had no idea what she was really asking him – her mind was a mess and she felt overcome with the sensation of him. He was everywhere. In her head all the time, and inside her now as well with his fingers, and his mouth and tongue on her. Slowly but surely making her lose her mind.

He groaned against her, and it was the vibrations that pushed her over the edge. Amy gasped and maybe she cried out his name again – she couldn't be sure – because all that she could focus on was the way he was making her feel. Her body shook with spasms and the euphoric feelings of her orgasm washed over her in waves, her muscles contracted around his fingers and her heart raced wildly in her chest.

She was slowly catching her breath again and realised her fingers had such a firm grip on the sheets next to her that they seemed to cramp up. Amy blinked languidly at Sheldon. He was wiping his mouth with his undershirt.

"A friend would tell her friend if that was enjoyable or not," he stated.

Amy gaped at him. _Wasn't that clear?_

"That was amazing," she said, breathlessly, as she slowly sat up. Sheldon didn't even try to look like he didn't feel extremely smug about her praise.

"Good," he muttered. "I figured as much, seeing as you have a cunnilingus-fantasy as _your desktop wallpaper_."

Amy flushed again, and not just because Sheldon was lowering his briefs without shame.

"I can't believe you would have let Wolowitz fix your laptop," Sheldon continued, as if he wasn't standing naked before her. "Don't you know what a pervert that man is? Your reputation at the university would have been sullied in a day."

Amy barely heard him.

She was too busy staring at his body. Seeing a very much alive penis was a lot different than seeing one on a deceased person in the cadaver lab at UCLA.

Sheldon noticed he had lost her attention. He coughed awkwardly. "Alright, I understand what you said before about the staring," he mumbled. "Will you cut that out?"

"No," Amy grinned wickedly at him. "Come here."

Sheldon took a seat next to her on the bed. Amy leaned forward to let him look at her bra as he opened the hook-and-eye closure. Her whole body felt still tingly with residual arousal, but her orgasm had loosened her up enough to stop being afraid and scared of whatever was happening between them.

"Can I touch you?" she asked. Sheldon leaned back on the bed and gave her an insecure look.

"I guess," he said quietly.

"Just say the word and I'll stop," Amy added hastily. "We're friends, there's no pressure. We're just helping each other out."

Sheldon nodded. "Yes, friends," he replied, but his left eye twitched.

Amy focussed on his body in front of him. She stroked him across him chest like she would have Amelia do to Cooper in her fan fictions, and marvelled at the feel of him. He twitched slightly when she scratched him lightly over the hairs under his belly button.

Her hand grasped his erection and someone gasped – either he or she, but probably the both of them. She hadn't expected him to feel like this. Firm yet soft, hard and pulsing under her fingers. Sheldon groaned lowly as she took him in her hand with more confidence and started to move her hand up and down him.

Sheldon trembled under her touch, and his head was thrown back as he moaned deeply. Amy stared at his face. It was fascinating to see.

A drop of wetness appeared at the tip of his penis, and Amy swiped at it with her thumb. She leaned forward to lick it off her thumb, her hand never leaving his hard dick. Sheldon froze in shock as her hair brushed against his lower body.

Amy assessed the slightly salty taste on her tongue, and decided it wasn't so bad. She leaned in and licked across the tip of his penis.

"Amy!" Sheldon cried out loudly, and the sound of her name on his lips like this made her arousal return tenfold.

Sheldon's hands were on her then; moving her hair to the side so he could look at her as she took the tip in her mouth and sucked softly. He pulsed in her mouth, and Amy felt his blood rush through his shaft in her hand.

"Oh, dear Lord," Sheldon exclaimed. He groaned deeply as Amy tentatively moved her head up and down.

Amy tried to take him in further, but Sheldon tugged on her hair. "Amy, stop," he said, breathless and hurriedly. She got off him immediately, her hand letting go as well.

Amy looked back at him, worried she had gone too far. Sheldon had his eyes closed and he was taking deep breaths as if he was trying to calm himself down. Amy bit her lip. It looked like he had been enjoying that a little too much perhaps.

"If you'd have kept up with that I wouldn't have been able to stop," Sheldon muttered, his eyes still closed and his jaw tense.

"Why would you want to stop?" Amy asked.

Sheldon opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion. "I can't have coitus with you _after _I ejaculate from fellatio, Amy. You're a biologist. Surely you know that only women can have multiple orgasms during sex. The male orgasm pretty much puts a stop to the whole deal."

Amy giggled.

"You're right," she said, and she boldly swung her leg over his waist.

Sheldon stared at her.

"As your friend, I feel like I should let you know that I didn't stop you because I didn't enjoy that," he said, and his hands took hold of her hips. "I enjoyed it a lot."

"Thank you," Amy said bashfully, and Sheldon pulled her down on top of him. Amy breathed in sharply as she felt his erection move against the wetness between her legs. She shifted against him. lubricating him and rubbing her clit against the tip.

Her heart began to beat in a steady drum in her chest. They were actually going to do this.

"I'm glad I'm doing this with you for the first time," Amy said softly.

"Because we're friends?" Sheldon asked, and his grip on her hips tightened. Amy's heart constricted in her chest and for some reason her eyes filled with tears.

"Because it's you," she whispered.

Sheldon's eyes seemed to soften, and he grabbed her face with one hand while he sat up a little with difficulty. He pulled her in for a kiss. A tear rolled down Amy's cheek.

"I'm glad it's you too," Sheldon said. Amy took a shuddering breath. She wasn't backing out now.

Amy pushed at his shoulders to make him lie back down, and reached between her legs to position him at her entrance. She held Sheldon's gaze as she slowly lowered herself down on top of him.

It was a tight fit, but she breathed out steadily as she lowered onto him fully.

It felt simultaneously like she had always thought it would be and at the same time not at all.

No amount of girl talk, Harlequin novels and pornography could have prepared her for this. The feeling of become one with Sheldon; their hips fused together, how he filled her fully and completely, her body stretching to accommodate him, her heart trying to burst out of her chest with the insane amount of beats per minute it was going.

But the biological parts were negligible, compared to the feelings going through her as she looked down into Sheldon's eyes.

She gasped for air at the intensity of his gaze, and the tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't do it. Not when they were pretending they hadn't hurt each other like they had, how they had broken each other's hearts and now were suddenly going further than they had ever gone before. It wasn't right like this.

"Does it hurt?" Sheldon asked, his voice laced with worry.

_Yes, it hurt. _Not physically. But it hurt like hell.

Amy took another shuddering breath, and Sheldon pulled her down towards him by her hands. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and he kissed her gently.

"We can stop," he whispered against his lips, but there was a tremor in his voice indicating he was having a hard time saying it.

Amy tried to calm herself down. This was her one chance of having sex with Sheldon – something she had wanted for years – and she was ruining it with her feelings for him. And Sheldon had exceeded all her expectations so far; his oral skills had ruined her for her electric toothbrush for life.

She kissed him instead of answering him, and Sheldon's lips on hers felt familiar and kind, and it broke her heart even more. Sheldon's hands moved from her face to her hips, and he lifted her slightly as he slipped out of her.

Now Amy was left feeling hollow and empty. She didn't know what was worse.

She was rolled over, and she found herself on her back gazing up at Sheldon who hung over her. He was still gazing at her with that intense look.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked again, his thumb making light caresses against her cheek.

_Did she? _Amy stared at him. He was everything she had ever wanted. She would never find someone again who she felt so strongly for. And if this was the way she could have him – have all of him – then this was the way she would have him.

Amy shook her head. "No," she mumbled. "I was – I was overwhelmed, I guess."

Sheldon breathed out a sigh of relief. He kissed her sweetly. "I thought that was just me," he whispered.

Amy's heart soared.

She took hold of his face and pulled him close. She kissed him with everything she didn't dare to say; how she wished he hadn't rejected her when she asked him to be his girlfriend again, how she wished she hadn't asked for a step back, how she would give anything to go back to that night on his couch and relive that faithful night, but with everything she knew now.

Sheldon groaned in her mouth, and he met her lips with equal fervour. Their tongues moved over each other again and again, and Amy pushed up her chest when one of Sheldon's hands caressed her over her breast. She moaned in his mouth. Her hips bucked up against him when he pinched her nipple, and his hard member slipped dangerously low against her. Sheldon pulled back from her mouth, breathing deeply.

His eyes asked her a silent question.

Amy nodded. "Please," she whispered.

"Amy," Sheldon mumbled, and he pushed into her. Amy breathed out shallowly again, overcome with the sensation of being so full once more. She felt even fuller now than she did before.

Sheldon looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Yes," Amy breathed. She shifted her hips against him a little. And Sheldon groaned deeply above her.

"Are you?" Amy asked. They were even closer together now, with Sheldon on top of her. She felt surrounded by him and she didn't understand how she had managed to live a day without it.

"Yes," Sheldon murmured. "You feel amazing, Amy."

Amy moaned as he began to move. Steadily, slowly. He pulled out a little bit, and pushed back into her carefully, as if he was worried she would start to cry again. But there was no physical pain to begin with, just the ache in her heart which was lessening with every movement he made.

Together they found a rhythm after a few awkward movements, and Amy couldn't help but cry out in pleasure every time Sheldon rubbed against her just right. Sheldon was breathing harshly through his teeth, and his shoulders felt slick with sweat.

Amy rubbed against him, and basked in the feeling of being filled by him. Filled with him.

"Sheldon!" she gasped in surprise, he had grabbed her bottom with both his hands and tilted her hips in a way that made him push into her even further. It made her see stars.

"Amy," he groaned. His thrusts were getting sloppy now, and Amy knew his release was inevitable. She was honestly surprised with how long he had lasted.

"Amy, you feel so good… I can't keep holding off…"

Amy lifted her legs higher, and wrapped them around his waist. Sheldon sank deeper inside her. Amy moaned in his ear.

"Amy," he pleaded her, thrusting harder into her now, and Amy whimpered with each rough push inside her. "I'm gonna..."

"Yes… _yes," _she mewled, feeling tingles resembling something of a tiny orgasm going through her, but not enough to make her come again. But it didn't matter. Not when she had Sheldon on top her, coming inside her with bursts of hot liquid shooting inside her, his warm and slick body on top of her, his deep breath hot against her ear.

She wanted to feel this every day.

Sheldon was panting when he rolled off her. Amy looked at him. She had a hard time believing what had just happened.

Sheldon turned towards her and looked her straight in the eye.

"I can't be friends with you, Amy," he said between gasps. "Not with benefits."

Amy felt her heart constrict in her chest. Had she been that bad at sex? It seemed a little unfair to say this after one time. A good scientist always tried at least three separate times.

"Oh," was all she was able to say in return.

Sheldon pulled her towards him and his mouth crashed against hers. Amy's eyes widened in shock, but before she could respond, he pulled away.

"I can't be friends with you, Amy. With or without benefits. Not after this, not after making love to you just now," he elaborated, and Amy could only gape at him.

"Tell me you didn't feel it, and I'll leave you alone, I promise," he said urgently. He swallowed nervously when she took too long to answer.

"I felt it," she whispered.

Sheldon's eyes lit up. Amy pulled him into her this time, and their lips met in a tell-all kiss. They should talk about this sometime, but not right now. Now, all she wanted was to bask in the afterglow of her first time ever with the only man she would do this with.

Her heart was so full, she began to cry again. But they were happy tears, and she didn't mind one bit.

_Bliss. _

It wasn't just the name of the Windows XP default desktop background, she realised. It was the exact emotion she felt at this moment. She would never look at that desktop background the same way again.

END

**A/N I just love the angst during the break-up. Hope you did too. Leave me a review and make my day. **


	16. The Allowance Evaporation

**This instalment is loosely based on an Everlark (Hunger Games) story I once read, with a similar plot as this. I tried to find it, to give it the credit it deserves, but I was unable to find it again after all these years. If you know the story I'm referring to; please don't hesitate to contact me. **

* * *

**WARNING: Period sex.**

* * *

**Part XVI**

**10x16 The Allowance Evaporation**

_Sheldon: Well, last night Amy was angry with me because I'd been foolishly telling people about certain personal matters. _

_Howard: That's understandable. _

_Sheldon: Oh, I know that now. At first, I thought she was cranky because of her horrific menstrual cramps, but it turns out, no, she was genuinely mortified._

* * *

Sheldon walked into apartment 4B with a spring in his step. He was in an exceptional good mood; the weekend had just started, he'd be spending the evening playing Zork with the guys, the fight he and Amy had had the night before was resolved.

Admitting to Amy he had gotten his driver's licence had been sort of a relief as well.

All was well.

Well, besides the fact that Amy had texted him she'd be taking the afternoon off and he'd have to drive home with Leonard. He had been instantly worried he hadn't resolved their fight after all; he had explained to her how the Zones of Privacy worked, and she had seemed happy to see him doing his best to understand how and why he had been wrong in telling other's about their personal life.

Now that he thought about it, '_genitals' _was in the most private zone as well. Maybe his comment about Amy's menstrual cramps fell in that category?

He'd have to check that with her later.

"Amy?" he called out, when he didn't immediately see her. He had expected to find her on the couch, with either her iPad or a book. He took off his windbreaker and messenger bag. Her bag and coat were there. A twinge of worry went through him.

"Amy?" he tried again.

"In here," she called back from the bedroom, but her voice sounded weak and strained. Sheldon's brows furrowed.

He entered the bedroom timidly, and closed the door behind him softly. The curtains were drawn, and the sole light came from the nightlight next to Amy. She was curled up in a ball under the blankets, and her face was creased in pain.

_Oh, right. _

He had forgotten for a minute. They had been living together for quite a few months now, and he had learned the hard way to tread carefully around Amy for six days every four weeks. He had it marked on his calendar, in case he would forget for some inexplicable reason. As if her foul moods weren't enough of an indicator as it was.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hi," Amy mumbled, her eyes still closed. She appeared to have wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Can I get you something?" he asked, as he walked over to her.

Amy appeared in pain. On the nightstand next to her glasses lay a box of Advil and half a glass of water. Next to it an empty Dove bar wrapper.

"Amy?" he asked softly.

She opened her eyes with difficulty. "Could you refill my hot water bottle? It has gone cold," she muttered, as she handed it to him. Sheldon's eyes flitted over her chest. She appeared to only be wearing a camisole. This was not the time to ogle her, he knew that. But she usually wore more conservative clothes to bed.

It was distracting.

"Of course," he said. "Anything else?"

"See if we have more chocolate?" she whispered.

"Alright," he said. He leaned into her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

Why she had sent him to get more chocolate was beyond him. She had taken the last of the Dove bars with her when she had gotten into bed. The empty carton was in the trash. Sheldon sighed.

He walked over to 4A. Leonard had a sweet tooth (Amy had berated him when he pointed out how Leonard's stomach seemed to grow by the week), so the odds were in his favour. Penny sat in the beige chair as he entered. She was eating a candy bar herself.

"Hey Sheldon," she said. "You know that key is only for emergencies? I expect you to knock next time."

Sheldon stared at her. Penny seemed cranky. He came in there all the time without knocking. Why would today be any different?

_Unless… _He pondered for a second. It wasn't unlikely. It was a well-known fact that women's menstruations would sync up when they spend a sufficient amount of time together. But Penny seemed nowhere near as miserable as Amy.

"It is an emergency, of sorts," he was quick to explain. "We're out of chocolate and Amy is in dire need of some."

Penny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Check the cabinet with the cereals," she said.

"Thank you," Sheldon said pointedly. He opened the cabinet and was met with half a candy store. _Really, Leonard should watch himself_, he thought. Sheldon grabbed a Milky Way and a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup.

"Is it bad this month?" Penny asked, and she looked concerned.

"Yes," Sheldon said as he closed the cabinet.

"Hmm," Penny hummed. "It's nice to see you taking care of her like this. It shows real growth."

Sheldon stared at her. What was that supposed to mean? He took care of Amy all the time. He had taken care of her plenty of times in the past. Why would this be any different? There wasn't much he could do but cater her, he reckoned. It wasn't such a big deal.

"Thank you," he said anyway. Penny didn't seem to be sarcastic right now.

He was halfway to the door when he turned to her. "You seem to be doing alright," he said. "Is there something Amy should be doing that makes it more bearable?"

Penny gaped at him.

"Ugh, I'm _not _gonna discuss my period with you, Sheldon!"

Sheldon blinked. He seemed to have overstepped his bounds. He didn't understand. He opened his mouth to ask her what he had done wrong – perhaps he had invaded one of her Zones of Privacy – when Penny gave him an incredulous look. "Get out!"

* * *

Sheldon waited for the water to boil to fill the hot water bottle and thought back to what had just happened with Penny. He had known Penny for ten years now, and he had never really noticed when she had her period. She was never as cranky, or moody or bipolar as Amy seemed to be.

And he had never heard Leonard complain about having to take care of Penny, because she could only lay in bed with cramps.

He took out his phone. Since Penny seemed unwilling to help him, Google was his best friend.

The question '_What helps with period cramps?' _was answered on the first page. The source was Planned Parenthood, so that seemed reliable enough.

His eyes skimmed over the list.

_Pain medicine, exercise, putting a heating pad on your belly or lower back, taking a hot bath, having an orgasm (by yourself or with a partner), rest. _

He did a double take at the before-last option.

The water came to a boil before he could really think it through.

* * *

Amy looked happy to see him when he came in with a tray, on it lay the hot water bottle in its cosy, the chocolate he had taken from Leonard and Penny's, and a cup of tea as well as a fresh glass of water. Hydration was key with any sort of cramp, he knew that.

He took a seat on the side of the bed and handed her the glass of water first. "Here," he said. Amy sat up with difficulty and downed the glass.

"I didn't know we had Reese's," she said, when she look at the contents of the tray. She sounded almost mad at herself for not being able to find them earlier.

"I went across the hall," Sheldon said, "I found the reason why Leonard seems to be gaining so much weight. He has a whole cabinet filled with all kinds of sugary goods. We never had that when I still lived there."

Amy gave him a small smile, which turned into a grimace as she cowered into herself and her hands returned to her stomach again.

Sheldon looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

"I don't think I can eat now, but I appreciate it," Amy mumbled, and she laid back down on her side.

Sheldon went over the list in his head again. It would take 23 minutes to fill the bath. Amy was in no shape to exercise. She had already taken pain medicine. And she had plenty of rest these past hours.

Only one thing they hadn't tried.

Sheldon didn't know if he could.

But it was basically doctor recommended. And if he was honest, it couldn't be _that _bad. He had no trouble with touching her there when she wasn't menstruating. What was a little blood, anyway? As long as it wasn't his own blood, he wouldn't faint.

He was too busy contemplating what he should be doing, that he didn't notice Amy's anguished look.

"Sheldon, could you give me the bottle?" she said, and he could _hear _the discomfort in her voice.

"Yes, of course," he said. He handed her the hot water bottle, and moved off the bed. He put the tray on top of the dresser.

He breathed out deeply. Amy was in pain. And not just a little.

He kicked off his shoes, and took off his shirts. He looked back at Amy when he lowered his zipper, seeing if she noticed he was undressing. But Amy lay still under the sheets, her body shook with tremors, and she groaned softly in the pillow.

Sheldon quietly folded his pants, and lifted the blanked at his side of the bed. He crawled in next to her.

"Sheldon?" Amy asked quietly, her voice laced with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Sheldon told her. "I just want to hold you."

He scooted closer to her, and spooned her from behind. He still marvelled at the way he was able to fully envelop her like this. He slid his right arm under her pillow and her neck, and Amy snuggled against him a little.

He let his left hand roam over her. He assessed quickly that Amy had taken off everything but her panties and the camisole he had seen her in. Would it be weird to ask her to wear that to bed more often?

He caressed her leg up and down softly, and then moved his hand up to move her over her left arm, which held the hot water bottle firmly against her lower belly. He was pressed against her back, and his nose was pressed in the back of her neck. He kissed her softly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, using his sweetest voice.

"Like crap," Amy grumbled back.

"Give me that," he mumbled, and took the hot water bottle from her hand. Amy made a noise, which sounded like a whine, but let go of it when Sheldon tugged a little harder. He moved the hot water bottle to her lower back, and held it in place with his own body. It was a good thing he had taken off his shirts, because it felt like a furnace against him.

Amy moaned softly.

Sheldon replaced the hot water bottle with his hand, and began to lightly massage her lower belly under her camisole. Amy's fingers circled around his wrist, and Sheldon assumed she'd remove his hand altogether, but she only repositioned him slightly.

She let out a trembling breath when he resumed his movements on the indicated place.

"How's that?" he mumbled against her ear.

A tiny groan escaped her lips. "That's nice," she uttered.

Sheldon kissed her neck again, and Amy inhaled sharply. He massaged her lower belly where she had indicated for another minute, before he started to move his hand from side to side.

"Hmmm.." Amy hummed softly, and she was breathing shallowly.

She either didn't notice he was moving lower and lower with each brush against her, or she choose not to comment on it. But when Sheldon's fingertips slipped under the waistband of her panties, she stilled in shock.

"Sheldon, - -"

"Sssshh," Sheldon interrupted her. "Let me take care of you."

Amy inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, but didn't say anything else to stop him.

So, he continued. His fingers brushed over her mound and he slipped his index finger a little lower, brushing against her clitoris, just barely. Amy whimpered. Her left hand blindly grasped for his unoccupied hand near her head, and Sheldon squeezed her hand back when she took his hand in a tight hold.

He moved his left index finger a little lower, so he was able to stimulate her fully. He proceeded to increase the pressure on her clit by making small circled against her. The effect was instantaneous.

Amy moaned against his right arm, her breath coming out in gasps. She was squeezing his hand with a strength he hadn't foreseen. He hadn't even touched her that much, but Amy seemed to be on the verge of orgasm already.

Sheldon kissed her neck some more, while his finger rubbed in firm circles against her; just how she liked it. He knew that by now. Amy was breathing shallower by the second and her tiny high pitched moans made him light-headed.

Sheldon began to breathe rather deeply himself, and he bit down softly on the spot where her neck turned into her shoulder.

Amy whimpered then, and she stiffened against him while her body shook with spasms. Her back arched, and she pushed her ass out against him involuntarily. Her clit throbbed under his finger. She gasped for air loudly, and her hand trembled in his.

"_Sheldon_," she mewled, and he slowly decreased his caresses against her.

He removed his hand from her panties, and wiped his finger against the fabric of her panties. It wasn't even that wet, he noted with relief. He pulled her against him again.

He could feel her heart race through her rib cage.

"How are you feeling?" he repeated his earlier question, after giving her some time to recuperate.

Amy chuckled disbelievingly. "Better," she said breathlessly.

"Good," Sheldon murmured. And he closed his eyes contently. If this didn't make up for his faux-pas from the day before, then he didn't know what would.

Amy's racing heart slowed down a little, and Sheldon evaluated her responses to him. Planned Parenthood hadn't informed him of the differences between Amy's orgasm just now, and the other times she had orgasmed in his presence.

He had barely touched her and she had been writhing against him like a cat in heat. That usually took him at least ten minutes of foreplay. Not to mention the arch of her back and the tremors moving through her body during orgasm.

It was different this time.

Usually Amy liked it when he penetrated her with his fingers during manual or oral stimulation. He hadn't done that this time – for obvious reasons. Maybe he should change his technique?

"Amy," he said quietly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Hm?" she hummed. She sounded half-asleep. _Had it been that intense? _

"Your physiological responses just now indicate this was much more intense than your usual orgasms when I provide manual stimulation," he said. He had to check.

He could feel her face heat up against him.

"It was really good," she mumbled quietly.

"Well, yes," Sheldon huffed. He hated it when anyone stated the obvious. "But was it _better_?"

"Yes," Amy said with a small voice. "It's always better when I'm on my period."

"Really?"

Amy hid her face in his arm, as if she was ashamed of the conversation. "Can we not talk about this?" she mumbled, pleadingly.

Sheldon _did _want to talk about this. It was most interesting; did the change in hormone levels make the release of oxytocin and dopamine more intense? Was the female reproductive organ more sensitive during menstruation? It would certainly explain the little stimulation needed to get her to come. He decided to stay silent though, because he wasn't going to enrage Amy when he had just managed to make her feel better.

"Alright," he said softly. "Why don't you get some rest?"

* * *

Amy's mood had improved a lot, and Sheldon wondered if it was the extra 30 minutes of sleep she had gotten, or the magic he had worked on her with his fingers. He liked to think it was the latter.

The smile Amy gave him during their quiet dinner – just the two of them – spoke volumes. He had been looking forward to playing vintage videogames, but this was quite nice as well; curled up on the couch watching a movie he picked out. It was all about compromising, relationships. And Sheldon liked to think he was doing a good job.

Amy excused herself to take a shower before going to bed. Sheldon was mid-way into changing into his pyjamas when he felt Amy's arm wrap around his waist from behind.

He jumped up in shock. Her body was pressed against his back, and from the feel of it, he had to deduce she was naked. But that thought seemed preposterous.

"Amy?" he asked.

"Hmhm," she mumbled, her lips tickling his spine with tiny kisses, while her hands roamed over his belly.

"You know, Sheldon," she whispered in her _I'm-in-the-mood-for-coitus-_voice, "I really appreciated what you did for me this afternoon.."

Her hands were moving lower, and Sheldon looked down in shock how she unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper.

"I figured," he said. But his voice turned into a groan when she grasped his penis with her hand. He was half-hard already, just from the minimal touches and that _voice. _

Amy walked around him and lowered herself on her knees in front of him. Sheldon stared at her.

His pants fell down to the floor.

His briefs followed.

"What's this?" Amy asked, mock-surprised, as she took hold of his member in her hand. He was fully hard now. Sheldon groaned.

"You know what that is," he grumbled.

"It looks like you're happy to see me," she continued as if she hadn't heard him. Sheldon furrowed his brow, he didn't understand. He was always happy to see her.

Her hand moved over his engorged shaft in a firm grip, and Sheldon tried to suppress a deep groan.

"Amy…" he mumbled.

"Sssshh," she shushed. "Let me take care of you now."

And she did.

END


	17. The Holographic Excitation

**Part XVII**

**6x05 The Holographic Excitation**

_Amy: How about Raggedy Ann and Andy? I loved them growing up._

_Sheldon: No, I don't think so. Those dolls represent three things I do not care for, clowns, children and raggediness. I think it's a lost cause._

_Amy: No. There are certain things that say to the world; "I have a boyfriend, and he's not made up." Matching costumes, hickeys and sex tapes. Pick one._

_Sheldon: What's a hickey?_

* * *

Amy was putting her foot down.

How difficult could it be to just pick one of the couples from her side of the board? She never asked for much after all, in their relationship. Was it too much to ask for a couples costume she could enjoy?

Sheldon would look amazing as the Prince from Snow White. Her mind drifted off unintentionally; Sheldon would be wearing a hat with a large feather on it, and sometime during the night she might be able to lie down somewhere. Only Sheldon's kiss would wake her up from the sleep the poisonous apple had put her in… Her heart rate quickened at the mere thought… He would lean into her, and for the first time since she'd known him, he would kiss _her _and not the other way around…

"Alright, I'll do it," Sheldon's voice brought her out of her daydream.

Amy flushed. Was it obvious she was daydreaming about him?

She looked up at her boyfriend to see him pocket his phone. _Had he looked up the outfit the prince wore in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs? _He'd look rather dashing.

"Really?" she asked, knowing she sounded thrilled.

"Yes," Sheldon sighed, and for some reason he was flushed. "But _only _if we go as R2-D2 and C-3PO."

Amy's brow furrowed.

"What?" she asked. It didn't add up in her head.

"I'll do it, but only if I get to be C-3PO," he said again, enunciating clearly. His neck was blotched red.

Amy gaped at him. _Do what? _

"Okay," she said, questioningly.

"Alright," Sheldon said. "Now, I already have a C-3PO costume, so you will need to get a move on with the R2-D2 one before the party."

Perhaps he had misunderstood her. This wasn't compromising as she had planned. She had wanted to go as a romantic couple – not some stupid robot from one of his dopey space movies. But he was talking about going as the robot duo again.

Hadn't she given him an option?

"Now, I think it's best you get started on that costume now. The time is limited. I'll come by tomorrow to settle my end of the deal," Sheldon appeared even more flustered than before.

_What end of what deal? _

Had she missed a part of the conversation while she was daydreaming? She must have. It didn't make sense in her head, the things he was saying.

"Alright," she said, looking at him uncertainly.

"Good," Sheldon said, sounding breathless. He turned towards the white board again, and proceeded to wipe everything out but the 'C3PO & R2-D2' option. Amy had a feeling she lost an argument once again, but there was a tremor in Sheldon's hands as he wiped the board clean that didn't add up.

* * *

Amy knew by now to pick her battles with Sheldon. And she wasn't going to win this one. She admitted defeat, but only on her own terms. Amazon delivered the dress she ordered within a day – thank God for Prime – and it was exactly what she hoped it would be.

Hell, this was even more indecent than the Star Trek dress she had worn that one time.

It was as tight and short as the dresses Penny wore all the time. Amy wondered if she even had the figure for wearing a white dress that seemed painted on her body. At least the pattern of blue squares and other appliances (she guessed, she never really paid attention when they watched Star Wars) covered up the most of her blemishes.

Amy was busy working on the white plastic salad bowl she would be wearing as a hat, when Sheldon knocked on her door. The silver spray paint was just drying up, and she had cut out blue pieces of felt to glue to it. A red bicycle light would be the finishing touch. She was actually pretty proud of herself.

Amy got up from her kitchen table and walked over to the door. She was still in her R2-D2 dress – she had to see if it fit after all – and realised that maybe it was a bit _too _indecent after all.

"Just a second!" she called towards the door, and dashed into her bedroom to grab her robe. She tightened the sash as she opened the door.

Sheldon gave her a strange look. "Why aren't you dressed? It's five in the afternoon."

Amy rolled her eyes and moved aside, so he could enter her apartment. Sheldon took off his windbreaker and messenger's bag and looked at the kitchen table turned craft-station.

"What is this?" he asked.

Amy coughed awkwardly, or maybe it was the paint fumes still hanging in the air despite her opened window. "I'm working on my costume," she said, watching in fascination how Sheldon seemed to piece together the mess on her table.

"See, I'm using this salad bowl as headgear," Amy continued, and she lifted it on top of her head. "I just have to glue the felt squares on it, and adjust this bicycle light and I'll be all done!"

Sheldon frowned. "Don't forget the camera, that's what he uses to see with," he mumbled. And he pointed at the iPad on the table where Amy had looked up pictures of the droid as an example.

"I'll think of something," Amy said, unable to keep the disappointment from her voice. She had hoped that her efforts would have been met with a little more enthusiasm from his side. She was getting the short end of the deal here.

"I'm sure you will," Sheldon said absentmindedly. "What about the rest of the costume?"

Amy bit her lip. Sheldon looked at her questioningly.

"Well?" he asked after a beat.

Amy inhaled sharply and then untied the sash of her robe, and let it fall to the ground. She looked at Sheldon from beneath her eyelashes.

He stared at her. Amy had never seen his eyes look so big.

Amy couldn't help but grin. He was speechless. She twirled around on the ball of her foot. The salad bowl almost fell from her head, and she was able to catch it just in time.

"Is this the droid you're looking for?" she asked, mischievously. That was about the only quote she knew.

Sheldon swallowed thickly. He was red in the face.

"That's not a very accurate costume," he croaked. His eyes moved over her body rapidly, and Amy felt her face heat up.

"Well, next to you as C-3PO, I think people will get who I'm supposed to be," she said.

Sheldon flushed. "Are you planning to go out _in public _dressed like this?" he blurted out.

Amy felt a sort of pang in her chest. Sure, she wasn't size zero like Penny, but she thought she could pull it off, a dress like this. But Sheldon's response said enough.

Defeated, Amy bent down – carefully, the dress was incredibly short – to retrieve her robe. She pulled it back on, and looked away from Sheldon's penetrating gaze. This was turning out to be yet another battle him she had no chance in winning.

"Apparently not," Amy muttered.

Sheldon seemed relieved she had put on her robe again. Amy felt somewhat embarrassed. She removed the salad bowl from her head and walked over to the kitchen. She put on the kettle for lack of anything better to do.

For some reason her eyes were filled with tears. She knew she wasn't much to look at, but it still hurt her when Sheldon expressed his lack of attraction for her so blatantly. Sometimes she wondered why she put up with him. She couldn't even get him to wear a cute couples' costume.

And he hadn't said anything anymore about her suggestion of a hickey or a sex tape. She chuckled despite herself. She was only kidding herself.

"Are you making tea?" Sheldon asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'd prefer something chilled, if possible," Sheldon mumbled. "Do you have any milk?"

Amy nodded. She grabbed the box of Strawberry Quik from one of the cupboards. She might as well make him a children's drink then, since he was having milk instead of tea.

"Here," she handed him the glass.

"Thank you," Sheldon said softly. His eyes flit over her face again, and to the collar of her robe, which wasn't fully closed. Amy crossed her arms under her bosom. It was absolutely unnecessary to rub it in like this, but he just couldn't help it, it seemed.

_Why was he here in the first place? _

"I forget, why are you here again?" Amy asked snidely.

Sheldon coughed around the sip of Strawberry Quik. "I told you I'd come by today," he said, as if that explained it.

"Yes, but why exactly?"

Sheldon was blushing again. He didn't answer, instead he walked over to her couch and took a seat. His hands shook a little as he gulped down the pink milk.

"We came to an agreement yesterday, did we not?" he asked, and Amy blinked in confusion at his exasperated tone. _Had they? _

"I guess," she said, taking her seat next to him.

"Right," Sheldon stated. Amy wondered why he was blushing.

"Now, mind you... I only did a cursory glance at Wikipedia yesterday, and if I had known then what I know now after more research, I would _not _have agreed, but I'm not one to break an agreement, verbal or written," he said, speaking fast.

"Alright," Amy said. She still didn't really know what he was talking about.

Sheldon gulped down his Strawberry Quik like a man dying of thirst. His unoccupied hand had a firm grip on the armrest, and Amy worried for her couch for a second.

"Okay," Sheldon barked, and Amy jumped in her seat.

He turned to look at her, and she froze. His gaze seemed to penetrate her. Her throat dried out and her palms became sweaty at the same time. His eyes flitted over her face, and down to her neck.

She was suddenly very aware of the lack of clothes she was wearing.

Sheldon bent forward to put his now empty glass on the coffee table. He sat back up and scooted closer to Amy. They hardly ever sat this close to each other, Amy leaned away from him a little, out of habit.

She stared at Sheldon when he leaned into her even more and his hand reached out to brush her hair away from her neck. Her eyes widened. He was practically in her face right now and her stomach was doing summersaults with the sudden nerves.

Sheldon's eyes flickered to hers once more before he leaned in even further.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Amy mumbled breathlessly, and immediately regretted it.

Why, _why _would she even question this? Sheldon was finally showing some kind of interest in her and she had to go and _question _him about this? What was _wrong _with her?

Sheldon looked up at her, and he was blushing more than before.

"I'm adhering to a verbal contract," he said in his no-nonsense tone, while raising an eyebrow at her.

Amy didn't get another chance to say anything or question him again, because Sheldon's face was _in her neck_. She gasped for air.

Several things happened at once. One of Sheldon's hands reached up to cradle her head – or hold her still, Amy couldn't be sure – while his mouth descended onto her skin. Amy stopped breathing. Her eyes fluttered closed. Sheldon's other hand closed around her wrist. He pressed soft kisses to the slope of her neck.

Amy inhaled shakily, her stomach constricted and her lower belly seemed to burn. She couldn't help but moan softly. Sheldon squeezed her wrist in response.

The kisses changed.

He seemed to be sucking on her neck now, his teeth scraped over her and his lips and tongue lavished the roughened up skin there. Amy's panties practically flooded with arousal. She was panting now, and she seemed to have taken hold of Sheldon's shirt. Her fingers squeezed the fabric into a ball. He didn't seem to mind.

Sheldon had moved his face a little lower on her neck and was now nibbling on her pulse point. Amy squirmed in her seat. She was getting entirely too aroused by this. He had to be able to hear her panting.

She couldn't for the life of her understand what was happening. Her head was filled with wool, making it unable for her to form a coherent thought. All there was, were the sensations moving through her; the tingles in her lower abdomen, the closeness of Sheldon, he was everywhere; his scent in her nostrils, the warmth radiating from him, _his lips on her neck_…

"Aahh," she mewled as subdued as possible, which wasn't easy with Sheldon practically lapping at her skin like she was some sort of delicious treat. He made a low grumbling sound in the back of his throat which resonated through her. Just when she thought she couldn't handle much more of this before she jumped him, he pulled away from her neck.

Amy looked at him in shock still, his eyes were blown wide. He wasn't looking at her though, his eyes moved over her neck.

"I think that should be sufficient," he mumbled quietly.

"W-what?" Amy breathed out. She didn't understand what had just happened.

Sheldon's hand fell away from her neck and he let go of her wrist as he shifted awkwardly on the couch, away from her. "There's two definite contusions in your neck now," he stated, "I think that should prove that you 'have a boyfriend who is not made up'."

It was as if a bucket of cold water was emptied on her head. _Right. _The other options she had given him; a sex tape or a hickey. Because they couldn't seem to figure out a Halloween costume they both wanted.

And here she was thinking Sheldon was finally – finally – showing some kind of physical interest in her. She swallowed away the dryness in her throat.

"Right," she murmured.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "I should go," he mumbled, and he moved from the couch awkwardly. Amy didn't even notice. She stared into space. It was strange, feeling turned on, hurt and disappointed all at once. But the strangest thing was this wasn't even the first time.

"Uhm," Sheldon tried to catch her attention. He stood by the door, his ears were red. He wore his windbreaker again and held his messenger's bag in front of his body. His hands had a firm grip on the strap.

Amy looked up at him. Would he notice the disappointment in her eyes?

"Will you come pick me up before the party?" he asked.

"Sure," Amy acquiesced. _Another battle she wouldn't win_.

* * *

Amy had paired the R2-D2 dress with black opaque tights. That made it a little more decent, but that effect was a lost since she wore the black boots she had bought for her Nurse Chapel outfit.

She stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. It was impossible to cover the hickeys in her neck with her hair. Sheldon had chosen a spot easily visible. The concealer Amy put on it only managed to make the blueish hue more light-purple, but by no means did it cover it up like it should.

She sighed. She really only had herself to blame for his. It had been _her _suggestion he give her a hickey.

Had she known beforehand that it would only increase her already really persistent desire for him this much, she would never have even given him the option.

Her stomach lurched. She should be glad he hadn't chosen the sex tape-option.

She wouldn't have survived.

* * *

Sheldon moved around awkwardly in his golden robot outfit. The ride over to the comic book store had been filled with uncomfortable silences and awkward, stilted conversations. Mostly because Sheldon was wearing his C-3PO mask, so his voice was muffled and it was impossible to see his expression.

Amy wondered if he checked her out again, like he had two days ago.

Because she had reassessed the situation – maybe over wine with Penny – and according to Penny it couldn't be clearer that was what he had done. Check her out, that is. Amy had worn a blouse with an extremely high collar, and made sure to sit on Penny's left-hand side, so she wouldn't see the hickeys in her neck.

For some reason she was embarrassed. Penny would question her, and most definitely ask her if something else had happened as well (because surely, Sheldon would have kissed her on the mouth before he'd give her a hickey), and she would have to explain that he had not. And this was all just so he could dress up as the character he wanted for Halloween.

The longer she thought about it, the more pathetic it sounded.

They walked into the comic book store, and where immediately met with Stuart dressed as Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Wow," he exclaimed upon seeing them. It wasn't Amy's imagination that Stuart's eyes roamed over her appreciatively, because Sheldon shifted closer to her immediately.

"Her eyes are up here," he snapped, and lifted his arm to point at her face. It would have been more intimidating had his voice not been muffled and his arm hadn't creaked upon moving.

"Sorry!" Stuart said quickly, "I was j-just admiring the accuracy of your costumes, th-that's all."

"Thank you, Stuart," Amy said pointedly, and then turned to Sheldon. "See! I told you people would know who I was, when I was next to you."

She wished he wouldn't wear that mask. It was impossible to see what he was thinking.

Stuart scurried off, and they were left alone.

"Your costume isn't accurate, Amy. He was just saying that as an excuse to leer at you," Sheldon said. But it was hard to hear over the noise of the party and the mask distorted his voice.

"I should have just let you come as Raggedy Ann," he muttered under his breath, but Amy was able to catch it.

She felt angry. This was officially the last time she went out of her way to please him. Fabricating a camera to put on top of the headgear had turned out to be a lot of work, and this is what she got in return.

"I'm getting something to drink," she muttered, and stalked off to a table with refreshments.

Amy snorted when she read the names of the food. _Draculoni and Cheese, Night of the Living Garlic Breath... _Who came up with these awful puns?

"Well, Amy, I must say you look _sehr schön,"_ Leonard spoke up next to her, with an awful German accent and an askew wig.

"_Danke_, Albert," Amy said, giving him a half-smile. Penny stood behind him, looking smoking hot as usual. Amy wondered why Sheldon would think anyone would be checking _her _out, when Penny was walking around like the average male fantasy.

"I said no accents!" Penny hissed at Leonard, "But I gotta say, you look amazing sweetie. I bet Sheldon was speechless when he saw you. Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know," Amy said dismissively, helping herself to some punch.

"Did something happen between you two?" Penny asked, and she shooed Leonard away. Amy shrugged. She had felt somewhat beautiful when she dressed up, but with Sheldon this submissive of her, that happy feeling had disappeared quickly.

"I mean, I thought those hickeys were a clear indicator things were looking up between you, but I guess not?" Penny continued, and Amy blushed. Her hand immediately went to her neck to cover them up.

"Please, I could spot them from across the room," Penny said, taking a large gulp of some punch herself.

"Oh," Amy mumbled. "Well, don't get your hopes up. It was a trade-off."

Penny looked confused. "A trade-off?"

Amy decided not to answer. She refilled her cup with more punch, or _Elixir of Lemon-Life _as the sign read.

"Well, there he comes anyway, your… _robot_ in shining armour," Penny chuckled at her own joke.

Amy could hear him approach despite the noises of the party in full-swing around them. "Amy," his muffled voice came from behind her. "There's a TARDIS photo booth, let's go get our picture taken."

Amy turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "Why? I thought my costume was inaccurate?" she couldn't help but snap.

It was impossible to read Sheldon's face. If only he would take off the mask.

"I need to speak to you. Privately," he said.

Amy rolled her eyes and huffed 'fine'. She followed him to the back of the comic book store, where they ran into Howard and Bernadette dressed as Smurfs. They were on their way out.

"Damn, Amy!" Howard whistled, "when Sheldon said he'd be going as C-3PO he neglected to say you'd be showing your R2-D's like this!"

Amy flushed. She didn't think her breasts were showing that much. Bernadette slapped him ("_Howard!") _and pushed him ahead of her. Amy tugged on the collar of her dress, hoping to cover up her bosom a little more.

Sheldon coughed behind her. Amy turned to look at him. He had taken off his mask for some reason, and his hair was in disarray. It looked strangely sexy. For the first time since she picked him up at his apartment was she able to look at his face. He appeared a bit flushed, but Amy could only assume it was hot in that mask.

"Please," he mumbled, and he held open the door of the TARDIS. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

Amy walked into the photo booth. It was rather small. Sheldon entered behind her, and he closed the door behind him. Amy heard some sort of latch click. _Did he just lock the door? _

Sheldon turned around and Amy was faced with the bright gold armour spreading across his chest. She had to tilt her head up to be able to look at him. Their bodies were practically touching.

Amy gulped. She seemed surrounded by the smell of talcum powder and fabric softener again, and she immediately flashed back to two days ago when she was on her couch and his scent was everywhere too. Her heart began to beat faster.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Amy said, her voice hoarse for some reason.

Sheldon swallowed. "Yes," he said, and he seemed fidgety.

He stared at her. Amy suddenly felt really warm, despite the little piece of fabric she was wearing.

"It seems your earlier presumptions are incorrect," Sheldon said.

"What presumptions?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Three days ago, you said that there are certain things that say to the world 'I have a boyfriend and he's not made up'. We are wearing matching costumes and the hickeys in your neck are clearly visible," he said.

"And?"

"_And_," he said exasperatedly, "every man at this party has looked at you like you're a piece of juicy meat and they have been starving for days!"

Amy didn't know whether to feel insulted or flattered by this analogy. She opened her mouth to respond, but Sheldon wasn't done.

"While I think that it should be _clear _that you and I are a couple by our costumes alone, it appears as if the hickeys in your neck aren't enough to make the men back off," he said angrily.

Amy gaped at him. Aside from Stuart saying she looked good, no other man had approached her. Leonard and Howard didn't count. Was Sheldon jealous? Possessive? The thought was strangely thrilling.

"Apparently not, no," she agreed.

Sheldon breathed out deeply, and he nodded swiftly. "I think I should give you another hickey," he said, as if he had no other choice. "Some of those men were standing on your right; they couldn't see the ones I gave you two days ago."

Amy stared at him. She reminded herself to breathe. In. Out.

"You understand, don't you?" Sheldon asked in a sort of strange way of asking for consent. "Your costume isn't accurate, it's too short and too… _tight_… they all think it gives them a free-pass to ogle you and I won't have it."

He was breathing deeply now, and the redness in his face was back. He was staring at her and the situation was so preposterous that it took Amy a few seconds to realise he was waiting on her.

"I understand," she whispered.

Sheldon nodded once more, like he was preparing himself. In an instant, she was pulled towards him by both his hands on her hips. She inhaled deeply when Sheldon almost attacked her neck. His mouth latched onto her, unyielding and determined. Amy's gasp turned into a moan.

The photo booth drowned out some of the party noises, but not a lot of it. Amy felt no need to try to keep from moaning. Sheldon was sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck, lapping at her, kissing her, nibbling her skin… Amy felt weak in the knees, she grasped his arms, trying to hold herself up, but his costume was made of slippery metal and it was hard holding onto him. She basically clawed at his arms, moaning continuously now; her breath coming out in tiny gasps.

She was extremely aroused. _Again._

Somehow she ended up leaning against Sheldon fully, her arms linked around his shoulders, holding him steady against her. Sheldon seemed nowhere near done with his assault on her neck; he was breathing harshly against her skin while he sucked at her pulse point. Amy mewled again.

_"Sheldon,"_ she whispered. He was driving her crazy again. He had to know what this was doing to her, right? It wasn't just giving her a hickey – branding her as his – it was him stimulating an erogenous zone over and over again. That combined with his proximity and his strong grip on her hips had her incredibly high strung.

He was moving up, little by little. His teeth nibbled on her neck, his lips suckled on her earlobe – she shrieked – and his mouth moved over her cheek now.

Amy vaguely registered what was about to happen. She was too lightheaded to really realise where he seemed to be moving towards, until he reached his destination.

His mouth covered hers in a kiss.

Amy's stomach constricted. Her brain seemed to malfunction; she stilled completely, her eyes flew open in shock. _Sheldon was kissing her. _

His mouth moved over her lips like it had moved over her neck, and Amy's eyes fluttered closed on their own accord. Tentatively, she pressed her lips back against his. Sheldon groaned lowly. Her arousal increased tenfold.

Sheldon kissed her heatedly, urgently, _possessively. _

Amy lost her mind. She felt sweaty all over, her whole body trembled with tingles. She had never been this aroused in her whole life. She kept kissing Sheldon back, trying to match his rhythm and marvelling at the sensations at the same time.

Her headgear fell from her head at some point, and the crash against the floor echoed around the photo booth. They pulled apart from the noise; both breathing deeply.

Sheldon stared at her. Amy stared back.

She wondered what she looked like. Both sides of her neck covered in hickeys. Her cheeks red, her brow sweaty, her lips swollen from Sheldon's kisses.

_Sheldon's kisses._

Her giddiness - or arousal, or both - returned full-force. She bit her lip to keep from smiling too brightly at him. She'd scare him off for sure.

Sheldon's eyes were boring into hers, and they seemed to darken even more. His right hand left her hip, and for a split second Amy worried he would let go of her altogether, but his grip on her with his remaining hand only increased. Amy watched how he raised his hand to his mouth, and pulled the Velcro strip at his wrist loose with his teeth. He proceeded to pull the glove off with his teeth. In a totally uncharacteristic move, he dropped it on the floor.

"I can't really blame those men for staring at you," he whispered heatedly. Amy's eyes widened comically as his now bare hand caressed her face softly, and he moved downwards swiftly. His fingers flitted over the poorly-concealed hickeys on her neck.

"You know why I had to leave after giving you these, don't you?" he muttered.

She didn't. At least, she hadn't known. But the image of Sheldon standing by her door re-entered her brain; awkward, with ruddy cheeks and his hands with a tight grip on his messenger's bag in front of his body.

In front of his groin.

_Oh. _

She couldn't answer him. All she could do was take a shuddering breath.

Sheldon pulled her closer again, kissing her deeply. His hand moved from her neck to her front, and he caressed her breast fleetingly before he pulled his hand away as if he had burned himself.

"Can I touch you?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Of course," Amy breathed quickly, pulling his head closer once more.

Sheldon kissed her mouth again, and Amy groaned deeply when his hand enveloped her breast fully this time. He seemed hesitant, and she tried to encourage him by writhing against him as he massaged her.

Sheldon groaned in her mouth, and his hand moved lower and lower, over her stomach, over her hip, down her upper thigh. _Up _her upper thigh. Amy's eyes flew open again, frozen in shock. Sheldon breathed deeply, his forehead rested against hers.

"Can – can I?" Sheldon asked softly.

_Could he? _They were at a party. The photo booth provided only pseudo-privacy; just outside it could be swarming with people. But Amy was aroused. _No, _she was way past aroused. She was desperate now. And Sheldon was offering.

"Yes," she whispered.

Sheldon swallowed thickly, and he pulled away from her a little to look down at what he was working with. Amy's hands fell away from his shoulders.

Sheldon focussed on lowering her black tights – he pulled her panties down in one go – and Amy wanted to feel embarrassed about her obvious arousal for him, but he had just admitted to getting an erection from sucking her neck, so she guessed she should just enjoy the moment while it lasted. She wouldn't need much stimulation now anyway, not with her current level of arousal.

He raised himself to his full height again, and held her gaze as he caressed her bare thigh. Amy's eyes fluttered closed – she couldn't handle the intensity with which he stared at her.

She gasped for breath when he touched her _there_. She fell back against the side of the booth, her left hand grasping the collar of Sheldon's costume, and her right arm swung out and her hand took hold of the wall next to her.

Sheldon's fingers slipped through the abundance of wetness between her legs – she could hear him gasp in surprise – and she nearly came already. "Sheldon," she breathed out.

He took his time, feeling around her folds, his fingers sliding against her. She squirmed under his touch, it was too much already. Her sharp intake of breath when he brushed against her clit directed him to where she wanted him. Sheldon focussed all his attention on that particular part of her.

Her head fell back, her mouth open in harsh pants.

"Harder, _please_," she muttered.

Sheldon seemed to be panting as well, but he listened. He began to rub firm circles against her and Amy moaned high pitched wails of pleasure.

"Yes," she breathed out – she was almost there. Her legs were giving out. She pulled Sheldon closer to her with her left hand, but mostly because she was losing balance.

Her right hand found purpose on the wall next to her, she gripped something there, a ledge of sorts to hold on to. Sheldon was breathing hard with her, Amy's eyes fluttered open for a brief second and his intense stare at her sent her over the edge.

She was coming insanely hard, her whole body shook, she gripped Sheldon's collar so hard she was sure to tear his costume, her other hand slammed against the side of the booth. Waves of pleasure moved from her centre to the tips of her fingers and her toes. Fireworks went off behind her eyes.

No. Not fireworks. Flashes of light.

Four flashes of light, with perfectly timed intervals.

Amy didn't notice them – not really, not while she was still coming down from an incredible high. She languidly opened her eyes, and stared at Sheldon; her eyes filled with disbelief.

His eyes looked nearly black as he stared her down. Amy still shook with light aftershocks. She swallowed thickly, her throat was extremely dry from panting. Her heart was still pounding in her chest.

She exhaled slowly for about a minute.

"Sheldon," she murmured, catching her breath still. "That was –"

"Uhm, guys?" Rajesh's voice sounded outside the booth.

Amy froze. Sheldon's eyes widened in shock. It was as if they both had the same thought; if they pretended to be extremely quiet, Raj would leave them alone. Seconds ticked by.

"I know you're in there, so you might as well come out," Raj spoke up. "If you're decent, that is. If I lose my deposit on this booth because of this, I'm coming after you, Sheldon."

"Why wouldn't we be decent?" Sheldon snarled in the direction of the door.

Rajesh chuckled, and Amy's stomach filled with a sense of dread. She wasn't decent for starters; her soaked panties hung halfway between her thighs.

"You should consider yourselves lucky it was me who found these," Rajesh said gleefully, and something was shoved under the door.

"We're closing up, so come out as soon as possible."

They could faintly hear Rajesh walking away. It was only then that Amy realised the music had stopped playing and there was considerably less noise outside the photo booth.

Sheldon had bent down to the floor to grab whatever Rajesh had shoved under the doorpost. He whitened as he looked at it. Amy tugged on his wrist to look at it. It was a strip of photos.

Four photos.

Amy stared at them. It was almost pornographic. The camera had captured them in the exact moment Sheldon had made her come with his hand. The frame cut off a part of her face in some of them, but there was no mistaking them.

Her face was scrunched up in pure ecstasy in all four of them, her mouth open and her brows furrowed. Sheldon was leaning against her, his eyes ablaze with passion in the first two photos, his mouth open in wonder in the final two.

"Oh my God," Amy murmured, horrified.

She quickly hoisted up her panties and tights. She was in the midst of tugging her dress back in place when she felt Sheldon's eyes on her. He didn't seem that mortified. He looked almost amused.

"What?" she asked. _Was she missing some sort of joke? _

"If we were to send these around," Sheldon mused, "would that count as a sex tape?"

END


	18. The Closure Alternative

**WARNING: kind of BDSM-ish. Features bondage and safe-words. **

* * *

**Part XVIII**

**6x21 The Closure Alternative**

_Sheldon: You don't know what it's like to feel completely frustrated. To have a desire build up within you and be denied any opportunity for release._

_Amy: Yeah, sounds like a drag._

* * *

The feeling of release washed over him as he lay on the ground – groaning in ecstasy. Did Penny come in? He couldn't recall what happened. He basked in euphoria for another minute.

It felt even better now. Closure.

Closure on all the experiments Amy had subjected him to during the day. The Jack-in-the-Box. The National Anthem. The birthday cake. The tic-tac-toe. The _dominoes. _

Release had never felt as good as it did now. It turned out the waiting helped. He should remember that when he planned his revenge. If Amy thought she could get away with this, then she had a whole other thing coming. She started a dangerous game she sure as hell was not going to win. Because Sheldon Cooper didn't play to get even.

He played to win.

* * *

He had planned it perfectly. Their next date night, on a Thursday obviously, would be at her apartment. He spent a lot of time reading up on the subject matter. Sheldon wasn't one to go into a test unprepared, especially not one of such importance as this one.

"Hello Sheldon," Amy greeted him with a big smile as she answered the door.

"Hello," he said, hardly containing his grin. She wouldn't be smiling like that once he was through with her. He'd make sure of it.

He entered her apartment, and carefully took off his messenger's bag containing the supplies for later. Amy was putting the finishing touches on their dinner in the kitchen. Sheldon's eyes moved over her form. Cardigan, blouse, top, skirt, tights, shoes. She was wearing her usual attire of way too much clothes for the Californian weather.

They talked about work over dinner; the tenure committee was still undecided who would be given tenure. At least Sheldon had made amends with Mrs Davis. He supposed he had Amy to thank for that; she made him see that is behaviour needed modifying.

She may have been right about that one, but her downright cruel experiments a week ago had been uncalled for. Never before had he felt this level of frustration. It ate him up inside. It made his heartrate increase to a level of becoming problematic, his palms sweaty, and caused a constricting feeling in his gut.

Had she any idea what she had done to him? It was almost sadistic, how she seemed to enjoy his discomfort.

She hadn't even given him an out of sorts. A get-out-of-jail-free-card, as it were. He just had to endure, endure and endure it, without knowing if he would ever be able to experience the release he so desperately craved. Just who did she think she was? Just because she had a doctorate in neurobiology, did not mean she could just toy with him like this.

Oh, his revenge was going to be very sweet indeed.

"Would you like more cobbler?" Amy asked. She had cooked for him, and everything was delicious. It almost made him feel bad about his plans.

"No, thank you," he said.

They drank their tea in silence. It was still rather early; he had at least two and a half hours before their date night would end. That should be more than sufficient, according to his research.

"So," Amy said after a while. "You said before you had something planned for tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Sheldon said. He felt his heartrate increase. It was rather… _unorthodox_, his plan for her. But it was by no means worse than what she had done to him with her experiment.

He was just giving her a taste of her own medicine.

Amy gave him a questioning look. "Well, what is it?"

"A week ago, you experimented on me, to see if you could help me with my 'need for closure'," he said, making air-quotations as he said it.

Amy beamed. "Yes, I remember."

"It made me think," Sheldon said, holding her gaze steadily, "whether you _would_ able to succeed in such an experiment."

"But you did succeed, Sheldon," Amy said. "I'm really proud of you."

Sheldon scoffed. Apparently she didn't know him at all. "I did not succeed, Amy," he said, condescendingly. "The minute you left, I repeated all experiments again and that time to completion."

Amy looked slightly disappointed. "Oh."

"So," Sheldon cleared his throat. He didn't like it when Amy looked at him with that disappointing look. "Do you think you'll do better?"

Amy gave him a slightly confused look. "But I don't really have a need for closure," she said.

_We'll see about that, _Sheldon thought.

"Well, in that case… you probably don't object to participating in a similar experiment I have designed for you?"

Amy's entire face lit up.

"Oh, I love doing experiments! What hypothesis are we testing?" Amy exclaimed enthusiastically. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

Sheldon felt his neck heat up. "I believe that your need for closure is as big, if not bigger, as mine," he stated, hoping his voice didn't waver.

"Interesting hypothesis."

"Yes, I believe so."

They were silent for a while. Amy blinked at him.

"Alright, I think it will be disproven. But I'll let you try to confirm your hypothesis," Amy said. "Tell me, what does the experiment entail?"

Sheldon had been afraid of this. Of course Amy was familiar with the rules on experimenting; forming hypotheses; H0 and H1, and then designing a set of experiments to see which of the hypotheses held.

"In the interest of the experiment, it's best that the subject doesn't know too much beforehand," he said. "It might tamper the results."

Amy's eyes twinkled. "Colour me intrigued, Doctor Cooper," she said with that voice that caused tingles to go down his spine.

"Alright," Sheldon said. He tried to sound authoritative. He cleared his throat. "In preparation for the experiment, I'd like to ask you to use the bathroom if you feel the need, and drink a glass of water."

"Will it take long, this experiment?" Amy asked, taken aback.

"That really depends on your need for closure, if it turns out you don't have a need for closure as you claim, then it might take a really long time, yes."

Amy's brow furrowed. "Alright," she said, trying to figure him out.

Amy moved to the bathroom to take care of some business. Sheldon breathed out deeply. He had almost given his plan away now. He shouldn't have said so much. She would figure him out the minute he'd put his plan into action. He moved to the kitchen to wash his hands thoroughly. He then grabbed his messenger's bag and moved to Amy's room.

Amy looked up in surprise when she saw him, seated on the foot of her bed.

"We're doing the experiment in my bedroom?" she asked.

"We are," Sheldon said. "Please, take off your shoes and cardigan."

Amy stared at him for a beat. Her mouth had dropped open in apparent shock. She knew better than to ask though; if she knew too much, the results would be tampered. Sheldon watched as she toed off her shoes and unbuttoned her cardigan.

"Before we start, I'd like to establish some rules in regards to the experiment," Sheldon said. This part was essential. While he read up on what he was about to do, every forum and every website had been clear on this part.

This needed to be established beforehand. And it had to be clear for both parties.

Amy folded her cardigan, an action he regarded with a small smile, and gave him a questioning look.

"Sure," she said. "Do I need to sign a waiver?"

She laughed, as if it was a joke. "No, no need for waivers," Sheldon coughed. "It's just that, when you experimented on me, you gave me no way of letting you know that you were going too far in your experiment. Now, before you say you can just tell me to stop the experiment, I think that isn't going to be sufficient here."

"I'm a scientist, Sheldon," Amy said. "And I don't think I have such a pathological need for closure as you do. I think I'll be able to handle whatever you have planned for me."

"Regardless of your scientific prowess and your confidence in your own abilities, I'd like to ask you to come up with a codeword to use when you want to stop the experiment," Sheldon spoke clearly.

Amy blinked.

"A codeword. You mean like a safe word?" Amy asked, her face flushed and her voice wavering.

"If you want to call it that, sure."

Amy was fully blushing now, and Sheldon suppressed a chuckle. She was probably embarrassed because of where her mind was going with this, but little did she know she wasn't far off.

Amy looked around her bedroom. Her eyes rested on her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ on her nightstand. "Ehm… Like 'Darcy'?" she asked.

Sheldon shrugged. "Alright. If you say _Darcy_, I will cease the experiment immediately."

"Okay," Amy said, looking at him suspiciously now.

Sheldon nodded and got up from the bed. He busied himself with his bag. "Go ahead, and get comfortable," he said, indicating to the bed.

He gave her a couple of seconds to get on the bed. He turned around, the rope neatly folded and still invisible in his hands. Amy was seat in the middle of the bed, her hands hugging her knees. She gave him a look, smiling at him.

"I must say, Sheldon, I'm really curious what this experiment will entail," she said, looking like he himself looked before getting on a rollercoaster; curious, excited and apprehensive.

"You will find out soon enough," he said. "Now, lay back."

She did. Her head rested on her pillow. "Like this?" she asked.

Sheldon's eyes roamed over her body. "Yes," he answered. "Now lift your arms."

Amy's eyes crinkled in confusion. Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her. Her arms moved upwards, slowly and shaking a little.

He walked over to her, and climbed on his knees on the bed next to her torso. He had practiced the knots at home. He took hold of her right wrist, her pulse was already elevated.

Quickly and efficiently, he looped the rope around her wrist. Amy inhaled sharply. He secured the rope through the bars of her headboard. He grasped her other wrist and tied her left hand with the other end of the rope. She wasn't completely immobile like this, but she surely wasn't able to move around a lot.

Amy gaped at him.

"Did you just tie me to my bed?" she said, incredulously but a little breathless.

Sheldon gave her a look. _What else could it possibly be?_ "I did," he confirmed.

Amy was blushing fully now. Or she was just really warm. Her wrist had felt warm. Sheldon's eyes moved over her again. Her blouse had ridden up; the buttons were pulled tight across her chest, and the camisole she wore underneath it was visible between the blouse and the top of her skirt.

"This looks uncomfortable," Sheldon said, indicating to her blouse. "You're also looking rather flushed. Maybe I should unbutton some of these?"

He could see Amy gulp. "Sure," she mumbled. She looked apprehensive.

Sheldon took a seat next to her. He let his eyes wander over her form. Amy seemed to squirm on the bed already.

He looked at her eyes again. Her pupils had dilated.

Sheldon slowly moved his hand to her blouse, and started to unbutton the top buttons. The backs of his fingers grazed against the exposed skin on purpose. She felt warm to the touch. Amy breathed in slowly.

"I think I'll have you begging me for closure in fifteen minutes, Amy," Sheldon whispered, almost threateningly. He was opening all the buttons, his fingers grazing her camisole now.

Amy raised her eyebrows at him. "When are you starting the experiment?" she rebutted.

Sheldon looked at her sharply. Surely she understood they had already started?

"In a minute," he said instead. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Perhaps Amy was onto him. His scheme. She was almost daring him with the look in her eyes. Challenging him.

He was not going to have that. He was teaching her a lesson. Not to experiment on him like that ever again. And, if she did, she should give him an out. Like the codeword he had established with her. It had been torturous. Sadistic.

And if Sheldon excelled at one thing, it was sadism.

He bent forward slowly, moving into her. Amy stared at him with wide eyes as his face approached hers steadily. Her lips parted slightly. He could actually hear her hold her breath.

The last second he swivelled to the right and kissed her cheek instead of her lips. Amy gasped softly. He didn't pull back from her face, and pressed another kiss to her cheek, closer to her lips this time. And another, and another.

His right hand held her hip in a firm grip – she was squirming – as he continued to litter her face with tiny kisses. Amy gasped again.

"Sheldon," she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked, pulling away from her face.

She was looking at him uncomprehendingly. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked.

"We've started the experiment, Amy," he simply answered.

Realisation flitted over her face. Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her; challenging her this time.

He leaned into her again; slowly, teasingly. Amy made a kind of whining noise, and he could only smirk in response. He would definitely have her begging for it later.

Sheldon pressed his lips to hers, fleetingly. He pulled away within the blink of an eye. It felt different than he remembered. But perhaps that was just because he was prepared for it this time; she had ambushed him both other times she kissed him.

He leaned into her; kissing her lips again. A little longer this time.

Amy gasped softly when he pulled away. He felt a twinge in his gut. It was different; the feel of her lips against his. He wanted to feel it again. Without checking Amy's eyes again – it confused him somehow, the way she looked at him – he leaned in again, pressing his lips against hers.

She kissed him back.

The twinges in his gut returned full force. Their lips moved over each other; hesitant and searching. Curious and testing. Soft and cataloguing.

He didn't know how long it lasted. But he had taken hold of her head with his left hand, holding her as he kissed her, while his right hand made slow caresses over her hip and side. Amy made soft little moans from time to time and it spurred him on.

It egged him on a little too much. The point of the experiment was to make _her _lose her mind, he was supposed to remain in control. Sheldon pulled away from her face, and he tried to read her expression.

Her cheeks were red, and her pupils seemed to dominate her eyes, she was breathing shallowly.

His fingers moved from her head down to her neck, feeling her pulse. It hammered under his fingertips.

"I think it's time for phase two of the experiment, don't you think?" he mumbled.

Amy only looked at him. She swallowed thickly.

Sheldon held her eyes while his right hand moved from its caresses on her side to the closure on her skirt. Her heart skipped a beat under his fingertips. He unbuttoned it and his fingers tugged down the zipper. Amy stilled.

He looked at her. He felt a little flushed himself. He was about to undress her. Really undress her. After the kissing just now, he wondered if he would be able to pull it all off. Kissing her had affected him. He hadn't expected that.

But he had a point to make.

Amy's mouth dropped open. He was on his haunches next to her now, tugging the skirt down past her hips. He folded it and laid it down on the foot of the bed.

He turned to her. His hands trembled a little when he grasped the waistband of her tights.

"Sh-Sheldon," Amy said, breathlessly.

He looked up at her. She seemed to be done talking, she only stared at him. Sheldon decided to power through; his fingers tugged her tights down and took her panties of simultaneously for good measure. He folded them both, without looking at her. His own heartrate was elevated now.

Sheldon looked her over. Amy was gaping at him. Her hands still tied to the headboard, her neck and cleavage flushed red, her camisole covering her tummy. She had drawn up her legs and tried to shield as much as possible, it seemed.

He wondered why she bothered. She had shown him all of it just a few months ago in the Caltech parking lot.

He started to caress her softly. His fingers moved over her ankles, and her calves. The inside of her knees; an erogenous zone according to Cosmopolitan magazine. She did inhale rather sharply when he caressed her there. He positioned himself on his knees in front of her, both his hands rested on her drawn up knees.

"Darcy?" he asked softly, checking in on her.

Amy shook her head firmly. _Of course_, she wouldn't be backing down either. This was almost turning into a game of one-upmanship.

He pushed her legs open, his eyes never leaving her face. He was going to make her eat her words. _I don't have a pathological need for closure_, her words echoed in his head. Taunting him.

He marvelled at the softness of the skin of her thighs, his hands caressing the inside slowly and almost gently as he moved his hands up her legs. Amy was looking at him incredulously. Did she think he wouldn't go through with it? He was wondering that himself as well.

But Sheldon Lee Cooper was no quitter. He needed the closure himself.

His eyes moved from her face downward. The legs he was holding open shook a little with nerves. His eyes roamed over her privates. There were no Band-Aids this time. He did wonder how long the hairs stayed away after waxing, because she looked pretty hairless to him. Amy squirmed under his gaze.

He moved his fingers over the inside of her thigh, inching closer every time and moving away at the last second. The squirming continued. Sheldon suppressed a smirk. She'd be eating out of the palm of his hand.

His fingers grazed the crease between her thigh and her pussy. Amy gasped.

He moved them away again, pushing up her camisole and stroking her abdomen instead. Amy wriggled on the bed. Her hands pulled on their bounds.

Sheldon could do this all day, he realised. Making her squirm like this. Giving her the illusion that he would touch her there and then leave her hanging the last second. Was this why Amy got such a kick out of him losing his mind over the closure experiments?

His hand moved between her legs, and he avoided the wet and glistening part of her. Amy was moving her hips now, trying to move them in the path of his hand it seemed. Sheldon chuckled darkly.

"Is something wrong, Amy?" he asked.

She glared at him. "No," she hissed.

"Hmm," Sheldon hummed. "You appear somewhat uncomfortable though... Is there anything I can do about that?"

He was loving this.

"Oh, I'm not uncomfortable," Amy said firmly, but she squirmed again when Sheldon moved his hand dangerously close to the part between her legs.

"If you say so," he said simply.

"Yes." Amy shot daggers at him. Sheldon just raised an eyebrow at her.

She was way too vocal to his liking. He caressed her teasingly for another minute – just until she got the idea that he wouldn't go through with it – and then, when she least expected it, caressed her _there. _

Amy gasped.

Sheldon was unprepared for the amount of wetness. Or the slipperiness. Or the heat.

He watched in wonder how his fingers moved over her, the slick skin. She was so wet. He had read about this of course, but he hadn't expected _this_. It caused a stirring in his pants.

Amy had her eyes closed now, and her squirming was getting annoying now. Sheldon held her hips down firmly with his left hand while he explored her folds with the other. Amy was gasping softly, but she gasped the hardest when he brushed over the hardened nub at the top of her labia.

"_Yes_," she breathed. The stirring in his pants worsened.

He moved his fingers lower, avoiding that part of her on purpose.

Amy whined. "Sheldon…" she groaned, pushing her hips up against his hand.

Sheldon teased her again, rubbing her clit a little, but never long enough for her to experience actual pleasure. Amy kept groaning in frustration, her hands pulling on the rope on the headboard. The power Sheldon felt coursing through him was unexpected and thrilling.

"How are you doing, Amy?" he asked wickedly.

Amy pulled on the bounds on her wrists, her back arching. Sheldon was in the middle of stimulating her clit again, and he slipped his finger lower when her breathing became to laboured.

Amy huffed. "I know what you're doing, Sheldon," she grumbled. Her hips moving against his hand again.

Sheldon chuckled. "And how does that make you feel?"

She was not amused. The look she gave him nearly made him back off. Until Sheldon caressed her clit again, making firm strokes against her. Her eyes rolled back inside her head. Sheldon grinned. This was amazing. Amy was completely at his mercy.

It was really arousing for some reason.

Her breathing hitched again – indicating a build-up, he had come to find – so he ceased his caresses on her clit again. She had gotten even wetter from his ministrations, a feat he hadn't thought possible, and his index finger slipped through the wetness inside her easily.

Amy moaned loudly. Sheldon's brain short-circuited. She was slick and warm around him. He moved his finger a little, pulling back out and pushing back in. Her back arched even more, and her hips seemed to be meeting his finger.

He was fully hard now. He had not expected that. At all. But his erection strained against his khakis. If Amy were to open her eyes, she'd surely notice. But Amy didn't seem capable of opening her eyes at the moment. She was moaning softly, and Sheldon's finger was slick with her. He removed it from her, and pushed two fingers inside her now.

Amy's eyes opened slightly, gasping loudly. She looked at him with a look of pure longing.

Her squirming increased. Sheldon was getting too hot for his own good now. It was all too stimulating; the hotness of her, his control over her, how she surrendered to him.

Sheldon removed his hand from her entirely. He caught his breath.

Amy made that whining noise again. "Sheldon… why'd you stop?" her voice sounded small and almost pathetic.

He smirked.

The power he held over her was insane. He was high on it. And completely too warm for his own good. He grabbed the hem of both his shirts and whipped them off in one go. He was too worked-up to even think about folding them; he threw them next to him on the floor.

Amy gaped at him. Her eyes roamed over his exposed chest.

He leaned into her, and crashed his mouth against hers. Amy moaned into his mouth, and his lips opened on their own accord. Her tongue brushed against his, and he met her without thinking it through. He had this sudden desire to consume her.

Their tongues moved against each other, and that was perhaps even more arousing than the power he had over her. He moved from her mouth to her neck, littering her skin with kisses.

He lapped at her neck, and Amy was writhing against him in seconds. She made the whiny noises again that went straight to his groin.

He caressed her leg again, moving to the top of her thighs.

"Sheldon," Amy moaned, hopefully almost.

"Yes?" he asked, pretending he didn't know what she wanted.

He pressed a final kiss to her neck and pulled away from her, looking her in the eye. His hand was almost at her centre again, and he could feel the heat radiating off her.

"Sheldon," she gasped. He realised she had to be delirious with want now.

His finger caressed her fleetingly between her thighs before he pulled his hand back again. Amy groaned frustratingly.

"What is it, Amy?" he asked, grinning.

"Touch me," she moaned. Her hips were moving again, trying to get him to touch her. Her back was arched and her brow was glistening with sweat.

"I am touching you," he said, his fingers skimming over the top of her thigh. Amy whined again, her hands tugging on the rope.

Sheldon chuckled. "Ask me nicely."

Amy's eyes opened and she stared at him. His gut coiled with desire as he saw the fire in her eyes. This game between them was unlike any other he ever played. He was strongly suspecting it would become his new favourite.

"Would you touch me?" Amy muttered, the anger and desperation in her voice evident.

"What, here?" Sheldon asked, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Amy's mouth fell open and the moan caught in her throat. He pushed two fingers inside her, and she moaned out loud this time.

"_Yes_," she uttered.

Sheldon removed his thumb and focussed on stretching her with his fingers, her body seemed to welcome his fingers, clamping down on him, sucking them in. Sheldon's wondered what that would feel like on his dick. He was painfully hard now.

Amy groaned again. "Sheldon…" she whined. "I asked nicely…"

She was becoming petulant, and he grinned. His thumb moved over her clit again, just a little. Amy gasped and squirmed, but he never gave her enough. The power was driving him insane. The little moans and groans escaping Amy's throat were only fuelling his desire to draw it out as long as possible.

"_Sheldon_," she mewled. Tears of frustration were leaking out of the corners of her eyes now.

"Beg me," he said, his voice low and demanding.

She stopped squirming and gaped at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, his thumb rubbed her clit briefly. She was speechless.

"Do you want this?" he demanded. His finger eased off her.

Amy gasped. Her hips moved against the fingers still pushing inside her.

"I think you do, Amy," he said lowly. "I think you're going crazy with the need for closure now… Or do you want me to drag it out even longer? I can go all night."

Amy mewled pathetically. He brushed her clit again, his fingers penetrating her slowly.

"_Sheldon_…"

The walls of her pussy squeezed around his fingers. He had lied before; he wasn't going to be able to go all night. He needed to come himself. And soon. He had never been this hard, this long before. But first, he needed to prove his point to Amy.

"Admit it," he muttered, barely touching her clit and retreating again. "I promise I'll make you come, just tell me I'm right."

Amy squirmed again. He could see she tried to stop herself from admitting it, but it was getting harder and harder for her to keep her resolve. He fingered her clit again, barely. Amy groaned.

"Please," she whispered so quietly that he barely heard it.

He stopped his caresses on her clit. She had to do a little more than that for him to give her what she wanted. The headboard creaked with the force with which she pulled on the ropes around her wrists. He still didn't give in. His hand was almost cramping up by now.

Sheldon caressed her clit again, softly and teasingly. Amy moaned softly.

"Sheldon, please," she said breathlessly. "Please… I beg you."

The power rushing through him was unprecedented. He groaned himself now. It only took him a few firm strokes against her clit to get her there. She cried out, and her body convulsed before him. It was a captivating sight; her back arched, her mouth open in a perfect 'O', her brow glistening with sweat. Her walls contracted around his fingers in a pulsing rhythm and he had to stop his mind from imaging that around his member. Surely she'd milk him dry.

She shook with spasms still, even after what seemed like at least a minute after she started orgasming. He removed his hand from her, careful not to stimulate her too much now. His hand was slick with her, and he wiped it on the sheet next to him before he reached up to untie Amy's hands from the headboard.

Her pulse was still racing when he lowered her arms carefully. She had to be cramping up by now, he assumed. Which was her own fault really; if she'd begged him earlier he would have complied. He wasn't _that _evil. Just a little bit.

Amy was breathing out slowly, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed. She looked irresistible.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Do you have any condoms?" he muttered in her ear. He still held her hands and was able to feel her heartrate increase again.

He pulled back from her ear to look in her eyes. She looked a little shocked. He would be shocked himself, but this whole torture session had turned him on like never before. If she wasn't up for it – which would be fine – he would just take care of his raging erection by himself.

The need for closure was too much.

"Y-yes," Amy stuttered, "the top drawer."

She indicated to the nightstand next to her with a nod of her head. Sheldon looked at her. Her eyes were big as she stared at him.

"Unless you don't want to?" he asked, suddenly realising what he was about to do. Women always valued their virginity, he had been told. Perhaps she expected something different than this.

Her arms encircled his neck and he was pulled on top of her with a surprising force. His surprised yelp was muffled by her mouth. Amy kissed him deeply, her tongue stroking against his. Sheldon groaned in her mouth. He couldn't handle much more of this.

"Take off your pants," Amy mumbled against his mouth.

Sheldon nodded rapidly. He scrambled off the bed and proceeded to kick off his shoes. He was taking off his pants and briefs so fast he almost lost his footing. He kept his eyes on Amy. She was taking off her camisole and her brassiere and Sheldon stopped to stare at her.

She looked amazing.

Amy leaned over the bed to fish a condom out of the top drawer of her nightstand. She turned back and dropped it in shock.

"Shit," she mumbled, staring at his crotch. Sheldon blushed under her scrutinizing gaze. He wasn't _that _well-endowed. Was he? He had little to compare it to; when he had slept naked with the guys in the North Pole he hadn't really looked. And only Koothrappali had gotten an erection. From the nerves, he had claimed. Sheldon wasn't really sure.

He walked over to Amy and grabbed the condom from the mattress. She reached out to him, and her fingers grasped his member carefully. Even the barely-there touches of her fingers were almost too much for him.

"Amy," Sheldon groaned. "You mustn't. I'm not going to last long as it is."

She pulled her hand back immediately. "Sorry," she muttered, but she seemed to be suppressing a smirk.

Sheldon quickly put on the condom – he was lucky to have practiced this quite often - and moved onto the bed. He gasped in surprise when he was thrown down onto the bed by Amy. He stared at her as she crawled on top of him, a devious glint in her eyes.

"I nearly lost my mind just now," she murmured accusingly, her hands roaming over his chest. She had swung her leg over his waist, and her centre felt warm against his lower belly. Sheldon groaned lowly.

"You should have admitted defeat sooner," he rebutted, trying to sound stern but failing greatly. He was distracted by her hands caressing his chest. It was a good thing he had tied her up before; he wouldn't have been able to complete the experiment with her hands able to touch him.

"And miss out on you touching me? As if," she laughed drily.

Her right hand grasped him again, and she shifted her body a little lower. Sheldon could feel her rub his member against the wetness between her legs. It felt incredible already.

He swallowed thickly and reached out for her free hand. It felt more monumental than he had expected; doing it.

They stared at each other as Amy slowly lowered herself on top of him. Sheldon squeezed her hand firmly, his other hand taking hold of her hip. He exhaled deeply when he was buried to the hilt. Amy's legs trembled around him.

She felt amazing. Hot, tight, pulsing. Incredible. He was sure that the second she'd start to move, he'd lose it immediately.

"Amy," he groaned, squeezing her hip. She looked at him with big eyes.

"My God, Sheldon…" she mumbled. "You could have warned me about this. I feel so full."

His ego grew five sizes. He didn't really know how to respond to this. Instead he just pushed his hips up a little. Amy moaned.

"Does it hurt?" he muttered. It was almost impossible for him to form a complete sentence.

She shook her head. "No," she whispered. Her eyes stared him down. "It feels amazing."

Sheldon nodded slightly. Yes, it felt amazing. _She_ was amazing.

Carefully, Amy began to move on top of him. Rising on her knees a little, and moving back down. Her body squeezed him, and he felt the sensations coursing through him already. He tried to close off his mind a little, holding off the inevitable.

His hands grasped her hips and he aided her in her movements, elongating his thrusts up into her, making her gasp out those breathy moans. He watched her breasts bounce up and down with each time she came down on top of him. It was way too stimulating.

Sheldon groaned her name. He pushed deep inside her and it was incredible. The tight grip she had on him, it was making him lose it.

"Amy, I can't hold off any longer," he mumbled apologetically. She hummed, moving on top of him languidly.

Sheldon stared at her face. He moved his right hand from her hip to where their bodies were joined and rubbed her clit with firm strokes. Amy cried out immediately. He shouldn't have done it; her body responded accordingly, squeezing around his dick.

"Aahhh," he groaned, low and guttural. "Amy…" it was a warning of sorts, but he kept up with his strokes on her clit. She mewled and her rhythm faltered.

Her body squeezed around him again, and it was his undoing. He gave in; his release washed over him. The euphoria moved through his veins, the adrenaline coursing through his body as he let go inside her. _Finally. _It felt even better than watching his impressive Domino lay-out fall to pieces.

Amy slowed down her movements, but she was holding onto his wrist, holding his hand against her.

"Please, Sheldon," she breathed, squirming on top of him.

He blinked through the hazy fog that surrounded him in the aftermath of his orgasm. She was begging him again. It was almost enough to get him hard again, but he was so spent.

"Don't tell me you need _even more _closure now, Amy?" he murmured, teasing her.

She huffed and moved his hand against her. "Sheldon…" she whined.

He listened to her pleas though, rubbing her clit firmly. She looked magnificent, writhing on top of him, squeezing his softening member. She gasped and his name left her lips in barely a whisper as she convulsed on top of him.

Sheldon caught her in his arms, panting and both covered in a thin layer of perspiration. He breathed out slowly for a minute. He should get cleaned up. He moved Amy off him carefully. He made his way to the bathroom and removed the condom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He hardly recognized himself, totally sexed out.

After washing up and drinking some much needed water, he made his way back to Amy's bedroom. She was right where he left her, naked and sated in her bed.

"Hey," she said, beckoning him over. He lay down next to her again, breathing out. He was exhausted.

"Okay, I admit that I may have a need for closure too," Amy whispered, while she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"Your need for closure is even bigger than mine, Amy," Sheldon grumbled. "Or need I point out how you orgasmed twice and I only once?"

He had her there. Oh, how he loved the victory. He didn't even try to contain his smirk now.

"Hmm," Amy said, as if she was contemplating that. "Only once… _for now._"

Sheldon furrowed his brow, not following her. But before he knew it, Amy had crawled back on top of him, distracting him with kisses as she took hold of his arms, moving them upwards.

Sheldon could only stare at her in shock as she tied the rope around _his _wrists this time.

"I think it's time for me to experiment again, Sheldon," she said mischievously. "Prepare to beg for mercy."

END


	19. The Geology Elevation

**Part XIX**

**10x9 The Geology Elevation**

_Bert: Sheldon, wait. You know, you've got a lot to be happy about. You're at the top of your field, you have a great girlfriend._

_Sheldon: Yes, that's right. I have Amy. In the past, you've professed feelings for her. Does it eat you up inside that I have her and you don't?_

_Bert: It used to. But now that I'm rich and successful, I think I can do better._

* * *

Amy guided Sheldon back into their apartment, holding the door open for him with one hand and holding onto his uninjured hand with the other; his arm was swung over her shoulder. Sheldon kept wincing in pain with every step he took.

Somehow she was reminded of that time he had gotten drunk with Penny when he was upset about quitting his string theory research. She had guided him to bed that time too.

The situations were strangely similar; both times he had been upset about his professional stature, whether it was jealousy over a colleague or his search for a new field of study. Geology had been a part of both instances as well, she mused.

Amy wasn't sure if she liked the ways Sheldon chose to handle it though; while she could always laugh about Sheldon's antics when drunk, he was resorting to violence now. Throwing rocks, head-butting water fountains, punching Bert. It worried her.

Stephen Hawking seemed to have cheered him up, at least.

"Here you go," Amy said, as he helped him down on the teal couch.

"Thank you," Sheldon mumbled. His head fell back against the back of the couch in exhaustion.

Amy walked over to the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water. She opened the cabinet above the sink where she kept a supply of pain killers. After popping two white tablets out of the casing, she grabbed the water and walked over to Sheldon.

"Here," she said, giving him the pills and holding out the glass.

"I don't need any," Sheldon said quietly.

"Yes, you do. We have to keep the level up. You might not feel any pain now, but it will return at some point if you don't take any pills right now," Amy said, coaxing him.

Sheldon sighed.

"Come on," Amy said firmly. "There's no need in punishing yourself just because you punched a man because you were jealous of his academic success."

Sheldon reluctantly took the pills from her and swallowed them down.

"I didn't _punch _him. I gave him a Captain Kirk karate-chop. And I didn't punch him because I was jealous of his academic success," Sheldon mumbled.

Amy sighed. "Being jealous is nothing to be ashamed off, we've settled this. I thought you felt better after that talk with Stephen Hawking?" Amy said.

"I do," Sheldon said, and he opened his eyes to look at her. "But that was not the reason I punched Bert."

Amy frowned. Perhaps the earlier blow to the head he had gotten from that water fountain was affecting him.

"Why did you then?" she asked softly.

"He insulted you, so I had to defend your honour." Sheldon said this as if it was the most normal and logical thing in the world, completely oblivious to what this might do to her.

Amy blinked. A multitude of feelings coursed through her; curiosity what Bert could have said that Sheldon would consider insulting, but moreover a warm pleasant feeling caused by the blatant masculine possessiveness that Sheldon exuded. Heat pooled within her lower belly. _I had to defend your honour. _

"Oh," she sighed breathlessly.

Sheldon wasn't paying attention to her, he had closed his eyes again as he lay back against the back of the couch.

"Well, in that case you need to keep taking pain killers as well," Amy said softly. Her insides burned for him.

He never noticed it, when he did something that made her lose it completely. And if she was honest; it didn't take much these days. They had been living together for quite some time now, and she had told him that coitus was off the table for the duration of it – how foolish she was.

She had regretted saying that after just one night together.

While that night was horrible in terms of sleep, the morning after had been wonderful in terms of desire. Things had escalated quickly when they returned home after arguing at Leonard and Penny's about her scientific rigour and his bonafides.

Their make-out session had started against the back of the front door, and had rapidly evolved into something more than kissing. Before either one of them really knew how it had happened, Amy found herself squirming in her wet panties with Sheldon's hands grasping her breasts through her nightgown, while he pressed his erection against her belly. Sheldon had pulled away from her reluctantly and put a stop to it.

_"We weren't going to have coitus, Amy," _he had reminded her. Both of them had wanted to at the moment though. But Sheldon had been firm in his rejection.

It wasn't her birthday. So there was no doing this.

She had excused herself to take a shower then and didn't even care if he was able to hear the low humming vibrations of her electric toothbrush over the sound of the running shower as she pleasured herself.

Amy had cursed her own foolishness time and time again. Especially because she spent every night next to him. His body; warm and inviting. His scent of talcum powder all around her. His morning erection pressing against her backside.

She was craving him. Her birthday was almost there – just a few more weeks, she would just have to wait.

But it was hard. Even more so now that Sheldon was being all protective and masculine. Amy shifted awkwardly in her seat next to him.

"Let's get you cleaned up and to bed, okay?" Amy said.

Together they walked to the bedroom. Sheldon took a seat on the bed, and he took off his shoes with difficulty. He still appeared a little distraught. Amy looked at him with a soft smile on her face. He had grown so much in the last years, when it came to his feelings and his ability to express them.

Amy brushed her teeth and changed into her nightgown in the bathroom. For some reason she still felt awkward doing that with him being able to see her.

"Aren't you taking a shower?" she asked, when she returned to the bedroom. Sheldon looked up and did a double take. She was wearing the nightgown she wore on the night they had had sex. His eyes moved to her exposed legs and bare arms. He gulped – but that could have been a trick of the lighting. Sheldon never checked her out. Why would he now?

"I can't," Sheldon said awkwardly. "We haven't installed the adhesive stickers yet, and I'm too unstable now, with one hand less to use for balance. I was going to ask Leonard to shower at 4A, but it's too late now."

He looked away awkwardly, almost embarrassed. But all Amy could see was an opportunity to touch him again.

"I could help you in the shower?" she suggested. "Or… I don't know, give you a sponge bath?"

Sheldon stared at her for a beat. "How would that work?"

Amy blushed. Scenes from her Amelia/Cooper fanfiction flashed before her eyes. Would she finally be helping Sheldon bathe? After all these years?

Amy walked over to the dresser and pulled out a towel. She spread it out in the middle of the bed. Her hands shook with nerves.

"You get undressed and lay down, I'll get a bucket with warm water and soap and wash you," she said, as if it was a normal request.

Sheldon looked at her hesitantly. "Alright," he mumbled.

Amy gave him a smile, as if to reassure him. Her hands trembled when she filled the bucket with warm water and soap. _What was wrong with her? _Why would she torture herself like this? Surely, touching Sheldon all over – with or without a washcloth – would only stimulate her already aroused state even more.

She felt flushed. Her mirror image reflected how she felt. Would Sheldon notice her dilated pupils? Probably.

She grabbed a washcloth and another towel and walked back into the bedroom. The room wasn't well-lit; only the nightlight next to Sheldon was turned on. It gave the setting a sort of intimate feeling. Sheldon was sitting on the towel, shielding his crotch. Stark naked.

Amy gulped.

On her birthday she had seen him – all of him – but it was different now. She had been preparing for more than 24 hours that she'd be in the presence of naked Sheldon that time. Now, his nakedness was unexpected and she was nervous to see him again.

Maybe he was nervous as well, being naked in front of her. She was still wearing her nightgown after all.

"Hi," she said hesitantly.

Sheldon had been gazing into space, he snapped out of his reverie and blushed a little. "Hello," he mumbled, "I must say, Amy, I feel kind of embarrassed to have you wash me."

Amy bowed her head. She had to be the daring one, it seemed.

"There's no need, Sheldon. I don't mind," she said, giving him a tentative smile. "You helped me bathe once, remember?"

Sheldon definitely gulped this time. "Like it was yesterday," he said, his voice sounded hoarse. "You know I remember everything like it was yesterday with my eidetic memory, Amy."

Amy bit her lip. "Well, then. I can just return the favour now," she said. Her arm was starting to strain from the hold she had on the bucket of water. "Is that alright?"

Sheldon nodded.

"Lie down," Amy said softly. Sheldon looked at her wide-eyed still, but slowly reclined on the bed. Amy focussed on his face, knowing he probably expected her to look at his crotch immediately.

She put the bucket down next to the bed, and dunked the washcloth in the water. Not much was said between the two of them as Amy slowly and methodically moved the washcloth over Sheldon's arms, one after the other.

Sheldon's gaze warmed her face. Amy kept putting the washcloth in the water, getting new warm water and suds to clean his skin. She had taken a seat next to him on the bed, facing him. Amy bit her lip as she moved the washcloth down Sheldon's front.

"What did Bert say to make you Captain-Kirk-karate-chop him?" she asked quietly, curious now.

"It's not important," Sheldon mumbled. He kept staring at her face. It was unnerving. A chill moved down her spine.

Amy bent forward to get new water – careful not to drop it next to the towel on the bed – and moved back up.

"I'm just curious," she admitted. "A lady likes it when her man defends her honour."

She hoped to sound seductive – she was trying to be anyway – but Sheldon seemed preoccupied with watching her; her face and her hands moving over his chest. Amy squeezed her legs together in idle hope to relieve some tension. Sheldon's eyes shifted to her legs briefly and then moved back to her face.

"I've defended your honour before," Sheldon murmured absentmindedly. "I almost picked a fight with Wil Wheaton when he insulted you during Fun with Flags."

Amy's hand stilled. _What? _This was news. Her stomach fluttered. It was years ago that this happened, but it made her feel warm inside now anyway.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, and resumed her circling motions over Sheldon's chest with trembling hands.

Sheldon hardly seemed to hear her. He was focused on her face.

"Is this what it felt like for you when I bathed you?" Sheldon asked, his voice was lower than usual.

Amy stilled in shock. Her blush intensified and she busied herself with the washcloth in the water for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't know," she said softly. "I don't know what it's like for you now." She swallowed with a little difficulty.

Sheldon gazed at her unblinkingly.

"My mother raised me to be a gentleman," he said quietly. "But I was looking at you the entire time I bathed you."

Amy held the washcloth in mid-air. Her throat felt even more dry now. It was entirely too warm in her flimsy nightgown.

"Did you?" her voice wavered as she asked it. His eyes flickered over her face down her nightgown. It was impossible to see through it, but his eidetic memory probably helped him along.

"I remember it vividly," he muttered. "I keep thinking about it, with you next to me every night even more so."

Amy felt her heart beat in her throat. She didn't know what to say. _Talk about seductive_. Why was Sheldon much better at this than she was?

"I-I should probably turn around and wash your legs," she stuttered.

Sheldon actually blushed. He bit his lip and looked away. "Before you do," he muttered, "I should warn you that the human body can respond to certain stimuli, and - -"

"It's alright, Sheldon," Amy interrupted him with a slight chuckle in her voice. "Touching you like this hasn't left me unaffected either."

Sheldon gazed at her. "It's not fair that women can hide it and men can't," he said, almost petulantly.

Amy bit her lip, and it must have been her aroused state that made her behave as recklessly as she did. She got up from the bed and pulled off her panties from beneath her nightgown. She bent down and picked them up from the ground.

"Here," she said, holding them out for Sheldon to take.

His brows furrowed, but he took them from her outstretched palm. "Oh," he said, his eyes widening. "These are…"

"Wet," Amy supplied.

She really needed to ask Penny for some seduction tips, because handing her soaked panties over to her boyfriend in the hopes that he would get more aroused – she assumed he was anyway, she still hadn't looked – seemed like a pathetic move to seduce him.

Her face burned with shame. She coughed awkwardly and turned around to focus on her task at hand: washing him.

She stilled when she saw him. _It. _

He was as aroused as she was. His penis jutted out of a tuft of hair between his legs. Hard and even bigger than she remembered. Amy moved the washcloth over his lower belly, lower and lower.

She moved away when she felt like she was getting too close for comfort – his or hers, she wasn't sure – and wetted the washcloth in the bucket again. When she turned back, Sheldon had opened his legs a little further.

Amy's heart beat rapidly in her chest. He moved his hips slightly. Did he want her to do something? They had agreed not to have coitus.

But maybe….

Maybe she could do something else?

She shifted on the bed, repositioning herself so she rested on her knees next to Sheldon's upper body. With her left hand resting on his left leg, she used her right hand to wipe down the inside of his thighs. She was bending forward like this already, and she couldn't help brushing his erection with her arms as she washed him.

Sheldon inhaled sharply behind her.

Would he berate her? She assumed he would. But she gasped in shock when she felt his hand on her leg. He was just holding her right calf, but he might as well have touched her inches higher with the way her body responded to it.

It had to be a way for him to say it was alright, her touching him there. At least, that's what Amy decided it meant. She moved the washcloth over his member; slowly and carefully. Sheldon's groan was barely audible, but she managed to catch it.

Her whole body shook with arousal now. And for some reason, she was salivating from looking at him in all his glory.

Mustering courage she didn't know she had – or maybe it was the horniness again – she dropped the washcloth on the towel and grasped him in her bare hand instead. Sheldon squeezed her leg and he breathed out deeply. But he didn't berate her.

Amy exhaled slowly as she moved her hand up and down. She had touched him like this when they made love, but she hadn't done what she was about to do. Her stomach constricted with arousal and nerves.

"Amy…" Sheldon mumbled. "We weren't going to have coitus."

Amy squeezed him in response. "This isn't coitus," she whispered.

She licked her lips and moved her head forward; her face was practically there already, she might as well try it. Sheldon gasped loudly when she engulfed him in her mouth. There was a slightly salty and something inherently manly to the taste, and she was strangely intrigued by it.

She moved her tongue in a circle over the tip, wetting him more so she could take him in her mouth further. He slid in easily through the absurd amount of saliva in her mouth. She suckled on him like she would on a popsicle, while simultaneously working him with her hand.

"Dear Lord, Amy…" Sheldon grumbled lowly. He sounded totally at her mercy and she loved it.

But perhaps he wasn't as immobilized by her oral skills as she thought, because the grip on her leg lessened and his hand moved up her leg instead. Amy inhaled sharply through her nose when she felt him slowly caressing the back of her thigh, higher and higher.

She moaned around his member as his hand moved beneath her nightgown. She arched her back automatically, and engulfed him even further in her mouth when his fingers brushed over the wetness between her legs.

Sheldon groaned deeply, his thumb making circles against her clit and one of his fingers pushing inside her. Amy squeezed her muscles around his finger in response, and sucked on the hard dick in her mouth.

A thrill went through her when she realised just what she was doing. She had Sheldon's penis in her mouth, while he _fingered _her. It was something she never thought possible, when she imagined the two of them in any situation in bed together. It felt naughty somehow, pleasing him like this while he touched her. No, stimulated her. _Manhandled _her.

Amy couldn't help but moan every time he rubbed her clit _just right_. Her moans were muffled by the throbbing member in her mouth, as she tried to keep up with her bobbing motions and jerking movements of her hand.

Sheldon removed his hand from her, and she whined in frustration. She could hear a kind of smacking sound, but she must have misheard that. The idea that Sheldon would be licking his fingers clean was preposterous.

His hand was on her leg again, and Amy hoped he would move his hand upwards again.

He tugged on her leg instead, and Amy didn't know what he was trying to do. She released him from her mouth with a _pop_, breathing heavily.

"Sheldon?" she breathed. Maybe he didn't like it. He tugged on her leg again.

"Lift your leg," he mumbled, tugging on her once more. Amy awkwardly lifted her leg above the mattress, and she squeaked when Sheldon moved his body halfway under her while grabbing her leg with his bandaged hand and pulling it up and over his torso.

Amy lost her balance, and landed on rather hard on top of him. She felt feverish. Sheldon had a firm grip – well, as much as he could with his right hand – on both her thighs. Her legs were spread open before him. She trembled in anticipation.

She felt him pull her closer to his face with both his hands. And even though she knew what was happening, the first touch of his tongue against her took her by surprise.

"OH!" she squealed.

He hadn't done this either, when they made love. She wondered if she could go back in time and demand he do it anyway. Because good God, did this feel out of this world.

His tongue lapped at her, over her folds, pushing inside her – she moaned – and over her clit. Amy moaned pathetically. It almost felt _too _good. She whimpered when he pulled his face away from her.

"Did I tell you to stop what you were doing?" Sheldon panted, and Amy wanted to answer, but all air left her lungs in a silent scream when she felt Sheldon push his two fingers back inside her.

Amy mewled, biting her lip to keep her moans to a minimum. "_Sheldon_," she breathed. It had taken them hours, that time they had coitus. He and his eidetic memory remembered everything, that was clear. He was stimulating her _just right_, was she supposed to keep up with her earlier ministrations? That wasn't really possible, was it?

She could feel him exhale against her wet centre. _Ohh, _she wanted to feel that again. His mouth. His tongue. There was something about it; the velvety structure of his tongue felt amazing against her; his lips had kissed her, suckled her, and it was incredible.

Amy pushed her hips back, hoping he would take the hint and lick her again.

He understood her intentions all too well, because he extracted his fingers and pushed her back with a firm hand on her ass. "Take me in your mouth," he ordered quietly, pushing her forward some more.

Amy trembled. She squirmed on top of him. Hearing him speak to her like that caused another wave of arousal to move through her. Slowly, she raised herself a little higher, intending to do as she was told.

"Amy," Sheldon muttered, sounding like he was losing his patience.

Almost hastily, she took hold of his dick again with her hand. She moved her hand over him, her fingers wrapped firmly around him, moving up and down, increasing her pace as she went.

Sheldon growled behind her. His fingers slipped through the accumulated wetness between her legs, pushing into her slowly and almost not all, before retreating again.

"Your mouth, Amy," he reminded her firmly but quietly, his voice catching in his throat as she moved her hand over the tip of his dick.

Amy licked the tip of his member, wetting him before opening her mouth over him. She started to bob her head like she had done before, and almost pulled back in shock when Sheldon pushed his hips upwards into her mouth.

He groaned in appreciation, and Amy nearly wept in relief when he pulled her hips up to his face again. His mouth closed over her clit, sucking on the sensitive skin there. Amy moaned around his member, taking him deeper in her mouth. His fingers pumped into her slowly. She gripped him tighter and started to suck on the tip of his dick in earnest. He moaned against her sensitive flesh – the vibrations moving through her. His tongue moved over her clit.

It was as if he was rewarding her for her actions.

Or maybe they were just playing a game to see who would lose their mind the fastest.

Sheldon seemed to be winning. Especially when he pushed another finger into her, stretching her and filling her. Amy choked on his dick when he pushed his hips up again.

"You're so wet," Sheldon whispered against her. Amy barely heard him over the slobbering sounds she made while she sucked on him. But she heard what he said next.

"Do you like this? My dick in your mouth?" he breathed against her. Amy moaned in response. She trembled from hearing him speak like this alone. He twisted his fingers inside her, and all Amy could do was close her eyes in ecstasy. Her grip on his dick faltered.

She felt so full. Everywhere.

It was a whole new dimension to sex, _this. _His mouth on her, his fingers inside her, her mouth on _him. _ All at the same time.

It was almost too much.

Sheldon pushed his hips up once more, and Amy took the hint. She resumed her earlier movements, taking him inside her mouth, deeper each time, pulling back and sucking on the tip. She moaned time and time again; Sheldon was licking her religiously now, and that combined with his fingers pushing into her brought her closer to the edge faster and faster.

She moaned and whimpered, moving her hips back against his face and suddenly she was soaring. Her orgasm moved through her, the familiar tingles made her tremble and shake on top of him. If she felt full before, she felt even fuller now. Her muscles clamped down on the fingers inside her, squeezing and pulsing.

Amy had taken his dick out of her mouth the second she started coming, unable to get enough oxygen with her mouth full. Involuntary squeaks and whimpers left her throat. She moaned softly as she came down from her high. Her hand on his hard member squeezing him without really thinking what it might do to him.

"God, Amy," Sheldon growled behind her. "Don't stop," he sounded desperate now.

Amy blinked through the hazy fog left behind by her orgasm – she was still tingly all over. She increased her grip on his member. Her mouth opened over him and she moved her head in time with the pumping motions of her hand.

"Yesss…" Sheldon exhaled. His hand had moved from her centre to her ass, and he was squeezing her firmly. His thumb slipped between her legs, pushing into her. Amy's mewled at the sensation of being this _full_ again.

His groans spurred her on, and she kept up with her sucking motions on his member. Amy felt the pulsations in his shaft increase. He had to be close now, she was almost certain. Her hips moved against his hand, pushing his thumb inside her.

"You're a naughty vixen, Amy," Sheldon grumbled lowly, his thumb leaving her and making room for more fingers. She trembled on top of him. "Jesus, you're loving this."

She hummed affirmatively, her tongue lapping at him. She _was_ loving this. And she wasn't ashamed to admit it, because _he_ was loving it too. She could tell.

Sheldon's groans got louder and louder, and the pulsations in his dick increased even more. He throbbed then, spurts of cum filling her mouth. Amy gagged a little from the volume of it, her upside-down position not making it easier to swallow it down.

She tried her best to milk him dry with her hand, swallowing his ejaculate with a slight frown on her face. She didn't really care for the taste. Sheldon was panting deeply behind her. His hand had fallen away from her, and he was gripping her leg again.

The sound of him gasping for breath and the knowledge that she did this to him, made her feel strangely proud.

Amy climbed off him, her legs trembled from the strain of straddling him. She was still wiping her mouth clean of the excess seed and tried to swallow away the strange gritty feeling it left behind in her mouth. Sheldon languidly opened his eyes.

He looked at her disbelievingly. "Did you just swallow that?" he asked.

"Yeah," Amy answered.

His eyes widened and his pupils darkened. He stared at her. Amy's stomach constricted from his heated gaze. "Good," he mumbled so quietly she wondered if she imagined it. It made her arousal return regardless.

Sheldon pulled on her arm, tugging her down so she lay next to him. His fingers felt slightly wet and sticky when he clasped her hand in his.

"That's quite a loophole you found there, Doctor Fowler," he muttered, still a little out of breath.

Amy bit her lip from grinning. "What do you mean?" she asked, innocently.

He turned his head to look at her and pulled her closer to him with his bandaged hand. He kissed her, slowly and deeply. Amy tasted herself on his lips and it was strangely thrilling.

"You know what I mean, you vixen," Sheldon mumbled as he pulled away from her.

His eyes looked through her once again as he gazed at her. His fingers caressed her cheek gently.

"Like Bert could ever do better than you, MacArthur grant or not," Sheldon murmured.

Fire burned inside her, and Amy looked down bashfully. She was still unable to handle him saying things like this.

Sheldon kissed her again, softly.

"You know what the best thing is about this loophole," he whispered against her lips, "we don't even have to wait 'til your birthday to not-have-coitus again."

END


	20. The Application Deterioration

**For kingdomfictionalia**

* * *

**Part XX**

**9x18 The Application Deterioration**

_Penny: Sheldon, did you draft the contract?_

_Sheldon: You bet I did._

_Penny [to Amy]: Ooh. You're gonna make out so hard tonight._

* * *

_Howard: All right, let's sign this._

_Penny: Wait, wait, wait. What are these changes on page six?_

_Amy: Sheldon, what did you do?_

_Howard: I should've known._

_Bernadette: "25% of profits due to Sheldon Cooper will be allocated to a scholarship fund for the firstborn child of Howard and Bernadette Wolowitz" Sheldon, that's so nice._

* * *

Sheldon had taken a seat behind his desk, his hole puncher at the ready. The others were talking around him, but he wasn't really paying attention. Nothing better than a new contract, signatures perfectly placed on the dotted lines, initials on every page and his own proprietary font.

And this contract had three signatures. That was even better than his usual contracts of just two signatures.

The usual thrill of excitement went through him as he grabbed a new folder, ready to file the contract with his other contracts. The excited sensation associated with contracts; drawing them, amending them and signing them was one he hadn't felt in a long time. He tried to remember the last contract he had drawn up for himself. The one he did for Leonard and Penny didn't count.

He stopped in his tracks.

_The Relationship Agreement. _

He felt his neck heat up. There was a reason he hadn't amended that one in a long time. While Amy had signed it, four years ago, she didn't abide by it at all. He had made one amendment, but that was two years ago. He remembered it all too well. He had been blushing the entire time he wrote it, and his stomach had seemed to be doing summersaults.

_Section Six: Kissing  
The boyfriend and girlfriend will kiss at least once every date night; on suitable instances such as, but not limited to: a kiss in greeting, a kiss goodbye or as an expression of appreciation;_

_Besides the Date Night Kiss (hereafter abbreviated to DNK), the boyfriend will allow the girlfriend to kiss him spontaneously on a non-date night no more than three times a month;_

_Only a kiss where both participants touch lips will be qualified as a DNK;_

_Special occasions such as, but not limited to; (the girlfriend's) birthdays, the winning of an award of any significance, or national holidays, will be excluded of the three non-DNK's per month;_

_Should either party feel the need to "claim" the other to ward off unwanted suitors, any type of kissing is permitted. _

Sheldon hadn't bothered to mention any kisses he would want to initiate. Because at the time –despite the fluke that was their kiss on Valentine's Day – he had expected not to feel the urge to initiate any kisses with Amy. Sure, he had enjoyed their kiss on board of the train, but that had been because of environmental factors. The ambiance of the train, the rhythm of the wheels on the tracks beneath then, the sip of wine he had taken…

He had not been expecting to be in a similar situation at any time soon.

But he had been mistaken. He had found himself looking forward to date nights, because he would feel Amy's lips on his again. And every time it happened, the sensations he had felt that very first time he had kissed her reappeared.

Asking for another amendment to the Relationship Agreement would have made it clear to Amy just how much he had liked kissing her. And that, especially at that time, would have been a disaster. She would have grinned – no, _smirked _– at him and would have looked for a way for him to make confessions of love and desire he had not been ready for.

Perhaps if he had, the whole break-up wouldn't have happened.

The pang in his stomach he felt every time he recalled that god awful period returned. Best not to think about it too much; they were together again, and their relationship was stronger than ever. At least, he thought so. During their Valentine's Day livestream of Fun with Flags, he had gotten close to admitting it; just how much that time apart had made him appreciate her even more than before.

Maybe he should say it to her. She seemed to like it when he said romantic things to her.

Sheldon still felt somewhat uncomfortable though, expressing his feelings like a hippie, or being overly affectionate with her in public. But there was a way to let her know just how much he appreciated her, he realised.

A few amendments to the Relationship Agreement should do it.

* * *

He had been so caught up in his work, that he didn't notice that it was just him and Amy in the apartment now. The front door closed – Leonard and Penny were probably going to spend the night across the hall – and the sound made Sheldon look up from his laptop.

"Hey," Amy said from behind him.

Sheldon closed his laptop quickly before she could see what he had written. Maybe amending the Relationship Agreement without her involvement wasn't such a good idea after all. Should he give her a say in this? Sheldon never asked others for input in his agreements or contracts. He was always right after all, and his contracts were of great quality.

Although, he mustn't dismiss Amy's input this quickly. If he knew better what she wanted from the relationship, he would be able to make sure that she would never break up with him again.

There was another way to make sure she wouldn't break up with him again (she would need a lawyer to divorce him), but he wasn't quite there yet. The ring remained safely in his wall safe for now. It was bad enough that she had found out about the ring, her response had been exactly what he had thought it would be; eager and hopeful enough to make him surrender.

It scared him out of his mind.

"Are you still working on the contract?" Amy asked, sounding more amused than questioning.

"Working on _a _contract, yes," Sheldon said. He turned his chair around. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Howard and Bernadette left ages ago. And Leonard and Penny just went across the hall," Amy said. "You were in the zone though, so they didn't want to disturb you."

"Right," Sheldon mumbled.

"Anyway, I was about to leave too, I think," Amy said, twisting her hands awkwardly, "I don't want to keep you from your contracts and agreements."

_Agreements. _

It seemed like the opportune moment to bring up the Relationship Agreement. Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but Amy bent down to kiss his cheek in departure. Her lips grazed his cheek briefly, and she pulled back quickly.

His gaming reflexes came in handy as he grabbed her arm before she could pull away fully. Amy blinked at him owlishly. Sheldon held her gaze and he tugged her closer. Amy's eyes widened even more.

They kissed briefly. It wasn't date night though. And Amy's three non-DNK's were all used up for the month.

She knew it. And he knew it too. There was no excuse or reason to kiss right now.

Amy seemed speechless when she pulled away. "O-oh," she breathed. Sheldon marvelled at her ability to blush this brightly in no time. The last time he had seen her this flushed was when he had been successful in making her orgasm – Penny's tips and that horrible book had been most helpful in that matter – and he had felt extremely smug.

Seeing her this red in the face now caused his blood to rush through his veins. He felt the tell-tale tingle of arousal in his spine, and that had to be because of his earlier excitement of drawing up contracts.

"I was uhm… actually writing some revisions to the Relationship Agreement," Sheldon mumbled. "If you wanted to look them over?"

"Oh!" Amy said, "Here I was just thinking you were all worked up about the contract and were initiating a make-out session to celebrate the special occasion…"

Sheldon felt foolish now. He could have been making out with Amy right now – on the couch? Standing up? _In his bedroom? _– but instead, he had spilled the beans on his updated Relationship Agreement and now he had some explaining to do.

He cursed his own stupidity.

But Amy had taken a step closer to him, and she nudged his legs apart with her knee. Before he fully realised what she was doing, she had lowered herself onto his right leg. Sheldon's hands shot out automatically to steady her. He blinked up at her. What was she doing?

"I was really touched by what you did tonight, Sheldon," Amy said softly, ignoring his question about the Relationship Agreement.

Her hand was on his chest, over his rapidly beating heart. Sheldon gulped.

Was she seducing him? He couldn't be sure.

"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing full well she was referring to his promise to partly fund the Wolowitz's baby's education.

"That scholarship," Amy answered. "It is really, really nice. And very big of you."

Sheldon shrugged, or tried to at least; Amy was leaning into him fully now, her one hand on his chest, the other around his shoulder. They were practically breathing the same air.

"I think this should qualify as a special occasion, don't you think?" Amy whispered, her lips a hair's width away from his mouth.

Sheldon's eyes fluttered closed. His lips sought out hers. She _had_ been seducing him, he realised. But that was all he was able to think, before his mind went into what he had labelled '_Amy dwellings'. _

The soft pressure of her lips against his, the tiny exhales through her nose, the brush of her hair against his neck, the slight wetness from the inside of her mouth, the warmth radiating off her.. Usually, he wasn't able to feel this much warmth, but she was pressed up against him, touching him all over.

He couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss, his lips parted slightly. Amy made a sort of small moaning sound, and Sheldon pulled her closer towards him. His hand moved to her waist, and he tugged her against him. She was even closer than before now, so close that he had to tilt his head sideways to continue kissing her.

It was Amy who initiated the tongue-kissing.

Sheldon groaned into her opened mouth, his tongue brushing against hers, slowly, carefully. They didn't do this often – the one two times they had done this, had been in December, when he got her back and just after that, when he shared the bed with her.

It was a good thing they didn't do this more often, because it was arousing him. And not just a little. Amy was already way too close to him. It would only be a matter of time before she would lean into him even more, and his erection would brush against the side of her thigh.

But he couldn't stop, and Amy appeared to be more than okay with that. She was holding onto him now, her hands on his neck, her fingers brushing through the nape of his hair. Her tongue moved against his, and the wet sensation should have disgusted him – the germs! – but it wasn't. He only wanted more.

More of Amy and her sweet tasting mouth, more of her breathy little moans and tiny exhales against his cheek.

His hands moved unintentionally, caressing her side, her hip, moving up. Would she mind if he touched her breast? They weren't in a bed. Or even in a bedroom. The front door was unlocked.

And most importantly; it was nowhere near December. The unborn child of the Wolowitz' would be born around the time of Amy's birthday. Bernadette wasn't even showing yet.

It was looking out to be an extremely long wait until the next time he would be having coitus again with Amy.

He cursed himself again, for underestimating his desires for her. For the second time.

Because, just like it had happened with the kisses, he had been too fast in assuming he wouldn't want it. It had been in the post-orgasmic bliss (first one for him, third for Amy) that he had said the words he was coming to regret more and more.

_"I can't wait for your next birthday when we do it again." _

How was he supposed to know, that doing it once would ignite a fire inside him? It was smouldering all the time it seemed. And when Amy was near, the smouldering fire turned into the type of fire one would build in a fireplace. But when they kissed these days, the flames changed to bonfire proportions.

It was escalating.

And suddenly, Sheldon didn't care about the unlocked door or the fact that they weren't in a bed or even a bedroom. His hand moved from her waist upwards, and he enveloped her breast in his palm. His mouth smothered Amy's moan. She was wearing so many layers, he could barely feel her. He squeezed her with a bit more force, and Amy mewled into his mouth.

Did she like this?

He had to try again. When he had caressed her bare breasts, she had turned into a heaving mess in no time. He wondered if he could get the same results now, with him just caressing her over her clothes.

But he couldn't. It wasn't her birthday. And their current kisses weren't even allowed under the terms of the Relationship Agreement. He felt a sudden rush of anguish coming over him. He shouldn't be kissing her now. His code of ethics didn't allow this. He pulled away reluctantly.

"Amy," he mumbled.

She had moved to his neck instantly, and she was pressing soft kisses to the skin under his ear. The flames rose higher and higher.

"Amy," he repeated, his hand had fallen from her breast, and he was now squeezing her leg firmly. But she wouldn't budge, and she seemed to be lavishing his skin with kisses and tiny sucking motions.

It reminded him too much of something she had done to him during their lovemaking. His erection was becoming critical now, thinking back to _that_. Her mouth had opened over his pulsing member, her tongue wetting him, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on him softly. It was before he had even entered her, and he had been overwhelmed with the sensations already.

"Amy," he moaned.

She kept licking and sucking his neck, humming in question. As if she was doing nothing out of the ordinary.

"We… We…" Sheldon breathed out with difficulty, "the Relationship Agreement, we can't…"

Amy's hand was moving from his neck over his chest, down, down and further down and it came to a halt over the bulge in his pants. Sheldon gasped.

"Don't you want to?" Amy asked, her fingers moving over him fleetingly.

_Yes, he wanted to. Oh, God, did he want to. _

But they couldn't. It wasn't stipulated in the contract. If she would just stop kissing his neck, and look at the amendments he had written, then they would be able to continue like this. But his obsessive compulsive disorder was at war with his treacherous body now.

His brain knew it was wrong to do this outside of contract. But his hindbrain wanted nothing more than for him to swipe his desk clean of papers, hole punchers and even his laptop, so that he could lay her on it and have his way with her.

His fingers encircled her wrist, and he pulled her hand away from his crotch. Amy blinked at him, and to his horror he saw her face fall. She tried to move off him, but Sheldon still held her waist with his other hand.

"Amy," he said, needing her to understand. "We're breaking the agreement by just kissing… I don't feel comfortable doing this."

It was the wrong thing to say.

Amy tried to get off his lap again, and Sheldon had to pull her back on top of him. She misunderstood.

"What I meant to say is," he said quickly. "I feel uncomfortable breaking the agreement. I was actually working on some amendments, new articles, revised sections, other obligations…"

He was rambling now, but at least Amy wasn't trying to get away from him anymore.

"Would you feel more comfortable if we talked the amendments through right now?" she asked.

Sheldon looked up at her. _This woman_. She understood him like no other.

"I would," he said.

He couldn't deal with this guilt, gnawing at him every time he thought about her in a way that would make his mother blush and send him to his room. The way that would make him take a cold shower in the middle of the day – or worse, a regular shower, but one where he held onto the shower wall as he worked himself to completion thinking about Amy; her sparkling eyes causing his blood to boil, her intelligence outwitting him, her supple lips and the places they had been…

"Alright," Amy said, and the sparkle in her eyes didn't bode well for him. "We'll discuss amendments to the Relationship Agreement."

"But?" Sheldon asked, knowing there had to be a reason she was looking at him all mischievous.

"But," Amy repeated, and her voice shook with nerves when she continued, "but we'll do it in your bedroom."

Sheldon felt his stomach bottom out. _His bedroom. _While the thought of making out there had crossed his mind only minutes before, the thought of going to his bedroom with Amy now had him anxious. Because he didn't know what would happen. Amy had felt the evidence of his arousal just now.

_Did she even know what she was asking him? _

"Alright," he mumbled. Amy must have bewitched him with her womanly ways – that was the only logical explanation for him to agree to this.

She gave him a hesitant smile, and carefully moved off him. There was really no way of walking around with dignity while sporting a raging hard-on, but at least he could carry his laptop with him and hold it in front of his crotch.

Amy knew what was there. There was no reason to flaunt it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, when she noticed him holding his laptop awkwardly.

"I'm bringing the draft of the contract with me," Sheldon said questioningly. _How else would they go through the revisions and additions? _

"There's no need to bring it," Amy said smiling. "You can just recite it to me."

Well, technically he _could _recite it to her; his eidetic memory was helpful in times like this. But he didn't think he'd be able to _say _the things he had written down; it was much too open, much too revealing.

He would never be able to look in her eyes and just say how much he would like there to be a section on 'Coitus', listing the possible reasons and days to engage in such a physical activity. Only if she wanted to, of course. The most horrifying thought crossed his mind.

_What if she didn't want to sign it? _

But she would, wouldn't she? He had been successful in pleasing her. Their lovemaking had lasted hours. That was good, right? He had spent enough nights lying awake due to Leonard having a lady over (well, Penny or Priya, but still) and his dalliances never took hours.

Surely, length had to be a good thing. Penny had told him specifically to take his time. She hadn't been lying to him, he was almost certain.

Amy was pulling him to his bedroom now, and he hastily dropped his laptop on the coffee table.

"Wait!" he said.

Amy turned around.

"I should lock the door," Sheldon said, and Amy's jaw dropped a little. "I mean… it's late, and there's no one in the living room. We've had a break-in once…"

"Of course," Amy said, her voice strangely hoarse.

Sheldon locked up quickly, his hands shaking as he attached the chain to the front door. Leonard would just have to wait tomorrow. Or not, if Amy chose to leave. Was her suggestion to go to his bedroom her way of asking to stay the night? He had assumed so.

_Amy was in his room. _She had been there before. For the Dungeons and Dragons coitus, and the first time he told her he loved her. She had brought him to bed once (he was told, he had ended up with a book on geology, so anything could have happened).

But this was the first time she was in his room _after_.

After he had learned just how her body responded to his touches and his lips. After he had come to find out where she was ticklish – the back of her knees and her left side. After he had learned the fastest way to get her to climax was with a combination of his mouth and his hand. After he had felt this feeling of pure contentment, the feeling he had tried to re-create with his hand sometimes, but it was nowhere near the same as the feeling he had felt when they had been together.

"It's warm here," Amy said, when he closed the door behind him. It wasn't. His room was a perfect 72 degrees, just like the rest of the house.

But Amy was unbuttoning her spencer, and Sheldon stared at her. She folded the garment, and hung it over the back of the lone chair in the corner.

"Better?" he asked, his voice oddly low.

"Yes," Amy confirmed, and she took a seat on his bed. As if it was normal that they were in his room together.

All these confusing thoughts had somewhat lessened his earlier arousal, it wasn't still at a critical point, but his pants did feel a little uncomfortable. Amy patted the space beside her on the bed, inviting him to come sit on _his own bed. _

"So, tell me about these revisions," Amy said, giving him a genuine smile. Sheldon had assumed she had an ulterior motive; why else move to his bedroom? But she was acting normal now. Maybe she really was trying to lessen the tension he had felt earlier.

"I was planning to make some revisions as well as additions," Sheldon mumbled. He wasn't sure he could recite it to her.

"Start with the revisions then," Amy smiled.

"I uhm…," Sheldon looked at his knees as he spoke, "I was hoping to revise the part on the NDK's, the non-date night kisses."

"What about them? Will I get five, instead of three?" Amy looked smug. Sheldon blushed.

"I was thinking of suspending that restriction altogether," he spoke softly.

Amy's grin wavered. "Oh."

Sheldon's eyes flickered towards her. "I have a feeling I'll be making up special occasions each time I see you, just to get you to kiss me again."

Amy was red in the face. While they had been making out before, this was different. The air around them felt heavy.

"But without the limited amount of NDK's, I could kiss you any time I wanted to," Amy said carefully, as if it wasn't clear what he had said before.

Sheldon nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"So…" Amy said, and she seemed to be inching closer to him, "that would mean, I could kiss you right now and you would be okay with that?"

_He was in for it. She knew exactly how much he desired her. _

"Yes," Sheldon admitted.

"Interesting," Amy mumbled. "Let me see what that's like before I sign anything."

Sheldon groaned in shock when she took hold of his face and practically attacked him. Amy was even more forward than before; she didn't even lead up to the tongue-kissing this time. Maybe because Sheldon had opened his mouth almost immediately when she lunged at him.

He grumbled low in his throat. His erection was becoming critical again. Her hands were holding his head close to her, and his hands were on her hips, but it was starting to hurt his back, bending forward like this.

Somehow, he ended up hovering over Amy. She was lying on his bed, her legs still dangling over the edge of it.

He pulled back from her, panting a little.

"This revision works for me," Amy said breathlessly. "But I won't sign anything yet. Tell me about those additions?"

_Shouldn't they at least sit up for that? _Amy's hands were still holding onto his arms, and she didn't seem to be getting up from her reclined position.

"Well," Sheldon swallowed thickly, he avoided her eyes. "I wanted to add a section on…"

"On?" Amy looked hopeful.

"Ehm… coitus," Sheldon mumbled. His face felt like it was on fire. When he dared to look at Amy's face, she looked a little shocked. Her pupils looked enormous.

She took a shuddering breath. "What was in the draft?" she whispered.

Sheldon was afraid to answer – would Amy be interested in what he had written? Monthly coitus seemed excessive, even to him. But he had counted all the occasions he had _wanted _her, and that was multiple times a month. He figured he could handle _not _getting the satisfaction he craved for a couple times a month, if he knew that at least once a month he would be getting it.

And Amy had a monthly cycle; at least a couple of days a month her libido would be heightened due to the increased hormone levels associated with ovulation. He had hoped she would be interested in coitus then.

Years she had spent pestering him for more physical contact, yet now, after they had actually had said contact, she had stopped asking him.

He worried she wouldn't want to anymore. Or maybe he hadn't lived up to her expectations.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"I-I… I don't talk about these things," he said shamefully, his Christian upbringing played a big part in this.

Amy blushed. "If we're going to have a physical relationship, we should be able to talk about this," she said. "But I understand your reluctance. It makes me a little uncomfortable too. I'm afraid I'll say something awkward and I'll scare you off."

Sheldon blinked.

Why would she scare him off? Did she _want _to have more coitus?

It was the only logical explanation for what she just said. The excitement in his lower belly grew. His confidence skyrocketed.

She _wanted _him.

He leaned into her, and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back softly, carefully. Sheldon took it up a notch, deepening the kiss. Their positions on the bed made no sense; Amy could at least put her legs up. He wasn't able to lay on top of her fully, and he wanted to.

Especially since he now knew she wanted him to.

He pulled back from her face and looked in her eyes; now that he knew what to look for, he was able to see it clearly: desire. It gave him enough confidence to do as she had asked him before.

"Section Seven," he mumbled, and he let his hand caress her cheek softly. "Coitus."

Amy's breath halted. She looked at him expectantly. Sheldon bit his lip. He could do this. Amy wanted him to. She wanted him, _too. _

"The boyfriend and girlfriend will engage in coitus only when both parties verbally express their consent," he started, his hand moving to the buttons of her blouse. He undid the top five, his eyes flickering up to her face.

Amy just stared at him.

He caressed her softly over the exposed skin there. "After confirming the mutual wish to engage in such a physical activity," he mumbled, opening more buttons slowly.

"The boyfriend is responsible for making sure the girlfriend is sufficiently aroused," he whispered.

Amy blouse fell open now, and she was wearing a top underneath. No wonder she had felt warm before.

"To get the girlfriend aroused, the boyfriend may use various techniques to achieve the desired physiological response," he whispered, pushing the top up her body.

"Such as, but not limited to…" he murmured, bending down and kissing a path up her body.

He took hold of her right breast over her bra, his fingers feeling her nipple harden over the thin lace fabric. Amy gasped.

"Manual stimulation of the breasts," he said, his fingers pinching her nipple. Her back arched. He kissed her higher and higher up her body, his hands pushing up the top over her breasts. He pulled the lace down, and bent forward.

Her nipple was hard from his earlier ministrations. "Oral stimulation of the breasts," he continued, before taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking softly. His teeth scraped over her, almost nibbling at her.

Amy moaned, and Sheldon felt the vibrations in her chest.

His obsessive compulsive disorder encouraged him to give the exact same attention to her other breast (he had specified _breasts, _plural not singular in the agreement after all). Amy groaned softly, and her breathing pattern was different now; shallow and faster.

Sheldon pulled back from her, and gazed at her face. She looked magnificent; her cheeks ruddy, her eyes big and burning for him, her lips a darker shade of pink than usual.

"French kissing," he listed further, before he kissed her deeply and thoroughly. Amy's tongue brushed against his, and her hands were running through his hair – an act that caused strange kind of tingles to move from the top of his head to his spine and ending in his groin.

Sheldon pulled back, panting now.

"The… the boyfriend," he was almost gasping for breath – this was turning him on immensely, talking of contracts while touching and kissing Amy again like he had been wanting to for so long. He pushed her blouse off her shoulders, tugging Amy up from the bed. She was wearing way too much.

Amy's hands tugged on his shirts, and he guessed he was wearing too much as well.

"The boyfriend," he started again when he was shirtless and watching Amy unfasten her bra behind her back. He gulped at the sight of her breasts. _Beautiful. _

Amy kicked off her shoes and sat back fully on the bed, her legs on his bed now. "The boyfriend will always make sure that the girlfriend is ready for penetration," he mumbled, stumbling over the words. If his mother would hear him speak like this, there would be hell to pay.

He was unfastening her skirt, and he tugged it down her legs.

"How will he be sure?" Amy asked, breathless.

Sheldon felt his face heat up as he looked at her. He grabbed the waistband of her tights, and tugged them down, pulling her panties along with them. He grazed his fingers over her ankles, up her calves, over her knees. He spread her legs open, and Amy seemed to be holding her breath.

He held her gaze while he moved his hands over the inside of her thighs.

"There are multiple ways to find out if the girlfriend is sufficiently aroused," he kept on going, "she can state it outright… but the boyfriend should always take care of the girlfriend first…"

His right hand moved from the top of her leg to between her thighs. Sheldon gasped softly when he felt just how ready Amy was for penetration. His thumb grazed her clit and Amy mewled, her brow already furrowed in some sort of pleasured expression.

"And although the boyfriend may think the arousal is sufficient, he should always remember there is no such thing as 'too much wetness'," Sheldon whispered.

Amy's eyes opened comically. Sheldon lowered himself between her legs, holding her legs open firmly. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating. He licked her over her folds in one big stroke, getting used to the taste of her again. Amy gasped, and her legs trembled under his hands already.

"Sheldon…" she breathed. He groaned against her in response – there was something about hearing her say his name like that. It drove him wild.

He continued his ministrations; licking her folds, and sucking on her clit. His right hand joined, pushing first one and then two fingers inside her. Her walls fluttered around his fingers – he remembered how that had felt around his member, and he groaned again.

Amy moaned. "_Yes,_" she whispered.

He knew how to do this; he had perfected his technique in December already, so he kept up with what he had been doing; firm strokes against her clit with his tongue, while he rubbed the spongy part inside her with his fingers.

The sound of her gasping for breath while she moaned his name again breathlessly as she contracted around his fingers was rapidly becoming one of his favourite things to listen to.

He let her catch her breath a little, while he moved off the bed. His erection was starting to pain him in the confines of his pants. He toed off his shoes and quickly lowered his pants down to his feet. He would have folded them any other time, but he was too desperate now.

Amy stared at him. She looked even more beautiful than before, post-orgasm.

"When the girlfriend is sufficiently taken care of," Amy muttered, "how will the boyfriend proceed then?"

Sheldon bit his lip. "That depends," he said. "do you want me, Amy?"

"I don't think I'll ever say 'no' to that question," she chuckled. "Yes, I want you, Sheldon."

For some reason he was relieved to hear her say it. He chucked off his briefs quickly, before he pulled them up again. "I'll get a condom from the bathroom," he said hastily, and he almost tripped over his feet as he practically ran to the bathroom.

He returned quickly, and Amy was smirking at him.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked, taking of his briefs for real now, before he tore the packaging open. He had practised this, and it didn't take him too long to put the condom on.

"I'm just wondering what the frequency of this ehm.. _physical activity _is, according to the new and improved Relationship Agreement?" Amy asked, shyly.

"I wasn't done reciting, Amy," Sheldon said firmly, climbing onto his bed. Amy's eyes moved downwards to his erect member. He wouldn't last long, it was a good thing he had made her come just now.

"Do tell," she said, grinning. _Was she enjoying this? _

Sheldon had moved on top of her now, between her opened legs. He kissed her lips. Amy sighed under him and suddenly he was pulled closer against him; her legs had wrapped around his waist. She felt hot between her legs. Sheldon breathed out shallowly.

"As is the case with the Date Night Kisses or Non-Date Night Kisses," he whispered between kisses, "there will be no limitations or restrictions to coital activities, as long as both parties are on board."

Amy gasped, and it could be from his statement or the fact that he pushed into her. And even despite her orgasm, she felt tight and hot around him. Amy trembled under him, and her eyes looked filled with something he wasn't really able to read.

He kissed her more, open-mouthed and hungrily. She had to have adjusted to him now, and Sheldon pulled out a little and carefully pushed into her. Amy moved with him, her hips pushing upwards against him as he thrusted into her, and moving away from him as he pulled back only to repeat the action again and again.

Somehow she felt even better than those months ago, but that was probably because he knew what to expect now; the snugness of her, the wetness and the fluttering of her walls around him. And the noises she made; the mewling sounds, the gasps for air, the breathy moans.

It was a whole other level of _Amy dwellings. _

He increased his pace; he tried to hold off, but he couldn't. Not after waiting this long, not after the anticipation that seemed to have lasted the entire evening.

Amy moaned only louder as he pushed into her almost roughly. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Dear Lord, Amy," Sheldon panted, their foreheads touching and their breaths mingling. "You feel so good, I…"

He was unable to finish his sentence, but he didn't need to. Amy knew him too well; she knew what he had tried to say. Her legs pulled him tighter against him, and he was squeezed tightly all of a sudden; her walls contracted around him. "Ahh," he grunted. "Amy.."

His orgasm overtook him, making him push into her faster and rougher, stars burst behind his eyelids and euphoria washed over him. He groaned into her neck, his arms had given out and he had to be crushing her, although Amy didn't complain.

He breathed out, catching his breath and giving his heart a little time to stop racing.

Sheldon moved off her, holding onto his softening member so the condom would slip off. He fell onto his back beside her, still panting a little. "I think I'll be able to last longer if the next time we do this isn't in four months from now," he said.

Amy grinned at him. She was literally beaming.

Amy with a post-coital glow around her was his new favourite thing to look at.

"Can I suggest an amendment to the Relationship Agreement too?" Amy asked.

"Of course," Sheldon said, feeling slightly nervous.

"The boyfriend has to tell the girlfriend whenever he feels like having coitus, because she is always ready to jump him," she grinned wickedly at him.

"Amy!" Sheldon exclaimed, scandalized. But also a little excited. _That vixen. _

She looked at him, waiting for his answer. Could he put that in a contract? How would that even work? Sometimes they were surrounded by the others and just a look from her was enough to set him off.

He guessed they could figure out the articles later, when his brain wasn't still high on oxytocin.

"Alright," he mumbled. "I'll put it in, just don't judge me because I suddenly have developed the hormone level of an average teenage boy of 16."

"I plan to exploit that hormone level to the fullest," she winked. "Where do I sign?"

END

**A/N: Happy birthday, kingdomfictionalia! I hope you have a great day – limited as the celebrations may be due to the current mess that is 2020.  
I wish you all the love for your birthday; hopefully this year will be better than the last. **


	21. The Re-Entry Minimization

**Part XXI**

**6x04 The Re-Entry Minimization**

_Leonard: All right, Pictionary. What are the teams?_

_Penny: How about boys versus girls?_

_Sheldon: Oh, that hardly seems fair. But I guess any team that I'm not on has a decided disadvantage._

* * *

_Leonard: Sheldon, we haven't won a game all night. Now, you either stick your face in that pie or I'm gonna stick that pie in your face._

* * *

"I'm done! I'm done!" Leonard exclaimed, jubilantly.

Amy pulled her head up from the pie dish, she could hardly see without her glasses and blueberry jam covering her face. She was happy someone else finished the pie eating – she was unable to finish it whole, and she had already eaten more than she could stomach. Sheldon and Leonard seemed to be celebrating their first win of the evening.

"Yay! I told you we'd win tonight!" Sheldon said to Leonard.

Amy didn't need her glasses to see the look Leonard shot him. "The girls wiped the floor with us tonight, Sheldon," he said angrily.

Sheldon seemed unperturbed. "But we won the last game," he replied. He was wiping his face with the towel he had wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah, Sheldon, you won," Penny chuckled.

They all sat back, being happy to have stopped eating. Before they started with the pie eating contest, they had determined this would be the last game of the night. Penny had gotten up and had thrown the uneaten pies away. She pulled Leonard up by his hand.

"Come with me," she said, mischievously. "I wasn't done eating yet, and I think you'll like the method I had in mind to clean you up."

"Oh, yes," Leonard grinned. He hurried to his feet, and almost fell over in his enthusiasm.

Amy watched them walk to the front door, covered in blueberries and giggling as they hurried across the hall. She was only a _little_ jealous, she told herself.

"Good game, Ames!" Penny called from the doorway.

"Have fun," Amy replied weakly. She tried to wipe some of the blueberry residue from her eyes; her whole face was covered in it and she had a little trouble breathing as well.

"Here," Sheldon's voice sounded from close-by, and Amy stilled when she felt his hands on her face. He was cleaning her eyes with a clean corner of the towel. Amy swallowed awkwardly.

"Thank you," she mumbled. She was able to open her eyes again now, and she balked back when she saw how close Sheldon was to her.

He was completely focussed on her face, and he didn't seem to notice how she trembled due to his close proximity. He continued to wipe her face clean, and Amy could only stare at him.

"There," he said. "Most of it is gone now. Here are your glasses," he handed them to her, "let's get you cleaned up."

Only minutes before had Penny suggested cleaning Leonard up in a way that had to be sexual. Did Sheldon realise how his words sounded in her head? He probably didn't notice. Not everyone had the dirty mind she had, and Sheldon certainly didn't.

Amy followed Sheldon to the bathroom, her glasses in her hand and her face still sticky with blueberries.

"I'll get you a washcloth and a towel," Sheldon said, leaving her there.

Amy squinted at her reflection, her skin was stained purple. _Great. _She took off her cardigan and blouse quickly, and hung them over the towel rack. Clad in her skirt and camisole, she moved back to the sink. She had just started the water, when Sheldon entered the bathroom again.

"Oh!" he said, the shock evident in his voice. Amy looked up, and caught his surprised gaze in the mirror. She was still wearing most of her clothes. But the way he looked at her made her feel nervous and self-conscious.

"I would have gotten all my clothes wet otherwise," Amy said, apologetically.

It was preposterous. He was her boyfriend. She should be able to be partially naked in his presence. Hell, Penny was usually dressed in less than this and he never stared like a deer caught in headlights at her.

"Of course," Sheldon said, his voice hoarse. He approached her. "Here's a washcloth."

Amy gave him a small smile, and bent down to focus on washing her face clean of blueberry-residue. She could hear Sheldon move around behind her, but she was pre-occupied with her face. It seemed the blueberries were everywhere; in her hairline, her nose, in her _ears _even.

When she looked up, her mouth dropped open.

Sheldon had taken off his shirts.

This _was_ the first time she had seen him in such a state of undress. Would it be too much to put on her glasses so she could study him? She hated the fact that she wasn't able to see him properly now.

He came to stand next to her, and she thanked a-deity-she-did-not-believe-in that she was near-sighted. He was wetting his own washcloth under the running water, and Amy snuck glances at his torso. He had chest hair. She didn't know why, but it was extremely sexy.

Masculine.

She could see in her reflection that her face was heating up just from _looking _at him, and the fact that the both of them had never been this close together before with so little clothes on probably had something to do with that as well.

While she was done washing her face already, she kept rinsing the washcloth and moving it over her face, just so she could keep on standing next to him. It was almost embarrassing how aroused she was getting from this.

Embarrassing how she craved being close to him.

Sheldon was kind of flushed in the face too, but it could easily be a purple hue from the blueberries colouring his skin.

"I had fun tonight," Amy said, patting her face dry with the towel Sheldon had given her. She figured she should be going. Leonard and Penny was 'retired' for the night. She didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"Of course you did," Sheldon said, and he sounded somewhat annoyed. "You won almost every game."

Amy chuckled. "How does it feel, knowing that you were beaten by two girls?"

Sheldon glared at her. "You got lucky," he said. "If Leonard hadn't been so terrible at Pictionary, we would have won."

"No, you wouldn't have!" Amy argued. She looked at him incredulously. _Gosh,_ he was a sore loser. "We beat you in Pictionary, Where is Waldo _and _the wrestling match!"

"_You _didn't beat anyone in the wrestling match, that was Penny," Sheldon said.

"Oh, I bet I could beat you just as easily, mister," Amy crossed her arms.

"Oh, really?" Sheldon asked, and the challenge in his voice was evident.

"Come then," he said. He turned off the faucet, and then grabbed her by her wrist. Amy had to jog a little to keep up with him as he pulled her into his bedroom.

He was on his hands and knees on the ground already. Amy stared at his naked back. What was happening?

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, bewildered at this sudden turn.

"We're going to determine who would have won a wrestling match between the two of us," Sheldon snapped. "Now, are you game or are you afraid to eat your words?"

Amy huffed. She wasn't going to let him speak to her like that.

"Oh, you bet I am," Amy said. She moved on her hands and knees next to him. "Who's going to do the countdown?"

"You can do it," Sheldon said in a tone that implied he was throwing her a bone, because he was sure he was going to win anyway. It was so arrogant and typically Sheldon, that Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright," she said. "One, two, three, _wrestle." _

She grabbed him by his wrist with one hand, and took hold of his shoulder with the other, attempting to copy what she had seen Penny do.

Tackling Sheldon to the ground wasn't as easy as Penny had made it look; Amy managed to lift his arm to flip him over, but he used her unbalanced state to his advantage. She found herself on her back, both her hands pinned down next to her head.

Amy stared at him in surprise; Penny had made it look so easy. How come Sheldon was beating her now? There was no time to think however; if he managed to pin her down for three seconds, she would lose.

Amy grunted as she tried to move her hands; she could see the beginnings of a smirk forming on the corners of Sheldon's mouth. That wouldn't do.

She swung her legs upwards, trying to bracket his hips. Her skirt constricted her movements slightly, but she managed to hook her feet on his back. With all the strength she had in her, she swung them around.

The look of surprise on Sheldon's face was worth the soreness she would definitely feel the next day. Amy grinned and pulled her wrists free from his grasp, and she tried to balance herself on top of him. Her skirt had ridden up around her waist now, but that was unimportant; what mattered now was pinning him down.

"Ha!" Amy exclaimed, grinning.

She made to move to Sheldon's wrists, intending to pin him down, but her jubilant cry turned into a yelp as he avoided her hands swiftly and rolled them both over instead, his hands taking a firm hold of her hips.

"You were saying?" he was breathing heavily – neither one of them was in a good shape, and just this little amount of physical effort was proving to be a challenge for both of them.

Amy attempted to push him off her, but he wouldn't budge. She thrashed under him, trying to use her legs again as a leverage, but he was onto her this time. Amy's heart skipped a beat when she realised just how Sheldon had pinned her down to the ground.

He didn't seem to notice it yet, but he was laying on top of her, using his body weight to keep her on the floor. Amy had stopped resisting him the second she realised he was _on top of her_. His naked chest radiated a warmth she had not foreseen, and her camisole provided little to no barrier between them.

Sheldon had grabbed both her hands again, and Amy surrendered to his superior strength. She didn't think their faces had ever been this close before. Sheldon's gaze moved over her face, and Amy felt how his fingers changed position on her wrist.

He seemed to be counting under his breath, but it weren't the seconds he was pinning her down.

"Do you admit defeat?" he asked, his voice sounded oddly low.

Amy had a dry throat. She swallowed uncomfortably. "Yes, you win," she mumbled.

Sheldon leaned forward and Amy stopped breathing. He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. Amy gasped softly. He kissed her again; on her chin. He kissed her once more on her cheek this time. Then her eyebrow, followed by her hairline.

He was raining kisses on her face, and Amy felt like she was dreaming.

"Sheldon?" she whispered questioningly.

"Yes?" he mumbled, as he kissed her cheekbone, her cheek, the curve of her jaw.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked softly. This was completely out of character for him, and while she loved it, she was more than a little surprised by this turn of events.

Sheldon pulled back from her face, he was a slightly darker pink than Amy was used to. "Is this not part of the wrestling match? It's what you and Penny did to me," he said, sounding confused.

Amy's heart sank. Here she was, thinking – hoping really – that he was suddenly showing her some affection while he lay half-naked on top of her. It couldn't be further from the truth.

"No, it's not," Amy said.

Sheldon's face whitened in realisation and he crawled off her, and the loss of his warm body from hers caused her to shiver slightly.

"I'm sorry then," Sheldon said, and he was blushing. It would have been endearing, had she not been extremely turned on right now.

"It's alright," Amy mumbled. "I don't mind you kissing me."

Sheldon shot her a look. He gulped, before he looked away from her. Amy tried to scramble off the ground as elegantly as possible, but it was a challenge. Sheldon eventually pulled her up by her hand.

"Your uhm.. your skirt," he muttered.

"What?" she mumbled. Amy had been eyeing his chest again, the patch of chest hair was at the exact height of her mouth and her imagination was running in overdrive thinking of erotic scenarios in her head.

Sheldon didn't answer, instead his hands grabbed the hem of her skirt and he tugged it down. Amy was brought out of her daydream immediately. She had practically been standing in her underwear there.

"Thank you," she said softly. His hands were on her hips. They felt extremely hot there.

"You're welcome," he said.

Amy wondered if it was just her who felt the electricity around them. She also wondered why Sheldon was still holding onto her hips. Amy tentatively took a step closer to him.

His naked chest was tempting her. Especially that patch of hair between his pecs. Could she touch it?

"Since you won the wrestling match, I-I-I guess congratulations are in order," Amy whispered. She watched his chest rise and fall. She looked up at him fleetingly.

"They are, yes," Sheldon replied, his voice was subdued. "I believe usually in wrestling matches, there are women in various stages of undress to keep the crowd entertained. They usually fawn over the victor as well."

Amy looked at him in surprise.

"My brother used to watch a lot of wrestling in the '80s," he was quick to explain. "It was very popular at the time."

"Right," Amy mumbled. "Well, what would those women do to congratulate the winners then?"

She couldn't believe she was asking him this. Sheldon licked his lips. His hands squeezed her hips.

"The usual," he muttered. "Champagne showers, hugs, kisses, exaggerated praise of their performance."

Amy grinned, she could do that. "Well, I don't have any champagne on me, but I _am _already partly undressed," she said, smirking at him. Sheldon looked apprehensive when he realised what she was implying.

"Oh, Sheldon!" she said, in a completely over-the-top way, "You were amazing! Your victory should come as a surprise to no one!"

And, since he had given her permission of sorts – she stood on tiptoe and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in a hug. Sheldon made a sort of surprised noise in her ear, but his hands moved from her hips to her lower back, holding her close.

Amy immediately regretted doing this. He was way too close. Her hands were on his _naked _shoulders, and she could feel the slight muscles move under her fingers. His chest hair tickled against the naked skin above her breasts. Arousal pooled in her lower belly.

Amy pulled back a little, and looked in his questioning eyes for a half-second. Before she had a chance to lose her courage – and besides, he _had _said semi-nude women kissed the winners of wrestling matches – she took hold of his neck and pulled him down towards her.

She pulled a little too hard, and Sheldon's mouth crashed against hers. But his lips weren't uncompliant like they had been the other times she had kissed him. Amy moaned in shock, but that moan turned into one of arousal as Sheldon's lips moved with hers.

They were both awkward in their movements; pressing kisses to each other's lips, their mouths half-opened moving over each other, testing the pressure of their lips and marvelling at the soft feel of the inside of their lips as they got acquainted with each other.

Amy found herself trembling with nerves. Surely, Sheldon would put a stop to this sooner or later. But he only seemed to pull her closer to him; and the next time his half-opened mouth brushed over hers, his tongue swept across the inside of her lips. Amy mewled in the back of her throat. She increased her grip on his shoulders; her legs were giving out.

Timidly, but oh so curious, she mimicked his movements. The second their tongues brushed against each other, the earlier tingles of arousal in her lower belly multiplied and her legs definitely gave out. Amy whimpered in his opened mouth, holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

Sheldon held her upright; he had pulled her flush against him. Amy's eyes opened in shock when his hands moved from her hips to her ass; squeezing her, and pulling her against him almost roughly.

Sheldon pulled back from her, his face a combination of shock and uncertainty. He was breathing deeply.

Amy stared at him. Her lips felt swollen, her heart was beating out of her chest and she was absolutely sure she had never been this aroused in her life.

The air around them was crackling with tension.

She didn't dare to break whatever spell was cast between them. Sheldon's eyes were ablaze with something, and the way he stared at her made Amy's stomach churn.

He looked at her with a question in his eyes, and he leaned into once more.

He kissed her again, softly and testing. Amy tightened her hands on his neck, pulling him down. His kiss turned heated the second she reciprocated. The growling sound he made in the back of his throat caused her to pull him even tighter against her.

Sheldon was walking her backwards; when the back of her knees hit his mattress, she pulled away.

Her heart was bursting out of her chest at the implications. Trembling with nerves, Amy lowered herself on his bed, and she crawled towards the head of his bed awkwardly. Sheldon was busy pulling her shoes off her feet, and he turned around to file them by the foot of his bed. He had lowered himself on his haunches, where he loosened his own shoelaces and stepped out of his shoes.

Amy could only look on. He was probably taking off their shoes because he didn't want them on his bed, which made sense. There was no reason to think this would go any further than some kissing on his bed.

But Sheldon moved back up and Amy couldn't stop herself from looking at his crotch. The fabric of his khakis was pulled tight over a definite bulge there. Her mouth fell open.

Sheldon looked at her, he was biting his lip.

"It's a good thing the two of us didn't wrestle with Leonard and Penny there," he said softly, and he climbed on top of the bed. "I would've never heard the end of it, had Leonard seen me with an erection."

Amy let out a breathy chuckle. Sheldon had lain down next to her now, and his hand cupped her face. "I would have had to let you win," he mumbled softly before he kissed her again.

Amy kissed him back, her hands on his shoulders and neck once more. Sheldon opened his mouth over hers again, and their tongues met between their opened lips. Amy moaned softly again; she had never expected tongue-kissing to be _this _sensual. Her arousal was reaching new heights.

Unable to stop herself any longer, she moved one of her hands from his shoulders to his chest. The hairs felt coarse under her fingers, and she was fascinated by them. Sheldon groaned deeply in her mouth and he rolled on top of her.

The bulge pressed against her, and all other thoughts left her head.

Sheldon pulled back from her. "Amy," he said, hesitant and unsure.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Ca-Can I…?" he stuttered, his hand was on the closure her skirt.

Amy nodded. "Please," she answered.

Sheldon seemed nervous, but he undid the button of her skirt and moved back up on his haunches. Amy lifted her hips and Sheldon pulled her skirt off her. She couldn't help but chuckle as she watched how he folded it and laid it at the foot of his bed.

She quickly took off her camisole and her bra as well. Sheldon was staring at her. Maybe she had been too forward, she realised.

"They're nothing special," Amy said, bashfully.

Sheldon swallowed thickly. "I beg to differ," he said. "I've been wondering for months what you look like without your clothes. Every morning I wake up, and it's the first thing on my mind somehow. You. Naked, sometimes."

Amy blinked at him.

"Sorry, that was out of line," Sheldon said, averting his eyes.

"No!" Amy said quickly. "I'm just surprised, that's all. Come here."

She reached out her hand and pulled Sheldon back on top of her. He kissed her when he was close enough, and the feel of his naked chest against hers was heavenly. Amy didn't know how else to convey her wish for him to touch her; she grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast.

Sheldon grunted in her mouth, but his hand caressed her. He appeared to be cataloguing how she felt, how she whimpered when he brushed over her hardened nipple and how her hips moved restlessly against him, seeking any kind of friction.

Amy pulled away from his mouth to moan when he rubbed her nipple between his fingers; the action caused even more wetness to accumulate between her legs.

"_Sheldon," _she mewled.

He groaned in response, his mouth was in her neck now, kissing her there. He moved down, across her heaving chest and pressed a kiss to her nipple, before he engulfed it in his mouth. Amy keened.

He lavished her nipple with tiny kisses and licks, and he suckled on her softly. Amy was breathing tiny gasps and little moans.

"_Sheldon, please," _she murmured, desperate now. Her hips were bucking up against him.

He lifted himself from her breast and kissed her again. Amy didn't think she could handle him kissing her anymore; she was incredibly high-strung, and she needed a release. She kissed him back fleetingly, but her hands were on the closure of his pants. She unbuttoned them, and brushed against his member as she lowered the zipper.

"Amy," Sheldon breathed in her mouth. "Are we moving too fast?"

Amy was pushing down his pants using her feet. Her hand cupped him over his underwear, and her eyes widened. She had never felt a penis before, and she was fascinated by him again.

"No, we aren't," she said. They weren't moving fast enough, in her opinion.

He was kicking off his pants and socks, and Amy pulled of her tights and underwear at the same time. Sheldon was eying her questioningly, but he pulled down his briefs anyway.

"Are you sure? I've been told first times can be painful when women aren't sufficiently aroused," he said.

"Sheldon," Amy said, "I'm always aroused when I'm with you."

Sheldon gave her a disbelieving look. His eyes moved over her body, and they left a fire in their wake. "You are?" he asked quietly, he was moving between her opened legs now and Amy flushed when he gazed at her between her legs.

His hand caressed her over thigh, and Amy spread her legs even more. Her eyes were fixed on his penis, hard and longer than she expected it to be. She gasped for breath when his hand moved between her legs. Sheldon's eyes widened comically.

"You're so wet," he said softly. And Amy realised he was fascinated by _her. _The fire in her stomach burned.

"I am," Amy mumbled, her eyes were rolling back in her head, and he was barely touching her.

"Because of me?" he questioned, his thumb moved over her clit and Amy let out an embarrassing whine.

"_Yes,"_ she moaned. She gasped for breath when he pushed two fingers inside her, her back arched and she looked at his through heavily lidded eyes. It felt full, but her body seemed to welcome them with each time he pushed his fingers into her. Sheldon was completely focussed on his hand and how she responded to his fingers. Amy groaned softly, and she squeezed her muscles around his fingers.

She was more than ready for him. He had to realise that too, right?

"Sheldon, please," she moaned. She had never wanted him as much as the wanted him right now. The amount of wetness between her legs was unprecedented, and she was moving her hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers. Her own hands had taken hold of her the bedsheets next to her, squeezing them in frustration.

More. She needed more.

His thumb was moving over her clit again; making small circles as he did. Amy gaped at him, her eyes falling shut when he rubbed her just right. Her arousal built rapidly, and his fingers moved easily inside her now, pushing into her, curling up and rubbing against her from the inside.

"AAHH," Amy mewled. The tiny sparks were everywhere, and they seemed to accumulate inside her.

"Don't stop," she muttered urgently. She panted loudly, and in the back of her mind she realised it was a good thing they were alone in the apartment because she was being embarrassingly loud.

Sheldon was breathing rapidly as well. "Amy," he breathed softly. It was her name on his lips that did it.

She spamsed around his fingers, and the tingles spread through her as her orgasm overtook her. The feeling of pure euphoria moved through her, and it was longer and heavier than she was used to, but then again; it was _Sheldon _who was making her come this time. Her back arched and she trembled all over. Her brow was furrowed and sweaty, and she must have looked ridiculous, but when she opened her eyes, Sheldon was looking at her with a look that made the smouldering fire inside her burn full force.

He removed his hand from her and he bit his lip. "Was that good?" he asked.

Amy gaped at him. She just came incredibly hard on his hand, and he asked if it was _good_?

"That was more than good, Sheldon," she said. She pulled him towards her by his shoulders. She was way too curious now.

He smiled somewhat smugly at her praise, but his smile turned into a gasp when Amy wrapped her hand around his member. He groaned as she moved her hand up and down. Amy marvelled at the feel of him; hard yet soft, and pulsing under her fingers.

She shifted under him, so she could move the tip of his penis through the slickness of her folds. Sheldon grumbled.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

Amy let go of him, and wrapped her legs around his waist again. "If you make me wait another minute, I'll wrestle you again till I'm on top," she whispered threateningly.

"And then what?" Sheldon asked, challenging her. He had taken hold of himself now, and he moved his dick across her folds, over her clit – Amy whimpered – and coming to a halt at her entrance.

"Then I - -" Amy stopped talking as she felt him brush against her clit again.

"Then you?" he repeated, "I'll have you under me again in seconds, Amy. Admit it."

She gaped at him in disbelief. Were they still in the midst of a competition? She moved her hips against him, making him press against her entrance.

"You win, Sheldon," she breathed, "are you going to claim your prize?"

His eyes darkened. "Definitely," he whispered, and he pushed his hips forward, entering her slowly. Amy's mouth fell open.

Once he was sheathed inside her fully, he pressed his mouth to hers in small kisses like he had done to her face earlier. "Good Lord, Amy," he grumbled, and all Amy could do was focus on the feeling of incredible _fullness. _Sheldon was everywhere; his chest hair was rubbing against her, his breath was on her face and neck, his entire body felt warm against her, he was filling her completely.

Amy breathed out slowly, letting her body adjust to the intrusion, trying to relax her pelvic muscles as much as possible. The stretch wasn't painful, but it was somewhat uncomfortable.

Sheldon kissed her again, and Amy melted into his kiss. After a few kisses, Sheldon shifted above her; he trembled with restraint or from exertion, as he moved his hips back and pushed forward again. Amy breathed out slowly.

The fullness was otherworldly.

Sheldon held her gaze, breathing deeply while he increased his thrusts. The fire inside her burned full force, but Amy wondered if it was because of his movements or because of the way he looked at her.

His thrusts started to create a sort of friction, and Amy awkwardly tried to move with him. Sheldon groaned loudly, pushing into her roughly. Amy gasped.

"Amy," he grunted, and there was a desperation to his voice that Amy recognized. It was exactly how she had sounded when she pleaded him a mere minutes ago.

"Sheldon," she moaned, tightening her legs around him, pulling him in even deeper. She yelped.

Sheldon groaned in her neck, and he grabbed her hands again. He pinned her down on his bed like he had done before when they wrestled on the floor. Amy stared up at him, her hands next to her head, her legs around his waist.

Sheldon was panting, staring in her eyes as he pounded into her.

It was the hottest thing.

He shifted his hips, and he entered her at a slightly different angle that caused new stars to burst behind her eyelids. "Sheldon!" Amy exclaimed, the friction was building between them.

"Oohh, _yes_," Sheldon groaned, thrusting harder and sloppily now. He was silent as he came, his face contorted in pleasure, his mouth open and panting.

Amy moaned softly, squeezing around him on purpose – causing Sheldon to groan louder and fall on top of her.

The both of them were catching their breath slowly. Amy lowered her trembling legs from around him, they already felt sore just from holding them open. She couldn't imagine what Sheldon was feeling.

He pulled back from her neck, and rolled off her. Amy's brow furrowed when she felt all kinds of liquid drip out of her. It was a good thing she was on the pill, because she had totally forgotten about any kind of protection in the heat of the moment.

Sheldon fell down next to her, panting still.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He pulled her left hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. It was that gesture more than anything that caused Amy to grin up at him.

"Yes," she said softly. "I think I'll be sore tomorrow, but it's worth it."

Sheldon grinned. "Good."

"Are you okay?" Amy asked. This wasn't just a milestone for her, she realised.

"I am," Sheldon said, and his eyes sparkled as he looked at her. "This feels like a bigger win than any game we played tonight."

END


	22. The Herb Garden Germination

**For Lyndsey, a wonderful friend, whose happy moods never fail to brighten my days. I wish you all the love and goodness in the world; you deserve it. **

**I hope you'll have a great year ahead of you. Happy birthday, love. **

* * *

**Part XXII**

**4x20 The Herb Garden Germination**

_Sheldon: I must say Amy, pretending to have intercourse with you is giving me a great deal of satisfaction._

_Amy: Slow down, Sheldon. I'm not quite there yet. _

* * *

It had been only logical that they tried it out, the two of them. They were both scientists after all, and while Sheldon knew everything there was to know about kissing – which requires 34 facial muscles and 112 postural muscles – and he knew everything there was to know intercourse as well, he couldn't help but wonder.

He had always thought that his less intelligent friends were just overcome by their baser urges.

But even he had to admit he was more than just a little curious about the act itself, after pretending to have intercourse with Amy Farrah Fowler.

And really, what was another experiment between friends?

It was the logic more than anything that convinced her to try it out. Amy admitted to him that she was curious as well (like any good scientist was), but she had her doubts. Their friendship was one she had become to value a great deal; a statement that caused Sheldon great joy to hear. Would they ruin it, if they engaged in hanky panky? Did the dance with no pants?

Sheldon neglected to inform Amy of the unsuccessful endeavours of his friends; Howard had been unable to maintain a friendship-with-benefits with Leslie Winkle, and from what he had seen happen between Leonard and Penny the situation _did _become awkward when friends became something more, and then went back to being friends again.

Why then, did he not put a stop to this wild idea of theirs? He had witnessed nothing but failure in his social circle when it came to the friends-having-sex-without-consequences-thing.

And yet, it was not enough for him to stop his curiosity. He wondered why that was.

After a day of contemplating, Amy had given him a firm nod. She agreed that they could try it; actual sexual intercourse. And not just the hypothetical, fake intercourse they had orchestrated to experiment on their friends. Which turned out to only serve as a great cover-up for their current plans.

Amy had taken 'another pregnancy test' under Penny's watchful eye – she had experience in the matter, and the false positive test was a possibility, however slim. The test of course came out negative. Their fake progeny was out of the picture now.

It would have been the perfect time to come clean about the fake coitus.

And yet neither of them did.

When Leonard asked him about his sexual encounters with Amy, he claimed it had been intense and satisfying. And he had heard Penny whisper a little too loudly that Amy was really thrilled to have Sheldon as a sexual partner.

Sheldon had wondered why they both kept lying to their friends about this.

Admitting it was all for science would have put a stop to the sly looks Leonard kept giving him. But Sheldon had gotten used to those. And Amy had blushed when she admitted to liking the way Penny and Bernadette treated her now; having had sex made her more mature in their eyes. Which was ridiculous, because Amy was more mature than Penny who had had close to 40 sexual partners.

Sheldon was a good friend though, and if he could help Amy feel better and more accepted this way, he wouldn't mind enduring the taunts by his friends.

Their usual conversations about superheroes and science had made way for talk about sex; about the way it felt, pushing into the warm and _wet _body of a woman, how amazing it was to have her perform fellatio, and the skill it took to get her to come undone – by using manual or oral stimulation.

Sheldon couldn't stop the conversations from happening, now that the guys thought he and Amy were at it like bunnies.

His curiosity only grew.

Was sexual intercourse really _that _special and earthmoving?

* * *

Their first attempt at intercourse would have been disastrous, had he not spend the evening before studying. The book he had once been gifted by Leonard and Penny proved most helpful. The pornography he had watched had not. The women in there were shrieking in such an exaggerated fashion, it made Sheldon wonder if they enjoyed it at all. And there was hardly any of the required lubrication visible on their genitals.

He had kept a notepad by her bed – no way they were going to be doing this at his apartment, with Leonard and Priya around – but he had been unable to take notes during the act itself.

Amy had been shaking with nerves, and that in turn made him a lot more nervous than he had been in the first place. They had kissed awkwardly. It turned out that knowing everything there was to know about kissing wasn't enough to prepare him for the strange swooping sensation he had felt in his stomach when her lips timidly pressed against his.

Amy had chuckled when he had inadvertently tickled her as he caressed up her side to envelop her breast in his hand. She had felt different than the other breast he had touched, and her breathy moans encouraged him to keep going.

Sheldon had gasped for air when she had grasped his hardening member in her hand. Unsure and careful, but more and more determined with every groan that escaped his lips.

Together they had fallen on her bed, where Sheldon tried to 'get her off' using his hand. It turned out the guys had been right about the skill required for that, and he failed greatly. No matter how Amy tried to assist him in stimulating her the way she liked it, he couldn't get her to orgasm. Not to mention the sheer willpower it took for him to actually _do _this. The slippery folds of her sex had surprised him, and the inside of her felt nothing like he had imagined.

He hated failing. Especially at something the rest of the population seemed to be good at, judging by the number of babies around.

Amy had proven patient and helpful, and she had blushed fully when she suggested having him watch as she did it herself. Even Sheldon had felt hot in the face as he watched her touch herself.

Determined to be successful at this, he took over after carefully watching how she did this herself. Amy had gasped and whimpered, and the sounds she made caused his blood to rush through his veins. She trembled and shook with spasms as she orgasmed under his hand. Her back arched and she was lifted from the bed as if pulled up by an invisible force.

It made for an interesting sight.

An arousing sight.

He had given her about a minute to catch her breath before he had proceeded to put on a condom. They shared a look as he had settled between her legs, and he didn't know what to make of it. He felt nervous and unsure. Should they be doing this?

Inexplicably, the words Pastor Jeff used to say in his Sunday sermons sounded in his head. _When a man laid with a woman, they were married in the eyes of the Lord. _

Distracting himself from that disturbing thought, he had bent down to kiss her again. He had tried to be careful with her, gentle, but the sensations of becoming one with her had overwhelmed him. Amy had cried out softly as he had pushed into her, and he had apologized profusely.

But good God did this feel phenomenal.

It didn't last long, but it lasted long enough for him to realise that this was not something he would be able to do _just once. _

Luckily, Amy agreed with him wholeheartedly, when they had cleaned up and settled down on the couch afterwards with a cup of tea for evaluation.

A good scientist repeated an experiment at least two times after the first try after all.

* * *

The second experiment took place in the week following their first try.

Amy had climbed on top of him this time, and the angle with which he penetrated her was different. But the sight of her sitting atop him like that was more than just different. It was doing things to him. Things he didn't really understand. Why did he feel this possessive? Like she belonged only to him. Only he could see her like this, with her breasts bouncing a little with every move she made, quivering around his hard member.

It was probably because he was still busy cataloguing his responses to this whole coitus thing. This feeling of possessiveness, it was surely a side-effect of the hormonal changes his body went through during arousal. And the endorphins and oxytocin associated with orgasm probably increased his affectionate feelings for her.

Sheldon asked her about her views in the matter. Did she feel it too, the pull in her lower belly when they joined together? The heart palpitations when they locked eyes in the midst of it?

Amy had bit her lip and stuttered in answer. "Yes, Sheldon. I feel it too."

Sheldon had sighed in relief. It wasn't just him, then. It was just a part of intercourse, this feeling of closeness with one's sexual partner. He was glad he needn't worry about it.

* * *

He had almost tried to hold off on doing it another time. It would be the third time, and after that there was no way he could do it again under the guise of the scientific principle.

For some reason, the realisation that the third time would be the final time between them made him almost… sad? It wasn't the appropriate word, but he couldn't pinpoint what he was feeling. Disappointment? Regret?

His attempts to drag their encounter out did not remain unnoticed by Amy. To her credit she didn't comment on it, when he requested kissing a little longer on her couch before adjourning to her bedroom. Or when he had spent extra time gazing down on her body as he undressed her; as he memorized her. Every freckle, every bump, every curve of her.

He hadn't forgotten anything since the day his mother stopped breastfeeding him, but he still felt this inexplicable need to print her in his brain; the way she looked, gazing up at him, naked and trembling, the temperature of her bedroom which was a perfect 72 but felt warmer, the faint smell of her arousal combined with her floral shampoo.

This may be the final time, but he could always fall back on the knowledge that he was the first person ever to see her like this. Naked, taut with arousal and anticipation. Quivering under his caresses, her eyes fluttering closed as he brushed his fingers over her breasts.

He was able to make her come undone with his hand easily now, and the way she felt no longer disturbed him. On the contrary, he welcomed the warmth or her, the heat and the wetness. It caused tingles to move down his spine, when he realised that _he _was responsible for the state Amy was in.

After making her come, she had pulled him on top of her so fast, he had almost entered her without protection.

"Sheldon," she whined.

"Hold on," he mumbled, his fingers were slippery with her juices, and it made it difficult to tear open the condom.

Amy sat up and helped him with the foil package, and Sheldon had to quickly divert his thoughts when she grasped his member with her gentle hands, rolling the condom down his shaft. He exhaled deeply when she lowered herself down on the bed again.

_The third and final time. _He'd better make it count.

Amy was looking at him with a look he didn't understand; melancholic almost. Maybe she didn't want this to be their final time either?

He had no time to question whatever feeling she was having at the moment, because while he had been wanting to hold it off for the entire evening, right now he wanted nothing more than to claim her again. Make her his.

He grasped her knees and pushed them towards her torso, making her tilt her hips. "Stretch your legs," he muttered, and Amy obliged.

He moved towards her, her ankles resting against his shoulders. Amy looked at him with big eyes. Sheldon turned his head and pressed a kiss to her calf. He was almost folding her double like this, he realised when he was practically in her face to kiss her lips.

"Sheldon," Amy mewled, pushing her hips up restlessly.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes?" he asked.

Her hands had taken hold of his arms, and she was squeezing his biceps none too gently. He couldn't wait any longer himself. The both of them gasped for air when he entered her. He stilled for a second, getting used to being inside her again – possibly for the last time.

Even after his past experiences, he couldn't help but marvel at the feel of her. Hot, wet, tight. She seemed to squeeze him even more than the other two times they had done it, and he had to be careful not to lose it completely within seconds.

"Oh my God," Amy mumbled softly.

"You okay?" Sheldon breathed in response. This position was something else. Maybe it was a little _too_ intense.

Amy just moaned in response, and she tensed her pelvic muscles around him. Sheldon groaned, his arms giving out and inadvertently pushing inside her even deeper when he lay down on top of her fully.

Amy whimpered. "Sheldon!"

He couldn't tell if she was moaning out of pleasure or pain now, and he pulled back to gage her reaction. Amy looked at him with a look of wonder mixed with longing.

"Amy," he mumbled. "Are you alright?"

"_Yes_," she breathed out slowly. "This-this angle… you're so deep inside me… Do you feel that?"

She had to be rhetorical in her questioning. He didn't answer, except for a slow exhale. After planting his hands firmly into the mattress next to her head, he began to move. Pulling back almost fully, and entering her again, deep, deep, deeper. Amy's walls fluttered around him, and he never wanted it to end.

She didn't look away from him once, only breaking eye contact to when she closed her eyes in ecstasy. He felt his back getting slick with sweat, he could see Amy's chest glisten with a thin layer of sweat as well in his peripheral vision.

If someone had told him a month ago that he wouldn't be bothered by that – or that he and Amy would be doing _this _in the first place – he would have laughed in their faces and snorted with derision.

It was remarkable how quickly his view upon coitus had changed. Or maybe it was just because it was Amy who he was doing this with; there was no one quite like her, and they felt comfortable around each other on a different level than he did with anyone else.

Amy was making whimpering sounds that sounded like music to his ears, and he couldn't hold off much longer. He increased his speed, and Amy looked at him with what he could only assume was desire in her eyes. It was his undoing.

After their heartrates had calmed down and Sheldon had disposed of the condom in her bathroom, he returned to her bed with a bottle of water. He realised it would have made more sense to keep water at hand during their sexual encounters.

But this was the final time, so there was really no need to suggest it.

"Sheldon," Amy said softly, hesitantly.

He looked at her. Post-coital Amy sure was a sight to behold. He envied the man who would see her like this after him.

"Yes?"

"I know we agreed to experiment with this intercourse thing," she mumbled as she looked at her hands, "but I wouldn't mind extending the parameters of experiment a little… Maybe continue doing this if we want to?"

His heart skipped a beat. "How about…" he paused as if he hadn't been thinking about this himself. "How about we don't set a limit to the number of experiments? I believe the experience differs from time to time anyway. We could gather much more data."

Amy had been nodding in agreement before he even finished speaking.

* * *

He wondered from time to time if they should have talked more about it, their unwritten agreement to continue having intercourse.

Neither one of them brought it up, so he could only assume it was alright. He and Amy had a solid basis of friendship between the two of them after all, he felt like he could trust her. And she him in return.

About a week later Amy had her period and they couldn't continue their experiment – well, technically they _could_ but that was a little too gross for him – and she pulled him aside during one of their joint dinners with the others.

"I've started taking birth control pills," she said, and Sheldon couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in response. "They're supposed to be effective immediately if you start on the first day of the menstrual cycle."

"Right," Sheldon mumbled.

Amy's face fell. "I thought I'd let you know… We're still experimenting, aren't we?" she asked. Sheldon nodded rapidly.

"Penny said that it's better for men if you don't have to use a condom," Amy said, and she gave him a hesitant smile.

_Even better? _Sheldon doubted that was possible.

But he was very much mistaken.

* * *

Sheldon insisted on waiting until after her first period before they tried coitus without additional protection. Amy had assured him she took the pill at the same time every day, and she had shown him the alarm on her phone: every day at 10:00 AM. It reassured him.

Because, despite their talks of procreating together at the beginning of their friendship, he really did not want to have a baby with her now.

Sex without a condom was messy.

The first three times, he had washed the remnants of his own release combined with the lubricant from the inside of the condom from his member. Now he was washing the remnants of _Amy _from his softening member, and he wrinkled his nose when he thought back to how his release had dripped from her onto the sheets of her bed.

But the mess was worth it.

She had felt phenomenal: soft and warm and slick. And he had to admit that he had felt a sort of primal urge to come inside her. Doing so without a barrier between them had made his orgasm more intense than the previous ones.

He was glad they hadn't set a limit to their encounters, because this was starting to become one of his favourite pastimes.

* * *

Penny had dragged in garbage from the street. An incredible comfortable chair, but garbage nonetheless. It wouldn't do. It was messing with his sleep, he was having dreams of cockroaches crawling all over him as he sat in that chair.

"Amy, you're friends with Penny aren't you?"

It had been his final attempt to get rid of that infested piece of furniture. He should have known Amy wasn't easily convinced. Amy valued her friendship with Penny. Not as much as her friendship with _him,_ but it came close.

She claimed his obsession with cleanliness bordered the psychotic.

"Alright. Name your price," he said.

"Kiss me where I've never been kissed before?" her voice shook when she asked it.

Sheldon stared at her. He had an inkling what she meant. The book had a few chapters about this particular way of getting one's partner off. It was just something that neither of them had ever done. Their sexual encounters consisted of a particular order which ensured maximum pleasure for the both of them; kissing, French kissing, foreplay in the form of neck kisses and manual stimulation of her breasts, a handjob for Amy – despite their efforts they hadn't been able to get Amy to orgasm during intercourse – and then the intercourse itself.

Sheldon was always aroused enough from the kisses and the anticipation and he needed no further stimulation. The times that Amy had taken him in her hand had been very _good_, but he had to stop her every time because he wouldn't be able to continue with her thorough stimulations.

"You mean like Salt Lake City?" he asked, needing to make sure he hadn't misunderstood what she meant. It would be illogical for her to be referring to a geographic location, but he had to check.

She looked unamused. "Never mind."

Sheldon got up from her couch and walked over to her bedroom. Amy's hygiene was impeccable, but should he ask her to shower beforehand? He had to admit he was curious about this. And after a couple of months of seeing each other naked in states of arousal and climax, there really wasn't much left between them that remained a secret or was unknown.

He could try this.

Amy didn't follow him immediately, and he had already taken off his shirts. "Amy?" he called over to the living room. "Are you coming?"

The pun was intended. He hoped he wouldn't fail at this, like he had failed at the fingering when he first tried it.

She seemed to be backing down a little, or she was at least a little nervous that he had agreed. Her fingers shook when she undressed for his eyes. Sheldon didn't really know why he was getting naked as well, but he was never fully clothed in her bedroom so it seemed strange to keep his shoes and pants on.

Amy looked at him bashfully when she was just in her panties. "You must really want to get rid of this chair," she said.

_Chair_? Oh right, the chair. He had almost forgotten already.

He didn't respond. Instead he walked over to her and kissed her. They had gotten very good at kissing; he had to admit. Her lips felt supple under his, and he really liked the French kisses they shared. There was something sensual about it, and his dick always hardened in response when they kissed like this.

He laid her down on her bed and proceeded with the next step of their coital encounters; the neck kisses. Amy would sigh contently for a while when he did that, but her sighs turned to whimpers and her hips would be moving about restlessly when he suckled on the right spot.

Her nipples hardened under his fingers when he grasped them between his fingers and pinched lightly. Sheldon moved downward from her neck, nibbling the skin he encountered on his way down, sucking on her nipples to hear her moan his name.

He liked hearing her moan his name.

Amy trembled when he kissed her down her belly, and he removed her panties carefully. He glanced at her face and she was biting her lip in worry. He could see why she was anxious, this was different then the coitus they had shared. More intimate somehow.

His hands caressed her thighs, pushing them open so he was able to lower himself between her legs. He kissed the inside of her thighs first, moving closer and closer to her centre. He could smell her arousal, and it made him heady.

He gasped in surprise when he swiped his fingers over her, there was much more wetness there than usual. Perhaps the anticipation had helped her this time too. Stalling no further, he moved forward and licked her tentatively.

Amy was never quiet during their sexual encounters, but she was just plain loud now.

And he was living for it. She was squirming under him within a minute, and he could feel her tremble and quiver as he licked her across her slit, when he pushed his tongue inside her, but she was the loudest when he took her clit in his mouth and proceeded to suck her, to prod at her with his tongue.

Amy wailed loudly when he pushed two fingers inside her as he continued to suckle on her clit.

"_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," _she breathed out, high pitched and whiny.

Sheldon groaned against her, his own arousal building by making her lose her mind.

"Come, Amy," he grumbled softly. He had lifted his head from her a little to glance at her face, it was contorted in pleasure and she was thrashing on the mattress.

He twisted his fingers inside her and lapped at her clit once more, and she fell apart under his mouth.

Her pussy contracted around his fingers and her thighs trembled next to his head. Sheldon extracted his fingers and quickly chucked off his briefs. She was still quivering when he entered her, and he muffled her surprised yelp with his mouth.

He took her hard and rough, his hands tilting her hips so he hit her g-spot with the tip of his dick. Amy screamed in his neck as he did.

He was panting in her ear, and surely creating bruises on the back of her legs with the force he used to push into her.

"Sheldon," Amy moaned, her ankles had locked together on his back and he slid even further inside her like this.

He tilted his hips even more, and he rubbed against her as he pushed shallowly inside her.

Amy gasped louder and louder. "Yes," he hissed. He could tell by now when she was on the precipice of orgasm.

"Oh!" she breathed. She was beginning to spasm around his member.

"_Amy_," he groaned, unable to hold off too long now. He didn't need to. She milked him dry as she squeezed around his member in rhythmic pulses, her gasps for air sounded like music to his ears. He shot his load deep inside her, groaning her name again and again.

He had made her come twice, and in return she had made Penny get rid of that chair. He could get used to this.

* * *

Sheldon smirked at his cunning ways. He had gotten out of accompanying Amy to a colleague's wedding, and was able to spend the entire evening playing with trains. Leonard went with her instead, and they met in the kitchen the next morning.

Leonard made a suggestive comment about Amy loosening him up – his groin was worse for wear? – and he saw red. Sheldon trusted Leonard with his life, and he should be able to trust him in return. Wasn't Leonard still pair-bond to Priya?

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, appalled.

A strange feeling came over him. Sure, he and Amy had regular coitus, but somehow they had never talked about having coitus _exclusively_ with each other. He had always thought the exclusivity was implied. Amy never mentioned being interested in anyone else, and certainly not Leonard.

They were exclusive. At least he was. But Leonard's comments made it seem like maybe Amy wasn't. He should hope so; they had sex without condoms. Amy could have picked up an STD anywhere.

But she wouldn't have.

Right?

* * *

For some reason, he was afraid to bring it up. The exclusivity between them. He was afraid of what she would say.

It made no sense in his head, but what if she wanted to try to _experiment _ with someone else? He had identified the feeling he got when he thought of Amy with someone else: jealousy. Sheldon Lee Cooper wasn't jealous, and he hated that he was jealous of someone who might not even exist. Because who was he to know whether or not Amy even _wanted _to have coitus with anyone other than him?

Their friendship was changing and it had to be because they were seeing each other naked on a regular basis. It caused him to care for her. There was no other reason he was worried about her when he was unable to get in touch with her. He tried reaching out to her in any way he knew, but she was unresponsive to his electronic communications.

And the bobcat in her neighbourhood. He would have hated for her to be maimed by a wild animal, because he had gotten used to seeing her face as it was. Well, not just as it was. Only he got to see her face contorted in pleasure as he made her come.

She had been crying over something girl-related which didn't make sense in his head. He didn't know how to deal with crying women, but Amy knew what would cheer her up.

_A night of torrid lovemaking._

He blinked at her. _Lovemaking. _For some reason he had never considered what they did behind closed doors to be 'lovemaking'.

_Lovemaking_ implied certain feelings involved. He wasn't sure if he would classify what he felt for her to be that. Love.

Should he be worried that was how she categorised their sexual encounters?

He quickly left that thought for what it was, and dragged her to her bedroom.

She was in a fragile emotional state, and he wasn't rough with her like he sometimes was when he was overcome by his baser urges. He made her come with his mouth again, and when she climbed on top of him after that, their eyes remained locked until he couldn't resist the feel of her warm and tight body squeezing him tightly any longer.

They took turns cleaning up, and when Sheldon returned from the bathroom he found Amy on her side in her bed, crying silently. Before he really understood what he was doing, he had climbed in behind her and pulled her in his arms.

He marvelled how well their bodies fit together like this.

He woke up with a start some time later. After extracting himself from her, he sent a quick text to Leonard (_I'm staying over) _and drank a glass of water in her kitchen. He had never stayed the night after their sexual encounters. It felt different.

When he got back to her bedroom, Amy had woken up as well and she gave him a watery smile.

"You didn't have to stay," she said softly.

Sheldon didn't understand. Hadn't she specifically requested a _night _of torrid love making?

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked. Maybe they should be talking about this, whatever it was that they were doing.

Amy shook her head. Her eyes moved over his body, and he realised too late that he was stark naked. He quickly climbed back into bed with her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Maybe she had seen a skin anomaly. He made a mental note in his head to call the doctor for an appointment first thing in the morning.

"You," Amy whispered. She reached for him, and they kissed sweetly.

He rolled into her, caressing her softly. He was drawing infinity symbols on her skin with the tip of his finger, he barely grazed her skin like this and it didn't take long before she was squirming. Her body responded so well to his ministrations, she quivered and trembled when he moved his hand over her upper body, caressed her nipples but barely. He kissed her neck, and moved his hand lower and lower down to see if she wanted him again.

Somehow he had come to realise he wanted her all the time.

She opened her legs for his descending hand, and he was pleased to find her wet. He groaned appreciatively, and Amy whined when he grazed her sensitive skin there. He climbed between her legs and held her gaze when he pushed into her.

Watching her eyes roll back into her head made his blood run hot. He thrusted into her slowly and pulled back almost fully before he pushed back in again, taking up a slower than usual rhythm. Amy made small mewling noises and she was flushed from either his heated gaze or his ministrations or both.

He bent down to kiss her neck again, and her soft exhales sounded in his ear. Sheldon wondered for a second if this was what 'making love' was; the slow rhythm of their bodies joining, the sighs and soft whimpers Amy made every time he thrusted into her, the comfortable yet titillating feeling he had come to associate only with her.

Amy moved with him, and her movements caused him to rub against her clit with his lower body and her whimpers turned into moans. Sheldon pulled his head from her neck and covered her mouth with his, silencing her cries of pleasure as she fell apart underneath him. He was unable to last long after, not when she practically suctioned his member in a vacuum and her walls pulsated around him. He moaned in her mouth as he filled her with his seed for the second time that day.

_Making love. _

Maybe Amy had categorized their encounters correctly after all.

* * *

Their experiments had been going on for more than half a year now, and Sheldon knew that they collected enough data to draw some conclusions. Yet, neither one of them mentioned stopping.

So they didn't.

One time, post-coital, Amy had been lying against his side where she played with his chest hair.

"Sheldon," she started in that same tone of voice she had used when she had asked him to continue experimenting, all those month ago.

"Yes?"

"What are we?" she asked hesitantly.

Sheldon blinked. He didn't understand her question. What was she referring to? He was almost sure she wasn't referring to their biological classification, as a neuroscientist, she had to know they were both _homo sapiens. _Was she referring to their relationship status? It had been a long time since he had the whole "she's a girl, she's my friend, but no, she's not my girlfriend" conversation with anyone in his social circle.

But he wasn't so sure she wasn't his girlfriend now. Was he supposed to ask her?

He didn't know how to classify their relationship status, so he answered in the only way he knew how: _evasive._

"We're human beings, Amy. Currently in a state of post-coital bliss, with the corresponding heightened levels of oxytocin and serotonin. Why do you ask?"

She sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

He should have answered differently. But how was he supposed to know that Amy _would _be interested in Stuart? He was way out of her league; Amy was too interesting for him, she had performed surgery on her own feet at age 14 for crying out loud. Why would she be interested in Stuart, an impoverished seller of picture books?

Yet she went out for coffee with him.

The guys gave him a hard time when he made a show of unfriending all of them on Facebook. Leonard said the most peculiar thing.

_Why don't you just admit that you have feelings for Amy and don't want her going out with other men? _

It made him think. Did he have _feelings _for Amy?

He had just assumed that the tingles in his spine and the burning in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought of her, were the result of his hormones coursing through him. He did spend an awful amount of time thinking of their sexual encounters after all; evaluating them in his head and wondering how he could improve his technique the next time they would be doing it.

Maybe Leonard was right. Stuart changed his Facebook status again, from _sharing a pumpkin latte with a dynamite lady _to _looking forward to seeing the new Avengers with a special someone tonight. _

He had to admit that he was jealous of Amy sitting in a darkened theatre with Stuart. The thought alone was repellent. For a second he contemplated asking Penny out on a date, to get back at Amy. Because surely, Amy was only doing this to spite him, since he hadn't given her the answer she had wanted when she asked him 'what they were'.

It was late in the afternoon, and Sheldon was sure he would be able to catch her before she went out to this date.

* * *

He let himself into her apartment, carrying a contract he drew up in his messenger's bag.

Amy didn't hear him; she was singing along to the radio while she did the dishes. He closed the door behind him a little louder than necessary, and Amy turned around in shock.

"Sheldon!" she exclaimed in shock, and a dish slipped from her soapy hands into the water in the sink.

"Hello," he said, dumping his coat and windbreaker on her couch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. He resented her tone. He had spent countless hours here in her apartment, doing _her. _Was she so pre-occupied with her upcoming date that she had forgotten already?

"I came by to talk to you," he said as he walked towards her. He caged her in from behind, standing flush against her. Amy's hands let go of whatever dish she was washing.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, her voice steady and no-nonsense.

"I would like you to reconsider going to the movies with Stuart tonight," he said, having trouble to keep the disgust out of his voice as he said the name of his rival.

"Why?" Amy asked, and she resumed moving a sponge over an already clean plate.

Sheldon took hold of her hips and moved his head closer to hers, his breath caressing her ear as he answered her. "Because the thought of you sitting in a darkened theatre with him repels me," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon," she said, sounding anything but, "but based on the current parameters of our relationship I can put myself in any repellent situation I want."

He squeezed her hips and proceeded to move his hands over her body. Amy inhaled sharply.

Sheldon pressed a kiss under her ear. He knew how to get her aroused by now, and he was putting his knowledge to good use.

"Maybe we should alter the paradigm of our relationship, then," he whispered hotly. He had tugged her skirt up by now, and he pulled her tights and panties down swiftly.

Amy gasped softly.

"I-I'm listening," she stuttered.

Sheldon wasn't speaking any more, though. He swiped his hand over her centre; she wasn't nearly as wet as he wanted her to be for what he had planned.

Quickly, he lowered himself onto his knees behind her, pulling on her hips so she stood in a 90 degree angle and he had better access. He swiped his tongue over her centre, making her cry out in shock.

"You'd better hold on to that sink," he muttered against her sensitive flesh.

He lapped at her, making her squirm using his lips and tongue. He tongued her clit, sucking on her as he held onto her ass with a firm grip. He was still angry at her, he realised.

_Going out with another man._ While they had a good thing going. But if making her his girlfriend was what was needed for her to be exclusive to him and him alone, he was willing to go the extra mile.

She began to gyrate her hips in his face, and he felt how his face became slick with her wetness. He pulled back from her and moved back upright. Amy made a whimpering sound, Sheldon had to assume because he wasn't letting her come.

He unbuttoned his pants and lowered them together with his briefs. Amy looked over her shoulder at him, her expression weary, but her pupils blown wide.

"Do you want me, Amy?" he asked, moving the tip of his dick through the wetness between her legs.

"Yes," she whispered.

Sheldon groaned softly, pushing on her lower back so he held her steady as he pushed his dick inside her. This position was new for them and he immediately regretted not trying this sooner. She was incredibly tight around him like this – or maybe he was just really hard for her.

The need to claim her was greater than ever, and he was none too gentle with her.

This wasn't making love or even coitus, this was _fucking_. And she was taking it like she wanted it too, like she had been craving it as much as he had. Sheldon pulled on her hips as he all but pounded into her, the squelching sounds of their flesh meeting were only drowned out by her high-pitched moans.

"Amy," he grumbled. She yelped when he pushed into her particularly roughly, his balls slapping against her clit.

"Apparently this regular coitus we have, isn't enough to keep you from dating other men," he panted, "I don't like it… I would not object to us no longer categorizing you as not-my-girlfriend, if that's what it takes for you to cease seeing other men."

Amy was moaning obnoxiously, her hips pushing back against him. "What?" she breathed out, confused.

Sheldon's blood was flowing south, making it harder for him to think clearly. He realised he could have been clearer in his choice of words.

He held her in place by a hand on her hip, while he pulled her upper body upright by her shoulder. His hand cradled her face, titling it towards his. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes, gasping as he still thrusted inside her shallowly.

"Amy," he panted, "will you be my girlfriend?"

She gaped at him. "Yes."

He sloppily kissed her jaw in response, moving to her mouth with little kisses. He slipped out of her body and turned her around. Amy's legs were unsteady, which made her grasp him by his shirts firmly. They shared opened mouth kisses, in the middle of her kitchen, with both their underwear halfway across their thighs.

Sheldon pulled back from her and pulled his pants up quickly, but awkwardly. He was still hard for her. He pulled up Amy's panties and tights and scooped her from the ground, carrying her bridal-style to her bed.

She yelped when he deposited her there.

He undressed hastily, and helped Amy take off the remainder of their clothes until they were both naked. He crawled onto her bed and covered her body with his, his hard member slipping through the wetness between her opened legs.

He breathed deeply. Knowing she was really his now, made it different somehow. There was a new level of depth between them, and it resulted in a sort of pulsation in his chest.

He kissed her deeply as he pushed into her again, and Amy trembled under him. Over the course of 192 days, they had had intercourse 64 times, but none of those times had felt like this.

_Overpowering. _

"Do you feel that?" he asked, gasping softly as he searched her eyes.

"_Yes, _Sheldon," Amy squirmed under him, and her legs moved around his hips, pulling him closer. "I feel it."

What followed was sure to be categorized as making love; tantalizingly slow, with whispered words of appreciation he had kept to himself all the previous times, afraid of being too sentimental and pushing her away in the process. But Amy seemed to love hearing them.

"I love how you tremble when I enter you, Amy," he whispered, thrusting into her. "Like you've been craving me… have you been craving me?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Good, because I've been craving you," he whispered, "I need to feel you, quivering around me, squeezing me till I fill you up as you come."

He was increasing his pace, and Amy mewled at his words. "_Yes," _she cried out breathlessly, "yes… I want you to."

Sheldon groaned when her words registered in his brain. "Yeah?" he panted, tilting his hips to stimulate her further. Amy moaned in response.

"Come for me, Amy."

She did, and it was glorious. Her whole body seized up, and she cried out his name in a high-pitched wail. Sheldon groaned her name in response, his own orgasm overtaking him due to her pulsating walls gripping him firmly.

He fell on top of her, sated and overcome with emotion.

Amy snuggled up into his chest. She was sticky with sweat, but so was he. Sheldon pressed a kiss to the top of her head, still catching his breath.

For some reason, Amy chuckled. "What?" Sheldon asked.

"I guess I can stop holding off on trying out that last variable for these experiments to be conclusive," she grinned up at him.

"What variable?" Sheldon asked, knowing full well what she meant. He had thought she didn't want to do that, and he wasn't going to force it on her. No matter how curious he was about it.

But it turned out she had been holding off so she had some form of leverage on him, to keep their experiments going. _That vixen._

"Let's get cleaned up and if you're _up for it_," she paused to let the double entendre sink in, "we can find out how you like to be on the receiving end of oral."

"I'll give you the blow-by-blow afterwards," Sheldon smirked, and he felt his member harden at the thought already.

"Pun intended?" Amy asked, biting her lip devilishly. Sheldon blinked.

"I'm sorry, what pun?"

END


End file.
